The Revival Of The Clan
by Aen Silver Fire
Summary: A young girl, an ANBU member, a wretched clan, a young man, a wish for revival, a name: Uchiha… Post Fourth Great Shinobi War. Last chapter up! This story will be carefully redone at some point in the future.
1. Prologue

**The Revival of the Clan**

Summary: A young girl, an ANBU member, a wretched clan, a young man, a wish for revival, a name: Uchiha…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

**The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 1**

**~Prologue~  
**

* * *

_"My name is Uchiha__ Sasuke_. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to revive my clan, and kill a certain someone."

**Uchiha Sasuke, age 12**

**First Official Meeting with Team Seven.  
**

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

Root… an organization hidden in the shadows… Konoha… a place where the leaves bloom, where the fire dances and where the dreams of young shinobi are born. In this organization and in this village that is hidden in the leaves hope can shine once again.

The Fourth Great Ninja War has come to an end. We were victorious. Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyubi Jinchuriki has saved the day, proving that will power and love for your friends and village can be the greatest treasure one can have…and the only way to save our world. We saved the world; we put a stop to that Tobi guy, but in times of war no one can utter the world "victory" or "triumph" without feeling a sharp pain in their heart, for with victory also comes loss. This time it was no different.

We lost many fine shinobi…our friends, our nakama, our family. But now we can all hold flowers of hope and smile, because we achieved our goal. We avoided utter destruction and we saved the remaining Jinchuriki. Heiwa… (=peace) we…I can finally grasp it.

Things turned out better than I thought though… We gained allies, we gained friends and the will to protect, to live, to endure, to hope, to make a brand new start from the ruins that are left behind in our home and in our heart. Growing up as a Root member never allowed me to see things clearly. That's why I could not comprehend the joy of Uzumaki Naruto and of Haruno Sakura, a village's kunoichi when Uchiha Sasuke returned to the village… as a prisoner. He defeated the reanimated Uchiha Madara and he was defeated by Naruto.

I strongly believe that they both held back. Sasuke didn't seem dissatisfied when he collapsed after the battle with Naruto. I kind of feel that this is what he wanted. They both collapsed…it was a draw. But, the shinobi restrained the Uchiha and he didn't resist. He just smiled at his _friend. _I was there and saw it all.

Now, Uchiha Sasuke is about to be released from his cell, after he agreed to act and live as a Konoha shinobi. Many still despise the young man, others simply don't care, others think that this is the opportunity to strengthen the village, and protect the precious 'Sharingan'. The Uchiha will be under strict monitoring for a long time though. Fair deal I might say. At least his friends are happy.

I fought in the war. It didn't matter. I lost nakama. It didn't matter. I am an ANBU member, a Root member. I have no life. I fight for the village. I protect. That is who I am…a nameless shinobi protecting the village from the shadows. That's what I believed, that is what I was taught. Now… I don't know. Root is no more and ANBU is trying to help rebuild the village like everyone else. I am a simple kunoichi working hard to finish the reparations of Konoha…to give form to our precious home once again. Everything is almost done. The only thing left to remind us of our misfortunes is us…our hearts. Secrets don't matter anymore… and I hold a lot of them.

"Heiwa…could you please give me that hammer?" the kind old man pleaded me. I was working on the last reparations on the West Block. It was our duty to help all the villagers. It was my duty to see the Village bloom again.

"Yes, of course, sir…"I said handing it to the shop owner, who I was working with that day. We almost finished building his shop and he seemed delighted.

"Arigato. You are a great help my child. Truly an amazing kunoichi…" the old man told me with a bright smile, while finishing his part of the work.

"Don't even mention it. It's my pleasure to help you." I replied rubbing the back of my head with a small smile.

"Heiwa, my dear…your parents must be proud...you are such a sweet girl." He said while smiling widely to me.

"Ah... you think so? Thank you…" I calmly said. Soon I was completely finished and since it was almost dark I decided to call it a day and get some rest.

"Well, see you around sir." I eventually told him waving my hand to leave. My working day was over.

"See you again, my child…" he gently waved back at me, proud and joyful that he had his life back at last, after the destruction of our village. He had his favorite shop again, after all.

While walking silently I kept on thinking...It must be so nice having people thanking you…admire the simple things you do. But, I wouldn't know. I have no parents, no siblings, no family. Heiwa is not my name. I almost forgot what my real name is. Is it real though? It must be. My mother named me with that. That must be my name. No one knows it anymore. Some papers might mention it…but that is all. My name is forgotten.

I quickly arrived to my house and I just decided to sleep. I have no friends. How could I? I have no life. However, I do have the one thing I was supposed to relinquish forever. I have feelings.

Feelings can make a shinobi cower, fear, fail, hurt. Unfortunately, I have them. I can't find any better word to describe those. That must be feelings. I wasn't supposed to have them. I was a Root member. Then again, that wasn't my choice either.

I had to be in Root. I had to be controlled. I had to be protected. Lord Danzō and the elders of Konoha had to protect that secret. That shame couldn't be brought up. I shouldn't exist. Now, I am a just a tool. I belong to the village. I am Konoha's guardian. But, I shouldn't exist…

* * *

**Author's note: **This was only the first chapter, so it really hasn't many things to show. (Sorry for that...) It is just the Introduction of the story. The next chapters will be better and better. I hope you want to continue reading... :)


	2. In the Hidden Leaf

**Author's note:**Hello everyone! What did you think about the first chapter? Did you like it? I will be most delighted if you let me know your opinions, they mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading my story anyway. I promise you won't be disappointed. The good part hasn't even started yet. I would like to say an honest 'Thank you' to laura. gonchle and to Ghost 75 for reviewing. You really did gave me courage when I saw your reviews. :) And don't worry..more Sasuke is coming... ;) Everyone please review to let me know if I am doing a decent job... This is one of my first stories and this one in particular is one of my favorites...See you again soon...

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

**The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 2**

**~In the Hidden Leaf~  
**

* * *

I was walking and walking in the streets of Konoha, of my so loved Konoha. Where I was born, where I grew up and where my parents were from. Many people passed by me, but no one knew me. I recognized some of them. However, I was hidden behind my mask then; they couldn't know it was me who helped them, who rescued them in the time of their need. I was an 18 year old jonin. Very few people knew about this, but they didn't know me and I didn't know them, not even their names. It didn't matter though. They were nakama. Speaking of which, I just passed by a fellow Root member. He was a boy a year older than me. He was extremely pale with dark hair and eyes. I believe he was going around with a name 'Sai'. He was hanging around with his _friends. _It must be nice to have those. Sai was the only one I knew, who managed to get away from our rules. I came to realize that it wasn't a bad thing. Still, I couldn't do it. And I also knew he was having problems as well. He spotted me almost suddenly. He didn't hesitate to wave his right hand at me and smile.

"Good morning Ak…" he started saying but my deadly glare stopped him. He was ready to call me by my code name. Forbidden! The name Aka (=red) wasn't supposed to be used outside of the organization. Of course he understood my worries and said." My…by which name you go for now, my dear?"

"It's Heiwa. Nice to see you, Sai." I told him.

"Heiwa, ha?" He wondered touching his jaw skeptically.

"Heiwa… that is a beautiful name." a voice added. It was one of Sai's new friends. A medical-nin, Haruno Sakura.

"Thank you." I simply said.

"Nice to meet you I am-…"

"Sakura-chan…who is this? A friend of yours?" a loud voice asked.

"She is Sai's friend, Naruto." The pink-haired girl answered.

"Really? Nice one, Sai. I didn't know you had such _friends_." The boy said.

"Well, it happens…"Sai only said.

"Hello hello! Nice to meet you…" the boy said extending his hand for me to shake. "I am-…"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I know. And you are Haruno Sakura..." I stopped him looking at them both with a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Naruto-kun. I am Heiwa."

"Heiwa? "The blonde wondered. "Very suited name." I simply smiled.

"Hey, dobe…are we going or not?" another voice said. This voice was different and I knew who it belonged to.

"Hey, teme. Be more gentle, will you."

"Sasuke-kun…we are coming." Sakura told the raven boy. The Uchiha just stared at me for a second and turned his face away. Well, I wouldn't care except that…

"You said you are Sai's friend, right?" Naruto asked me.

"Well, I didn't say that actually, but yes is the answer you want, I guess."

"That means that you _are_ too?"He said with a low tone of voice.

"What?" I asked back. He leaned closer and had a secretive look.

"You know…" he almost whispered. I did know where he was getting at, but I played dumb. "Do you also have the tattoo?" he finally managed to say pointing in my right arm. He meant the ANBU tattoo.

"Well, yes I do." I answered. I didn't know why I did that. It didn't matter though. It was OK… I thought to myself. This boy was about to become the Hokage someday… all the more reason to be honest.

"Hn" a male voice said. We all turned to look at Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"They put _this kind_ of people into Black Ops? This is _strange_." he stated bitterly.

That was not fair. I might not be muscular,or intimidating, but I am flexible and have strength more that the average, or so I was told. I was trained as a ninjutsu and genjutsu specialist. My senpais told me that I am one the best of my unit. I was trained even at medical jutsu, which is also why I was placed at my missions as the medical specialist,when we were short-handed. And I am not even allowed to make use of my full potential. I might not look it, with my long wavy brown hair and my brown eyes, which looked like a child's and my sensitive-looking frame but I am strong enough. I am an ANBU captain; one of the youngest really, but I still am graced with this position anyway. I am a Konoha Jonin.

"Please do not make light of her, Sasuke-kun. She is insanely strong compared to what she looks like." Sai said to defend me. _What he said was a good thing, right? Maybe he was trying to compliment me. _"She is one of my captains and a Jonin since she was 12. She is a total expert to all of the ANBU fields I know of. Heiwa is one of the best in the younger- meaning not veteran- units. This girl has a lot more to show than meets the eye. Even you would have some difficulty to defeat her."

"Hn." Is the only thing the Uchiha said.

"Wow…" Sakura exclaimed" You can't be the one I have heard about from the fourth platoon…Please, do you mind telling me if you were on my mission in the Earth Country four years ago?" I also knew what she was talking about and I indeed was. I was the captain of the infiltration unit. If I answer yes she will know.

"You can tell Sakura-san. She won't say anything." Sai told me secretly. I sighed and just answered.

"Yeah, I was. I remember you Sakura-san. You did amazingly well that time."

"No, no, you are exaggerating. I wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't for you."

"I don't know why you are being so modest. To be placed in an ANBU mission you must be really strong." I told her. She rubbed the back of her head smiling.

"Well, thank you so much, Heiwa." She told me. A loud cough from Sasuke's side was enough to alert everyone.

"Teme… don't be impatient. Remember… you are under my surveillance." Naruto said.

"That's why you should make haste. I want to leave." Sasuke replied.

"HEY… you bastard I am not your servant! I am just responsible for your behavior until you finally decide to stop being a jerk and cooperate!" the blonde stated. Then, they started to argue… a lot.

"You boys should stop argue all the time." a calm voice said. This voice I would recognize from miles away. It was Hatake Kakashi."Oh…look at who we have here…" he murmured looking at me.

"Good morning senpai." I greeted him.

"Hello to you too, my dear." He said smiling at me."Heiwa is it?" I nodded in agreement.

"You know Heiwa, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"But, of course. She was one of my best students and she has actually saved me from trouble thousands of times."

"You are exaggerating Kakashi-senpai. I just…"

"You are too modest." He stopped me."Well, you don't have to listen to the boy's fight. So I am just going to kick their butts." He stated with his usual smile…or what must have been a smile, given the fact that he always wore a mask. He turned to the two students of his and started parting them. I decided I was no longer needed. So, I just waved goodbye to the others and left.

_This is so ironic. _I thought while leaving. This was my first time meeting those people, I mean Naruto and Sasuke. Well, the first _after so many years_… We have been classmates years ago, but there is no way they can remember it. The first one was going to be my boss, my leader, my Hokage. The last…well he was Uchiha Sasuke…and he had no idea what was actually happening. It's not his fault. It was a secret. It is a secret. It will be a secret. No one can know. I now have complete control over my eyes. No one can know. No one will know. I will die with it. I will die with my secret and my deceased clan's destiny. Although, I would never have the honor to wear the Uchiha crest on my back...

* * *

**Author's note: **Well...what do you think? Did you like this one? I am aware that this chapter might be a little boring...but the next chapter is a bang!(Deidara style...:P) What is Heiwa's real name? Please do not forget to review...


	3. My Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

**The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 3**

**~My Secret~  
**

* * *

My existence was supposed to be kept a secret. Only a few people knew the truth. The current Hokage was not among them. But, that day I had received a letter. The scroll specifically noted that my true identity will be revealed to the Fifth Hokage. I was to attend the Hokage's office at exactly 11.00 am. I passed through the large doors and waited to be announced to Tsunade-sama. That office was all too familiar anymore. I knew every single detail. I had been in thousands of missions, mostly in ANBU. The sensation that this place was emitting, the realization that you are now standing in the Hokage's Tower wasn't strange or new at all. I have come to accept the fact that I would wait to meet the Hokage every time I was called here. That waiting was always part of the mission's preparation. However, I couldn't help but contemplate a little. I was thinking over so many things, some important some not. In any case though, I did not know why the Elders chose to reveal that secret now of all times and it most certainly wasn't my business to ask anyway.

"Heiwa-san… you can now come in." Shizune, the Hokage's assistant informed me. I nodded and carefully entered the office. Tsunade-sama and the two elders Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura were waiting there. Their eyes focused on me the moment I entered.

"Please… have a sit, Heiwa." Tsunade-sama told me and I nodded while taking my place in the center of the room." The Council informed me of your _situation._"Tsunade-sama continued."If you ask why, well it's because Konoha is starting anew. No more conspiracy, no more schemes…I want every part of the village to be illuminated. No secrets." She said with a skeptic tone." I admit I am pissed off that something like that wasn't told to me…" she started looking at the two elders. "But, I am willing to forgive and make a new start myself. I want to know your story,_ Heiwa_. I want all the truth. I know you have worked for me for a long time and I have nothing but praise for your work…I have been informed for most of the part, but I need your part of the story as well. Please, tell me about yourself." She said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for your kind words, Tsunade-sama." I said while looking at the Elders for approval to start my story. They nodded.

"First of all, my name is not Heiwa. My real name is Uchiha Aelia. I am the only daughter of Uchiha Yakumi, Uchiha Kagami's son and Senju Ayame. My parents were not married so my conception and birth were kept a secret. My mother raised me by herself until I was seven years old. Father only came once in a while to check up on us, since he was married within his clan and my existence wasn't known to them. No one else knew who my father was,beside my parents, so it was like I never belonged to the Uchiha Clan. Thus, I escaped the massacre that fateful night. My father died that time. My mother died from depression a while after, or so I was told. My mother was strong…she couldn't have left me for no reason. But, that is just my speculation…" I felt I started to digress, so I immediately continued my story again, pretending I never spoke about my inner thoughts concerning my mother's death out loud.

"After both my parents died Lord Danzō took me in. He told me the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre, which I am aware you have been informed about just recently. I was now a member of Root and I easily became Jonin at the age of 12, under my master's guidance. Shortly after I became an ANBU captain and had a flawless record up until now. My code name was 'Aka'. I was a weapon. My training was harsh…more vigorous than anyone else's since I trained with Lord Danzō himself from the moment I became part of the organization." Tsunade frowned a little but she didn't speak.

"My identity was a secret, so I had to learn to control my Sharingan, which already had reached two tomoes per eye, when I officially became a member of Root. I mastered most of the techniques I was taught, being praised as the young shinobi who can use all five elements, some more some less efficiently, depending on my affinity and training. I was told that this was because of my Senju and Uchiha gens, that grant me the ability to use the five elements if trained to do so. At any rate, now I can use the _basic_ techniques of all five, even though I mostly prefer to use the elements of my affinity, thus I do not think I am an _expert_ user in all of them, even though I know how to manage them. My genjutsu was relatively strong as well -being partly an Uchiha- and I was fast learner. As you might already know I am also a medical-nin. Not as good as your student, Sakura, though. I am familiar with only the standard and basic techniques needed for my rank and missions." Tsunade-sama nodded, making me realize that she understood my point.

"At the age of 15 I awakened my Mangekyō Sharingan. It was an accident, really. I tried to help one of my comrades, the one I was closer with, but he died by my hands, as I saved him from misery. His wound was incurable and very deep… the enemy was near. He pleaded me to save him from pain. I did. I didn't realize the power of those eyes though. LordDanzō examined my eyes and found out. I rarely use even the normal Sharingan for obvious reasons, so I hardly ever used the Mangekyō. I don't know how to control its' techniques, and my eyes haven't sustained any kind of damage because of the use of that strong dojutsu. Now, as you know, I go by the name Heiwa, I am 18 years old and my true identity is a secret. I am a loyal shinobi living to protect my village and my Hokage. This was my story."

There was a long pause. Everyone seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Tsunade-sama finally spoke breaking the chilling silence around us.

"This is indeed amazing. To think that the Uchiha Clan was not entirely wiped out….Aelia, if you allow me to call you that…. What are your thoughts? What do you want from your life being who you are?"

"I do not wish for anything Lady Fifth. I am just a nameless shinobi." I simply stated.

"Hm…I see. Now that I think of it, we are relatives, right? I remember your mother, Ayame. She was my father's niece. Such a kind woman she was and very young as well. She was a lot younger than me. You even look like her... But you also have some Uchiha traits."She commented. "May I see your Sharingan?"she asked gently and I easily complied making my eyes shine with an intimidating scarlet color."Splendid..."she murmured after staring at the vermillion orbs. Shortly, I turned my eyes back to normal easily.

"You do understand that you are very important to the village, right?" She asked. I did not respond."With you we can revive the Uchiha Clan for sure. We have one male and one female. You even have the same age as Sasuke." She added with vivid enthusiasm.

"Tsunade, I don't think..."Homura started to say.

"Just be quiet!" The Hokage yelled. "It is your chance to atone for what you did to the Uchihas. We are holding Sasuke with everything we have to prevent him from attacking you. This will benefit you as well." She stated decisively."So...Aelia…" she softly continued looking at me."What do you think? Would you like to revive your clan with Uchiha Sasuke? It's his dream as well." the Hokage remarked.

"Tsunade-sama…how do you know that he wants to revive the clan …with… _me? " _I hesitantly uttered. "I am not sure if this is what he wants. Besides…"

"Besides what?"She asked raising her eyebrow. "You don't want it to happen like this?"

"No, that's not it. That is the least of my worries. I wouldn't mind doing anything for the sake of the village." I managed to say. The Hokage looked at me for some seconds and then asked the Council to leave.

"But, Tsunade…" Koharu started.

"She is not in your possession anymore. She is a kunoichi of my village and she has every right to be free from yours and Danzō's tyranny! She is now under my jurisdiction and you are not to contact her ever again. I will even put other ANBU to make sure of it. You have abused this girl long enough with your inhuman decisions. That is enough. Get out of my office!"

"Remember Tsunade-hime, if it wasn't for us you wouldn't have known that she…"Koharu added.

"You have no way to know that. LEAVE!" she yelled and they finally complied. When the councilors left Tsunade-sama changed. She was sweet and kind. She even leaned closer to me.

"So, hime, can we talk?" she asked and I made a strange face. _Hime (=Princess)_? "Oh yes, you must be wondering about the hime title right? I think it suits you perfectly. Your descendants are the greatest shinobi the world has ever seen. You are descended from the Sage of The Six Paths himself." She noted.

"Hokage-sama, so are you…."

"Yes, but I don't have Uchiha and Senju genes. You deserve the title more than I do. Do you have any idea how special you are?" I didn't respond this time either. "Well, look now. Root has been completely shut down. That means that for now you keep your rank as an ANBU captain and a Jonin. I must say that I would like you to temporarily act exclusively as a Jonin and be sent to normal missions only. That is what I wish for." she stated and I nodded."You are one of the best ANBU members, but I honestly think you need that break, you deserve it. You will report directly to me."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. As you wish." I answered.

"Well, that brings me to our other subject. As an Uchiha, your place holds a very important role to the shinobi world. You are the last female Uchiha. If Sasuke learns about that I am sure that he will be excited. But…" she stopped and I listened more closely as ever.

"I don't want it to happen like that either. I don't want the last Uchihas to bond with each other this way. I want it to be romantic. I know it sounds weird and impossible, but I want to try that approach first. Sasuke won't find out about your identity just yet. However, I am hereby assign you to Team Kakashi consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai and Hatake Kakashi as captain. Yamato from ANBU, I am certain that you know of him, will act as captain as well. The two captains will be accurately informed of your situation. You will go by the surname of your mother for now as you did in your Academy years, but you can keep your original first name. You will be Senju Aelia. Is that all right with you?"

"Hai, Tsunade- sama"

"Those people from Root. You are so easy-going…you have to speak your opinion when you have to. You are too much loyal for your own sake."the Sannin remarked.

"I am sorry" I uttered.

"Don't be. We will remedy that. This is why I am cutting you off from ANBU now. Tell me, Aelia, do you have any friends?" I nodded no to her.

"Hm…with Naruto in your team we will remedy that too. Ah, I almost forgot. You know that despite what they have done Sasuke and Naruto are still Genin technically, since they haven't passed the Chunin Exams yet, after the turmoil that followed the last Great Shinobi War. Sai and Sakura are Chunin for now, so that makes you something like vice-captain."

"Hai, my lady." I replied.

"Well, you are dismissed. And...Aelia…if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask, ok?"

"All right. Thank you so much for everything Tsunade-sama." I said while bowing my head and I headed towards the door.

"One last thing…"she said and I stopped."I most certainly do not believe your mother would die like that. I intend to perform a throughout investigation about the incident." She stated. I thanked the kind woman and left to find something to satisfy my hunger. Finally, that day of revelation had come.

* * *

**Author's note**: Hello again mina! Well...what did you think? Did you like the revelation? I used my pen name for Heiwa, Aelia Uchiha ... I really like that name...it means the one with the light in Homer's dialect(really ancient Greek..). The fact that I use that name **doesn't mean** that my character has anything to do with me, not even one characteristic...!( I wish she did, but...no...)

I am so excited to inform you that action is coming... It's about Team Kakashi after all. Thanks for reading anyways...( I promise you...more Sasuke is coming soon...How is he going to react?) Aaaa I almost forgot again...I have to inform you that I might change the rating of the story...It's not that bad where I am now but I want to be safe anyway.. I haven't decided yet, though...It might stay like that...

Please do not forget to review and inform me about any mistakes! Thanks for reading...

* * *

_**One more note: So everyone..I want to make some things clear so I edited the chapter just slightly and I am adding this note to make sure everything is ok.**_

_Aelia was taken in Root by __Danzō_ at the age of 7, after her parents died. The only thing she could use back then was her Sharingan(with only two tomoes.) The fact that she had two tomoes and she could relatively use it has something to do with her mother(you will found out about that later.) After the harsh training with _Danzō_ Aelia reached three tomoes per eye. Because of the Uchiha and Senju gens she could use most of the elemental techniques. One point here: Her first affinity is Fire(you will also find out if you see her fight.)Plus, the fact that she can use them, does not necessarily means she is the best of the world at everything...  


_I am aware that only Kakashi, and Nagato could use all elements...(I hope I am not forgetting anyone, except from the Sage of the Six Paths...) Thus, I explain: Aelia is **not** like Kakashi. The fact that she became a Jonin so early was mostly because of her trainer( not to mention that Kakashi became Jonin at 6...). She is **nothing** like Nagato either**. **Of course she** doesn't** have the Rinnegan...**never. **Her lineage though is exceptional thus, that combination allows her to have a variety of ninjutsu techniques, mostly elemental. Jonin are usually trained to control more elements than normal. The training Aelia endured was extremely hard, this is why she managed to do those stuff, with a little help from her gens. As an Uchiha her genjutsu is strong. Not to mention that she possesses the Sharingan. Her taijutsu on the other hand is not that good. It's, I would say, the standard one. Her medical ninjutsu is just knowledge of the basic stuff. She is **nothing **like Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune for example. She is just familiar with the basics, so that she can be a capable ANBU and a captain, since she was sent in some dangerous missions. Many ANBU are familiar with medical ninjutsu anyways. _

_She indeed became Jonin in the age of 12, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she could use everything at that age. The fact that she became a captain doesn't mean that she was that much a prodigy, she , as I mentioned before, was trained by __Danzō_ though and she was relatively strong. The Mangekyo Sharingan, as Aelia herself states is kind of an 'accident'. It's not like she was the best_ of the Uchiha Clan that she was able to activate it. She became strong thanks to __Danzō,_ so theoretically she could awaken it. Plus, she had really strong bloodline. She met the conditions. She just 'killed' the person closest to her. The word 'friend' doesn't actually describes the situation. He was just the person she would trust most in the ANBU. Does that seem a little too extravagant? In a few words, she is not the strongest character there is, but she is not mediocre either.  


_For the name Aelia: I know it's not Japanese and so some of you might dislike it, especially in a story for Naruto(where all the names are Japanese). That name though, is not just a beautiful name I came up with. **It has another meaning**. You will find out later about that too.  
_

_Sasuke's and Naruto's rank: Yes...they are still genin. Naruto defeated Pain and he was still a genin. Sasuke never took the Chunin Exams after the first time because he left to find Orochimaru. After the War Sasuke was in prison and Naruto was too busy trying to get him out. In the end, none made it to Chunin Rank (yet). We will see about that...  
_

_If you have any questions please ask me. :)  
_


	4. A Member of the Team

**I owe a huge 'thank you' to laura. gonchle and Ghost 75 for their continual support! I can put my appreciation out in words...**

I made some changes to this chapter..not much...just details...! :)**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

**The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 4**

**~A member of the Team~  
**

* * *

Two days past and I couldn't wait. Today I would be officially announced as part of Team Kakashi, or Team Seven for some. The time was near. I woke up and quickly dressed myself. It's been a long time since I had worn something else than the ANBU uniform or civilian clothes. My dark blue kunoichi uniform suited me quite well. I put down my long hair and put on my ninja sandals. My forehead protector had always been a sign of my unconditional devotion to my village. After I ate breakfast I headed to Training Ground 3, where I would meet with my new team. I arrived there only to hear some familiar voices.

"I can't believe we have a new member …It will be awesome, dattebayo."

"I hope so too, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei, you said that the new member is a girl, right?"

"That's right, Sakura. I am glad someone paid attention to me. She is a Jonin and her name is Aelia. She is eighteen years old just like you."

"Then I am sure we are going to be best friends."

"Hm"

"What is your problem, teme?"

"I just don't want to see another loser join the ranks."

"I am sure that she will be splendid Sasuke-kun..My book says we should welcome new friends..."

"What the hell do you know, Sai…Don't talk ...You make things worse, dattebayo."

"Well, she is a Jonin. She can't be that much of a loser, right Sasuke-kun?"

"I hope you want be mad when she is prettier that you, Ugly."After that I heard a bang… Sai must have suffered very badly. Sakura's strength was to be admired. That moment I entered the Training Ground and they all looked at me.

"Good morning, everyone. Nice to see you again." I greeted hesitantly with a smile.

"So your real name is Aelia. That is even more beautiful." Sakura stated smiling back at me.

"Haha, nice to see you too. I didn't think the new member would be you…"Naruto said.

"Well, I didn't either, Naruto-kun." I said rubbing the back of my head again.

"What does a new member want with us…and especially a jonin..?"Sasuke asked. _This guy must hate me for some reason. _I've never been good with emotions, but he seemed pretty hostile.

"Well Sasuke… don't forget that you and Naruto are still genin." Kakashi reminded them."Welcome Aelia! Nice to meet you like... _that…"_

"Thank you very much Kakashi-senpai."

"So Aelia, right? Is that your original?" Sai asked me.

"Yes. My name is Senju Aelia." I introduced myself.

"Senju you say?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Ahh yes. Is there a problem Sasuke-kun?" I gently asked. He just frowned.

"Well, I really hope we will have a good time together."

"Me too, Sakura-san." I told her.

"Well everyone …now that we are all here I would like to propose a spar. That is the best way for you to know each other."

"Way to go Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cheered.

"Can you even keep up with us?" Sasuke asked me with a questioning look.

"Please do not underestimate me." I told him.

"So it's one versus anyone, right?"

"That's right, Sakura. Now…get ready…and start" Kakashi-sensei gave the signal and we all moved.

Everyone started running frantically. The five young shinobi fighting were definitely something worth to watch. It was like nature itself was dancing with our moves. I felt free when running. I was content when fighting, rushing through the trees and throwing jutsus... This was just the life of a shinobi. All of us knew; all of us understood and all of us were honored to be ninja of the Hidden Leaf ; well most of us at least. We wanted to run, to be vigilant, to protect what we held dear.

I dodged many shuriken and kunai hurled at me. After a while, another kunai was aimed for my eyes. As I realized the last moment it was a kunai with an explosive tag; it nearly hit me. I dodged and pulled one out myself. It was Sakura who threw it. When we finished our 'kunai fighting' she attacked me with taijutsu and with taijutsu I responded. Soon, we pushed each other some meters away and I immediately threw my shuriken at her. She was using kunai again. Then I sensed a Raiton (=Lightning element technique) coming at me from behind (and I knew who performed it) so I tried to dodge both of the attacks simultaneously by jumping and twisting in the air. When I felt safe a kunai with an explosive tag was directed yet again at me and this time it hit.

However, as it turned out much to Sakura's surprise, it was my Kage-Bunshin. That very second I found a chance and landed right behind Sakura. She was fast and she managed a hit on my ribs. She wasn't holding back since she broke at least three of them. But, then I revealed the rigged shuriken I had thrown which trapped her. By the time it landed around her, everyone else was looking at us. The pink haired tried to escape through punching the ground and splitting it apart. That moment one of my shadow clones attacked with a Raiton rendering her unable to move. She recognized her defeat while I tried to heal my shuttered ribs. Time, though wasn't so kind, because then one of Sai's painted monsters of Choju Giga, attacked me throwing me to the ground. I had to perform my seals really quickly and my Suiton (=Water Element) landed where it was supposed to.

Next was Naruto's turn. He almost managed to hit me with a Rasengan. I knew he was holding back but I also knew that it wasn't much of an easy game. The fight was harsh. Using my Sharingan was out of the question. That wouldn't apply for Sasuke though. He was using his Sharingan, although he wasn't yet granted permission to use it completely, let alone use the Mangekyō. He wasn't easy to deal with. In fact, he gave me such a hard time …but I won't give up.

Whenever he was throwing Katon I did too, when he was using Chidori I did as well. Kakashi was at some point my teacher in the ANBU. Chidori was second nature to me. Sasuke seemed irritated so he gave more power to his techniques almost extinguishing mine. Then, I had a change of plans. I used the right element in order to beat his techniques. That Sharingan though was a real pain. He was the most difficult opponent I have faced, with some limitations on my part, but then again he was limited as well.I haven't been able to heal my ribs yet so the pain was almost unbearable.

After a few minutes of ninjutsu fighting he attacked with hand to hand combat. I dodged, kicked, punched but none of our techniques actually connected. But he was overwhelming and managed to hit my already broken ribs. I tried to hold my cry, but I got dizzy from the pain and lost my footing. Then he placed his body on mine restraining me and pinning me down. I tried to fight him off but with no success. He had me cornered. Both panting hard we looked at each other for a moment.

"You are not that bad after all" He managed to say still sitting over my waist pinning my hands down with his.

"Thank you. You are an amazing fighter yourself." He just smirked at my statement and leaned closer to me. Very close. We were still panting.

"Let's do this again, shall we?" he whispered to my ear and I blushed from the close distant that put us apart.

Then, the boy stood up and surprisingly helped me do so too. I immediately started healing my ribs. Sakura came to my aid.

"I am sorry about that. Are you ok? I didn't mean to break so many of them." She said trying to heal me as well. So _many _of them she says?

"Don't worry I had worst." I reassured her while healing completely my broken ribs. The numb, though was still there.

"You are an amazing opponent indeed…as Sai said." Naruto commented.

"Well, thank you, but I am not as amazing as you." I stated.

"Everyone…you did well. Now go get some rest and eat. Tomorrow is our first mission and I want you all ready!" Kakashi said. Now it was already afternoon even though we met that very morning. That meant our fight was a long one. I felt tired.

"I have an idea! Let's go to Ichiraku for some ramen!"

"I agree with Naruto... Ino, Hinata and the others will be there too." Sakura stated.

"That isn't a bad idea. A meeting with your new friends always makes things better..that's what my book says at least" Sai commented.

"Hey what do you think Aelia-chan? Do you like ramen?" Naruto asked.

"I do Naruto-kun… Wait…am I invited as well?"

"Of course you are!" Naruto and Sakura said together.

"Aelia, you are a member of the Team now." Kakashi stated while touching my shoulder gently. I looked at him."You did amazingly well." He encouraged me and I smiled, thanking him.

"So, what do you say? Come with us so that you can meet the others as well." Sakura told me. I finally nodded and follow my teammates to Ichiraku. I couldn't help but notice that Sasuke didn't seem happy with that. I chose to ignore him.

"So, what nickname should I give you?" Sai was wondering while walking next to me. That took me by surprise.

"Sai, don't make up a stupid nickname this time." Sakura warned him punching him in the head. It seemed funny to me.

"So, Aelia, what are your interests? What do you like to do?" Sakura asked me.

Our conversation went on and on and we found out that we had many things in common, like our love for books. Naruto tried to take part in our talk many times. We finally arrived at Ichiraku and I was introduced to many people, who I already knew actually. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino were all my classmates when I was at the Academy. No one remembered me of course, but they were all very kind. I even met some people I didn't know: Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten. That was a strange experience. They actually wanted my opinion on something else besides mission. Ino and Tenten approached me many times…especially Ino who was determined to make me one of her best friends. After a while, I just stepped aside and sat on the corner to let everyone else talk about the things they wanted. I was silent. Then the most peculiar thing took place. Hinata came and sat right next to me.

"Aelia-san…may I sit here?"

"Of course you can Hinata-san." I smiled at her.

"So… are you happy about your team?"She asked whilst taking her seat.

"Oh yes. They are all very kind, you guys as well. I couldn't ask for anything better." I answered and there was a long pause.

"I…" the shy girl started and I looked at her… waiting. "I remember you Aelia-san." That took me by surprise.

"What?" I gently asked.

"I remember you at the Academy. We were friends, remember?" Hinata said. It was true. While I attended the Academy she was my best friend. We were both really shy and quiet. I even played at her house many times. I couldn't believe she actually remembered.

"Hinata…you really remember that?" I asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Of course I remember. We had so much fun, didn't we?"

"Yes…we did…" I murmured looking at my legs since I didn't know what to say.

"You know…if we tell the others I am sure they will remember…even the boys. Not to mention Sakura and Ino…they played with us many times…" Hinata stated. That was also true.

"No, it's ok...we don't have to interrupt them." I said and she just smiled gently.

"If that's what you wish…" the girl told me."Say…" the girl started again and I focused my eyes at the beautiful young lady and my first real friend. "You were at the Second Division, right? At the war I mean…."

"Yes. I was." I answered.

"Hm…I thought I saw you, but I wouldn't believe I actually spotted Senju Aelia…" she said.

"I saw you too Hinata…but I did not know if you remembered me…the battles were very fierce as well."

"You saved my back though…" Hinata stated_. Did she even remember that?_

"I am surprised. I can't believe you remember even that."

"I would never forget my friend… you were the first real friend I had…maybe the only one I managed to open myself to…" she said and I felt my eyes a little watery.

"Hinata...I feel the same too. I can't describe how delighted I am that you remember. It's very important to me." I told her trying not to break into tears. She rubbed my back gently. This girl always amazed me.

"You were gone though…where did you go?" she asked me. "A few days after the Uchiha turmoil you left. You disappeared. I thought something terrible happened to you. I thought you were…" she paused for a moment."Father and Mother told me to forget about you and that you are in a better place now. I can't put out in words how I felt when I saw you back at the war. I thought you were a part of the Edo Tensei. But that couldn't be it since I thought you died when we were kids."

"I am sorry Hinata. I had to leave. My mother died and I was left alone..." I stated and the girl put her hands on her mouth.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's ok...that was years ago…"

"She was so kind…and so beautiful and strong…May I ask how did she….?"

"They say she died of depression. I don't believe so. But now I can't do much to find out…"

"That's terrible. Your mother raised you all by herself. She was strong and she loved you more than anything. She couldn't have…."

"It doesn't really matter now Hinata…That's just the past."

"And so…where did you go?" the kind girl asked.

"ANBU. I was taken in and raised there." I answered. She nodded. She understood now …She knew what it was meant to be an ANBU member.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Aelia-chan…join us…Why do you sit there by yourselves, dattebayo?" Hinata blushed.

"Hinata, are you still..?" I said only for her to hear. She nodded. She was still in love with Naruto.

"Come on now girls…"Sakura told us. We smiled at each other and walked towards the large company of _friends._

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello..it's me again...Another 'boring' chapter some people might say...But, this one had a fight scene...Please tell me...honestly...was it that bad? It's difficult to write fight scenes the way they play in your head...and plus I am new at it. Well, Sasuke is here at last...I know he didn't participate as much as you want to(Really...Sasuke is never enough for anybody...) but from now on he is going to be a major character. In this chapter we learned a little more about Aelia..Hinata is really sweet, don't you think? Well Team Kakashi is on the stage from now on and things will start change for everybody...Again..the good part hasn't even started but we are very close...I hope I didn't make you get bored. I really hope you like the story.**  
**

Please do not forget to review, otherwise I will have no idea what to do with the story. I want to know if it is as good as I had planned it or what I have to do to make it good. I will try hard not to disappoint you..That's a promise!Thank you anyway... :)


	5. New Mission

**Author's Note:Thanks for reviewing and following my story! I really appreciate your interest! It's nice to know that some people want to find out more about Aelia's life. I promise you the next fight scene will be better...Sorry for the last one but I am new at this...I even made some minor changes.  
**

**Ghost 75: Thank you for your continual support and interest! You always are a great help! Arigato from the bottoms of my heart!  
**

**laura. gonchle : Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter from the very beginning! Your reviews always make me smile for hours... I hope you will continue reading! Thanks for your advice!  
**

**Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior: I am glad you like it...I hope you will continue reading as well!  
**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

**The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 5**

**~New Mission~  
**

* * *

That morning the sky was clear and the sun was proud to stand upon us and our village with no clouds to interfere with its' presence. At that very day a new scroll came to me. It said to prepare for a long A-rank mission to the Land of Spring. Nothing out of the ordinary for me, but this wasn't another ANBU mission. The scroll didn't have the stamp indicating that this one was meant for Aka. This mission scroll was for Aelia. The said mission was supposed to take some weeks and all of Team Kakashi was to be ready. Plus, it was more of a surveillance mission. We were gathering intel for some enemy shinobi trying to take advantage of the Five Great Nations after the War.

However, only the rank indicated the importance of the mission. It was very easy really and ,as Kakashi told me the day before, it was meant to bond the new Team together. Plus, Sasuke was just released and he had to learn to collaborate with his team once again. We would have a lot of free time as well. It was strange though, because our team consisted of some of the strongest shinobi ever existed. But, that is exactly why such an important mission was meant for Team Kakashi. We would complete the mission and have time for ourselves easily.

I quickly prepared my pouch, bag and my equipment. I was told to bring some civilian clothes as well. Lastly,I put my headband on my forehead and headed to the Gate of the Village. There were all my teammates, who just had arrived. Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning Aelia-chan" Naruto greeted me.

"Good morning Naruto!" I waved at him.

"Aelia, are you ready for the mission?"

"Sure Sakura, are you? I am aware that it's been a long time since you had to go outside of the village."

"Yeah that's true. It's all right though… I am _hell_ ready…" the girl said with a wicked look.

"Aelia-san, did you had a good time yesterday? My book says you have to make sure your new friend had a good time…" Sai asked me."It was totally different than…you know." '_It was different from Root indeed'_ I thought.

"Ah yes...it was wonderful. You are right it was different." The entire time we were talking Sasuke didn't even look at me.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! Are you ready?" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed appearing from nowhere with a smile.

"Kakashi-sensei. You are late again!" Naruto accused him.

"I am sorry but I run into a.."

"Lies…" Naruto stopped him and we laughed. Well, except from Sasuke who just said 'hn'.

"So, senpai you are still the same right?" I teased and he rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Well everyone. Now we are going to talk about the basics so we can leave." Kakashi started saying. "Our team is consisted of two genin, two chunin and two jonin. That means that we can form two basic platoons. However, because of the nature of this mission we won't keep that formation for long. I want you four..."he stated looking at the others."...to consider Aelia as your captain when you have to. She will act as the captain of the one platoon. "All nodded except from Sasuke.

"My team will be Naruto and Sakura. Aelia yours is Sasuke and Sai." I nodded in agreement...although that formation did not seem that appealing to me. '_Sasuke must agree with me_' I thought. I was right because the moment Kakashi announced our teams, the boy frowned.

"Teme don't give Aelia-chan a hard time, ok?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Hey what was that you…"

"That is precisely why I chose this formation." Kakashi mumbled.

"CUT IT OFF!" Sakura yelled punching the two. Sai's lips formed a tiny smile.

"Now… the rest of the information will be given to you as we run. Let's go to the Land Of Spring. Head south-east everyone" Kakashi said and we all did so.

I was in the front, Kakashi was in the rear. Sasuke was just behind me and the others were moving in the middle monitoring Sasuke in the process. We jumped through the trees. It was one of the best sensations ever. It was like flying among the vivid green and brown of the trees. The wind leaded the tree leaves to dance like they were wishing us a good mission through their silent and timid song. I finally had the time to observe the breath-taking nature of the Land of Fire which was famous for its beauty and prosperity. It was kind of magic...

"So, Aelia…Hinata told me that you were our classmate..." Sakura suddenly told me from behind. I turned to face her. "..I do remember you" Sakura continued and I smiled.

"Well, thank you Sakura."

"I remember too. I thought you looked familiar. You were the one sitting next to Hinata, right?" Naruto asked. I was surprised.

"You remember that as well?" I said with a surprised look.

"Haha…I needed a push but I did remembered, dattebayo" He said smiling.

"Now that we mentioned it…what happened to you? You just disappeared one day, right? Hinata was devastated." I frowned at Sakura's statement.

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke said for the first time. We all turned to him. "I remember I thought it was strange. It happened a few weeks after my clan was wiped out." _So, he remembered as well?_

"Sasuke-kun you remembered?" Sakura asked.

"You knew who Aelia was, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Kakashi coughed silently at those words.

"I knew the moment I saw you." Sasuke said looking at me." What happened and you abandoned the Academy? Did the Senju have problem taking care of their offspring?" he mocked.

"Teme, what is that…?"

"Sasuke that's enough." Kakashi stopped him. I didn't respond to any of these. I was just looking forward.

"It's ok, Aelia. Don't mind him." Sakura told me. I was skeptic. _Why that hatred? __I was told that Sasuke is really a pain to deal with but..._ I didn't do anything to him. I don't understand this boy. He changed from one moment to another. He even acknowledged my fighting skills yesterday but now? And to think that Tsunade-sama wanted me to…

"So, Aelia-chan?" Naruto said while coming next to me. We were still running. My hair was dancing in the rhythm of the wind just like leaves.

"What is it Naruto?" I gently replied.

"Your name is Senju right? That means we are distant relatives, ha?"

"Yeah… I guess. I am a relative of Tsunade-sama at least."

"Shishou's(=Master's) relative?" Sakura wondered.

"Really, Aelia-san?" Sai wondered."So who is your…"

"That's enough chattering everyone." Kakashi interrupted. " I am now going to give you the details for the mission." We all focused on Kakashi.

"We are going to pass as civilians in the Land of Spring …that means that we have to change our attire just before we embark at the boat that is going to take us there by the river. When we arrive we will reside in a hotel and make it our base. Our surveillance and espionage will start right away. Our goal is to find the shinobi trying to act behind the scenes and cause calamity to the Great Nations. It's a mission approved by all Five Kages. We will act as normal people but our goal is to find any lead to their hideout. They must not be that strong, just a nuisance. At the end of the mission we will find their hideout and eliminate them. That is our job. It's rather easy I suppose."

"That's an A-rank mission, sensei?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"That's right Naruto. We are going to pretend that we are a large company. There will be two couples and some friends."

"Couples?" Sakura asked with an obvious excitement.

"Couples, ha? I remember a book mentioning…"

"Just shut up Sai!"

"Those are Tsunade-sama's orders. Sakura you are with Naruto, Aelia you are with Sasuke. Sai will be Sasuke's cousin and I will be your guide and friend." After that I looked at Sasuke and he looked at me, deeply disappointed and probably irritated.

"Kakashi-senpai…" I started saying.

"Those are orders straight from Tsunade-sama, Aelia."Kakashi told me with a meaningful look.

"I know sempai, but let's not make Sasuke miserable on his first mission after so long. I don't mind posing as …"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself…" Sasuke told me with a threatening glare.

"Sasuke cool down. She is just trying to look out for you, even though I don't believe there is a reason for that, dattebayo"Naruto said.

"Naruto is right, Sasuke. Those are the orders and you _will _abide by them. Prove your claiming that you want to act as a Konoha shinobi."Kakashi warned him.

"Who said I wanted to _be_ a Konoha shinobi. I had no other choice…"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured.

"Sasuke that's enough. You agreed to that didn't you? Now be a man and keep your word, dattebayo" Naruto told him with a serious look. Sasuke just 'hn'ed again.

"As I was saying… you will pose as couples." Kakashi continued." Even your rooms at the hotel will be accordingly." Sakura sighed to that."Sai and I will be next to you. I want you guys to act perfectly. It's for the mission."

That definitely is hard for many. Sasuke obviously despised me and I didn't feel comfortable about that. Sakura still kind of liked Sasuke, as she confessed to me yesterday. Naruto was just making a new start with Hinata. '_Why must everyone suffer in this mission? For the clan's sake, for Sasuke's sake?' _None seemed right to me. I should have a talk with Kakashi. He must have realized my thoughts though because he was looking at me with a determined look. _I couldn't change that mission._

"We are close Kakashi-sensei" Sai noted and it was true.

"Right, everyone wear your civilian clothes." Kakashi ordered. Sakura and I hid behind some trees.

"Ready sensei." She stated when we returned to our teammates.

"Sakura-chan, Aelia-chan, you look amazing." Naruto told us. We just smiled. It wasn't anything special anyway.

"Everyone, your code names were in your scrolls. Please act accordingly." Kakashi reminded us and we embarked at the boat waiting to transport us. The river seemed calm and gentle and the boat was small and comfortable-looking. Naruto and Sakura immediately held hands and sat next to each other. I hesitated. Kakashi –sensei gave me a warning look and I just sighed. Next thing I knew a hand was gently holding mine. Another hand was touching my waist and guided me to the boat.

"Are you coming, love?" Sasuke gently said while looking at me. I was shocked to say the least. I spotted Sakura looking at us with a wondering look. I just nodded to the guy next to me who had me sit next to him. _That damn Sasuke was a good actor_…all for the mission. He placed his hand on my shoulder getting me closer to him. Then he gave me an evil smirk and leaned to my ear.

"All will be for nothing if you don't act as well my dear…" he whispered. "I thought you ANBU were specialists at deceiving people." He was mostly right. That's why I took action immediately and rested my head on his shoulders pretending to smile in _my lover's_ arms. He rested his chin on my hair while he was placing his left hand on my waist once again. After a while he used his other hand to caress my long hair. I heard him taking a deep breath.

_What's wrong with me?_ I had tons of missions like that in ANBU... _What is happening to me now? _I thought trying to find an explanation for my strange and completely unprofessional behavior._  
_

"We are almost there." The driver informed us. When we arrived Sasuke helped me disembark and continued to hold my hand all the way, even trying to push me closer to his side. It was an act that made my stomach turn upside down. He was such a hypocrite. _Then again this was part of the mission._ We easily arrived at the hotel. This one was quite small but beautiful and appealing for the many tourists of this town. The receptionist greeted us with a wide smile.

"I have been waiting for you. Mister Hibachi, right?" he told Kakashi, who was hiding his eye and mouth with a mask once again.

"I have your rooms here. Mister and Miss Miyaki are in room 32." It was Sakura and Naruto who were given the keys."Mister and Miss Natori are in room 34."He nodded giving the key to Sasuke." Mister Hibachi and Mister Yagyu are in room 33. Please enjoy your stay here." The receptionist said.

"Come on my love." Sasuke told me and nodded towards me to follow him to our room. The others headed there as well.

"Five minutes" Kakashi murmured for all of us to hear. Only when we entered the room we split our hands and I was the one who did it. I immediately put a distance between me and Sasuke.

"Hn" he said again."You have to play along too you know…" He teased me again.

"Do not worry." I told him and he just smirked.

"Let's make it as painless as possible, ok?" he said. I looked at him with a menacing look."Which side of the bed do you want?" he casually asked. I just shrugged. I almost forgot I will be sharing the bed with this jerk.

"Ok, I will take the left side" he stated.

Thus, I put my bags and stuff at the right side of the bed careful not to claim _his_ side. We remained silent and just moved around the room placing our tools and clothes around careful enough not to contact each other in any way.

"Why the hell do you hate me?" I finally asked him." I haven't done anything to you. I am not here to make your life miserable, you know…" He just stopped and looked at me for just a second.

"It's not you specifically. I just _hate_ your clan." He stated while resuming his work. _That was as ironic as it can be_.

"I fail to understand why." I told him.

"You don't need to…for now…" he said.

"What does that mean?"

"Look, I have no problem with you personally, just make sure not to be annoying. Don't irritate me " He warned me. _Yeah, like that was difficult for someone to accomplish. _Then we heard a knock. It was Naruto, so I headed to the door.

"Aelia…" Sasuke called for me for first time using my name. I stopped and looked at him once again."You are strong. I want to spar with you again…this time no holding back for both of us." The Uchiha stated_. How did he know I was holding back? _I nodded in agreement and opened the door for us to go meet the others.

* * *

**Author's note:** New Team Kakashi is on a mission! And many things are about to happen...Tsunade gave specific orders for the team's formation, right? Sasuke doesn't seem excited about it though... Aelia has to try hard from now on. Sasuke is a good actor, isn't he? Poor Aelia...The next chapter is more Aelia-Sasuke...and he doesn't even know about **_it_** yet...Well, if something is not right please let me know ok? I hope I won't disappoint you..

Please do not forget to review!


	6. Act

**I was thinking...maybe I should post two chapters this time...so here they are...Don't forget to read the next one as well... Thanks for reading!  
**

**Ghost 75: Well..I have said that so many times, so you probably know what this is going to be: Thank you again!  
**

**Creatively Original: I am so glad you like the story! And don't worry many things are bound to happen in this mission... ;)  
**

**laura. gonchle: Thanks for noticing the details! I am trying to improve in every chapter.  
**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

**The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 6**

**~Act~  
**

* * *

The day passed quiet easily. We just pretended to hang out just to be acquainted with the town, which was rather small but pleasant to walk around. All people were really kind and helpful but our mission was not to visit a famous tourist attraction even though everything seemed tempting to explore. We indeed visited many shops and other places but only when it came to cover and support our 'tourists' identities. The town was exceptionally peaceful and picturesque with very few shinobi around. The weather was nice and sunny,which was natural given the fact that this was the Land of Spring. We ate and pretended to look into the shops with a vivid interest.

However, anything weird, a chakra that shouldn't be there or it felt suspicious was immediately our aim. We did a good job. Even the 'couples' thing succeeded since we were good actors. Even Naruto acted extraordinary well. Sasuke was very kind and gentle. Sometimes I almost thought he actually meant it, but the thought soon left me. Sasuke was just trying to prove that he could fulfill this mission in any way needed...Nothing else mattered to him. We had all agreed to do anything and everything necessary to support our fake identities and lead this mission to success, even if we had to pose as completely different people. I wasn't bad myself… some of us seemed to enjoy it actually, just a little though.

One time we were in a small clothes shop and Sakura exclaimed that she wanted to buy a skirt. Too much 'acting' for my liking but we couldn't help it, since Sakura was insisting.

"Naho, my love…" she started saying to Naho-Naruto "Will you buy me this one? Isn't it great Kamatari-san?" she asked looking at me. I was 'Kamatari'.

"It is great indeed, Sayori-san." I answered to Sakura-Sayori, who was excited to be able to buy clothes during a mission.

"Baby, do you want anything?" Sasuke asked me while leaning closer to me. His eyes met mine and then he gazed upon my lips with his gorgeous smirk. He looked like he was ready to kiss me. I almost frowned, seeing _the_ Uchiha Sasuke act like that, but I managed to hold it.

"Wow, what gives Kashike-san…making out in front of everybody? My book says proper etiquette requires…" Sai-Reki teased Sasuke-Kashike.

"Hn...if I want to do it…" Sasuke teased back while leaning even closer. His lips were a breath away from mine. I could almost feel them. His left hand around my waist didn't give me much of a chance to escape.

"I am fine, dear. I don't want anything." I told Sasuke with a sweet tone gently caressing his right cheek.

"Cut it off you two." Naruto teased us and we moved away from each other. Even though I tried hard to hide it my questioning look made its appearance. That mission seemed unnaturally turbulent and troublesome and I couldn't pinpoint the reason just yet.

"Hm, now…what should I buy to my sweet princess?' Sasuke wondered out loud. He was looking around to find something of his liking. I didn't believe even for a second that he would actually buy something for me with _his own_ money_. _That's why I was startled when he chose a dark grey blouse-like cloth for me *. The blouse had a red sash much like a belt to the waist and it was used much like a cover out of every other blouse or even ninja uniform. It was fluttering when worn by a girl and pretty useful anyway. I actually wanted one of those for some time since many kunoichi of the village claimed that it was very nice and practical to wear.

"Well that suits you peeerrfectly." Sasuke muttered while holding the blouse in front of me assessing us both. Then he handed me the blouse completely sure that it was the right size.

"Well, thank you…" I murmured.

"No problem darling." He said while winking at me._ What's wrong with Uchiha Sasuke? I didn't expect him to continue this far..._ The weirdest of all things is that he didn't only buy that one. Sakura bought things as well but she carefully gave her money to Naruto to pay on her behalf. I had not such chance. Sasuke insisted to pay for me, while dropping the act for a moment. That was even stranger. _Why did he care to buy me anything_? _For real?_ That guy was creeping me out…honestly. Well, back to that weirdest thing, which was not the fact that he offered me a gift, but the other article of clothing he chose to buy. It was a night dress…geez…!

He headed to the right section of the store and stopped in front of a line of cerulean _really _short gowns. They were beautiful but I wouldn't even think to wear let alone buy such thing. However, Sasuke didn't put that into consideration and started searching for the right attire with me on toe. I was shocked to say the least. That wasn't supposed to be part of the plan. He seemed disappointed and looked around to find the sales lady.

"Hey there…." He started talking to the girl. She blushed bright red and almost lost her balance on her way towards us. "Find me the right dress for the lady here." He said pointing at me.

"Right away sir." The girl muttered and put out one of the dresses. I looked at Sasuke with a look saying '_What the hell are you doing?'_. He just smirked and placed a finger on his lips indicating to me not to speak. Our teammates were looking at us, shocked.

"Sir, I believe this is the right one." The girl stated handing Sasuke one of the garments. He took it but again was dissatisfied.

"No. That's not the right one. It's not comfortable-looking. The red dresses there are comfortable, but it's not what I want. I want the dress to show her body's beauty at its full extent..." He stated. I froze and blushed even harder than the girl. I almost heard Naruto cough and giggle. Well, Sasuke was indeed right but _how the hell did he know how to choose a dress, and especially a dress for me? Is he experiencing such a huge personality shock? And since when he used that long sentences anyway?  
_

"Kashike darling…" I started saying and he again made me hush. The girl was looking at me trying to find the right gown.

"I understand your reasoning sir, but anything like the red ones there won't do her justice. The dresses you have showed me are comfortable but aren't right for her as you already realize. If I understand the purpose for which you need the dress..." I blushed even harder if it was even possible. I heard Sai giggle this time. _I made a mental note to punch that traitor later..._

"I do want a dress to flutter her body, but I also want her to feel comfortable wearing that. Those aren't the same quality as the others. Find me one to satisfy both of our needs!" He demanded and the girl rushed to the owner of the shop to find the gown.

"What do you think you are doing?" I whispered to Sasuke with a fake smile, demanding an explanation.

"Isn't it obvious?" he smirked at me but refused to add anything more specific. The girl soon returned with the owner, an old lady who seemed infatuated with Sasuke.

"May I help you young man?" the lady asked Sasuke without even looking at the rest of us.

"I hate to repeat myself." Sasuke stated and she flinched. The girl quickly explained, so the old lady looked at me.

"Make a twist around girl." She told me looking at me with a questioning look. I froze. I am not some kind of princess-wanna-be girl to twist around just to find the right clothes damn it! However, Sasuke's menacing look made me comply.

"Hm I only have one that would suit you. It's for the collection though."

"Then bring it here." Sasuke demanded. The younger girl rushed again to please him. Poor thing.

"You have a very well build body dear. Beautiful and curved in the right places. Not even ninja have that toned bodies." the owner told me.

"Thank you." I simply said. _Is she mocking me now?_ My clothes didn't show that much. If she was mocking me my kunai was in my pocket and I was already_ irritated_.

"Calm down baby."Sasuke said while coming next to me and holding my hand. He knew I was **pissed.** I hardly ever was angry. This feeling was not familiar at all... But this one time, I felt real rage gathering inside of me. I was always so calm and collected but somehow this Uchiha have made me feel one thousand emotions during this mission. It was unacceptable for a Root member, but my brain wouldn't follow my orders anymore.

The girl came back quickly holding the pack with the gown. Sasuke demanded for it to be opened so he could examine it. He was staring at the dress and then at me finally deciding it was what he wanted. He moved to the cash register and paid for _my _clothes. I was so angry I could explode. Even my Sharingan was threatening to make an appearance. _Why that fury?_

After that we headed to a nearby café, where Kakashi-sensei waited in a quiet place. We sat down; I was almost trembling from anger. _How dare he?This bastard is going to pay. _The waitress came and we gave her our order. When I made sure no one was around I clenched my fists. Sasuke smirked...he was waiting for that. Sakura and Naruto were looking around if anyone was coming.

"HOW DARE YOU? How dare you mock me,ha? Do you think it was funny, Uchiha? Well I did not laugh one bit!" I yelled at him lowering my voice when I said his name.

"I didn't do it to piss you off." He casually said while looking at the menu. He seemed indifferent but slightly annoyed at the same time.

"Well, guess what _my friend._ I am_ exasperated!_" I yelled again and Naruto and Sakura tried to calm me down.

"Calm down Aelia…"Sakura whispered to my ear.

"I hate to repeat myself. I already said that."Sasuke said with an annoyed look this time. "I didn't do it to make you angry. If you don't like what I bought you then give them back. I don't care one bit. It was a nice gesture needed for this damn mission, but obviously you fail to understand that. You really should calm down. What will happen when someone sees you talking to your lover like that?"

His scoff and contempt weren't helping me a bit. It took all I have to keep my Sharingan under control. I was trembling.

"Kamatari-san…" Sakura started "He didn't mean to piss you off. Please, cool down." She was right. I _had_ to cool down. It was a mission. Kakashi looked to Sai for explanations.

"Kamatari-chan…"Naruto said and leaned to whisper to me."Sasuke can be an ass sometimes. But this time I think he really tried to be nice. He just can't do it right…" I started to calm myself. "He wasn't mocking you I bet my life on it. He doesn't know how to deal with nice girls who aren't hitting on him. He has been through a lot. If it was Sakura-chan, for example, she would be delighted with this gesture. Plus, it's good for our fake 'identities'. Nobody will believe that man was Uchiha Sasuke...Calm down, ok?"

Naruto might be right. I don't know. The blonde was sitting next to me and tried to make me relax. Sasuke was looking at me. I looked back but I wasn't as angry as I was before. I carefully observed Sasuke with evident puzzlement.

"I don't understand you." I mumbled only for Sasuke to hear. He 'hn'ed again and resumed his act as the _gentle lover_ of mine.

* * *

**Author's note:** This chapter is...well it's definitely different...The whole incident with Sasuke feels uncomfortable ,right? They were just having fun(Well..some of them did..)...Sasuke acts really weird, don't you think? Aelia isn't taking the whole thing well. What is going to happen now? Well, I consider this chapter half filler because it doesn't have the action I usually like... Is Sasuke trying to get on Aelia's nerves or not? At any rate this chapter can take the interaction between Sasuke-Aelia a little bit further... Let's see on the next chapter. I hope this one did not disappoint you... It's not my favorite either, because Sasuke acts weirdly... It's for the sake of the plot ;) And it gives the perfect chance to Sasuke to infuriate Aelia and prove to his teammates that he still can drive mad the people around him, as he always did.

Don't forget to read the next chapter!

* Remember Temari's clothes when she helped Shikamaru during the mission to retrieve Sasuke? This is almost like what I had imagined but I didn't know how to fully describe it...

Please do not forget to review!


	7. Thoughts

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

**The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 7**

**~Thoughts~  
**

* * *

After some time we headed back to the small hotel. We were delighted for we actually managed to gather data from the first day. The tourists and residents were particularly talkative and were easily tricked by our 'ninja deceptions' for information gathering. They were practically falling in our traps one after another. One thing that helped was the fact that our wanted organization didn't seem dangerous to them and our careful questions made the residents reveal what they knew or observed. As we had already realized ,shinobi were rare in this town, so any kind of 'ninja' actions that could gain the people's attention were easy to find. The mission went well. Everyone decided to return to our rooms at last and we agreed to have a late start tomorrow as a reward for our success, after Naruto's pleas.

"Naho-san, Kashike-san…" Sai told the boys. "Behave with the girls tonight…" He warned ,earning a black eye from Sakura. But that didn't stop him "Ugly,calm down... you should be all right don't worry, Naho just barely has a di..."

"SAI!" Naruto stopped him while changing a hundred colors. This time Sakura hit the blonde for screaming out Sai's 'real' name. After that we said our goodbyes and entered our rooms. I couldn't decide which one to pity the most...Maybe myself...but Naruto was a serious candidate as well.

Sasuke and I entered our room silently. The silence remained even after we put the bags down or when we used the bathroom and changed to our night clothes. I avoided even looking at him. At last, we both lied down looking at the ceiling. There was silence again when…

"You didn't put your dress on…" Sasuke stated. It was my time to say 'hn' and then I turned my back on him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him but he didn't respond. "One time you tell me you despise my clan and start mocking me and the other you are buying me expensive clothes. It doesn't make sense." I stopped for him to answer but he didn't.

"I am a ninja I am not a silly girl infatuated with you to buy me clothes in order to bribe me. I don't need that. Plus, you can't just be cold and distant and the other minute so…well, caring. And don't tell me it was for the mission because it wasn't. If it was you would let me pay just like the others did. And after all that you want me to believe you are not trying to piss me off?" I said. There was this irritating silence again.

"Are you done?" he casually asked. We had our backs turned to another. I did not respond so he continued." Why did I do that for?" he paused for a moment and I slightly turned to look at the young man."Because I felt like it." He stated.

"That's not even an answer" I said with an angry tone returning back to my place. He didn't talk for a long time.

"I didn't question the fact that you are a shinobi, neither I think you are like the other girls who are stalking me." He paused for a second. Our eyes never met. "I did say I despise your clan. You are part of the clan aren't you?" I did not answer.

"Hm, even though you are I don't despise you, yet. It's up to you to make me feel that you are different from the Senju who partially led to my clan's extermination. Then I might just slightly forget for a while my hate for your people." He stated."I am willing to collaborate with you. You are not as irritating and annoying as Sakura, for now. You are not trying to win me over." He paused again and I was listening carefully. "I have already said _twice _that I hate to repeat myself, but somehow you managed to make me do so. I didn't do it to piss you off. That's all I have to say. I hope there won't be any more problems during the mission."

_Wait..what was that? I was the problem?_ I was that stubborn that I put the mission on jeopardy, because I failed to realize the meaning of his actions? That's not me. So, I tried to apologize. I felt the need to show him that the stubborn girl he met wasn't me. _Why did I feel I should do that?_

"Sasuke…. I am sorry I reacted like that. It wasn't proper. I don't usually act like that. I am determined to make something good out of this mission as well. So, I will try my best." I eventually stated.

A lot of time passed and I thought he was asleep. So, I finally moved from my position, slowly not to wake Sasuke up and lied down on my back. The night was serene and quiet. I just might sleep with no nightmares this time. I closed my eyes to surrender to the promising night sleep, but then…

"You really should have worn that dress. It suits you perfectly." Sasuke stated. I turned and looked that he was sitting the same way as I was, staring at me. I quickly turned away again.

"I don't understand you, Uchiha Sasuke." The last thing I heard was his usual 'hn'.

* * *

I woke up earlier that the time we set the night before, probably because of the tiny noises I heard. They weren't enough to wake someone up, not even to gain someone's slightest attention. But, my constant vigilance wouldn't leave me asleep. I was always ready for everything. The life of a shinobi and particularly the life as an ANBU captain didn't leave you with many choices if you wanted to survive and see the next day. Vigilance was an essential part of our lives. My own life have proved me that in order to stay alive you have to be extra careful. You have to anticipate everything and fight it with all your might. I could never have a deep sleep. The slightest noise could get me back from Dreamland or to be honest most of the time from the Nightmare Realm.

I slowly started opening my eyes only to spot my roommate changing clothes, his pants and top to be exact. For a moment I caught myself staring at his toned white body. His strong and well-built muscles were evident. I could partially understand why so many girls were infatuated with him. Many people might say that he was...well not me..but...many people just might say he was breath-taking. I quickly decided, though that my staring was an invasion of privacy and I immediately closed my eyelids.

Shortly I heard very light steps almost untraceable for a regular shinobi. Then, I felt a sense of chakra and body warmth close to me. I knew Sasuke was there._ Did he realize I was awake and spying on him? _At any rate that wasn't my intention. Then…I felt some slim but strong and long fingers leading the way down my hair. There were so indistinguishable even for me, an ANBU. _What was he doing? What the hell did he want from me? He wouldn't try to assassinate me, right?_ He was nakama. He shouldn't try such thing. However, I was too 'scared' and always prepared so I opened my eyes immediately spotting the Uchiha.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He seemed just a little bit surprised. He quickly moved away but didn't respond. I was expecting an answer though. He must have realized. After a long pause he spoke up.

"I wasn't doing anything." He stated. I once again did not respond. I pulled myself on a sitting position. He was folding some of his clothes. Suddenly, he turned and looked at me. "Do not worry. I am not going to kill you or anything. You are safe with me." My glare didn't move from him for several seconds. At last, I decided to trust Sasuke and managed to get up. I grabbed some of my clothes, the ones that I wanted to wear.

"Do you want to use the bathroom?" I asked him. "If you don't mind I would like to take a shower." He just shrugged.

"Do as you wish." I opened the bathroom door and tried to have some moments for myself warming myself up with the nice water.

This was the strangest mission I ever had. It didn't require some crazy ANBU techniques or life-threatening spying or silent assassination. That's precisely why it felt so strange to me, so unusual it actually made me think twice everything I did. Plus, I never had a mission with an Uchiha. And this one Uchiha has a talent for making me experiencing one shock after another... All those things traveled through my uneasy mind , but the flowing water was a big help to wash away my turbulent thoughts.

It wasn't long after, when I decided that my shower must end and so must my moments of serenity. It was still too early for anyone else to wake up. Yet, the sun was on the morning sky waiting for the new day to come. When I once again opened the bathroom's door I heard another door closing. It obviously was Sasuke who just returned from…somewhere. He was holding some things. When I got out he gave me a quick glance. The reason for that was probably because I actually worn the blouse he bought me. It was nice and comfortable. I thought it was time to cease fire since I held nothing against him personally. The dress though was out of the question. I think he made a tiny smirk upon seeing me.

"I brought these." He said showing me the little pile of food he brought. There were sweets, toasted sandwiches, some pancakes and some juice.

"What are all these?" I asked him.

"What do they look like?" he mocked once more. I gave him a sharp look."It's our breakfast." His answer came along with a sigh of annoyance. "I thought that is still too early for the others to wake up and that we need some moments away from the loud dobe-Naruto."

"Ahh ok." I nodded. "Thanks anyway." I told him and he nodded back. We sat on the little table that was in our room and tried to eat. He didn't talk for a long time yet again. I tried to decide which food to choose.

"Is there something you don't like?" Sasuke asked. I shrugged.

"I am fine with anything." I casually said." What about you?"

"I hate everything sweet." Sasuke stated. "Anything sweet is yours alone." I nodded ok and tried some of my breakfast. It was actually good. Even Sasuke seemed to like it; at least he didn't look like he was disgusted. After a while we had finished and I offered to clean up. We were ready to depart for our mission. Soon, we met the others.

"Good morning Kamatari-san, Kashike-san." Naruto and Sakura greeted us

"Hello Naho, Sayori." In a few moments Kakashi and Sai arrived as well and we left the hotel in order to gather intel. I was really determined to succeed in this mission, no matter what obstacles lie ahead.

* * *

**Author's note:** New chapter and things are getting _more_ interesting between the two. Please inform me about your opinions. I hope you like the story so far because now things are getting _really _interesting. I had promised more Sasuke-Aelia didn't I? Are you pleased? More is coming , be sure about it. More action is coming in a few chapters as well. Hope you continue reading...

Please do not forget to review! Thanks for reading anyway...


	8. Understanding

This chapter contains some swearing(nothing much but I want to be safe...)

**Author's note: **My dear readers I would like to know what you think about the characters...Do you think they are Out Of Character or it's fine how they are now? I know perfection is a difficult thing to accomplish but I want to hear your thoughts, so that I can improve myself! :) Reviews and Private Messages are always welcomed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

**The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 8**

**~Understanding~  
**

* * *

More days passed... Everything went smoothly; we didn't face any kind of difficulties. We worked really well together. Well, that was a given for everyone else but I was no exception on that one. I think I really created some kind of _bonds _with my team. Sai said that those are called _bonds _at least, even though they weren't that strong yet. The mission's progression was nothing but splendid. The duration of our A-rank mission was 2-3 weeks. We had most of the part cleared out in about 4-5 days. Now, we are almost absolutely sure that the hideout we are looking for is towards north, about 4 hour's way. The only thing left was to eliminate every single doubt that could pose even a tiny bit of a problem to our success.

Even things with Sasuke were all right. He actually would talk for something when we weren't on duty. The Uchiha was quite nice when he wanted to. Still, he was cold and distant, but not as he was the first days. We would finally say our goodnights to each other before sleeping, even though he seemed kind of 'forced' to do it. We would ask for something even if it wasn't that important. It was ok ,but not perfect. Uchiha Sasuke is Uchiha Sasuke after all...Things couldn't be that friendly and lovely...The act though was act and we knew how to play. When outside we were perfectly in love with each other…. a kiss was, however out of the question. Thank God… Sai was so irritating when it came to that. He always teased the four of us. I didn't mind. I was on a mission.

Every day was relatively the same. Intel gathering, 'having a good time as frivolous tourists in love', hanging out around the shops and investigating for any suspicious chakra signatures. One of those days we run into a 'friend' of ours, one of our greatest sources of information. Rukia was a nice girl around 16 years old. As we came to realize her boyfriend and older brother had relations with our wanted shinobi organization. That fact deemed her one of our most reliable sources. Plus, she was very talkative. I would never open up to someone like she did. I don't know…maybe Sasuke and I were indeed that appealing. This time we were split up, like most of the time we were conducting research for data. I was with Sasuke, Sakura was with Naruto, and Sai was with Kakashi. We met Rukia on the way to the restaurant. She was sitting on a far away bench by herself. Poor thing…she didn't know we were using her. But, there was no place for pity, not in the Shinobi World...

"Hey Rukia! How are you today?" I asked her while Sasuke and I headed towards the girl.

"Oh Kamatari-san, Kashike-san… "She managed to utter.

"What is wrong with you Rukia? You don't look so well." I asked again. "Where is our excited and playful Rukia?" She seemed happy now that she ran into us…well at least she was _happier_.

"I had a fight…" she mumbled and we sat on the bench next to her.

"Fight? With whom?" Sasuke gently asked her..._yes it was 'gentle' even though it was Sasuke. He indeed was an amazing actor...  
_

"With my parents and brother." She replied. I felt a little annoyance in my stomach but it soon left.

"Why for? What happened, Rukia-chan?" I asked.

"I don't want to see those bastards again!" she exclaimed." They are such idiots. Even my brother is bugging me about my boyfriend. Screw him. I wish they never existed. That way I could have a life of my own with my love…no more stupid parents, no more stupid brothers, no more idiotic family gatherings…no more parental surveillance. If I could kill them now I would." Rukia said.

I felt Sasuke's chakra change. He clenched his fists.

"What did you just say? Take that back..." he said as calmly as he could, but that wasn't calm at all.

"Kashike..."I murmured

"Shut up" he murmured back at me.

"What is wrong with you Kashike-san? That doesn't sound like you at all." Rukia commented.

"I told you to take back what you said…" he managed to say. His fury was almost evident now.

"What thing? About my parents? I hate them…I despise them with all of my heart. I don't need them. I don't need my brother either. I wish I was free from their tyranny. I wish they were dead." Rukia exclaimed again trying to wipe her remaining tears.

If I was one split second late Sasuke would have slapped the girl.

"Get out of my sight! NOW you bitch! You have no idea what are you talking about. Hold your tongue you lousy creature! If you think like that _you _are the one that should be dead!" he yelled at her. I was desperately trying to hold him back.

"Sasuke..." I whispered." That's enough…she doesn't realize what she is saying..." I told him. Rukia was standing like she saw a giant. She was shocked and afraid but I couldn't do anything. Sasuke was top priority now. I looked at the girl and managed to make her run away. That was the best option right now.

'That's right! Go and fucking die, bitch! Bastard, who doesn't even know what to do with her miserable life...Failure of a being!" He yelled at her. I was trying to restrain him with all I had.

"SASUKE!STOP!" I yelled at him after I made sure no one was listening. He finally managed to escape my grip and run away.

I followed him. His furious chakra signature was too obvious for me to find. He was running like lightning around town, but somehow I managed to keep up. At last he headed to the hotel. He quickly arrived to the room and shut himself in. Many people of the hotel were looking at us but I reassured them that everything was fine. _Damn Sasuke…did he have to lose it all of a sudden?_ I waited outside the door of our room, granting him some privacy in order to calm himself. I waited 10 minutes for him. After that I checked his chakra signature. He was calmer but still mad at everything. I hesitantly knocked.

"May I come in?" I gently asked. I got no answer. After a few minutes though he opened the door without even bothering looking at me. I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"Sasuke? Are you all right?" I calmly asked with a smooth voice. He was just sitting on the bed, his hands on his temples trying to calm his fury, which still was active."May I do something for you?" I gently asked after some moments of silence. He did not respond so I sat down at the table without looking at him. I didn't know what to say to comfort him. He was so enraged…

"Why did you stop me?" He abruptly asked with a demanding tone.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I ask why did you stop me, God damn it!" Sasuke yelled now looking at me with his Sharingan active. I didn't flinch one bit.

"Because you would have hurt the girl." I casually answered with a deadpan tone.

"Does it matter? Didn't she deserve it?" He yelled again. I didn't respond to him. He was mostly right but…

"You now stand before me…you even tried to stopped me a while ago…" he continued. I just looked at his ferocious eyes."How can you even stand up for a girl like that… a filthy creature with such an attitude?" he asked loudly."HOW CAN YOU EVEN STAND BEFORE ME AND PROTECTING THAT BASTARD WHEN YOU KNOW ABOUT ME, HA?" I remained calm and quiet. He had to let it out…his anger.

"Of course…." He continued and started laughing hysterically."WHAT A SENJU KNOWS ABOUT IT, HA? You and your filth of a clan haven't already caused enough damage already?"He paused for a second. He smirked like a crazy man."What do _you_ know…you are just another Senju filth who laughed and celebrated over my clan's dead bodies…over my brother's honor. You are just filth like all the others…like a Senju. "he stated finally hiding his smirk, which was now replaced by a serious and enraged face once again.

"You can't even begin to realize the pain I've been through. You and your happy family could never understand my misery…You never will. You Konoha people do not care about other people's suffering. And you dare claim you have the Will of Fire? hn…I can't even laugh enough for that. Maybe I should have killed all your loved ones after all." He stopped. He lied down looking at the ceiling once again. His Sharingan was off at last. He was breathing hard and erratically while touching his head in order to ease his turbulent mind. I didn't dare talk to him for now. I waited. After a while he looked at me; He waited for a response.

"May I speak?" I gently asked him. He just continued to look at me…eyes filled with hatred."You are right. She must be filth. So must be all the people laughing at the Uchihas' fate." I paused. He didn't take his eyes off me; those very eyes that are filled with hatred, rage but most of all pain."But, you were wrong about something. I do understand." I managed to say. He pulled himself on a sitting position resting his back on the head of the bed and crossing his arms.

"You understand, you say? I don't need pity from the likes of you, who haven't ever tasted pain and suffering. I once lost every bond I had. I lost everything. Don't you dare mock me!" He told me with a low tone like a lion ready to attack.

"I do understand, Sasuke. And I most certainly do not mock you or the Uchiha clan." I said. He was just waiting."I lost my parents too, you know." He didn't even blink to my statement.

"I lost both my parents when I was 7 years old. Just like you did, Sasuke. I was all alone…no clan…no friends…no family…just the pain of loss. That pain that is still eating both of our hearts, I am sure." I said and he kind of relaxed his tensed breathing, just a little bit.

"I had nowhere to run…nowhere to hide from pain…I was even forced to leave the Academy, as you remember... Root took me in." At the simple mentioning of Root his anger returned tenfold."Wait for a second. Don't be mad." I tried to reassure him. His eyes sharpened. "Shimura Danzō took me in and transformed me into a silent shinobi, a silent killer, a tool, a weapon even. I had no feelings to comfort me. Only pain. This is why, I believe, I was never able to achieve Root's first and most important lesson: No emotions. Danzō trained me so hard I had internal bleeding almost every other day." I paused again but he did not respond this time either." My mother was Senju…she raised me by herself with only minor help from my father...he couldn't help us more..."

"How did they die?" he asked me."How did your parents die?"

"My father was assassinated. My mother died not long afterwards. They told me she died of depression, that she killed herself because of my father's death. But, I have reasons to believe that she did not die like that. My mother would never do that. She was strong."

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked again with his usual cold and abrupt tone."Or_ did _you have any siblings?"

"No that I know of." I replied. "Sasuke, I understand some of your pain. I cannot fully understand you though if you won't talk to me…or to anyone else" I stopped to look at his eyes. He just stood there still.

"I was made to believe that every feeling, every human interaction was wrong and fearing that pain would come again to eat me alive, stayed away from everything. So, I kind of understand that part as well…not being able to open up to someone...I know how you feel about Root. I actually managed to understand my feelings for Root just recently. I …."

"What?" he pushed me to continue.

"I thank you…for killing Danzō…" I uttered. He seemed a little surprised.

"He was my leader, the one I would blindly follow, the one who trained me. But I was in a cage…and one cage with spikes all around. I wasn't a weapon anymore…I wasn't a tool. I was…free when he passed away. Normally I shouldn't say such things but honestly, I was relieved." I said putting my arms in my heart, where it hurt the most.

"Hn" was the only thing he said once again.

"I am sorry you feel like that about the Senju Clan. And...I am even more sorry because I failed. I failed to prove to you that I am different, even if I do am. I failed to show you that the Senju Clan are not the filth you think they are. I am terribly sorry Sasuke."

* * *

**Author's note: **What will Aelia do? Is she going to tell Sasuke the truth? Will Sasuke warm up just a little bit? Many questions rise from this chapter. I hope you liked it... The next chapter is really interesting as well. Bleach fans: Rukia is just a name I used...Obviously she has nothing to do with your Rukia!

Please do not forget to review! Thanks in advance! :)


	9. Our Pain

**Author's note: **You all understand the happiness a review can bring to a new writer, right? Thanks for reading :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

**The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 9**

**~Our pain~  
**

* * *

We were staring at each other silently. Our eyes so same and yet so different were locked. No one dared to utter a single word. I was sitting on the table; he was sitting on the bed skeptically. The veil of the night sky was there at last. The quiet hour completely matched our silent staring accompanied by deep thoughts. Those moment were indeed torture for me. I craved for an answer, a response. This was the first time I had talked to someone about all that thoughts that nested deep in my mind and soul. And out of all people, my heart chose him to open up a little. This distant, cold and insanely strong young man, who could easily despise me, for all I knew. After some time, which seemed like forever to me, he moved. He put his hand on the soft bed and patted the place right next to him. I was hesitant, but his determined eyes left me with no choice. _What did he want?_

I slowly climbed on the bed, just on the edge. He patted again and I knew for sure that he didn't want to repeat himself. I timidly moved closer, next to where he was. Again we were looking at each other with eyes wide opened. His eyes were indeed beautiful. The moon that now was full at the sky lightened his handsome features. His fair skin was dazzling to observe. His dark yet shining hair completely matched his expressionless and statue-like face. His onyx eyes showed the heaven and earth at the same time. They were beautiful and yet so dangerous. I had never stared to a man like that. I never felt my heart commanding me to stay so close to someone. I was frightened by facing that new reality. He was alluring indeed. Suddenly he leaned closer to me...I panicked. After some moment of internal turmoil for me, Sasuke finally rested his head where my heart was beating. I could feel him on my chest, while my cheeks were burning like fire.

"How does it feel?" he asked then."How does it feel to know that pain...to have it through your veins? Does your heart hurt?" He said with a very low voice. He used one of his hands to push me back, so that my back would rest on the comfortable bed, much like his was.  
"How does it feel to lose everything you love? Everything you held true?" he continued still resting his head on my heart, which was now beating fast and erratically. _Why did he do that?_ Soon I felt my eyes itching…soon they were full of tears and I could not hold my-until then silent- sob.

"It's all right." He gently said using his hands to caress my hair and wipe away my tears, his head didn't move from me.

"Sasuke…" I started saying while sobbing. It has been a long time since the last time I truly cried."Sasuke it feels…. It burns and shatters me inside and..."

"I know…" he stopped me. He stated and finally moved his head slowly. He was looking at my eyes again."Do you want revenge?" he finally asked.

"Revenge?" I asked while wiping away my remaining tears.

"That's right…revenge! To avenge the death of your father…to get revenge for those who lied to you about your mother's death? Don't you want to make them hurt?" he asked waiting impatiently for my answer. He even gripped my left hand with his right. I just stared at his dark onyx eyes, who seemed like night stars in front of me.

"No…it doesn't matter anymore." I stated. He seemed shocked.

"How can you say that?" he asked me with an appalled look.

"I cannot avenge my father's death and I have no proof about my mother's death either."

"Why can't you take revenge?" he asked curiously.

"I just can't" I simply said while bowing my head a little. He just sighed deeply and seemed to contemplate.

"Now I am the one who doesn't understand you Aelia." He told me using my name again. That was rare.

"It's ok…" I told him."You don't need to understand me."

"Why not?"he abruptly asked.

"Because that can only bring you more pain, Sasuke. You don't have to bother yourself with me. Actually…I will disappear as soon as the mission is over."I stated. His right hand was holding my left already. His grip now tightened.

"You are not going anywhere." He said and once again rested his head on my chest…on my heart, closing his eyes from the pain of the world. I could feel the soothing warmth coming from his body. I could hear his heart beating with my so well-trained ears. I was listening to his steady breathing. I sighed and did the same; I closed my eyes protecting myself from pain, the way I always did. To prevent the pain and suffering to enter me, to discard any bad memory from my mind, the way I was always trying to do for so many years to no avail.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. Sasuke was still resting on my chest…I could feel him. We even breathed simultaneously. I opened my eyes only to find him staring at mine.

"You are awake…" he stated more than asked. I nodded.

"Haven't you slept?" I asked back.

"A little…I was focused on your heart's beating." He said and I blushed just a little bit."Did you see a nightmare? Did you dream of your parents?" He asked me without practically moving from his place nor showing any kind of emotion.

"I did. I dreamt of my mother saying she would love me forever, I dreamt of my father telling me I was his precious daughter and that he is proud of me." I answered.

It was true.

...

~~"_Mother! Father is here.__.__.__"_

_"Aelia sweetie...you have grown up!" I rushed over to his arms__._

_"Daddy I missed you so much!"_

_"Yakumi you came…"_

_"Of course I came Ayame…" Father said while gently kissing Mother._

_"Daddy, are you going to stay this time?"_

_"No my sweet angel I can't stay for long. I am terribly sorry." I frowned._

_"But I miss you. I want Daddy to be with me and Mommy!"_

_"Baby, don't stress your father. You know it can't happen.."_

_"But Mommy, I want Father to come and pick me up from the Academy to show them how beautiful and strong my father is." They both sighed._

_"Sorry Aelia…honey I can't do that…."_

_"You have said that before….I understand…I am not dump. I can have hope though, right?"_

_"Well baby, hope dies last..." Mother smiled at me._

_"Aelia , I hear from your mother that you are doing extraordinary well only in your first year at the Academy."_

_"Not that extraordinary. There is a boy, his name is Uchiha Sasuke and he is the best at everything. I am always second to him."_

_"Yakumi, honey, that boy is.."_

_"Chief's son, yes indeed. Wait until you see his older brother. A prodigy, truly a genius Itachi is…"_

_"I am sorry Daddy." Both of the grown-ups were looking at me._

_"Sorry? Why for sweetie?" Mother asked._

_"I am not as a genius as these two: Sasuke and that Itachi even..."_

_"Baby.."_

_"Aelia you are an Uchiha genius all right. Even though no one can find out you truly are a proud and precious member of the Uchiha Clan. I am so proud of you…you are my precious daughter and I love you more than anything. You and your mother are everything to me."_

_"Yakumi…"_

_"It's true Ayame. You are my dear queen and princess. I love you so much…"~_

_...  
_

_~"Mother...Why are you crying?" I asked holding my teddy bear, a gift from my father. It was so late at night and it was raining like never before.  
_

_"Aelia, my sweet angel why are you awake? Are you afraid of the thunder?" She asked wiping away her tears._

_"No.I wanted to see why you are so sad."_

_"Come here baby…" she said opening her arms to hug me._

_"Aelia, you know that I would love you forever, right?"_

_"Of course Mom. I will always love you too."I smiled to the kind woman and she tried to smile back, but in the end she failed.  
_

_"Honey…I have to tell you something. It's about your father…"~~_

_...  
_

"How did you know?"

"I already told you... I was listening to your heart." Sasuke casually answered. There was a long pause…only our breaths could be heard. I wondered what time it was…why the others haven't contacted us yet. But then again…I didn't want to lose this feeling…The feeling of Sasuke resting on me. I hesitantly put my arms around him gently caressing him myself this time. Strangely he didn't retract my hands, nor he seemed annoyed. It was a great feeling. I actually had him in my arms. I closed my eyes to enjoy this sweet moment. Sasuke was resting on my body. Uchiha Sasuke was with me, lying on me. I have never felt like that before... To feel a man in my arms and my pain shrink for a moment. While I was stroking his hair he let out a sigh once again and I opened my eyelids.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes, Aelia…" he responded.

"Now...that we said all of that …I want you to know one last thing…" I started.

"What is it?" he said. _I didn't know how to put this…. _I swallowed hard._  
_

"Sasuke….I overheard the truth about the Uchiha Clan Massacre from Danzō."I stated. I sensed that he stopped breathing."Then he explained to me himself what actually happened…"

"And..?"He abruptly pushed me to continue. I signed deeply.

"I think that Itachi, your brother, is the greatest hero…" I said…he just waited.

"I wish I could have helped him with that burden…to ease his pain…to provide comfort for him in anyway I could. I don't blame him…nor do I blame the Uchiha Clan. There were some wrong decisions…and the ones who should have remedy that didn't act as they were supposed to…you just don't wipe out an entire clan…you just don't make a young boy shoulder all of the burden…the burden of hatred. I know that you feel awful for killing Itachi…but that is what he wanted, right? Do you think he would be happy seeing you now again as a Konoha shinobi? Do you think your brother would be proud?"

Strangely, Sasuke raised himself from where he was sitting. However he was still in almost the same position but now he was hovering over me with his hands supporting his weight on the bed; each one of his hands in each side of my waist. I could feel the warmth his body was emitting even stronger than before. His eyes were now focused on mine; they seemed different but I couldn't understand the reason or the way his eyes changed. We remained like that for some time...with him over me. Then…he placed his one hand on my cheek, touching me gently and tenderly. I let out a small sign, while closing my eyes for a second.

Suddenly, I felt his soft lips colliding with mine; it was so demanding and strong yet it was so soft and gentle. I couldn't comprehend it. It was something new, something exciting. All I knew is that I didn't want those soft, kind and sweet lips to leave me ever again….

* * *

**Author's note: **Sweet chapter, right? Aelia's parents are so nice. And Sasuke is so different... I hope things will start getting better and better. ;) You thought for a moment that she was going to tell her secret , right? We will see...

Is this chapter too short, too sweet, too ...something? Please let me know what you think so far.

Please do not forget to review! I need some feedback :) Thanks for reading!


	10. The Next Part of the Mission

**laura. gonchle: I am so glad ****once again** that you like it :). I hope you enjoy the story thus far! I am always delighted to read your reviews! I promise ...more is coming... ;)  


**Creatively Original: Thank you for reviewing :) . Do you think that kiss came too late? Well, the situation is a bit difficult. Those two are hard to comprehend in many ways. Thanks for letting me know what you think about the characters, especially Sasuke. I hope you will keep reading!**

**Dear readers, I am trying to keep the characters as close to their personalities as possible, but in order to get the story going Sasuke has to act slightly off in some cases(only a few..). If some of you have written or read stories about him, you probably understand the difficulty to put him in a relationship with someone, given the way he acts. Too cold... That's why I want YOU to help me out and inform me about what should I do to make this story good. I can't guarantee that Sasuke isn't going to act just a little OOC because that is kind of impossible (maybe that's because of my poor writing skills...). I promise to try hard nonetheless. I hope you like the story!  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

**The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 10**

**~The Next Part of the Mission~  
**

* * *

Night...dark...breath-taking luminous stars...and that intense feeling. That turn of events that could not be described. Nothing much, just him. It was enough for a change of heart, for a change of plans, for new emotions to be explored. Those are emotions, right?

I wasn't cold, even though the night was chilly. It felt warm. My body felt like it was in a blazing fire, but not as much as the warmth his body was sending me. Those kisses...the first kiss I ever had. I shared it with him, with Uchiha Sasuke. Those obsidian eyes, were so tempting and I couldn't stop looking at them. I felt safe and for the first time in years I wanted to be protected from someone again. I had relinquished that feeling. However, Sasuke seemed so dependable, so strong, and that very man was holding me and kissing me deeply and possessively like I was something important, something precious even a little bit, just slightly more important than I was until then. Just slightly more important than those women chasing after him. After all, he was with me now, he was kissing me and not them.

Somehow I felt important. I couldn't stop contemplating about that. I always considered myself expendable, a mere tool, a burden when not taking missions to lead them to their success. But, Uchiha Sasuke, the most desirable man I knew, held me in his strong arms...me...that useless and expendable me. Our kisses never stopped, maybe a couple of times to breathe. I was lost literally and emotionally. I didn't know what to do, how to react, what to say, how to touch... Was he happy? Did he enjoy that? Could he possibly be as happy as I was? Probably not. I met heaven with every sense I had, with sight, touch, smell, hearing, and of course taste. He was heavenly wonderful. He seemed to know where he was leading us. I honestly had no clue. I wanted to make him feel nice. Could I? I was never good at those stuff.

His occasional -but nonetheless innocent in a way- little moans were a good thing, right? I could not help it either. I wanted him close to me... I will never forget that divine frame over me, that soon literally and practically was on my body. I could hardly breathe, and not because of his weight. He was careful enough, but still lied on me trying to cherish those magical moments. I put my arms around him, holding him as close as I could. The most surprising thing is that he didn't resist that touch. I even think he might desired it. In any case, he didn't leave. He was there all night, with his lips protecting mine every single second, making my pain go away...

* * *

When I woke up everything seemed weird. The atmosphere felt sweet but strange. The next day was finally here. I sensed that Sasuke was sleeping next to me like every other day. But, this time it was so different because he held me in his arms. We slept hugging each other, lulling each other with the sound of our breaths…it seemed like a lullaby to me. So much harmony…It felt like this was my place to be. I wanted to snuggle in his strong chest, in his safe arms forever, but as always with him, I was too hesitant to make any move... This man..Uchiha Sasuke was finally showing some of his tender side at last. I was honored to say the least to be able to witness first hand this man opening just a little bit to someone.

I haven't opened my eyes yet. However, I sensed that the young man next to me was slowly waking up, leaning closer to me only to kiss my cheek gently. I opened my eyes and I was delighted to see his.

"Good morning Sasuke." I told him.

"Morning" he said with what must was a small smile. He leaned closer once again, gently pressing his lips on mine. It wasn't rush, it wasn't demanding nor hard…it was a simple touch enough to satisfy both of our souls from pain for only a while though.

"Did you sleep well this time?" he asked me and I nodded yes. I put my hands on his face holding him there.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Hn...I have you at last…. So damn long..." He stated without practically answering, while giving me one more gentle and pure kiss. _That was Uchiha Sasuke? I have been wondering about that a lot lately...  
_

"HEY TEME!We are looking for you since yesterday…you better have kept Aelia safe you bastard!" I heard Naruto's voice from the door.

"Hn…so annoying" Sasuke said parting us from our kiss. I smiled at his statement and pointed towards the bathroom, so that Sasuke can grant me approval to use it. He nodded and I went in, changing my clothes.

"You finally opened the damn door, you idiot…where is Aelia-chan?" I heard Naruto ask.

"She is in the bathroom, dobe…geez...You are so loud."

"Aelia-chan? Are you all right?" Naruto asked me from behind the door. That moment I left the bathroom only to greet one happy Naruto and one Sasuke with…well… his usual smirk.

"Good morning Naruto!" I smiled to the blonde.

"Aelia-chan…I was worried that this teme was going to run away or give you a hard time, dattebayo." Naruto said rubbing his head. I looked at Sasuke meaningfully.

"Well he did give me a hard time…and he did run away but everything is all right now…" I casually said.

"Hn" Sasuke said again…_I swear…some time I will punch him for that one_.

"If you say so…" Naruto murmured looking at both of us questioningly."Well, come for breakfast…everyone is waiting for you, dattebayo…"

"Speaking of which…where is everyone else, dobe? They don't seem worried to me…"

"Kakashi-sensei told us not to disturb you two and that you can take care of each other…so everyone else thinks I should leave you alone…Ha…I couldn't help it ….I had to see what is going on, dattebayo." Naruto answered proudly.

But the real question is: _What is going on? What happened?_ I did not have the answer,that's for sure. I gave Sasuke a quick glance…he was looking at me. We didn't have to talk to understand that none of us would actually speak of what happened. It was for us alone to know…But…_was it that important_?_ Was it important enough for not to tell? Not let the others know? What was it really? What a kiss means? What a sweet moment want to prove? What our pain wants to show us? Where his dark eyes want to lead me? Heaven or maybe ...  
_

"Ok Naruto...we are coming… "I told my loud friend and we all left the room heading for the cafeteria of the hotel. Our captain and teammates were all there.

"Kashike, Kamatari!" Kakashi called while Sakura was waving at us. Kakashi was looking at me and Sasuke, then he gave a deadly glare to Naruto." Look who we have here: Kamatari and Kashike..." Kakashi said with his usual…err…smile… "Why is that Naho?" he asked Naruto.

"Why is what sensei…err I mean Hibachi-san…"

"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt those two?"He whispered with a kind of demanding tone.

"I don't understand why, dattebayo. It's not like they are dating or something…" Naruto whispered back. At that Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at the both of us.

"That is not the only reason not to interrupt someone, Naho-kun" Sai stated while drinking his tea. We all looked at Sai. This was too rational to come from his mouth…

"What do you mean, Sai?" the blonde asked.

"Well… one book mentioned that they don't have to be dating to…" But, he couldn't finish his sentence, because Sakura was fast and a punch on his face was certain to come. My cheeks turned a little pink, even though we were totally and utterly innocent.

"Everyone…stop it already…" Kakashi warned them."I have important things to tell you." he stated and we all focused on him."But first...I want you all to gather your belongings…we are departing." He announced and we nodded while heading to our rooms to be prepared for the last part of our mission: Infiltration and Assassination.

* * *

We soon left the hotel and gathered at the edge of the forest, near the river. There we changed our clothes finally wearing our shinobi uniforms, those with which we always felt comfortable. My clothes this time consisted of my usual mesh armor, a black high-collared, sleeveless blouse, much like a kimono, dark grey short pants under a white apron skirt, black jonin gloves and black boots like Sakura's. In many ways our clothes looked similar, but not the same. My pouch was completely ready and my tanto fully sharpened. Above all else, I longed to wear my forehead protector again...

"So, now that we all are here." Kakashi started when Sakura and I returned from the trees, fully dressed."The information we gathered specifically indicates…"

"That the bastards' hideout is towards north from here, about 4 hours' way, dattebayo."

"That's right Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

"I am impressed you actually managed to remember that one, dobe…"

"Teme…"

"Hey , focus you two!" Sakura yelled at them. Kakashi coughed to get their attention.

"Well, thank you, Sakura" He continued." Our job, obviously is to infiltrate and exterminate every ninja on their organization…if we need to hunt them down we will."

'_Typical ninja mission'_ I thought to myself.

"I want you all fully prepared. And Naruto, Sasuke…I know you are strong but one of the worst situations someone can face is to underestimate his opponents. Do not take them lightly…they surely are weak compared to the Akatsuki or anyone like that and certainly weaker than you, but you have to be careful anyway." Kakashi warned our two prodigies. Sasuke just 'hn'ed.

"Count on me Sensei. Uzumaki Naruto is not going to fail you…" Naruto exclaimed while giving a 'thumbs up'.

"Good…Naruto–kun is excited" Sai said giving one of his fake smiles. Naruto just frowned.

"Senpai?" I asked for Kakashi's attention. He immediately complied."Our formation?"

"My opinion is that we should stick to our original one. However, it will only be our last resort. Do you agree with that…vice -captain?" He asked me smiling again.

"Hai, Captain." I replied."Although, I think we should not depart yet…I want to check a couple of things first."

"That's wise…Well done my dear." Kakashi stated …he knew my tactics.

"What…what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Baka Naruto…wait and see." Sakura told him.

"Aelia..?" Kakashi called "Do you want Pakkun to help you out?"

"It would be nice, senpai. Thank you." I replied and stand upright. Pakkun was just summoned and after greeting us he left for scouting.

"I don't understand, Aelia-chan…" Naruto said while I was forming my seals.

"Naruto, you are indeed clueless…" Sai commented earning a menacing face and some yelling from Naruto.

"Actually…Sai…I don't know either…What Kakashi-sensei and Aelia are doing?" Sakura asked with a slight blush. She hated the fact that she didn't know.

"I guess I will tell you..." Sai started. "It's a common technique while in reconnaissance and infiltration missions, really. Let me explain…you temporarily set the place of your departure on a genjutsu binding, that way no one can follow you. It's a high level technique mostly used by the ANBU captains. After you set the genjutsu, you have a sensory type ninja scout the perimeter. In our case that's Pakkun since no one of us is a sensor- type exclusively.

When you make sure of the perimeter you 'explore' your teammates chakra signatures giving you access to any tense feeling. Since ANBU isn't suppose to have those strong feelings while in missions this was the best way to detect danger. The effect of this technique though is temporary. When you have made sure your chakra is accustomed to your teammates', which is highly practical for Black Ops since we always change partners, you usually send one in the front and proceed slowly and carefully, especially when you are not wearing your mask or uniform. After you have checked that as well, you and your platoon can depart. It's not a big deal..." Sai pridefully explained.

"That makes sense…" Sakura mumbled.

"It's a highly effective technique, Sakura. When in ANBU this would be done in a second, since everyone works together, fully aware of the plan. It's one of the standards." Kakashi noted.

"Naruhodo…" (= I see) Naruto murmured.

"Obviously ours has some slight differences, right?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded.

"That's it. I am done…" I stated while finishing my seals. That exact moment Pakkun returned.

"Kakashi, kids…you can't leave using the initial plan. There are five families taking a walk together…They could see you and leak the information." The dog informed us.

"Ok Pakkun…thanks." Kakashi told him and we thanked the kind ninja dog as well. Then Pakkun disappeared while emitting white smoke, like all summonings.

"I say we take the river side for about 15 minutes..It would be enough to bypass them." Sasuke suggested.

"That's a good idea." I commented.

"I think so too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura then said.

"I agree as well." Kakashi stated.

"So by the riverside?" Sai asked.

"By the riverside, dattebayo!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Our little Uchihas are together now... Some of you might want more of it..No worries.. ;)

Don't forget.. the last part of their mission is starting and many dangers lie ahead.. In a few chapters everything is going to change... Wait for it!

Please do not forget to review! I promise to answer to all of you! :)


	11. By the River

**********Author's note( again..): _What do you say about reading two chapters this time? Don't forget to read the next one as well!_  
**

**The Calm In The Day: I am glad you like it... I know there might be some occasional mistakes...I am not a native English speaker, so this might happen again... Plus, this is my first 'serious' story...I am really trying nonetheless.. Thanks for reviewing...I would like to hear your opinions about any mistakes or stuff like that... I hope you will keep reading! :)  
**

**Uchia SxA: I hope you like the story...Thanks for reviewing... :)**

**laura. gonchle: I know I might have said that before but soon many things will happen in 'The Revival of the Clan'...****Good luck with your story! Thanks for your review!**

******Thank you everyone for adding my story to your favorites, or to your alert list! I appreciate it!  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

**The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 11**

**~By the River~  
**

* * *

We headed towards the riverside as Sasuke had suggested. It was easy really… The river was quite small and the waters were calm. Also the streamlet was making its' way into the forest, so we wouldn't be that distinguishable. We were walking slowly with the river at our right. No one talked for a while. It was like taking a stroll. I couldn't help but stare in awe at the magnificence of nature. The trees were dancing in this land as well; the flowers were vividly colorful and pridefully increased the beauty of the sight. The waters were azure and clean. The timid and gentle noises of the water passing by were something worth to experience. I spent those moments of silence observing the surroundings mostly for safety, but for entertainment as well. I hardly ever had such chances, so I tried to do both.

After a while Naruto started saying something just to break the silence. I answered when asked but things were still clear:_ I was on a mission…nothing_ should distract me. Well, if that was the criteria to assess the success of the mission…I had failed with flying colors, the reason being the fact that my eyes were always trying to steal a glance towards Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aelia-chan yo…you look so serious all the time..." Naruto stated while looking at me. I took a breath and answer:

"Sorry Naruto…I haven't used to laugh and stuff like that" I casually answered like that was something irrelevant and normal. It was for me... At my words Naruto came next to me and put his arm on my shoulders.

"Then don't you worry…Uzumaki Naruto is here to entertain you..." He said while making a strange face to me and I …well yes I laughed a little…he succeeded.

"See…I told you… Wait till we return back to the village. I won't leave you a moment without a smile on your cute face!" Naruto promised still holding me. I was quiet.

"See Aelia…Isn't he such a nuisance?" Sakura noted. I couldn't help but smile just a little bit again.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Naruto asked me while observing that I didn't seem so excited.

"It's nothing...Thank you though, Naruto…You are really kind."

"Hey…that's what friends are for…" he said. At the simple mention of the word I turned to look at his face with wide eyes, which were starting to itch…but I held my tears as always. For someone who isn't suppose to show her emotions it was pretty easy to move me to tears, but I have learned to hold them in...most of the time.

"Hey, dobe…Don't give her a hard time..." Sasuke warned Naruto. We greeted the fact that they argued once again as something natural. I was starting to feel more and more comfortable. That was strange…well that's what _I thought_ was the meaning of comfortable. The feeling of wanting to be here, of not wanting to leave. This wasn't hard…it wasn't part of the mission...it was…pleasant…it was sweet. Maybe that was friendship….

"Hey…what is that?" Sai who was in the front asked. We all focused on the place his was pointing at. I froze for a moment, checking for any weird chakra. Thank God it was just an animal…and_ how ironic…_it was a little _fox cub._ Naruto immediately run over to the animal attempting to play with the little guy. That certainly made me laugh…mentally though…. Naruto the Kyubi Jinchuriki, the host of the Nine Tailed Demon _Fox _was actually playing with a little _fox_. It was adorable, in my opinion. He seemed like he was free of pain. I knew Naruto had experienced a lot of it…I wonder…what power and strength it took to hide your pain behind a gentle smile like that. It was a precious feeling. Naruto was lucky…and strong…more than he could ever imagine….

"Naruto, you baka…watch out…" Sakura warned him.

"Come on Sakura-chan…come play with Kurama's little brother…" Naruto said and we all laughed a bit. I honestly doubt the Kyubi would consider this cub his little brother...

"Naruto…" Kakashi sensei started."Be careful or you are going to fall in the…" But he didn't manage to finish, because Naruto was already in the river, trying to get out and save himself of the ridicule. Sakura was laughing hard while all the others…we were just smiling ready to explode into laughter. No one gave in though. Well...Sai did giggle. The little cub immediately left.

"Hey...stop laughing and come help me…it's cold, dattebayo."

"Came back to your original helpless self, dobe? How could you fall in, if you consider yourself a ninja, you idiot…"

"Sasuke quit smirking and lecturing and give me a hand!" Sasuke was yet to move though.

"Here Naruto, grab my hand." I offered while kneeling down to him.

"Arigato Aelia-chan...You are an angel, dattebayo." He told me and I smiled expanding my hand for him to grab. However, things didn't turn out as expected; because the moment Naruto tried to step on the ground …he slipped pulling me into the water as well. As I was watching the water coming closer and couldn't react I thought: '_Perfect… Some ninja we are...'_

I almost made it to the bottom, since the river wasn't really deep, nor it was as cold as I thought, but it wasn't that pleasant to swim in either. Some fish were swimming around careful enough to stay away from us, especially Naruto. While on the clean and blue water I could hear my teammates' blurry voices.

"BAKA NARUTO! You screwed up again, didn't you?"

"Naruto you are so clumsy…"

"Sai don't irritate him…"

"Dobe! You are such an idiot…Help Aelia immediately *usuratonkachi_…"  
_

"Aelia-chan…are you all right? I am sorry!" Naruto called for me from above. Then I emerged with a thrust, my wet hair on my eyes blocking my vision. I pulled my head out of the water and took a breath. There was silence all of a sudden. I moved my long hair from my face and looked at the terrified Naruto. I waited too.

"Naruto…" I finally said trying to sound strict and irritated. He flinched, still on the water."You are so silly!" He looked devastated.

"Aelia-chan I am so sorry...I didn't want to..." he started, but then he was interrupted from my laughter. I haven't laughed like that for...well I couldn't even remember anymore. The others seemed shocked...they didn't expect that reaction.

"You are…you are not mad at me…?" Naruto uttered. I laughed even harder.

"You are silly indeed." I stated and just when he tried to smile I splashed water at him.

"Oh…nice one Aelia-san." Sai noted.

"Way to go Aelia…" Sakura cheered.

"That is not funny..." Naruto seemed annoyed and looked over at the others."You have to get soaked as well." He finally said and started splashing the others. Sakura didn't take it very well. She dived in to beat the crap out of him. I couldn't stop laughing.

Then someone splashed me…and it wasn't someone of the two in the water. I abruptly looked at the three men on the shore and decided I didn't care who it was. They were all going to get splashed. And so I threw water on the three of them mercilessly. At some point Sai fell in as well…I have a feeling Sasuke pushed him, but I am not sure. After a while Sasuke was in the water as well, much to his displeasure, after Naruto dragged him in. We were like 5-year-olds…but for the first time in a while I didn't care…even though there was a mission to carry out. We were giggling and pushing each other in the water. Even Sasuke took part…just a little bit though, just to take revenge for his fall in to the river. That revenge was not a pleasant one for our blonde companion.

"I think we should head out everyone" Kakashi reasonably noted after a while. He managed to stay in the surface of the water using chakra, since no one was brave enough to drag him in.

"Yeah…we should get out…" I said and we all tried to pull ourselves out of the water. I tried to do it by myself but a wet hand was offered to me to help me get on the surface. The white slim fingers were familiar now and with a smile I grabbed Sasuke's hand while thanking him for his help.

"Now we all are wet." Sakura noted looking at herself.

"Do not worry…" I reassured the pink girl." I will take care of this…" And then I formed my seals: Rat, Hare, Ram, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse and "_Fuuton: Night Breeze_."

_That brings so many memories_. It was a technique my mother had invented and taught me when I was little to entertain me… We used to have fun playing around and tossing my new game-technique. As I have come to realize in the ANBU it was really useful when you wanted to convey a message to a Wind element user, and not just to them. It was an almost indistinguishable breeze of air, capable of transferring whisper-messages, as we would like to call them, or even small notes. If you couldn't talk it was also a reliable way to communicate with your comrades or distinguish chakra if you knew how to use it. As it turned out it was also useful to dry clothes, for we were dry again in a split second, the light air surrounding us drying our clothes and hair. It was nice to watch, I admit.

"Suge(=Awesome) Aelia-chan." Naruto commented when seeing his dry clothes.

"Thank you, Naruto..." I thanked him rubbing the back of my head once again. It was a habit my mother used to have. I have been doing it a lot.

"Arigato, Aelia..." Sakura smiled at me.

"Thanks Aelia-san." Sai told me.

"Well done Aelia."

"Thank you Kakashi-senpai. Don't even mention it, Sakura, Sai." Sasuke had yet to speak. Finally, he came closer to me from behind and after leaning even more close he seductively whispered to my ear._"Thank you, Aelia"_ It's highly probable that I blushed again. The whole incident though did not make Sakura happy...the girl was looking at us with an 'investigating' look.

"Then…now that we are all ready let's get moving. The 15 minutes have already passed."Kakashi noted.

"Hai." I said and head out with everyone on toe.

We were running and running on the trees keeping our usual formation. This time we were completely focused on the mission…it was a way to atone for our previous slacking. There was nothing but the mission now_. An all too familiar feeling_, I might say. One hour passed with no incidents, just running with a single goal, with a single destination, a single purpose. Our hair danced in the rhythm of our moves. Our eyes were focused as ever, our ears ready to capture any noise.

All of the sudden, while we were flying around on the big green trees, I sensed a weird chakra signature. That brought a slight feeling of uneasiness. _Enemy chakra_... it was far away for now but still it was there. And that chakra was heading our way.

"Senpai..."

"I know…Let's do this…" He stated and we did not need any other warning…all of us knew. I headed just a little north-east on the front to confuse the enemy. Sasuke and Sai, my team, was following me with Sai on the rear. No one dared to talk. The enemy chakra was closer and we could all feel it. We did not flinch or stop…it was our duty to finish our mission and those people were enemies. We did not hesitate…. We did not hesitate even when there was an ambush waiting for us up ahead...

* * *

**Author's note:** They finally had some laughing time... Well, the Wind Element technique (Night Breeze) was an idea from a friend of mine...I thought that it might be fun to use it... :)

Now the enemy is here... What is going to happen from now on? The cool part is now as close as ever... (Don't think I forgot about action and suspense...wait untill you see the next chapter... This is just the calm before the storm...) :P

*usuratonkachi: That is how Sasuke refers to Naruto in the first episodes, right?

Please do not forget to review and read the next chapter!


	12. Ambush

**Author's note: To all those readers who just clicked on the latest chapter. This one was published at the same time as Chapter 11, so don't forget to read that as well.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 12**

**~Ambush~  
**

* * *

I admit I was surprised. I did not understand why there were so many of them. I didn't sense that many chakra signatures…then again I wasn't a sensory type ninja. I normally would feel that many chakras though. We were completely surrounded everywhere you looked. There were around 40 enemies coming closer from the trees around us. Was that even possible? The information we gathered did not mention such large numbers. Forty people weren't that much of a handicap. The real complication was the fact that they probably were only a team sent from the headquarters to eliminate us. Again, that wasn't a _problem _at all. We are strong. We have faced worse. We were determined. We are Konoha Shinobi.

Shortly, a swing of air informed me that a storm of shuriken was directed at me. My well-trained eyes followed the way of the little stars and I jumped to avoid them the very last second, landing a few meters away while extending my arms for more balance. _Piece of cake._ None of us had even the tiniest problem dealing with those enemies. Fire techniques, Lightning techniques, Kage- Bunshin, Sai's Choju Giga, kunai, shuriken, Explosive Tags were creating a maelstrom of attacks. We have been used to it. We've been through War. We've fought the Akatsuki. We did not hesitate to kill. That was nothing.

Three enemies were trying to get me from behind. I stooped to avoid their attacks and I immediately tried to hit them myself. But then I sensed a Chidori attack and mentally thanked Sasuke, even though I was already prepared to counter. It wasn't even necessary to use my Sharingan, which would also pose problems since it was a secret after all. Sasuke could use it. However, he wasn't granted permission to use the Mangekyō. Two invisible seals were placed on his eyes until the time he would prove his unconditional devotion to the Village.

My turn to attack. Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"_(=Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). My fire element was strong and easily took down 5-6 enemies who were lost in the blazing and vivid red fire-ball. Surprisingly enough Sasuke was using the same technique. We looked at each other for a second. He smirked and I smiled…and then…back on the fight. I ran and kicked and punched the enemy whilst sidestepping their attacks. One more dodge and a kick to the enemy in the front was enough for his downfall. I lunged at the next enemy…

Things weren't bad. A group of them was directed at Sasuke. I _had_ to show off to him... Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu(=Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation). A small crater appeared from the ground, but my jutsu didn't stop there even though many of them were thrown already away because of the blast. Dragon,Tiger, Hare "Suiton: Mizurappa". My water technique easily did the trick and most of them were either blown in my last crater or fled away from the pressure of the water. I could hardly hold my smirk, since this time I didn't have a mask to hide it. A couple more techniques would be more than enough to finish them all, so I climbed on the tree behind me, for a larger scale attack.

Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Serpent, Tiger "_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" _(Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique). My precise shuriken technique was enough to eradicate most of the ninja attacking me and Sai, who was next to me when I climbed down. He was running and darting his attacks gracefully, but he seemed bored to my eyes. I couldn't blame him. I ran again and ran…a kick on one's stomach and a punch one one's face simultaneously wasn't a bad combination. The enemies were smashed on the nearby trees. I was watching their every move with my vigilant eyes and jumping from one tree to another like a cat. But, I was hardly even panting. Our next techniques would be the last for all of us.

Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger "_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"_ (=Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique). My volley of small fireballs surprised the enemy who either tried to dodge or to counter, too late though. My technique was almost done and the enemies were starting to panic hiding themselves in the nearby trees. Unfortunately for them it wasn't nearly enough because then Sasuke performed a Chidori Nagashi (=Current) completely finishing our battle. He didn't even use his Sword of Kusanagi. Needless to say, my teammates fought like beasts. Sasuke especially was unbeatable. Like me the other two were hardly even panting. It was over…or so we thought…

Suddenly, I sensed another chakra attacking. _What was with our sensory abilities today?_ None of us saw that coming, but once again it wasn't even a problem for our fighting skills. Sasuke seemed annoyed nonetheless. At some point I spotted that a giant shuriken was directed at me…_again. _This was kind of irritating. Every enemy seemed to attack kunoichi first to get it done with. They failed to realize though that for a kunoichi to participate on a mission she must be strong enough for it.

I easily dodged by twisting in the air and jumping on my two hands, but I wasn't able to attack because Sasuke was faster to knock the enemy ninja down once again. I was irritated. _He should stop covering my back, damn it_! After that he gave me a wicked look and then fully turned around towards me. I saw his glare moving from my head to toe while I was sitting like a cat with its claws bare, after my landing. I could swear I saw him lick his lips. Soon, he snapped out of it due to my reprimanding glare and looked at my eyes. He winked at me and slightly smirked. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. Then...suddenly... it felt ..._strange._..

I almost saw some ninja wire-like robes falling on us. They were infused with chakra so they were directed at my team trying to bind us. The little ropes twisted around us rendering us unable to use our hands, before we even had the chance to dodge, since there were so many of them to avoid successfully. It was typical…we could break them. I easily broke the first, the second, the third, but the fourth wouldn't move. I spotted Sasuke and Sai who were free and attacking and casually tried once more, but… _Why wasn't I free? _I tried once again to break the wires. Nothing. _What was happening_?

I looked down to see those damn wires…they were glooming and my chakra was low. _Why was it low?_ It shouldn't be low. I wasn't even tired. _Why was I the only one having problem with those things? _My thoughts were interrupted from the enemy. I avoided and kicked hard, trying to take down as many as I could, despite my current handicap. They probably knew I faced some complications, because they charged at me with a never-before rabidness. Some of them were very muscular, thus my kicks were a little painful to land at full force. Surprisingly, my chakra was even lower now, even though my moves weren't that excessive. _What the hell?  
_

Then I suddenly realized. That must be it..It explains a lot of things... Those must be chakra depletion wires...a formidable weapon capable of sucking out your chakra and offering it to your enemy's disposal. They could be used to blur chakra, even hide some of it, merging it with the environment. Those weapons were under construction. No one was actually able to make them real. It was a secret the villages would never utter because those things were not like most of the other weapons. They were light and undetectable and deadly when in wrong hands. Sasuke and Sai seemed unaware of it and kept fighting like always, having the upper hand once again. The question remained in my mind. _Why was I caught? Why was I the only one that was caught and couldn't escape?_

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello my sweet and precious readers. This chapter was all action. Did you like the fight scene? Is it better than the one on Chapter 4? I hope so, because more is coming... I really want to know what you think about it. I had to admit I love seals(or signs for some..)

So enough with my ranting...you read the chapter so that's enough a pleasure for me...To be honest I want some reviews to be even more happy... :)**_  
_**

Do you think this chapter was too short?

Please do not forget to review!


	13. Konoha Shinobi

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME VIOLENCE

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 13**

**~Konoha Shinobi~  
**

* * *

The fight was now slightly starting to trouble me. I was trying really hard but that damn last wire wouldn't move. Meanwhile, the enemies continued to attack me, so this was getting even more troublesome than expected. I tried to climb up the trees or jump around them to confuse the enemy and evade as many attacks as I could. When I had the chance I lashed out at them as well. That wire was irritating enough, but then another one came, and another. In the end I was trapped. Sasuke saw me trying to break free, while he was hoping around the trees, without having the slightest problem.

"What is it?" he asked abruptly and coldly as always. My pride though got the best of me.

"It's nothing." I answered. He stared for a moment but soon decided that I would be fine. I was not going to let them beat me. _No damn way I would let them_. My chakra levels were dropping fast and my hands were tight up because of the wires. I couldn't form my seals, but I _could_ use my legs. I jumped and tried to kick the next team of ninja that came for us once again. They were less than forty this time.

I mostly was in the air dodging, kicking and twisting with my hair flowing around. I was no easy opponent and they soon figured that out. My biggest problem was that with my chakra gone I couldn't restrain my eyes effectively. The Sharingan was bound to make an appearance for a while. I continued kicking and flying around and then it happened. One more muscular and -honestly huge- ninja came for me and tried to break my spine in two. Because of the rush and adrenaline just then...my Sharingan was activated and allowed me to escape him and knock him down.

My red eyes were like roaming flames of red and black and soon led my enemy to his end. The sharp vision and unrivaled power of the Sharingan was depicted on my scarlet orbs, making me stronger and more powerful. They made me an Uchiha. Those vermillion eyes changed my face. I wasn't sweet when using the Sharingan. I was a threat... At the same time I felt free...I could unleash what I held within, but that always lasted only a little while. Shortly I gracefully fell on my knees trying to hide my red eyes. My long wavy hair was all around my face, shielding me from unwanted eyes of friends and foes.

Just when I had my head down my Sharingan could detect which parts of the wires were most fragile. The powerful ocular powers I was granted by birth scrutinized every inch of the light ropes, giving me the chance to counter and release myself from their irritating presence. It took more than one shot but I succeeded. I was free at last. At the very last moment I was able to deactivate my Sharingan and I landed gracefully once again. My scarlet orbs with the black tomoes returned back to the familiar and usual brown. By a look around it seemed to me that my other two companions were hit from the chakra depletion wires at that moment. There were a lot of them but only a few were the real chakra depletion ones. Sasuke got rid of them with ease while Sai needed just a little of my help to get free.

"Those are..." Sai attempted to inform me.

"I know…" I stopped him and ran to face some more enemies. By Sasuke's look I realized he knew very well the nature of those wires, but no one spoke a word. Now we were panting, though. They were too many of them with those damn tools so I decided to act as a captain before my team gets tired…I needed them to infiltrate the enemy's hideout later. Thus, I grabbed an empty scroll from my bag.

"Kashike, Reki" I called them with their code names. It didn't matter though because everyone had seen Sasuke's Sharingan….I just wanted to be careful. "I will protect the scroll with the data." I exclaimed showing them my scroll. They quickly caught on but they didn't like my plan. There was no scroll with information of course. That would be dump and childish. And yet those brainless bastards took the bait and ran to catch me. Only a few people remained to 'restrain' my comrades. The other 10-15 followed me while yelling._"Don't let the girl escape!"_

I flew from tree to tree. Their wires were almost completely destroyed and I was strong. I could beat them soon. At that very moment I sensed the chakra of our other platoon. They were fighting as well. I ran and ran on the tress, my feet barely touching the branches, until I made it on a clearing. They all followed. I turned around and easily took down five of the enemy ninja with a couple of strong well planned kicks. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to finish them.

The next thing I knew there were 20 more of the enemies surrounding me. I wasn't expecting that. Of course they were weaker. They were easy to fight with…too simple to analyze...too inexperienced. But they had those damn wires…Fortunately, we managed to destroy most of them…or so I had thought. Around thirty wires were all over me again and my chakra was already taken before. I couldn't easily deal with so many of those things. I kicked and dodged once again since my upper body was unable to move due to those god-damned little ropes. But, it became more difficult when eight of the enemies tried to restrain me.

"Her chakra is strange and strong! RESTRAIN HER." A heavy voice ordered. He sounded like the leader to me. Seems like my plan wasn't that good. One of my attackers held me by the neck trying to shut my mouth. The others were holding my torso and legs. Of course I gave them such a hard time by kicking around and even biting them. My chakra was leaving me as the moments passed. I felt tired…This was nothing, though...I would fight. I even thought to use my Sharingan but there were too many of them to eliminate by myself in my current state. There will be some witnesses. I could not risk that possibility. Being an ANBU meant that you would gladly risk yourself for your secret…your village's secret. I am a Konoha Shinobi.

"Bring this girl to me." The leader commanded. I protested even more.

"You little bitch…stop moving damn it!" One of my restrainers said. They brought me face to face with the leader, but he was wearing a mask.

"I see…Konoha Shinobi, eeh? This is interesting." he mumbled observing my forehead protector. "Now my little beauty …blur it out…Tell me why are you here, how many are you, your identities but the most important thing..." he continued grabbing some of the ropes restraining my movements."…What is this power? What is this chakra?" he asked leaning closer to me.

"Leader, it's confirmed. The other platoon has a Jinchuriki with them. We can't hold them for too long." A man, who just came said. The leader turned his face to the messenger for just a moment murmuring _'I thought so..."_

"We can't fight the Jinchuriki. Don't bring unnecessary trouble. The wires can't hold a Biju. We will have only the girl here." He responded quickly. His attention focused on me again.

"ANSWER ME" he demanded and the one of the enemies with his hand on my mouth removed it. The leader was staring at me. The only thing I could see was his dirty green eyes, the only place that wasn't under the mask. "Speak up, dear." He told me with a fake-gentle tone. I just stared at his eyes. "Is the Jinchuriki with you? Don't be afraid, tell me my little flower..." he continued. However, I decided to play Sasuke, meaning I smirked and just 'hn'ed.

This act drove the man before me mad. He grabbed me by the neck holding me in the air.

"Now talk!" He wasn't gentle anymore. I didn't even flinch. His grip became tighter...it hurt but it didn't matter. I am a Konoha Shinobi.

"If you don't talk I will make you myself…be sure about it." The man threatened, while I tried to hold my cough.

"Hn. Do as you wish." Was the only thing I said with a husky voice. Then, he slapped me…hard. My lips were slightly bleeding. It didn't matter. I am a Konoha Shinobi.

"What about now?' he mocked. I just shrugged. Now he punched me on the face. My nose and mouth were bleeding... It didn't matter. I am a Konoha Shinobi. He pressed me even more. I didn't respond. He punched my stomach... It didn't matter. I am a Konoha Shinobi. "TALK GOD DAMN IT, YOU BITCH!" He kicked my stomach. I coughed some blood... It didn't matter. I am a Konoha Shinobi. He pinned me down to the ground. It hurt... It didn't matter. The blood around me didn't matter. I am a Konoha Shinobi.

I didn't even think to call for help. It didn't matter. I am a Konoha Shinobi. The enemy leader pinned me on the tree, smashing my head. I coughed blood again. It didn't matter. I am a Konoha Shinobi. I didn't even cry. I am a Konoha Shinobi.

"AELIA!" I heard a voice calling. If it was anyone else I would be happy. If it was anybody else I would be happy. If it was any other shinobi of my team I would be happy. If it was any other _male_ shinobi I would be happy. If it was those insanely strong shinobi of my team, feared by the entire world, I would be happy. But it was Sakura who was calling my name…and there were more than 25 enemies with deadly chakra depletion ropes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Action! Did you like the chapter? The enemy seems pretty strong and things don't look good...What will the girls do now?

Note: In the last paragraph I don't mean that Sakura is weak because she is a kunoichi or anything. Aelia herself seems to hate the fact that many people consider kunoichi weaker. But, it's a fact that if it was Naruto, Sasuke or even Kakashi the enemies would probably fall back a lot easier... Plus, Aelia is afraid for Sakura's safety. I hope you understand... :)

**Please...don't be afraid of reviews... If you prefer you can send me PM to let me know what you think... I need some feedback to help me continue with this story...  
**

Please do not forget to review! I want to know if you like the fight scenes... Thanks in advance! And thanks for reading anyway. :)


	14. Fight, Pain and Flames

**Thank you everyone for reviewing my story and adding it to your alerts and favorites list! I also have to thank those who are following me as an author or added me to their favorites list. ****I am grateful to you all.** I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

_Please, everyone let me know what you think. Reviews are loved. I promise to answer you any way I can. Thanks for bothering to read 'The Revival of the Clan' anyway..._**  
**

**To the 'Guest' who reviewed the last chapter: I am really happy you like it. It gives me something to continue.. Thank you for your kind words. I am glad you liked the fight scenes.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 14**

**~Fight, Pain and Flames~  
**

* * *

"RUN AWAY! Sakura run!" I yelled at her. For a tiny moment she stopped and saw what was going on...my pitiful state. My restrainers had me kneeled down. My chakra had almost completely run out. The clearing was red since blood was all over the place, most of it was mine and even my face was a bloody mess. Naturally, Sakura did not hesitate. She was a Konoha Shinobi as well. Her fists infused with chakra split the ground apart.

Sakura attacked them with grace but her strength and passion were evident. She was fighting gallantly. It seemed for a moment that the enemies were overwhelmed by her extraordinary abilities. She indeed was Tsunade-sama's student. I had seen the kind and strong pink-haired girl fight before and not just once. However, I was now staring with awe to her well trained moves, that shook the earth. _Was I like that when fighting?_ I don't know...Maybe I was...I was praised several times for my fighting style. _Could I be as gracious and strong as Haruno Sakura?_ We had fought before. This time was different. It was for a friend. The battle had a purpose. She was fighting for me. Nobody ever fought for my sake before. Nobody had ever fought to save me before. I was always the one to save not the one to be saved.

My mental ranting was stopped from my intense and painful coughing, that brought blood in my mouth yet again. I had to heal myself... _How? _Why did that happen to us? The strings were all over Sakura now, hovering around and her attackers did not hesitate to launch another hit and another... They were lurking all around the kunoichi, ready to dart their all too troublesome strings on the girl. Sakura fought well. She fought like a lioness. She was strong and capable. But that wasn't enough. I almost laughed at us. They were miles weaker than us and yet we couldn't beat them.

"Sakura run away! Those are chakra depletion wires! If you stay too long they will..." I told her with much effort due to my weakened state.

"What? How is that even possible?" the kunoichi asked. Then 10 ropes were thrown directly at the kunoichi blocking her every move. At that moment they tightened mine. It was so hard to breath and the blood in my mouth did not help one bit. I tried to activate my Sharingan but my chakra was too low anymore. This couldn't be done.

"Restrain that bitch as well. She is strong too." The leader ordered once more. They were attacking Sakura, binding her in a prison much like mine. We couldn't move…and there was nothing I could do. _That_ man headed towards Sakura. I tried to cut my ropes with everything I had. Every time I was moving the strings tightened so much that made various scratches on my already bruised body. I was breathing erratically, when I even managed to take a breath. All of my breaths and moves were painful like hell. They were still holding me.

"You are a good girl, right?" he mocked grabbing her by the neck."_You_ will talk to me, right?" Sakura coughed but finally managed to speak.

"Not in a million years you bastard. You won't get a single word from me." She stated. Then they started beating her the same way as they did with me. I was furious and I could hardly see because of my lack of oxygen, which made me dizzy. _Where are our teammates? Where are our nakama? Where are our friends?"_ At least Sakura was important. She was with them for years…why aren't they coming to save her? That's the only thing I will ask. _Save Sakura!_

The bastard hit her in the stomach making her also cough blood.

"STOP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled with all the strength I had. The man turned to me.

"Ha? Is this little flower ready to talk?" he mocked me heading towards me again. But he stopped when he realized that I did not respond or felt intimidated by his presence. "I see..." he mumbled and returned to Sakura. He took one kunai and placed it on Sakura's neck.

"Don't…" was the only thing I was able to say…tears threatening to come down my eyes.

"Then SPEAK!" he ordered me.

"Aelia…don't…it's all right…" Sakura managed to utter.

"Shut up" The man yelled and pressed the kunai on her neck drawing out a little of her scarlet blood. The ropes around me tightened even more, if that was even possible, tearing my clothes and skin apart. My eyes met Sakura's and saw her strength and determination.

I was furious. I was irritated. I was blurring. I …I didn't know what to do. In ANBU you would sacrifice your teammates without a moment's hesitation. That was not the case. She was my friend...she was my _friend..._and she ended up like this while trying to help me! I had to fight. I had to save her. I had to win. Failure was not an option. _We cannot give up, damn it!_

I coughed blood again, and my vision was as hazy as ever. I could smell the sweat and blood around me. The green of the grass was not visible anymore. However, I never stopped glancing at them menacingly, even though I could hardly focus on their frames. I had to free us... Their voices were so irritating they could make me sever from anger. This killing intent was coming from me now. However, my desperation was as strong as ever as well. I never felt so angry and so useless at the same time. _I had to save Sakura!_

Suddenly, I felt my eyes itch. Soon there was pain…so much pain and flames…My eyes were on fire…I felt tears running down…they burnt my face…there was so much pain. Where did it come from? The ropes were the cause? So much pain...My right eye…that was my right eye. _So much pain…so many flames…such sharp pain. _I felt my insides burn. I didn't show it…I didn't flinch…and by the smell of it I realized that my tears were tears of blood…so much blood running down my face, my cheek, my chin, my neck…The blood was running to the ground..._So much blood…so much pain_. I didn't flinch. I was looking forward. I am a Konoha Shinobi.

I heard screams and I felt my life force fading away. So many screams of pain. Was it Sakura? No…it wasn't …_so many screams…so much pain_…and then I saw it….I saw them…I saw it all. I immediately understood. _There was so much pain…so much shock…so many screams_. My right eye was bleeding….I knew…I heard about it before. I knew…_so much pain_. My ropes fell. I was free but I couldn't move... _So much pain… So much blood… So many screams…_ The men holding Sakura and me moved away from us. _So many screams…so much pain...so much pain…so much black_. My eyes were bright red…_so much pain…so much blood…so many screams._

I saw it…I knew…I knew that the black flames now eating my enemies alive were coming from my right eye. _So much pain…so many screams…so much blood…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **What happened? What do you think? What is Aelia doing?**  
**

I am aware that this chapter might be a little short for your liking...But the moment was shocking for Aelia and she is the one telling the story...

Please do not forget to review! I accept any kind of feedback...Just don't kill me, ok? (I want to see the end of 'Naruto' before I go...:P) Everything else would be fine. Thanks for reading anyway...


	15. Illuminating Heaven: Amaterasu

**Hello again everyone and thank you for your support. A huge and honest 'thank you' to those who are following my story(and me as an author :P) and those who added 'The Revival of the Clan' to their 'favorites' list(and me again.. :P)**

**Chuu112: Thank you so much for your support! And of course thank you for your review. :) I think this chapter is going to answer your question ;)**

**Sage: Your guess was...well you are about to see in this chapter. Thank you so much for your review.  
**

Everyone please remember that any kind of feedback can make poor me really really happy!Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 15**

**~Illuminating Heaven: Amaterasu~  
**

* * *

I would never imagine I would use that technique. I couldn't... I haven't even used those eyes before. It was impossible. It was forbidden. This technique was meant for strong shinobi, for the best of the Uchiha Clan... And yet the inextinguishable black flames were there. They roamed around like they were celebrating our enemies' defeat. So much black running and dancing on the -completely destroyed now- clearing. It was intimidating and beautiful and...so so scary spectacle to behold.

Amaterasu...so this is it. This is the power granted by the legendary Mangekyō Sharingan. I never thought I deserved those eyes. For decades my clansmen were slaughtered by friends and foes, even siblings, to attain those eyes. I just obtained them by 'mistake'. But...the fact that I attained them meant that I met the conditions, right? Why else would I possess the Mangekyō Sharingan? I was afraid to make use of that power. I respected it. I did not deserve it. I had no right to train to do so. That was always clear to me. I kept telling Danzō-sama that I should not be trained to control the Mangekyō. The normal Sharingan was enough a responsibility, a burden, a gift...

No..I was not afraid I might get blind. I just had no right. I was not strong enough. I am a tool, an expendable tool live only to serve my organization and my village. That kind of power does not belong to me, it does not belong to the expendable tools, to the weak, to the roots of the plant. This power is for the brightest and tallest leaves of the proud tree.

In any case those eyes only caused me trouble...I just shouldn't have them... Those memories...

_~~I was lying on the cold operating table for hours as Lord __Danzō_ wanted. He had to test those eyes. I still remember the pain. I still remember the orders I gave to myself: Do not flinch. Do not scream. You are a tool, an expendable tool. You serve Lord Danzo. Stay still and pray this will be the last of the pain...~~

But it never was the end. Some more torture and pain always came. I have been used to see my blood running around; running all over my cold body. I was a guinea-pig. I was nothing. I was a tool. I should never have those eyes.

Moreover, I never actually had the courage to name myself Uchiha. I never felt I had the _right_ to call myself Uchiha, to be declared as a member of the so respected and feared Clan with this unrivaled dojutsu.(=eye technique) The only time I could utter my first name in the same sentence as my Clan's name was when I was ordered to reveal_ the secret._ And still the burden in my heart never moved away, never waned.

Thus, this sensation was all too strange. I wasn't supposed to use Amaterasu. _How was this possible now?_ I couldn't use it...I never had...I never had even though Lord Danzō ordered me to do it. I couldn't...Why now?

Our enemies were burning alive… soon they were dead after screaming, pleading someone to save them from the flames brought from hell itself. The place turned black. The heat was immense. Sakura was just standing there in her knees, shocked, with her mouth opened and her eyes deadpan, like she just saw a demon and couldn't react. I couldn't understand if those emerald eyes were holding fear, disgust, angst, hate, happiness, relief... She must have seen my eyes. I slowly and shakily placed my hand on my right eye, but the pain wouldn't stop. I didn't have enough chakra to heal it. The blood was now running on my hand as well. I sat on my knees as well after my restrainers moved away. I was panting hard.

I didn't know how this technique came out. It was supposed to need a lot of chakra and concentration; my chakra had run out. By now I was completely empty. I almost felt losing consciousness. If I did that was my end. I was breathing hard and every breath was causing me an almost unbearable pain. A very sharp pain even worse than the one I felt before. I tried to calm myself, but I was not the top priority.

_Sakura? How was Sakura?_ But she was still there unable to move; unable to speak. The black flames burnt everyone but her...Thank Kami! The flames were still burning. They danced over the dead bodies. Those flames could not be extinguished. I stared at the pure black for some moments, still covering my hurt right eye. The pain was still there, but it was less sharp and my eye stopped bleeding anymore. I focused my blurry gaze on Sakura…I tried to call for her, reassure her, help her... but...

"Sakura-chan! Aelia-chan!"a loud voice called for us. The only thing I managed to utter was a simple whisper: "Naruto…" Before I collapsed a pair of steady hands held me. It was Kakashi. I almost fell, but he jumped and caught me before my head hit the ground. I could feel his tired chakra.

"Aelia…Aelia…talk to me..." Kakashi said while gently shaking me. "Aelia…get a grip…don't lose consciousness…Can you hear me?" He asked and I heard some more steps.

"Kakashi-sensei…is she?" a voice asked.

"No…but she needs healing…she is in worse situation than Sakura... We need to…"

"I will do it sensei. I have already healed myself" I heard a sweet but hoarse and weak voice offering. Soon I felt a gentle and warm chakra...I was a lot better. My breathing was less painful. Finally, I managed to slightly open my eyes, after they made me lie down on the ground.

''Aelia-chan…are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" I murmured. My voice was hardly audible.

"Hey…it's ok...Don't talk." Naruto reassured me.

"Sorry we were late." Kakashi apologized."We were caught in those damn ropes…Thank Kami we had Naruto with us. Finally we managed to catch up with the others, but your chakra was nowhere to be found. It's because of those wires. We were looking like crazy for you and then we even lost Sakura at some point as well" He explained almost apologetically.

"So…the others…where are Sasuke and Sai?" I tried to ask.

"They are here. Don't worry dattebayo."

"This was extremely risky, you know…" It was Sai. I opened my eyes just a little bit more and I spotted him. I attempted to smile.

"I am done…How are you feeling Aelia?" Sakura kindly asked.

"I am..I think I am a lot better ...thank you so much Sakura…for everything." I talked weakly.

"You don't need to thank me…you saved me just now didn't you?" She stated and I tried to sit up while Kakashi and Naruto were holding me. I couldn't even hold my weight. My right hand was protecting my eye and my left was trying to ease the pain on the rest of my body. Everything was blurry and I was feeling nauseous. I tried to look around and get a grip soon.

"So will you talk or not?" I heard a demanding voice, that made me stop breathing. Even my heart skipped some beats. Sasuke was standing some meters away from the rest of us. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Teme…don't talk to her like that she is injur.."

"I am not talking to you. I am talking to her." Sasuke stated with his eyes locked on mine. He was colder than ever before. I tried to get up...they still tried to help me. I removed my hand from my eye to help me find my balance to no avail.

"Aelia...you really used..." Kakashi started but was interrupted. I knew Kakashi and the others had many questions. It didn't matter that Kakashi knew about me. I was never supposed to be able to use Amaterasu. _What about the others? What is going on in their minds? What can they possibly think?  
_

"Explain. NOW." Sasuke ordered hastily. I just stared. I really didn't know what to say...How to explain that...

"Sasuke that's too much..." Naruto warned him calmly. Sasuke pretended he didn't hear him.

"Where did those flames come from? What is that blood on your eye?" He demanded an answer. Sasuke was trying hard not to lose his temper, I could tell he was almost trembling. His eyes were nearly burning me. For me they were much more dangerous than Amaterasu. I couldn't…

"Sasuke you bastard stop already…You made those flames, didn't you? Are you out of your mind?" I was just standing still.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" He yelled at the blonde. "Did you think I would ask if I had made them? I can't use the Mangekyō remember?" He mocked the Jinchuriki.

"But I saw you extinguishing them!" Naruto stated. It was true…the flames now were nowhere to be found.

"I just extinguished them with only a sealing scroll, I did not materialize them!" Sasuke yelled back.

"But who could..." Naruto mumbled

"Tell me how you did it!" Sasuke said turning at me again, trying to keep his calm but it was obvious he was furious. He walked towards me. He was indeed enraged. I bit my lips so hard until I drew out droplets of scarlet blood. Sasuke suddenly grabbed me from my neck shaking me wildly. I didn't even try to protect myself.

"TELL ME HOW THE HELL YOU DID IT! WHO DID YOU STOLE THOSE EYES FROM, HA?"He yelled at my face still shaking me.

"Calm down Sasuke!" Kakashi tried to hold him back. "You know very well that it takes the Mangekyō Sharingan to perform Amaterasu. And even then have you ever see me using it? It takes a pure Uchiha to perform such technique." Kakashi told him. Sasuke started loosen his grip finally releasing me and allowing me to breathe. I coughed once again.

"Aelia…" Sakura and Naruto came to my aid.

"Explain yourself!" Sasuke demanded once more. I didn't speak. How could I? After a short pause Kakashi spoke.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai follow me...let's leave those two for a moment." he said calmly.

"But Kakashi-sensei…"

"No buts Naruto, Sakura! Come with me." They eventually left us alone and we didn't even look at them. We were staring at each other, our eyes locked for several moments. I was…I didn't know how to explain…He was right. He deserved to know. But, where do I begin? How will he react? Will he show some understanding? How can I explain all those stuff without all those troublesome emotions surrounding me again? Will I be able to hold my pain within and help Sasuke find the truth about my existence? I wanted to talk so badly, to reveal what I held in my heart for so many years, to lessen the burden, to release the pain, but I was afraid to do so...Especially when confronting Uchiha Sasuke. However, this wasn't the time for cowardice. I did not have that chance anymore. I had to face the facts.

"I ...I will tell you. I will explain Sasuke." I managed to say holding my head down. I could not face him anymore.

* * *

**Author's note: **The time of truth is finally here? How will Sasuke react to the news?**  
**

I will try to update as soon as I can if you give me some reviews...That's a promise! Also, I would like to say that lately I have tried to edit some mistakes on the previous chapters. I even made some slight editions. It 's not anything big anyway..just some minor changes, some more description in some parts and things like that. I just thought you should know, because probably I will continue doing this. It's not something you should look at though.(only if you are extremely bored..some changes might not even be visible...) :)

**Please do not forget to review**! If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them, but I can't promise I will write everything... I already have the plot cleared in my mind, but please feel free to tell me your thoughts as well. I would love to use something you suggest. Thanks for reading!


	16. The Truth I Hold Within

**Thank you all for supporting my efforts on this story!  
**

**CreativelyOriginal, Dbzgirl1011, Ghost 75, Appoli, Ayu Cherry, Aimii0:** Guys thank you so so so much for your reviews!I really really appreciate it. I honestly love you! You made my day...no what day...the whole week!

* * *

**_Everyone, will it be really bad if I ask for at least 6 reviews before I update? Am I too demanding? I really want to know your thoughts...Thanks in advance..._**

_Please don't forget to read my note at the end of this chapter..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 16**

**~The Truth I hold within~  
**

* * *

"I will tell you. I will explain Sasuke." I managed to say holding my head down. I could not face him anymore.

He didn't even blink. He waited. He needed an explanation. He deserved to know. The proud Uchiha just stood there. His presence almost made me cower in fear. Yet, I managed to stay strong and not fold myself like a baby crying for his mother. My pain was still there. The physical one was better now. It didn't hurt that much. My mental and emotional pain was a completely different story to tell though.

"First of all..." I started with a husky voice. "My real name is Aelia... Uchiha." I finally stated. Then, I did one of the things I was sure he longed to see. Even though I was weakened and hurt, I had to strengthen my statement with solid proof. By blinking once my chocolate brown orbs turned a vivid vermillion with three black patterns, the tomoes I acquired through harsh training and strong will. My Sharingan eyes were locked on his dark ones for some moments until the I finally decided to deactivate them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a split second like they were inspecting mine, but they returned back rather soon. He seemed annoyed. He removed his weight from one leg to another with his hands crossed but he did not speak. The man was standing some steps away from me.

'_I was never supposed to reveal the secret…but lately I've been explaining my life way too often'_ I thought, mocking myself.

"As I have already told you, my mother's name was Senju." I began to explain with a weak and hoarse voice. "My father was Uchiha Yakumi. He was the son of Uchiha Kagami who was a friend and a comrade of Lord Third Hokage, Shimura Danzō, and of the two Councilors of Konoha" When I mentioned the last three he clenched his fists. I pretended I didn't see it.

"My mother's full name was Senju Ayame, she was a Tokubetsu Jonin (= Special Jonin), and my father was a Jonin working in the Police Force, under the Head of the Clan and Police Captain, Uchiha Fugaku." At those last words I set my eyes on his only to retract them again. "My father was supposed to marry a woman he didn't want to. He was in love with my mother, ever since they were kids…Even after he was married they continued to meet and thus I was born." I took a deep breath. "My father was delighted…he had a daughter. However, it was impossible for him to come visit us. My parents' relationship was a secret, my existence was a secret. My mother raised me by herself. Father did come but that was very rare. Even though he hardly ever saw us he claimed to love us more than anything and always tried to give us all kinds of gifts. I was delighted every time he came." I paused to take one more painful breath. Sasuke was a living stone. Probably he didn't care about the details, but I felt the need to explain everything. Maybe it was just my personal need to get those thoughts out of me.

"My father died during the Uchiha Clan Massacre, as you might understand. My mother was devastated after his death. But, she was determined to raise me as she did practically alone for so many years. We may have been Senju, but we weren't rich or anything." I pointed. "I still remember those nights when I saw her cry from the bottoms of her heart, while I was hiding behind the door. I cried too... One day she died as well. When Danzō came to get me he claimed he knew about me, that my mother pleaded him to take care of me before she committed suicide. I didn't know what to believe. Thus, I entered Root and I was trained by Danzō, as I already told you. He trained me hard so that I would never reveal my Sharingan. He was always studying me." Sasuke was still expressionless but when I mentioned Danzo's studies his eyes sharpened for a second again. I thought I saw a slight tremble from anger.

"One day-when I was 15 years of age- while I was on a mission one of my comrades, the one who I considered to be my _friend _in a way, was badly injured. I tried to help him even though it was strictly forbidden to do so. He begged me to stop his pain and to protect the village's secrets. I took his life and got rid of the body, as he wished. That day I awakened the Mangekyō without even realizing it " I paused again. The exact moment I mentioned the Mangekyo I attempted to activate it, as proof of what I was talking about. The Amaterasu probably was enough a hint, but I wanted to make everything clear.

I was extremely tired, that's true. My eyes were burning me from exhaustion after the usage of such a powerful technique, which I had no idea how to control in the first place. Nevertheless, I managed to turn my brown eyes into scarlet with three black tomoes again. After I made sure Sasuke realized my change, I willingly- for a first time after so long- activated the Mangekyō. My Sharingan transformed entirely. The black coma-like tomoes turned into a new form. Now, my flame-red orbs acquired a peculiar black pattern in the center of the eye. The pupils of my eyes were surrounded by black triangles. Around of each pupil formed a slight vermillion circle, making the actual -black- pupil differ from the black triangles, thus the pupils were more prominent. In addition my black triangle-like patterns were decorated with red lines making incomplete circle-like designs around the orb. Each line formed from the center of the orb until the end of my eyes' iris was gradually turning black after reaching the scarlet part of the optic.

I felt ashamed to reveal the Mangekyō Sharingan in front of Sasuke. I know what he had been through to acquire those eyes. His pain was immense as well. I felt like filth again. I knew his eyes now were unrivaled. They were far better than mine. But, it's true than I never seeked to surpass this man. After several moments I turned my eyes back to normal again. Sasuke seemed to be lost in his thoughts now.

"A while ago, one –two weeks to be exact, Tsunade-sama called me to her office. The remaining elders, the members of the Council had told her the truth about me, after she demanded every secret to be revealed. They were the only ones who knew…." I continued steadily "Tsunade sama was delighted to hear that a female Uchiha was still alive. I told her about everything, my parents, my Sharingan. I admitted to her that I couldn't use the Mangekyo and I hardly even used the normal Sharingan, even though I was trained to do so brilliantly- as for the use of the normal Sharingan at least-. She decided to put me on Team Kakashi so that I could meet you. He informed only Kakashi so that he could keep an eye on me. That's all."

I breathed once again, from the bottom of my lungs. I trembled a bit. My vision was blurry because of the blood. I clenched my fists, waiting for..._What the hell was I waiting for? _There was suffocating silence, that could easily eat me alive. But then…

"Did she order you to get close to me? To revive the Uchiha Clan? The councilors agreed to that?" He asked skeptically, but still coldly and abruptly as always. Sasuke was trying hard to keep his voice down, I could tell...

"No." I answered honestly. "They did not agree, but Lady Hokage claimed that it was the only way to atone before you…for what they have done to you and the Clan. She wants the Uchiha Clan to be revived. I don't think that the Council wishes for that as well though." I stopped again. I was staring at him like he was my last ray of hope. He didn't seem to care. Again that awkward and painful silence.

"Hn" he said again. Then, he moved and leaned closer to me. His left hand was now touching my hair and cheek. The right one was caressing my back. I quivered a little. I was deadpan. This wasn't what I expected. However, I managed to hold my quiver. I didn't want to ridicule myself any more, given the distance that put us apart. More precisely, the non-existent distance that put as apart. Something didn't feel right though...

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered to my ear seductively, but I think I could detect a hint of anger in his voice, even mocking.

"I…"

"I asked why the fuck you didn't tell me!" He yelled again -with all the volume he could manage- removing his hands. At the same breath, he grabbed my arms so that I couldn't move. His Sharingan was active again. "I trusted you damn it! I thought you were different. I thought you could actually understand a damn thing! I had never talked or interacted with anyone like that before. But you deceived me. You lied to me..." He was like a dragon spitting fire. His words were like knives of poison hitting me over and over again mercilessly.

"I did not such thing! I never lied to you, Sasuke!" I explained with difficulty. His grip was painful.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me THE DAMN TRUTH?" His eyes were ferocious again.

"If I did…would you believe me?" I asked calmly and softly. He didn't respond. "Besides.." I continued timidly. "I was ordered so. Tsunade–sama didn't want you to know so that we could bond with each other without thinking of your wish to revive the Clan. She wanted it to come naturally, out of love." I told him almost apologetically. After some seconds he slowly removed his hands from me at last. I so wanted to rub my arms and ease the pain but I opted not to.

"So…" He started again. "All that was that I would fall in love with you? So that we could _bond_ naturally?" His tone changed a bit, I could feel his anger on my skin. "...And when we would be married you would suddenly announce you are an Uchiha?" He was obviously mocking me now, with his loud voice trembling from anger. I almost thought he was about to explode into a lunatic laughter, filled with unimaginable fury, just like a predator who is ready to finish off his long awaited prey.

"No…I"

"When did you plan to tell me, eh?" He inquired abruptly.

"I …" I sighed. "I don't know" I finally muttered hesitantly. _I honestly didn't know_. At first he didn't respond. Sasuke was standing before me like an inspector, a judge even, like an eagle, a hawk ready to devour and punish the wrong-doers.

"You don't know…" He murmured eventually. For a moment I thought he was going to slap me. In truth, he really must tried hard not to. Sasuke remained silent and started moving around in order to calm himself. I tried to talk to him but I couldn't. But…I wanted to…I wanted to tell him how I feel about him. To tell him the last secret I had …to tell him that…

"Sasuke..." I swallowed hard. "Sasuke...You have to know that I lo.."

"YOU and Tsunade and the Council…." He stopped me before I could finish and he remained still. My eyes were wide and completely trapped in his obsidian orbs. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, but that glare left me no choice. It was almost like an inescapable genjutsu."You were wrong! I won't be deceived or ridiculed or scoffed from the likes of you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" His disgust was more than evident. "I will be the one to destroy you and your plans this time! I better **die** than revive **my** Clan with you!" He stated decisively.

I…I just froze. I was unable to speak. I almost trembled but in the last moment I managed to hold it in. I unconsciously tried to hug myself, trying not to fall apart. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my heart…more severe than anything I felt before. I had…I have feelings for this man…for the first time in years I actually loved someone. I have opened my heart to him …but he…

"Sasuke…" I started saying but my loud sob stopped me. Damn...I shouldn't cry. I should never cry before him again.

"I don't want to have any business with you, Senju bastard child." He yelled at me. "You cannot even be called Uchiha. You are just filth. I don't know why I even bothered. You and your Root can go to hell!" He scoffed and just...disappeared like lightning. I could feel his rage even after he ran. He left...he actually LEFT! He left me there and and…I was alone...again...

The only man I have ever loved called me bastard and filth and... left. I was...alone…once again, darn it!

I was like a stone. My breathing was erratic and hard. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I couldn't even stand on my two legs. I let my body fall. I cried and cried even though my body couldn't take it anymore. I tried to cover my eyes with my hands, but I only made everything worse. The blood and dirt only made my vision more hazy. I was trembling so badly. I was crying so much. My tears were red since I had yet to wipe away the blood. My already bloody tears mixed with the blood on my face, as they ran down my face to my lips and neck. I could taste the salty blood and the tears of pain. I had failed.

It was obvious to me that I was a failure. I couldn't accomplish my mission, none of the missions that were assigned to me that day. I failed to win the man I loved. I failed my trainer and commander, Lord Danzō. I even felt relieved for his death. I failed my parents... both of them. Sasuke was right. I did not deserve to be called Uchiha I know... but I did not deserve to be called Senju either.

What was I? Was I a tool? A weapon? A shinobi? A Konoha shinobi? That was the one thing always clear to me. I was a Konoha Shinobi. But now…how could I call myself that? I failed. I failed the Hokage, I failed my teachers, I failed to prove my so called 'worth' to my new _friends. _I failed to prove to Sasuke that the Senju are a proud clan and not just filth. My very existence was a thorn, a dishonor to his clan's name. I defiled the Uchihas just by breathing.

The worst of all was that I failed myself. I practically scratched everything I believed. I left all those things I was good at just to find friends…and what was the outcome? I caused even more pain.

My crying and sobbing couldn't stop. It had been years since I last cried like that, if I ever had. I felt broken and shuttered...just a remnant of the proud kunoichi I used to be.

"I am sorry everyone. I am sorry Tsunade-sama. I am sorry Team Kakashi, I am sorry Sasuke, I am sorry dad, I am sorry mom …." I muttered out loud, still trembling and sobbing. I just lied down still crying, holding my legs on my chest, curved like a ball, trying to protect myself from pain. It didn't work. The pain was still there and it burned me inside much like my Amaterasu. I just wanted to disappear, to leave this world. What good I offered here anyway? I was a failure, a failed experiment, a dull sword, a useless tool ready to be tossed away. I really felt like filth...

"So that was it…" I heard a low voice mumble. I immediately snapped out of it and spotted a man approaching. It was... the enemy leader. _Was he still alive?_ I thought he was dead. I managed to sit up just a little bit to 'examine' the situation. The only thing I could do now was to escape, since I was too weak to fight him like that. I had to buy time. My 'shinobi instincts' tried to help me move, react... But just then, when I tried to get up, suddenly the man pressed his leg on my right arm…hard. I couldn't scream even though my arm was completely shuttered. I _must not_ scream. I tried to hold my hand. The man didn't let me. He stepped on my legs with so much force that he almost broke the bone. He grabbed my head and smash it on the ground. Then he took a strong and merciless grip of my good arm placing it over my head. With his other hand we took my broken one and twisted it placing it behind my back. This time I did scream. I was too weak to hold it anymore.

"So my guess was right. You are powerful… Senju and Uchiha together…" He murmured while I was panting from pain... "You are a valuable tool. You are coming with me." He stated and completely knocked me out. The last thing I heard was his crude laugh while he placed me on his shoulders holding me captive. If that isn't a failure then I don't know a better word to describe it. I was surely about to be tortured and die.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sasuke knows at last! Now what? Aelia is captured and Sasuke said some terrible things... What next?**  
**

What do you think about the description of Aelia's Mangekyō Sharingan? Too bad, ok, good? I know it's not the best description ever...

* * *

**!Everyone attention please!** I added a note on Chapter 3 for Aelia's story and abilities. I don't want anyone to misunderstand anything. So please, if you have time go check the end of the third chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.

Please do not forget to review!


	17. Captured

**Author's note: **Sorry for the unusual long wait everyone! But now a new chapter is here! Ok...The thing with the reviews didn't work really well. Actually it failed miserably more or less... Instead of the 6 reviews I asked for, I only got two :( :( :( But it's all right anyway...it could have been worse, right?

Thank you so much for your reviews **CreativelyOriginal **and** saskia96! **Thank you so so so so much! :) :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

**To all those who are following me and my story and added me and my story to your favorites list: Thank you from the bottoms of my heart!**

**This chapter is not the sweetest and most peaceful there is..so you have been warned for some violence and blood :P.****  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 17**

**~Captured~  
**

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes there was so much black… When my eyelids uncovered my brown orbs it was unusually painful and my eyes felt stiff, like they had too much to deal with by now. They were at their limit, I was able to tell... I could sense the immense fatigue and strain they endured. That fight left its signs on my eyes as well. The next thing I knew for sure was that the cold was too much for me to handle. My lips trembled a little bit because of it. Some shivers ran down my spine... I quickly perceived that I was in a dark room with many weird tools. The incomprehensibly weird shadows they formed -beside the darkness of the room- informed me of their presence. Although, I could not pinpoint what they really were for the time being. I didn't think I had encountered things like that before though.

The black room was so cold indeed and not just in the physical meaning. The atmosphere was extremely chilly,_not_ making the situation easier one bit. That closed place was so humid... ready to devour every last bit of your strength. That stifling feeling and the bad smell of the room were enough to drain every bit of your courage and determination; in a few words it was ready to eat you alive. I felt like my life force was being sucked out of me, leaving me only with a meaningless existence and not a life anymore. I clearly was in a dungeon and one of the worst I had ever seen.

It took me a while to realize that I was also hanging from cold chains. My arms were stuck on the wall. I tried to move my upper limbs, but to no avail... A silent cry left my mouth without me realizing it. _That ache..._ Just then I suddenly remembered that one of my hands at least was badly injured... completely shuttered to be exact. I was now hanging on my two hands. Thus, the pain was almost unbearable. Those hands...those hurt hands couldn't hold my body in that state. I could hardly even breathe from the soreness...the merciless invisible needles were pined on my body again and again relentlessly...that was the pain caused by my broken arms. I knew so well the definition, the sensation...I knew pain all too well... Soon, I tried to also move my legs, but the noise of the hard and heavy chains informed me that my legs were tight up as well. Plus, I felt strong seals bind my already hurt and sore eyes. I _could not_ use my Sharingan.

The next thing I realized was the strong smell of blood. I knew my face was full of it, and so was my body. That smell like burning iron and salt was enough to worsen the already horrible atmosphere. Humidity and blood never were a good combination. They brought extra unnecessary trouble by making us nauseous.

I was just hanging there and I couldn't do a thing. _Why wasn't I able to move?_ It's true...I had been captured before, I was even tortured, but I was strong…I broke my binds and killed all the enemies; I was victorious then. Even if I was alone or even if my platoon was there as well the result was the same. We won back then. We succeeded... But now…I couldn't move. Even if my wretched body could move I _wasn't able_ to give the command. Was I that much of a weakling, that much of a coward? _Why was that?_ _Why I am weak now? _What took my strength and determination away like this?_  
_

I was sure the little chakra depletion wires were there...I could feel them and I was powerless. A single tear run down my face. It was a sign of my humiliation, of how much a failure I really was. I decided I was just useless… useless for everyone, for my village, for my clan, for my teammates. The only thing left for me was not to be an extra problem to anyone. So I made up my mind. I would hold like steel. I would never talk...I would never betray my village. No matter what.. I will protect! I will be that nameless shinobi, the root protecting the tree from underground silently...I am a Konoha Shinobi, right?

My thoughts were shortly interrupted by loud steps. The steady clanks were coming this way. I raised my head to confront the man before me. In a few moments he was standing some steps away. I knew that was _him_. He wore no mask anymore. He was a man at his 30's. The enemy leader looked like he has been through many battles with scars all around. His hair was shoulder length and pure black. He was quite muscular, tall and the look on his face clearly indicated 'death' in every meaning.

"So the beautiful lady is awake?" The man stated with a mocking tone. Of course I did not answer. I just bravely focused my eyes on the male standing before me. He came even closer... "How is your hand?" He asked with evident amusement while grabbing my broken one and twisting it around. I couldn't hold my scream any longer, not to mention my cold glare. My panic-caused from the sudden and unmanageable pain-destroyed my strong and brave facade. My breathing was hard and worryingly erratic. "It looks terrible…" he muttered stating the obvious after looking over my limb."Then how about your leg?" he asked again while grabbing my left leg and pressing in with his fingers. My left leg was at least fractured too, I could tell by the pain. After that 'small torture' he stepped back leaving me panting from the intense pain. I couldn't even support my head anymore.

"You know my dear; I could never imagine a Shinobi like you even existed nowadays." He stated while walking towards the table in the center of the room. There were too many tools, too many knives... as I thought. I could still hardly make out all those objects and not because of the darkness anymore... My sweat dropped on my eyes, making them itchy and my vision blurry. I could feel the cold aura and the upcoming danger though. I sensed that my body was ready to react, to get away from pain, to escape, to hide... I refused to give in to that mental torment. I was scared inside for sure. But... I did not flinch.

"You have the genes that the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and Uchiha Madara had. Did the villages even know during the war? You could be an amazing asset on the Fourth Great Shinobi War." He continued his blabbering while taking a big and sharp kunai from center table. I was sure that must be a kunai. When I realized what the object was, those hurt eyes of mine widened in shock for a moment, but I tried not to show my worries. Not to this man, not to anyone. "Your chakra is so strong…This bloodline... You even are the last female of the Uchiha Clan, is that right?"He asked mocking me again. I could feel it in his cold words.

"Uchiha Sasuke didn't know? I understand why he was so pissed." The man stated with a smirk. _Was it that funny for him?_ Now he turned towards me and started coming closer and closer. "But what will he do the moment he learns that the last female Uchiha is dead?" He asked placing the kunai on my neck and turning his once calm face on a menacing visage of a lion. I still was expressionless, desperately trying to hold just a little bit of the dignity I had left. Then, suddenly and unexpectedly he started laughing like crazy and removed his hand as abruptly as he brought in on me.

"I am kidding my dear, he wouldn't even care. Didn't you hear the man?" I felt a sharp pain at those words, but this time it was from my heart and not from my wreck of a body. He ruthlessly hit me where it hurt the most... "It will be a shame, your death I mean, but there is no helping it. I need your chakra." the man continued his blabbering once more. Now he came really close. He placed the kunai on my neck again. I knew death was coming this time...I prepared myself for the inevitable. At least I would die without giving any information. I would die proudly... I could almost smile for that...

But... surprisingly it ...it didn't come. The end didn't come for me. I hadn't died yet. I shortly realized that instead of stabbing me the man guided the knife down my upper body destroying my uniform by tearing it apart. _Was he insane? Didn't he say he wanted my chakra? _So many questions floating in my mind. But one was of more importance for me._  
_

"How did you do it?" I managed to ask the man. My voice sounded hoarse and broken. I sounded pitiful indeed. He knew what I meant though. The man's green eyes locked on mine for a second, only to leave me the next.

"Do you think it's fair? He started asking "Do you think it is fair demanding answers when you gave me none?" he questioned raising his eyebrow. "Well I guess it's all right since you are about to die anyway…" He mumbled with a satisfied look. I just waited to hear him out.

"I have a Kekkei Genkai (=Bloodline limit) that allows me to suck out chakra." The man stated.

For one moment I froze completely. The next I knew I was trying hard to hold my chuckle.…what a pathetic Kekkei Genkai…so many people could do that without a bloodline limit. Some ninjutsu and maybe some scrolls were enough for that. He must have realized my thoughts though, because the man immediately continued, trying to 'defend' his abilities. "But, it's not only that." He started.

"My ability helped me create those chakra depletion wires. So our abilities have many in common. I can take your chakra and use it any way I want. I can completely disappear using another chakra to blur my own…I can merge with my environment taking some natural chakra." The man sounded a little proud. "However it is not even close to senjutsu (=sage jutsu)." On contrast to his usual tone, those last words of his came out as a simple whisper. "I can only use it for some seconds and then I get very tired." The man heaved out a deep sigh, but swiftly resumed his 'glorious' speech. "The most important thing is that my Kekkei Genkai allows me to completely drain strong chakra and restrain it to my body. It needs vigorous training but it is said that the holder could finally master most of the techniques of the original owner of the chakra." He informed me and paused for a moment. I looked indifferent.

"My ability allowed me to create those chakra ropes, that gave you so much trouble. Do not underestimate me girl!" The man warned me, sensing my thoughts. Another pause again and his face seemed a little worried now "The only thing that worries me is the other Kekkei Genkai. Whatever I might do I cannot take someone else's Bloodline Limit. Mine is very dangerous already…many of my clan died from it. That means I can't take your Sharingan and use it even if I transplant it."The enemy said with his eyes focused on his hands for a moment.

_Did he expect me to smile now?_ _To celebrate that he could not take my Sharingan as his?_ At least most of the shinobi could utilize the Sharingan to some extent -in any way their abilities allowed them- if they transplant it...He can't even do that... If I was him I would be deeply disappointed. He had 'the Sharingan' in front of him, practically in his claws, and he could not use it for himself. Seems to me that his abilities restrain him in a lot more ways than they support him when it comes to other Bloodline Limits. But, what a terrible power it would have been if he could claim the Kekkei Genkai of others...

"I can take it out though and sell it." He stated again "Do you have any idea how much does this worth? Not to mention that you posses the Mangekyō. At any rate your chakra is strong enough for anything else I want to achieve. You are strong enough for what I need, but weak enough to be caught from my abilities." He finished with a smirk, despite the statements he made about his ability. It was obvious that the fact that he captured a Sharingan user amazed him to no end, even though he faced some obstacles and difficulties. The man seemed to have made plans... And I unfortunately fell for his traps. In that way I was indeed weak...

"What does that have to do with the Five Nations? What is your business with them?" I asked again with my broken voice. It didn't show any of my previous power. _Pathetic..._I thought to myself.

"Nothing in particular. You just irritate me to no end." The man simply said "You allied yourselves against a common enemy? You made me sick…War is what the shinobi are for. My clan and organization; we live from your fights and battles. But now you want to make us believe that you are allies? That you won't fight each other for a long time because you are friends? I can even laugh loud enough…" he mocked clearly irritated now. "That is not important anymore. If I have your chakra I will destroy my enemies. I will destroy the Five Great Nations and especially Konoha who dared to oppose me and pose a hindrance to my precious plans." The enemy stated. That could make me laugh for sure. _Is this guy for real?_

"You must be a complete idiot." I smirked and stated. "You must be a brainless pig really. Do you actually think I am _that_ strong? Do you actually think that my chakra can destroy the world in your hands? The last war proved that one of the strongest men, one who possessed the Rinnegan couldn't defeat us. What makes you think that a low life bastard like you could ever win?" I mocked.

"You bitch, I told you: don't underestimate me. The power each one can hold depends on the user's abilities and the way of managing those abilities. The user's efficiency matters more than power itself." He said between his teeth. The man didn't like my ridiculing his 'amazing' plans, whatever they were. I was sure he must have hid something from me. At any rate, some of his statements were right.

"And to think that I was actually worried for a moment…" I laughed now, obviously relieved that his plan was so 'big'. Those kind of plans tend to fail really fast and really hard. If he had more realistic plans I might have been worried. However, I still had my doubts and questions about those secret plans, supporting his great and general goal of world domination. The details always make the difference.

Shortly though I started blaming myself and swearing inwardly like never before. My laughter was my facade now and not my cold glares. _Some ninja I am if I managed to get captured by someone like this one..._Someone who thinks that he can completely destroy the Five Great Nations as simple as that. He was indeed naive no matter how many plans he had. Maybe some damage was possible-and that was my main worry- but utter victory for him was certainly out of the question._ Really pathetic of me to be fooled though...  
_

"You will have no idea what will come to you…The previous war…you were expecting it. You had the chance to plan your attacks and formations. My attack cannot be foreseen…" He tried to say…to explain. I didn't work because I laughed even harder. "Well it shouldn't matter to you. You will be dead anyway…" he murmured to me. When he said that... out of nowhere, he placed his right hand on my stomach and made a seal…_what was he doing_? _What is his purpose now?_ Speaking about minor plans and strategies...what that seal could benefit him for? I looked at my stomach trying to examine the seal's formula. Nothing came to mind though. I had never seen that or read about it.

"With that I will take all your chakra. Through that seal the Uchiha and Senju power will be mine." He talked partially to himself and partially to me. Then, all of a sudden he abruptly stabbed my hands with the kunai he was using before …my blood was running down. "I will take that precious blood as well." He stated decisively. After a short while he had scratched almost every inch of my body. The blood was forming a pool under me. The smell of blood and the immense loss of it made me nauseous. _How on earth did I end up like that so fast?_

'_This is pathetic, Aelia!' _I kept yelling inwardly. After a second he used his own chakra to guide my blood in a nearby tube while preparing the seal on my stomach to drain every chakra I had left. I swallowed with difficulty. This time I had no chance left. The pain was definitely near. I could feel it on my spine. Maybe I did underestimate him... He couldn't destroy the Great Five, but he could squash _me_ with ease now...

"This technique was a great help when someone wanted to take a Biju (=Tailed beast) out." The man informed me once more. That look of satisfaction couldn't be any good for me. "Many villages have used it before...However that was years ago…the techniques now are not that _painful_…." he explained with an evident smirk on his face. I tried hard not to panic. I had suffered a lot already. I don't know if I will be able to stand this one. I didn't have enough chakra. I didn't have enough strength anymore. I had a very bad feeling about that and I couldn't do a thing. My next breath came along with a slight tremble. My eyes would definitely depict my fear and angst. I really tried to stand strong...

Unfortunately for me, the man in front of me was indeed right, because the minute he activated the seal on my stomach I felt my insides burn and be torn to hundreds...thousands of pieces.

* * *

**Author's note: **Aelia is in big trouble...What now?**  
**

This chapter's purpose is to show that even the "weakest" opponents(in our opinion at least) can be deadly of they use what their abilities accordingly. We shouldn't underestimate anyone and anything because ,as someone-not too friendly- accurately remarked in this chapter, the power one can have depends on how one_ use_s the abilities he is given... ;)

****I must inform you that from now on my updates will be less frequent like every 5 days or every week so please be patient with me...****

Please do not forget to review! It makes me want to update sooner and I get an idea if my story really worth yours and my time as well. It's nice to know that you don't write only for yourself but for some other people as well... I love to hear that you enjoy my story! Anyway...thanks in advance!


	18. Desperation and Loss

**CreativelyOriginal** and **Ayu Cherry **thank you so so so much for your reviews! I honestly love you!

* * *

Everyone if you have time and you are ready to enjoy AU-Naruto-supernatural stories please check out my other brand new story. It is called "Binds of My Duty and Love" and it's **completely different** from this one. No Original Characters this time..just the _same?_ old Naruto bunch in really long chapters. :P Here is the summary:

**Summary for "My Binds of Love and Duty": **A Pact…a tradition from centuries ago binds her. Sakura has to serve unconditionally her Master. But, what if something that she wasn't supposed to ever encounter or feel comes into her life? Will Sakura and her friends be able to serve as their position dictates or they will fall for 'their' charms inescapably? Multiple pairs. AU. Supernatural. Warning DANGER:Uchihas mean heart attacks!

I would love to read your thoughts about that as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 18**

**~Desperation and Loss~  
**

* * *

I screamed…I couldn't help it. My cry sounded so horribly strong in this dungeon. It was like it returned tenfold to my ears. I was loosing everything. It was unbearable anymore... My blood and my chakra alike…they were leaving my body for ever, guiding me to the final step. My life, my existence, everything was fading away. I could feel my body slowly surrender to the promising end. I was captured not only physically, but also mentally. I could feel my soul leaving me like my chakra. Everything...everything was going away and I couldn't stop it.

I even felt scared for a moment. Not completely hopeless _yet_, but truly and utterly afraid. I have never felt this way before. This feeling was consuming me little by little. Even though my physical pain was strong, that indescribable sensation of utter fear and despair was overwhelming and some moments later it was all over me, like trapping my existence to its claws of uneasiness and distress. What if he truly had a way to use my power to destroy the Five Nations...the world even? What if that man's plan was nothing like I imagined? Could I have underestimated him that much? Could this person destroy and dominate the world with just my chakra? Could he have found a way to succeed in his crazy plan? No...I wasn't that strong…my chakra is not that much of an asset...But…but he seemed so confident a while ago. What if? _What if? _What if I will be the cause of calamity? I can't be. I must not allow it. But, I couldn't do a thing. My life was fading away and I was unable to react. What a pitiful person I must be…a real stain for the shinobi world.

My chakra, my blood and my life force were being sucked out mercilessly. My breathing was once again hard, painful and unsteady. Every movement, even a tiny one, could multiply my suffering a thousand times more. I hopelessly tried to face my enemy, to face death with bravery and pride, but I was trembling terribly when I even tried to support my head. The pain was so immense and I felt empty…empty in every way possible. Empty of strength, chakra, blood and feelings. I should prepare for my end at last… This was it, right? After that torment there is going to be no more suffering. No more pain after that, only tranquility, right? That's what they all say... Peace of mind...I will finally be able to achieve it and cut every bind I have with my pitiful existence.

I only tried to remember the good times of my life as a farewell. This wasn't very hard. My happy moments were surprisingly few. I could count them with ease. Most of them were the memories of my parents, especially the memories I had from my dear mother. Evey happy memory, every pleasant feeling I had died with her that day. Recently, I had false hopes...hopes that I could feel warm inside again, that I could achieve happiness once more. I tried to draw my mother's face on my mind, before I die. She was as beautiful and smiley as always. I wanted to see her so much...Maybe my death was a good thing in the end. I would finally see my mother, my father and my Clan. Maybe I _was supposed_ to die now.

When those thoughts ruled my turbulent mind, something made me feel horrible inside...horrible guilty, horrible hurt, horrible afraid and horrible stained. I couldn't explain the reason. I always wanted to embrace death as something that deserves respect. I wanted to face death as a proud Konoha Shinobi. And yet that did not happen. I tried again and again to think only about happiness and tranquility, but I felt void, unforgivably void and guilty for trying that. Why I was denying myself the privilege to die proudly and courageously now? Why my mind and body couldn't welcome death and leave this world as decently as it was possible given the state I was in? Why I was deprived from my right to face death with bravery? Why did I feel so afraid and hurt and void? Wasn't it a common saying that death brings serenity, calmness, tranquility?

All those thoughts and questions crumbled down violently when I heard a loud bang that destroyed my inner contemplation. _What on earth was happening_? I tried to widen my eyes and perceive what was going on on my surroundings. I slowly and painfully opened my eyelids to the world. The man before me, the very same man responsible for my suffering seemed concerned, as far as I could see. As I quickly realized, many of his people came to the room in order to inform him '_There are intruders in the hideout. They are strong'. _I could only grasp a fuzzy muttering, but the things seemed relatively clear. The enemy leader seemed panicked to my hazy eyes, but he couldn't leave me. No...not yet. He had to finish what he started. The plan had to succeed no matter what. The procedure probably needed time to be completed. The man had to make sure my chakra was completely under his control.

Then, all of a sudden, as I was thinking about the intimidating possibilities of destruction and defeat, the wall in front of me collapsed to pieces, completely destroyed like it was made of sand. It seemed, smelled and generally felt to me like there was a huge blast caused by someone or something... The dust floating all around made me cough and the tremor wasn't good for my broken bones. Some pieces of cement and wood hit my wounds and caused me even more ache. I was still hanging from the chains, but the explosion moved me back and forth relentlessly; my back hit the wall a lot of times, inflicting me more pain.

Shortly, there were screams and noises from what it seemed like a sword fight. Battle cries, loud steps, metal tools falling to the ground...After a while I confirmed from every sense I could use at that point that some people were fighting for sure, but who was it? I couldn't see even though I tried. Everything was fuzzy from the beginning and the dust hadn't cleared out yet. It was like a small battlefield. The remnants of what used to be a wall kept falling apart, making loud bangs and sometimes even holes on the ground. I was able to tell because of my hearing ability. My eyesight was almost completely rendered useless.

Suddenly, it felt like the chakra depletion seal stopped working. The minimum chakra I had left now stopped flowing away. I inhaled deeply, from the bottom of my lungs, trying to stabilize myself as much as I could. The pain in my abdomen eased a little bit. It almost felt like I had forgotten how to live without pain. My trembling never stopped though. It was dead cold and extremely weakened, my clothes were torn apart and I had only bits of blood and only a trace of chakra left. Moreover, some of my wounds were worryingly deep. I somehow thought I felt the binds in my eyes loosen, but I couldn't use my eyes anyway.

"Aelia! Aelia! Wake up!" I heard a frantic voice calling. Could it be? Could it be this person? Before I could process the origin of the voice, I felt a hand shaking me lightly. I clearly heard the noise the strong chains made by moving around. A cold hand checked the pulse on my neck and traced down my upper body until it made it where the seal used to be. I shuddered to the touch. "Wake up! Get a grip. Don't die!" the voice ordered. I felt the need to comply...I so wanted to oblige, but it was hard to follow those orders. I couldn't do it. I had no strength or willpower left.

"Sasuke…." I finally muttered with a hoarse voice. Some loud and painful coughs came along with my trembling voice. I tried hard to ignore my sore neck. All I could taste was my blood.

"Yes, it's me. Now get a grip. I am going to free you, ok?" the boy stated. _Wait...what did he just say?_ I slightly felt a swing of air making my dirty hair move and my scratched body sense the coldness of the air more prominently. Sasuke cut my chains with relative ease… I was about to fall and hit the ground like that pieces of cement all around me, probably breaking some more bones in the process, but two strong hands held me just at the right moment and I didn't met the frozen ground. He caught me putting his hands on my back and legs, which was rather painful for my already broken bones. I couldn't help but groan. However, no matter what I have been through, no matter that my muscles and bones screamed for immediate help.. I finally was in his arms. Sasuke finally held me. It felt…safe in a way…. I heaved a deep and -again painful- sigh.

"You are going to be fine, ok? Open your eyes, AELIA!" he ordered again. I tried…I tried hard to oblige. I managed to open them just a little bit. My eyelids were threatening to close down forever and never meet a single ray of light again. I managed to see that his Sharingan was active. Sasuke was apparently covered with someone's blood; the red stains glooming a deadly vermillion on his wonderful and worried face, but he was so beautiful nonetheless.

"That's it. Now stay conscious, ok?" I tried to nod to him. It was impossible. I couldn't move a muscle.

"I am leaving you down for a little bit. The others are fighting upstairs. I will come back for you. Don't fall asleep." He -abruptly as always- said while placing me gently on the floor and trying to cover me with something I couldn't understand to protect me from cold. My clothes were useless anymore, since they were torn apart.

"Sasuke…" Is the only thing I could mumble between my heavy and desperate breathing. _Why was he here? Why did he save me? Why?_

"Uchiha Sasuke, the girl is mine!" a threatening and cold voice said. Sasuke stood up proudly and confidently to face the man.

"You wish you bastard. She is mine and mine alone!" Sasuke yelled and without other warning thrust forward to confront him. My eyes tried hard to adapt, but I could only catch most of their movement by felling the vibrations on the cold floor. That wasn't any good for my bones though.

"Kill the girl!" I heard a voice command. I sensed -but mostly heard- Sasuke coming in front of me…protecting me…shielding me from harm. My heart skipped some beats.

"Stay away from her!" Sasuke yelled again with fury.

"You can't protect her for much longer. It doesn't even matter. I have almost all of her power. If she gives me trouble now she has to die." The enemy leader told Sasuke decisively.

"You son of a bitch…if I kill you it's all over." Sasuke almost hissed. "She will replenish her chakra and you will be history. You are completely and utterly weak before me!" There were some yelling, some loud steps, some kicks, swords… I was focused on the battle as much as I could, but I also had to take care of my survival and not forget to breathe, no matter the pain that caused.

"I don't understand why you came for her…I heard you saying you despise her, you were disgusted by this girl. She heard it too… What is it Uchiha Sasuke? You thought she might be useful after all? No one can deny she is appealing though, especially with her clothes torn apart…." he mocked.

"BASTARD! Don't talk about her! I will make you pay a thousand for even trying to hurt an Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled. _Did he...did he actually say Uchiha_? That can't be right…Sasuke wouldn't say that. He had made his sentiments about me crystal clear already... A single salty,warm and bloody red tear ran again from my eye, which I had no power to hold within anymore.

All of a sudden I sensed someone falling right in front of me, still alive though. The loud bang and the hurt groan was proof enough that someone was injured. The figure was familiar. I tried to respond, to react in any way I was able to.

"Sasuke…are you?"

"I am fine! Don't talk. You just rest." He swiftly told me. I knew he was in trouble. The seals on his eyes were supposed to be tightened whenever he used his Sharingan...every time being more and more tight and troublesome. The access to the Mangekyo was not possible from the beginning. I was also sure the chakra depletion strings were all around, not to mention that his opponent had my chakra as well. This might be difficult even for Sasuke at this state.

Suddenly, I heard a heart-breaking scream that disturbed me like no other sound I could grasp. NO!_ Why do you scream? Are you hurt?_ Sasuke….I couldn't call for him... I wanted to see if he was ok so badly...

"Now...I think I will take those eyes of yours as well..." the man stated threateningly and moved closer to Sasuke. The proud Uchiha was strong though…he wouldn't fall. But he was weakened and those seals hurt his eyes for sure. _All that because I screwed up so horribly_. He was hurt, I was certain about it. He screamed again, but so did the other man. The fight was harsh and I couldn't help…I didn't have enough chakra for anything. The seals were removed from my eyes when I broke contact with the enemy…but I couldn't use my eyes. I couldn't….

I attempted to sit up trying to forget my pain. I was trembling horribly. I opened my eyes wider only to spot those men fighting like crazy… Sasuke had the upper hand. He was winning of course. He was so gracious. His fighting style was unmatched, even though he had a lot of handicaps. The last Uchiha fighting was a spectacle to behold like any other. If I could smile, I would. I just wanted to admire his strength, his power, his professional moves, his confidence and certainty. I wanted to stare forever at one of the strongest ninja ever existed...in my opinion at least.

But just then I saw something that disturbed my admiration and made my heart skip several beats again: one of the enemy ninja was heading towards him decisively; the bastard tried to sneak up on him. He knew…Sasuke saw him but he was holding the Kekkei Genkai user now._ I_ couldn't move…I couldn't even scream to alert him, do something...

My chakra was completely gone...I couldn't do anything. The enemy ninja was close…He was weak…but he was heading towards Sasuke with a sharp and blood-stained kunai…He wanted to take out Sasuke's eyes...

I had to do something, even if it meant death! Sasuke couldn't use the Mangekyo to burn him with Amaterasu, cast the Tsukuyomi on him, or protect himself with the powerful Susanoo...he even had difficulty using the normal Sharingan anymore because of the damn seals. I knew his chakra was almost gone because of the ropes. _But what could I do, damn it_? I don't want to be powerless and weak any longer.

Then everything was clear to me like I was hit by lightning. I couldn't use any _normal_ technique and I couldn't use the Sharingan either. I couldn't form any seals. I had no chakra left. I couldn't use Amaterasu again. What was left for me to do? I couldn't even move…. How could I help Sasuke? The enemy was close... I had to help….I had to do something...

The only thing left…the only thing left for me to do…. Was to sacrifice something….I couldn't sacrifice my life by moving forward and shield Sasuke with my broken body, even though I wanted to. I couldn't give up my life, except if I were to lose all my chakra left. I couldn't move for sure...But I could sacrifice _it._ I would gladly sacrifice that…. I will do it. It didn't require any seals. I would give my last bit of chakra left. I will lose _it_ forever. I might even die for all I know. It didn't matter though…I am a Konoha Shinobi. I am a Senju. I am an _Uchiha_. I am a Konoha Shinobi to the core of my existence…. I love you Sasuke…I can't say it out loud, but I honestly and truthfully love you…. I love you so much... It didn't matter once again...

_The only thing in my mind now is you Sasuke!_ The only word except from your name is the word that would save you….

One word…I have heard about it. One word…one legendary word…the only thing I could utter..the only word able to leave my sore neck, even though I still don't understand it and I probably never will. I don't know if I can even make it work...I am useless...

"Iz...Izanagi..." _I love you Sasuke….._

* * *

**Author's note: **What do you think? Was that chapter good enough? Sasuke came at last to save the last female Uchiha, but troubles and obstacles never stop to appear in front of them... Maybe Aelia will succeed in her own plan, maybe not... _  
_

Please do not forget to review my dear readers (it makes me really really happy! I promise to answer to all of you!) and please check out my other story if you are interested!


	19. Izanagi

Thank you so much for your reviews** skipbeataddict, Ayu Cherry **and** Aimii0**!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 19**

**~Izanagi~  
**

* * *

Reality is an illusion…Illusion is a reality. Life and imagination met each other, forming a completely different world. One dimension engulfed the other in a race of strength and power. Every boundary between life and death, danger and safety, imagination and reality was badly crushed, only left to crumble down mercilessly. It was like something new was building up...something disastrous...something dangerous...something divine...something beyond intimidating and yet this was the only choice...the last chance... Illusion and Reality...They were entangled inescapably making the site in front of me fuzzy, an abstract remnant of what I was seeing just moments ago. Yet everything was clear to me. Much clearer that it was a few moments ago. _What is reality though?_ What on earth is happening?

The mysteries of this world are still hidden, that's true... but I was in front of a miracle, in front of a strictly forbidden technique that could make you feel god-like beyond belief. I had the power to change destiny, to transform my misery and defeat to victory and blissfulness. I _had_ to do it. I didn't know how. I just thought of Izanagi. Lord Danzo passed...traveled through my turbulent mind, his image as vivid as ever. The experiments, the pain, those red menacing eyes all over... What is Izanagi? What is destiny? Who decides it? My heart was beating fast…

I didn't know how to use that technique either. I just had to save Sasuke. I had to save the man I love. It must have worked, right?…I was no professional though. It was done extremely sloppy, like the amateur and weakling I was. I was just familiar with the general idea of this great technique in the first place. That is all... It wasn't my place to use that gift either...

Every single thing faded for a second. Blackness was as close as ever. My body lost every sense for a moment. I was powerless and yet powerful. When I opened my eyes again Sasuke... Sasuke was safe...probably.. He had the upper hand as far as I could see. The enemy ninja heading towards him had a deep wound on his chest and was about to collapse. Sasuke had blood on his sword..._it must have been_... The enemy leader was down to the ground like a lifeless puppet full of bloody stains and sweat. He was dead...

Sasuke was staring at me, panting. Those beautiful vermillion eyes were glued on my pitiful face. I could no understand what those eyes showed to me, for now. Maybe it was disgust...probably it was...Maybe it was pure relief... I honestly do not know. The last Uchiha looked at his sword carefully with eyes wide open, full of disbelief…then he looked at the enemies, examining the situation again and again.

"Can't be…" I heard his bass voice whisper. And that spectacle...Sasuke standing proudly before me was the last of it...the last thing ever for a part of my vision.

My right eye was fading away, gradually drowning in blackness and nothingness. There was so much darkness...more and more black engulfing me relentlessly. However, I did not feel desperate, even though I was losing an important part of me. That didn't matter either...Sasuke was _far_ more important. Some years ago I would hold those eyes like treasure, because they weren't just a gift. It was a miracle given to me from my Clan and my Father.

My eye wasn't as important anymore. Sasuke was _everything_ now. Uchiha Sasuke was the miracle given to me from my Clan, even though I most certainly knew I was not allowed to have him in the end. It was alright. I came into terms with that concept. Sasuke was something I could admire from afar. Maybe I was supposed to watch him from _above_...Either way he was precious to me...the most precious thing for me and I would protect him no matter what.

Soon I have entirely lost my vision...forever. I was honestly blissful from the bottom of my weak heart, for the last thing my eye ever saw was _him_. I bid farewell to my right eye with the most beautiful way. I let it set his sight on this man...For just a tiny moment a felt a slight pain, pain for losing it. My right eye was no more and that was final. It didn't matter. He was safe….

I was looking at him and he was looking at me. We were both panting. My trembling still didn't stop. The cloth he put on me was on the ground now. It was so unbelievably cold. I was shivering. I felt so unprotected. My chest was almost completely bruised, scratched and exposed; my abdomen was bruised and bloody. Blood was all around…on me...on every single bit of me...on the floor, on the walls, on Sasuke's sword, on his face…everywhere….

For some moments there was a relative silence. The only thing I could hear was the frenzy of our pounding hearts and our uneven and hard breathing. The chains around me made a slight noise, just to remind me where I was in, how I was and why I was there. I was free, yet I felt spikes all over me. Maybe that was my good-for-nothing feelings. Maybe it was the sensation of having been defeated, beaten and rendered useless in front of those important to you so many times. Maybe it was my physical pain. I was fixated on him nonetheless. On that brave man who stood there for me. That man who came to my rescue...The very same man I loved...I know that this feeling is called love...He was here...That means...It seems I wasn't _that_ expendable after all...He tried to save me, to protect me, he just risked his life... There was nothing for me but his presence now...There was nothing except from Uchiha Sasuke.

And then…in the midst of all those thoughts and feelings, something made me uneasy, worried, even scared a bit. My only working eye flickered back and forth trying to spot danger. I thought the enemy leader moved…_How can this be?_ I was sure he was dead. I shook my head slightly to gain my sanity back. But, it was the same. How the hell is he moving? That can't be right.. My vision must be… No, that's it! He stole Sasuke's chakra just now. The chakra strings must have been somewhere close.

There was only one thing I could do, even though I was shaky. Simply I did not have another chance of appeal. That was everything. My previous plans failed one after another. Now I had to pay for my failure. It was of no importance that I could hardly stay conscious, let alone move around. I was fast...I didn't know how I could do it…I had no chakra, no energy, nothing left…only the burden of failure...

I managed to get up somehow, but I was shivering and quivering crazily. My blood left my wounds mercilessly just when I pushed my weakened body to move. I was stumbling, but finally, before he could even realize and process what was happening, I grabbed Sasuke's sword from his hands with my 'good' arm and while plodding towards the defeated man, I stabbed the enemy cutting all the ropes of chakra in the same breath. My hair was flowing around , tracing before me as swiftly as I moved. Finally my 'shinobi side' rose from beneath my shattered frame and ego. He was dead for sure this time...I made sure beyond doubt. I couldn't even breathe though. Somehow, I didn't fell on my knees, even though my shattered bones and unbelievably sore muscles begged for me to relieve them from the excruciating pain.

I managed to take a look at the sword for a second, even though it was extremely hard for me to focus on anything anymore. There was my blood running over it, from the wounds on my arms. Sasuke's sword was stained...by my filthy blood. I quickly cut a piece of my already torn apart uniform and tried to clean the sword, careful enough not to touch it, but I was trembling too much... I slowly set my gaze on the Uchiha.

"Sasuke….I am sorry…. I made your sword dirty…" I could hardly talk. I was still trembling, but I turned towards him to give his weapon back, shaking heavily. "I tried to clean it….I am sorry. I know I am filth…"I coughed all blood I had left in me while trying to give him back his sword.

I felt so weak…so tired…my chakra was gone…_That was the end_. I lost control of my body…I was fading away…I was falling...

But...I didn't hit the ground… Someone caught me. I felt my head landing on a strong chest. Someone held me. It was so nice…

"Stop talking! Izanagi? Why Izanagi?" Sasuke murmured to my ear with an exasperated tone.

"To …to save…you..." I managed to utter.

"Baka! I didn't need_ you_ to save me…" he was almost yelling at me. He sounded furious.

"Sasuke I …I lov…" But once again I failed to say it. Those simple words...I failed to utter them yet again. I lost consciousness. I couldn't move…I couldn't breathe. My quiver was so tiring. I finally gave in to exhaustion...I needed any kind of rest I could be given at this point.

"Aelia…AELIA! Get a grip! Don't you_ dare_ die, you hear?" Sasuke yelled his command. _I couldn't do it. I was…_"You...you are not filth damn it!…Stay with me!" He held me in his arms the same way as when he freed me. He was strong. Sasuke was shaking me lightly to no avail.

"Aelia please …live…" I heard his almost silent whisper. Somehow I thought I felt his mouth on my neck, I heard his whisper so close. For a moment I thought he dug his head on my hair, but I couldn't know for sure...

I could only hear some kind of voices anymore. I had no way to respond. I was lost in that realm between life and death, consciousness and unconsciousness, danger and safety, peace and battle, love and pain... I couldn't move, I couldn't respond, I couldn't process anything at all. I was just listening to those familiar and soothing for me voices. Just that...

"_Aelia–chan! Sasuke how is she?"_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Is she alive?"_

"_I think so…but her chakra is gone…"_

"_Sasuke-kun let me see."_

"_Sakura, how is she?"_

"_She is alive for now…she is badly injured though. Look at those nasty wounds. She is scratched all over and has some broken bones. She needs treatment immediately. She lost all her blood…Sasuke-kun was right. She has no chakra left either. She is on the verge of…"_

"_DO SOMETHING SAKURA"_

"_Sasuke calm down…she is doing what she can..."_

"_Sasuke-kun…her eye…"_

"_I know…she lost it…forever..."_

"_But how…her eye is there…"_

"_It's not that Sai…could it be that technique Sasuke?"_

"_Yes… She used Izanagi, Kakashi…"_

"_That can't be…"_

"_She has the Sharingan...She even has Senju blood. It is possible."_

"_Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei…let me carry her…I am not as tired as you."_

"_No Naruto. I will carry her."_

"_What's wrong with you Sasuke? The one moment you leave her alone and the other…"_

"_Just shut up, will you? I didn't know this would happen…but it's my fault anyway." _the last words were hardly audible._  
_

"_Do you care elaborating now that she is safe?"_

"_No"_

"_Sasuke-kun..." _a small pause._  
_

"_We are going back to the village. Our mission was mostly a success. There is none of them left" _

"_I agree Kakashi-sensei...We have to take Aelia to the hospital quickly as well."_

"_I know. Let's go"_

"_Sasuke-kun, how are your eyes…they must itch."_

"_I am fine. Don't mind me...take care of Aelia."_

"_I am taking care of her Sasuke-kun…well; the good news is that you can probably get full access to your eyes' powers when we get back."_

"_I already told you to stop worrying about me." _There was silence.

"_Find something to cover her up. She must be cold and to be honest..."_

"_Naruto stop looking at her!"_

"_Ok Sasuke calm down! I am not doing anything…"_

"_What did that bastard do, Sasuke?"_

"_He didn't do anything like that... He just wanted her chakra…"_

"_Thank goodness!"_

"_Sasuke…Whatever might happened to your mind or anything…Aelia is a Uchi..."_

"_I know that already…"_

"_So…What are you going to do?"_

"_Yeah, Sasuke-kun...what are you going to do?"_

"_What do you want me to do…? _Silence again.

* * *

**Author's note:** Intense chapter... Did you like it? Please let me know your thoughts...It's really important to me...Am I doing a decent job? :(

**Please do not forget to review** and thanks for reading!


	20. In Between Life and Death: Hospital

Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words: **Aimii0, CreativelyOriginal, sage **and** Kittycat003!  
**

**IMPORTANT! Please read: **_In case some of you wondered about Izanagi and Aelia's abilities. I am aware that Izanagi is an amazing technique that could easily save Aelia from all of her injuries, attacks and everything like that. But let me explain: Aelia more or less messed up. She indeed has the Sharingan and Senju blood and she was trained under Danzo's guidance, but that doesn't make her experienced so easily. Don't forget that Aelia is not a miracle child...she wasn't familiar with Izanagi, thus she failed...Aelia used Izanagi horribly bad. She was focused on saving Sasuke and she simply did not care about her life at that time. But again she did a sloppy job. _

_In a few words, she lacked the experience and knowledge to put Izanagi into action with excellence. Plus, I thought it would be extreme and irrational to have Aelia use Izanagi perfectly(or at least good enough) given the state and the level she is in. She is not experienced in using it and she was on the verge of dying in the first place. I felt like I couldn't make Aelia use it so unexpectedly and succeed...That would make her a perfect character and she definitely **is not one.  
** _I hope you understand... I love you all for reading this...!_  
_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 20**

**~In Between Life and Death: Hospital~  
**

* * *

Everything was so quiet, so peaceful, so beautiful, so comfortable... _Where was I? _It felt so good; no pain, no struggle, no more thinking over and over about the wrong-doings. It was serene...The place around me seemed golden. It was so pleasant, so tranquil and it felt...safe. I wanted to stay here forever. To give myself to the promising sleep, free of nightmares and of those all too troublesome emotions. There were so many things to take care of...No..I want to stay here. I want to sleep and be safe. I want to forget pain. I want peace. I want peace of mind and peace of heart.

I was flowing around like I was in the ocean. This golden realm, soothing as water and reviving as the best medicine felt like my place to be. I tried to close my eyes and maybe dream a little, without worries and without pain. Without memories of loved ones that are now away. Without the scars that only loss and absence can leave behind. I felt my hair floating around my face, like they were hugging me. Those hair soon were surprisingly wet...I opened my eyes to perceive those tiny droplets of salty water flowing around. I blinked and realized that those were my tears. _Why am I crying?__  
_

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain. That immense sharp pain was coming from me. It was from my heart. I tried to put my hands there, to ease the torturing feeling. I left a small groan. That pain...I just now thought I was free of it. Why? I looked around at my realm. The golden scenery was fading away. It turned black...Only then I understood. Only then I remembered my pain...

_Sasuke.._..

* * *

When I finally woke up there were slight muttering. Feelings...I had senses again and there were so many things around to explore mutely. It smelt beautiful. I felt clean and comfortable. I felt peaceful but a little strange. At any rate, I felt better than most of the reality. Although, I also felt a huge burden on my heart, which was stifling and made me feel heavy..._I was away from that realm_. I slowly opened my eyes. It was hard to comprehend that only my left eye was working. I blinked some times to focus better and adjust to my environment. Naturally, I was in the Konoha Hospital.

"Aelia-san…are you awake?" a kind voice asked. I turned to face the source.

"Hinata?" My voice sounded husky.

"Yes it's me!" the kind girl smiled gently and held my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I am a lot better." I answered trying to move my hands and legs just slightly. They felt a little numb and stiff but they did not hurt much.

"Aelia!" another voice yelled. "Sakura…come here forehead. Aelia is up!"

"I am coming Ino-pig!"

"Hey Hinata...why didn't you tell us?" Ino asked while coming closer to my bed.

"She woke up just now Ino. Please keep your voice down..."

"Aelia? Are you ok?" Sakura asked me immediately when she came near. She was leaning closer to me in order to check if I was fine. I blinked some more to adjust to the environment better. I couldn't used to work with only one eye.

"I am fine Sakura." I paused to smile to my friend. "Thank you again…You healed me…you saved me…"

"Haha...so you did have consciousness…"She teased.

"Just barely...I was just hearing voices for a while…that's all." I answered with my still weak voice.

"Actually, Sakura, that was too obvious…who else could have healed her on the way here?" Ino noted.

"Ino is right you know, Sakura-san." Hinata added. Then we all laughed softly. It was painful for me to laugh, so I just smiled.

"How is everyone? Are they ok?" I asked after a few moments.

"Don't you worry about them...they are monsters…" Sakura reassured me. "Well Shishou, Tsunade-sama and I of course healed you first. You were in pretty bad shape you know… Sasuke had some injuries but that was it. They even removed the seals from his eyes now, after a lot of discussions, but, we will talk about that later. Kakashi-sensei had some injuries as well. He was mostly tired because of his Sharingan. Sai was the same; just tired. Naruto didn't even need healing. He is extraordinary at recovering. They are all fine now… Completely fine"

"How long was I unconscious?" I managed to ask.

"About 4 days. Tsunade–sama gave you a sedative for you to relax. She wanted to make sure you are ok."

"How are your wounds feeling?" Ino asked. I checked my wounds…they were gone.

"You must feel a little numb naturally, but aside from that you are completely healed." I nodded in agreement to Sakura.

"Indeed. Thank you everyone."

"Don't even mention it...you would do the same for us." Sakura smiled. There was a long pause.

"So… Aelia…Is it true?"

"Ino...don't ask her that now!"

"It's ok Sakura..." I said to the girl. "What do you mean Ino?"

"Well, almost all of us know now…Of your clan I mean..."

"That's why you disappeared after the Uchiha Clan massacre, right?" Hinata asked. I had to respond.

"Well that's partially because of it, but to be frank…ultimately that day changed everything…so I would say yes, Hinata-chan"

"And now? What are you going to do?" Ino asked.

"What _should_ I do?" I asked bowing my head, ready to surrender in my uneasiness and worry once again, but...

"Aelia-chan! You are awake at last, dattebayo!"

"Hello Naruto" I finally smiled to the loud blond who was just entering the room. He rushed over to me and hugged me tightly.

"That's such great news…"

"Aelia…how do you feel?" another voice entered the room. I looked to see the familiar man.

"I am fine Kakashi-senpai...how about you?" I asked. He smiled and gave me a' thumbs up'.

"We are all great, dattebayo!"

"I am happy to hear that Naruto."

"Hm…says the one who didn't even need healing..." said Sai , who followed Kakashi in the room.

"Hey that's not my fault if you made yourselves..."

"It was mine." I abruptly stopped Naruto. "I am so terribly sorry everyone. I failed. I screwed up..." I bowed my head again.

"Aelia-chan that's not what I meant. It wasn't your..."

"It _was _my fault Naruto…I am so sorry." I felt a tear running down my cheek. Then a couple of hands hugged me.

"Aelia…you are wrong. You didn't fail. The mission was a success!"

"But Sakura..."

"So what if you were caught Aelia? We almost faced that as well. It was because of those wires" Kakashi noted. "It could be anyone…Well ok..except from Naruto...but you know where I am getting at. Plus, your chakra was stolen beforehand." Kakashi tried to explain.

"Sensei is right Aelia-chan…Sorry we couldn't make it sooner…"

"What are you talking about…_I_ _am sorry_ for all your trouble, but I admit I was glad you came…" I stated.

"Did you even think we wouldn't come for you?" Sakura asked.

"Baka...that's what friends are for, right dattebayo? We all have the Will of Fire within our hearts Aelia-chan. Everyone of us is family, everyone of us is precious...We will fight to the death for our comrades!" Naruto was smiling at me. He was obviously proud for what he just told me.

Indeed, those were truthful words, derived from the pureness of the heart of a Konoha Shinobi. Of someone, who would gladly risk his life for his comrades. In ANBU the Will of Fire was just a tale to be told. A legend, a myth for the Hidden Leaf Village we could never feel ourselves; we could only witness it from afar without ever realizing the true meaning of it. And yet that strong and warm sense that you belong to a huge family, the feeling that you are indeed a precious part of your village had now started to overwhelm my soul. It seemed that I was acknowledged by my friends as a precious part of Konoha. Finally, I found some people willing to risk their safety, even their lives to save me... a nakama...a friend...a part of our big shinobi family. I could be a part of the Will of Fire in the end...

"Thank you…thank you…" I managed to say in the middle of my tears.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto wondered worryingly.

"No Naruto it's just...Aelia-san hasn't used to that… I understand." Sai commented.

"All of you ANBU kids…" Kakashi murmured. I just tried to wipe my tears and smiled at him. I met beautiful and warm smiles in return. However...just then I felt the urgent need to look around. To my disappointment Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"So…Aelia-chan..." Naruto started when I came to. They were all around me now hugging me and gently rubbing my back and hair, like I was a small child needing attention and love.

"What is it Naruto?" I encouraged him to speak.

"Well we…" I waited patiently.

"Naruto wants to say that we bought you something." A gentle voice continued. When Sakura spoke, Ino and Hinata silently and discreetly left, mutely waving goodbye. That was strange..._why did they leave like that now of all times?_

"You…bought me something?" I asked, utterly surprised.

"Yes it is a gift for our new Uchiha friend, dattebayo" My heart felt numb for a second and my lungs couldn't manage my breathing..._Uchiha friend? _I wondered inwardly trying to calm myself. "I will give it to you only if you promise you won't be like Sasuke-teme..." Naruto teased with his wide smile again.

I decided to play along, so I rose my hand expanding my little finger for a 'pinky promise' "It's a promise!" I announced happily to the Jinchuriki. Naruto gave me his little finger as well, apparently feeling highly amused and happy. "However, Naruto..." I continued. "It is extremely hard to act like Sasuke…I couldn't do it even if I wanted to."I teased.

"True enough..." Kakashi muttered with a sigh. We laughed trying to show our agreement. Then, in the midst of our sweet laughing, Sai slowly took something out of his pocket and quickly gave it to me. I took it on my two hands. It was a beautiful small black velvet box.

"Open it!" Naruto told me, desperately trying to hold his impatience and excitement. I swiftly opened the little box, much to Naruto's pleasure, only to find a simple, small but meaningful note.

_To our precious new Uchiha friend and teammate…_

_With Love,_

_Your friends and nakama_

_Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi._

I was hardly able to hold my tears now. I haven't really got a gift since my father was alive. I removed the sweet note after looking at my teammates and I gave them a truthful -and beyond doubt genuine- smile. Beneath the note was something... beautiful. It was dark grey with beautiful patterns and it seemed expensive to me. It was very delicate and nice to touch, since it was velvet as well. It was the sweetest thing, given the situation I was in. It was an eye patch.

I held it on my hands frozen like a lifeless statue...I couldn't believe how much of a nice gesture it was. They knew...

"It's something unusual, we know…"Sakura noted.

"But we thought it's appropriate…" Sai continued.

"This is to remind you our first mission and your friends, Aelia, even though it wasn't a pleasant one in the end." Kakashi added.

"Aelia-chan, do you like it?" Naruto was being impatient again.

"It's …it's beautiful…I can't thank you enough" I said while sobbing. I sat up and tried to hug them all tightly…My new friends.

After that I tried to put it on. They all seemed very excited. The eye-patch was very comfortable and beautiful. It felt _right_ on me in some way. I attempted to look around and adjust to the new addition.

"It looks great!" Sakura said happily.

"It feels great too…really… thank you..." I smiled again.

"Well now you can be a pair with Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto commented teasingly and we laughed once more.

We had been talking for hours. Lady Tsunade came at some point to check up on me. We didn't talk for anything else besides my health...everything else could wait. During the day most of the people I met that day at Ichiraku came by to see me. They were so kind. Many of them brought flowers to wish me a nice recovery. Sakura noted that my injury could make Ino's shop rich…It was so funny to hear them play around. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Shino…they all came and I was delighted. They seemed to acknowledge me somehow, even though they didn't know me as the rest of my team. _I am nakama after all..._maybe for some...

Finally I got used wearing the eye patch. It was indeed comfortable. I laughed and talked and teased…It was heaven for me. Questions did come at me, but no one made me feel uncomfortable or forced me to reveal top secret information. My teammates never left my side. Hinata was there most of the time too. But, one thing was missing...

...Sasuke never showed up...

* * *

**Author's note: **I would love to hear your thoughts, please? Did you like the gift?**  
**

I can't believe this story reached Chapter 20 already...I hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it...I don't know if you are going to like that or not, but this story has a lot more to show...( I really hope you like that, because I certainly did not mean it as a threat! It depends on the perspective I guess...:P )

Please do not forget to review! It gives me motive to continue writing!


	21. Haruno Sakura

Thank you for your review: **sage, guest, Ayu Cherry, skipbeataddict, Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior! **I love you!**  
**

As an answer for the review of** sage: **This story doesn't have _that_ much reviews, right? It's ok...it could have been less...In fact I am quite pleased now! Anyway I love each and every one review I got and thank you all for that. I am so glad you liked the story so far and I hope you will all continue reading it!

Do you really think so?(about the Naruto chapter comparison I mean...:P) I am honored for that to say the least! I am also proud(:P) to say that action will come again into the picture. And some more drama...and some romance...I hope you will continue reading and reviewing. Thank you very much for your support!**  
**

_**And thank you all for following/adding to 'favorites' me and my story! You are awesome!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 21**

**~Haruno Sakura~  
**

* * *

Two long and semi-quiet days past. Another two and I would be discharged from the hospital at last. Tsunade-sama and Sakura were very strict. I had to be completely and utterly healed to roam free in the streets of the village again. _Why on earth did they make that sound as a threat? _At any rate, my friends always were around to make me feel better. Sometimes it was Hinata, sometimes Sakura, sometimes even my 'entire' Team kept me company. It felt so good. They could bring a smile to my face _again_; it was comfortable _again_... After so many years my heart didn't feel utterly frozen. But, something was always missing and that wasn't the vision of my right eye...

A sunny afternoon I was with Sakura in my room as always. The room was comfortable, bright, tidy and clean, even though my flowers and gifts had already started to form a small pile. Sakura and I always had so much fun together. We used to talk about many things, some important and some less significant. She was smiling and most of the time, I was smiling as well. We used to talk about our previous mission a lot. We never actually had the chance to talk about it during the time we were in the Land of Spring. Sakura faced many 'adventures' as well. She was Naruto's roommate after all. The blond menace apparently caused a lot of trouble for the kunoichi.

We spent a lot of time talking about Naruto's foolishness, much to our pleasure and entertainment. For example Sakura told me that she had a hard time making the Jinchuriki realize that she wasn't going to actually sleep on the same bed with him. Of course Naruto didn't mean anything _more, _since he started having a _very good time_ with the shy Hinata even before the mission. Sakura was adamant though. Poor Naruto must have suffered a lot of bone fractures. I admit he wasn't easy to deal with sometimes, but Naruto had a talent at making you feel nice and comfortable. I knew Sakura and Naruto shared a deep bond of friendship and love. It was nice having them in your team. Sakura very much liked to 'complain' about our beloved goofy-Naruto though.

However, the said 'bed-incident' made me feel like slapping myself. My roommate and I did not face that kind of problem after all. In any case, I decided not to talk about it. I wholeheartedly enjoyed learning about 'Naruto's and Sakura's misfortunes'. I always spent a wonderful time with Sakura. My genuine smile was the solid evidence.

Despite out laughter and enjoyment there was still a heavy burden within. None talked about it, none ever mentioned it, none ever showed it. But, we both knew what caused the constant and painful emptiness in our hearts.

While we were in my room this time, this particular afternoon, there was a silence that demanded us to break it. This was the first time we had nothing to talk about. Nothing came to mind, even though we could discuss almost everything. For a while none of us took the first step to ease the tense atmosphere around us.

Our breaths could be heard in between the little noises from the medical equipment, the steps of those walking outside and the occasional voices from the window. Our moves could easily cause slight changes on the environment, or more precisely the sentiments our environment was emitting. It was cold and yet warm, uncomfortable and yet comfortable, silent and yet loud in our hearts and minds. It felt awkward for the first time.

"He will come back soon." Her gentle voice said all of a sudden, breaking that suffocating silence. I inhaled deeply still lying on my bed, while Sakura was seated on a nearby chair.

"Hm...Who?" I casually asked while setting my eyes -ok...not eyes, but eye- on her. Sakura's orbs were focused on her hands and after a while on...practically nowhere.

"I know you miss him. I do too." Sakura said lowly with her head still down. There was a pause again. I slightly clenched my hands, taking a grip of the sheets in my palm. I could almost feel my nails on my skin. Now I bowed my head as well.

"Is he all right?" I asked eventually, trying to trap the overwhelming emotions inside me.

"Yes, of course he is…"Sakura started after taking a deep breath. "When we came back and they eventually fixed his eyes he said he wanted some time to think. Tsunade-sama was understanding and tolerant, so she gave him some time away from here. He said he will come back in a few days, otherwise they wouldn't let him. Many people still don't trust him mind you. But, this time things are different. He needed a break... and most of us knew..." I nodded. She was right…he needed to get away from all this.

"Aelia…"Sakura now was looking straight at me. "I didn't mean that Sasuke needed a break from _you_, or that you are the cause of him leaving the village. I know you think that…" I once again was silent. "Actually…I believe things will be better from now on, for both of you." Her words touched me deeply inside, even though I didn't really want to admit it.

"Do you really think so, Sakura?" I was looking at her with a questioning look. "You don't have to hurt yourself, you know..." I finally stated. My knuckles were white from the pressure I put on my hands.

"What do you mean Aelia?" Her emerald orbs were focused on me, trying to decipher my words and the underlying meaning they held.

"Look…I know that you love Sasuke for a long time and I also know that you are afraid…of my…_existence_…"I paused to take a long and deep breath. "I won't lie to you…I think I love Sasuke…And I am sure that Tsunade-sama told you about the plan…for that... revival…" Sakura was staring at me but she did not answer or respond in any way.

"I consider you my friend Sakura; I don't want to hurt you. I know you love him deeply…I have no intention of stealing Sasuke from you. He doesn't even like me. In fact, he _hates_ me." I inhaled again from the bottoms of my lungs. "That's why I will step back…not that I have made a step towards anywhere but, I won't let you suffer. Sasuke deserves a girl who loves him unconditionally. You deserve the man of your heart. I won't be any kind of obstacle. It doesn't matter that I have Uchiha blood." I stated looking at her intensely.

"Sasuke can revive the clan perfectly well with you. Plus, he did say he better die that reviving the clan with someone like me. Do not worry." I forced a smile to appear on my face directing towards the pink –haired girl who seemed lost in her thoughts. Then surprisingly Sakura's jade eyes glimmered and looked watery and tired. Soon enough she started crying and I had no way to stop this.

"You are so silly..." he said between her honest tears that kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Ha?" I asked still puzzled and perplexed for what I was supposed to do now.

"You are so silly, you hear?"She yelled at me now.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun likes you more than you could ever know and not because of your clan. I knew...I knew that he likes...he was interested in you from the start. The way he was looking at you…it wasn't normal. I have never seen him like that…Sasuke was actually** interested**...He actually wanted to know you, to understand you!" Sakura started while sobbing loudly.

"I knew…and the last day at the hotel he seemed so happy! He didn't show it, but I knew. I knew you were the one Aelia. You are so sweet and kind, but at the same time you were strong. You didn't hit on him, you weren't infatuated, you were strong-willed, powerful, capable and independent. In a few words nothing like I was back then and definitely what Sasuke is looking for in a woman apparently." I was just like a statue, no expression and no movement whatsoever.

"To you it seemed like he was mocking you, but in truth he didn't know how to react to that feeling. I don't know if you liked him at the beginning but after a while I could catch your glances. I admit I felt jealousy, I even thought to make you look ridiculous in front of him, just to take away his attention from you, but every single time I tried you were proving that you are indeed trustworthy and capable. You were proving to be independent and well... not-Sakura I suppose." She paused to take a breath, letting her gaze fall on the floor.

"Plus, you are the _only_ girl Sasuke has actually taken interest on. That is a first. The day Sasuke found out about you…when I saw those flames I was almost completely sure that…He would be delighted and I would be alone and heartbroken again. Instead he ran away and said some terrible things. Kakashi had already told us about you just before we learned you were kidnapped. I knew I lost Sasuke forever anyway though. Tsunade-sama was sure I would think rationally in the end. She was right." Sakura stopped for a moment and stared at me.

"Isn't it ironic? The only girl Sasuke has taken any interest on, was one that was forced to abandon every single pleasant sentiment just like he made himself do, and she 'happens' to be the only one left from his so loved Clan..." Sakura chuckled a little. I tried to talk but she waved her hand to stop me.

"If there was any person I would gladly 'allow' to have Sasuke knowing he is in good hands…that would be you Aelia…even though I don't know you for that long I am sure that's the right thing to do." Sakura stated decisively. I was shocked to say the least.

"Sakura I…"

"That's why…"she interrupted me. "That's why I am never going to let you abandon Sasuke. I have promised myself that I would help you get together with all my power. This is a heart breaking decision indeed, and I honestly have no idea if I am going to be able to even take it, but I am not the one Sasuke wants and I am honestly tired of waiting for him even if I do like him so much…." I was speechless at her statement. A single tear left her emerald eyes again and now my eyes copied the same action.

"When he came to save you…when he realized you were taken…he changed..." the girl now was almost whispering to me. "Sasuke was furious and it was painful for him…he felt guilty I am sure…He cares for you no matter what he said, no matter what he showed. He is Sasuke after all. When he was holding you in his arms, when he was protecting you his eyes were priceless…he was happy Aelia…you made Sasuke happy. I always tried for that but to no avail, so I know this time he _was_ happy and in a way relieved, but truly and utterly worried for none other than you."

And once again that heart –breaking silence…

"Sakura I don't think that-..."

"It is true no matter what you believe…If I have to force it in your head then I will. You are the one for Sasuke, so I am not giving you another choice young lady!" she threatened while clenching her fists. I faintly smiled at her.

"Sakura…thank you…thank you for your trust but I can't do that…I am sorry." Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I won't let you sacrifice your happiness. And in any case, if all those things you said were true he wouldn't have left" Sakura took a deep breath and sighed.

"You said you love Sasuke, right?" he inquired but I did not answer. I simply averted my gaze. "If that is true then you own it to yourself, to Sasuke and to your clan to be together! That's what I believe! And I also believe he left to make himself realize that big decision. He is about to make a huge step. Can you blame him? I am sure you know what happened to Sasuke all that time..." Her meaningful glare rendered me unable to react in any way.

"He didn't leave to get away from you, the exact opposite; he left to be with you...to calm his feelings and get into his head what exactly is going on! Sasuke never was into that kind of stuff..." She inhaled. "But then again neither were you, right Aelia?" Sakura inquired while looking at me the entire time. I felt her emerald pools locked on my brown eye, trying to derive answers, some kind of reaction. It felt like she had access deep within myself, but I did not felt like I was intruded. The exact opposite actually...It felt soothing in a way. Suddenly, Sakura came to sit on the bed next to me, while taking my hand in hers.

"I am not sacrificing anything. I never had Sasuke to begin with. I don't care what it takes! My goal now it to get you two together and that's final, no matter what you say or even what my broken heart demands. I want you to be happy and there is only one way for that."

"Sakura…" I managed to say and we both whimpered.

"Look...If you deny that feeling you both have I am never ever going to forgive you. You have everything I cannot have. You can have everything I always wished to have. You can have Uchiha Sasuke. Don't back away. I swear I am not going to forgive you if your actions ridicule my dream! It will be a spit on my face. I will hunt you down if you step back, be sure of it!" Sakura's words were threatening. Her tone was not gentle, not even a little bit.

_It would be a spit on her face if I deny my feelings she says...What feelings? What on earth is happening. It can't be that Sasuke actually cares, right?_ The only thing I could do was to give a warm hug to that girl. To hug my dear friend that is now in pain because of me. The surprising thing is that she hugged me back, gently brushing my flowing hair.

"Sakura…what are you going to do now? This is not right for-.." I asked her lowly. My words were a soft whisper.

"Hm. I am a big girl, you know. I will figure something out..." She answered still on my arms.

"I...I promise to be there for you for everything you need. I may be not much of a help, but I certainly swear to try, Sakura. I am sorry things turned out like that..." I stated while both our tears were gently falling.

"Thank you, Aelia. I promise to be by your side as well. And don't be sorry. You are my only chance to see Sasuke happy at last..." We both inhaled.

"You do love him, right?" I asked.

"I think we can sympathize with each other..." She almost chuckled.

"Do you think I deserve him?" I finally asked. "You are in love with him for so long. I don't deserve your kindness either."

"Don't be silly...Yes, I love him, I always did love him and he tried to kill me. I love him Aelia, but you have suffered as well. You can understand his pain better than anyone else. It's your duty to do so. It's your duty to serve in Sasuke's side. You are the only one who can soften his heart now..."

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

I had to take a walk…I had to think…What Sakura said…was it true? It's too good to be true… _What am I supposed to do?_

Sasuke, where are you? I want to see your face again. I want to tell you how I feel. _Where are you Sasuke?_

I was walking around the hospital...that's all I was allowed. The Konoha hospital was big enough to wander around freely. I was thinking…things have changed and things are about to change. I have friends now, I have real friends… I am in love with someone now and honestly it hurts. I want to see him again. I hope the things Sakura said were true…_How much I want them to be true_… I was ready to abandon my feelings, to fall back, but she gave me hope that Sasuke actually cares, even just a little bit. She sacrificed herself for my happiness.

But, that can't be true, right? Sasuke can't be interested in me. He said I was filth and that he doesn't want to revive the clan with me. He called me bastard...Then again...he came, didn't he? He saved me...He stood up for me. Was it a lie? I have to know!

I was walking to no end, with no destination, just walking. I want to see his smile again, his dark eyes, to sense him next to me. I so want to see him. _I am pathetic…_that wasn't me…needing another person to survive. I am alone, right? Wait…that was long ago…I have friends…I have a team…I am not alone.

After a while I ended up without realizing at the playground of the hospital, for the younger patients. I stopped for a second but I decided at last to sit on a red swing. I started moving just slightly. I started to reminiscence... I remembered: When I was sick, years ago, my mother brought me here because I was bored in my room. We had so much fun. Our identical hair flowing around as we moved around, as I was jumping down from my swing. Our faces so same and yet different were happy back them. We radiated our blissfulness then. She wanted me to smile and forget my illness. It wasn't a big deal, but I had to stay in the hospital just to be safe. It was so nice having my mother with me. _I miss her so much_…

Now I was swinging and swinging like a 6-year-old, but my hair did not flow, did not trace behind me as I moved. My lips weren't forming a wide smile now...no...not even a hint of smile was plastered on my face. Only the burden of my existence. I did not have the life force I had so many years ago, when my mother was alive and well. My eighteen-years-old self was drained and void in so many ways.

It's been years since I last sat on a swing. My eyes were fixated on the ground. I was watching my shadow moving around and from the color of the grass I knew the sun was about to hide again in order to reappear on the morning sky. I couldn't decide if I liked this time of the day or not. It was serene, quiet, calm but at the same time it indicated that the dark night will come again. I used to like the night sky with the breath-taking stars, but the last years of my life I hated the dark. It only brought me nightmares or life-threatening missions.

"Shouldn't you be at your room?" A masculine voice asked interrupting my thoughts. I was looking at the ground; I couldn't see who it was…. But that voice….I knew that cold but steady voice. And this shadow form that just now became visible. That can't be…_It's another dream_. That can't be him. I slowly set my only working eye to the voice.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

**Author's note: **Long chapter after a long time...What do you think? Sakura was being quite nice...I think both girls are in predicament right now...Sasuke came at last or is it just a dream? Where is Sasuke? Where did he go? Why did he left? You are about to learn soon...:)

Could you please tell me what you think about this chapter? Pretty please?**  
**

Please do not forget to review and thanks for reading!


	22. Coming Back

_Thank you so much for your reviews: _**Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior, lightning, Insanity-Fun !**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 22**

**~Coming Back~**

* * *

"Shouldn't you be at your room?" a bass masculine voice echoed through my ears and got me back from my own world and my reminiscence.

At first, I was looking at the ground; I couldn't see who it was…. But that voice….I knew that cold but steady voice. And this shadow form that just now became visible on the ground. That can't be…_It's another dream_. I prayed so much to see him again that I have probably started hallucinating. Perhaps I am just going nuts. I wouldn't dare and give myself false hope and then realize that it was just my crazy mind making things out of the blue for the sake of pure torture and just to threaten my sanity. I had to clear all my doubts nonetheless. For all I knew I could have misinterpreted the sound I heard. Thus, I slowly set my only working eye to the source of the mesmerizing voice.

"Sasuke?" I muttered clearly perplexed by seeing him before me. I didn't expect to meet those dark obsidian orbs here of all places. In fact I was inwardly convinced that I was never going to see him ever again in my life. Thankfully I was wrong, for he was standing proudly before me with his shadow covering my currently fragile frame completely. My heart was pounding fast...At last my prayers were answered.

"Why so surprised?" he arched a questioning eyebrow at me, but I didn't respond in any way.

No one of us talked actually. I was just looking at him and he was staring at me, standing perfectly still. My wish came true indeed…He was here with me... I couldn't believe it. Some part of me was still confident that he never wanted to come back because of me and the plan I was asked to fulfill. I was almost certain that _I_ would be the cause of him leaving the village again and I just couldn't bear thinking about it. Maybe all this is actually a fraud. I was at a loss. I did not know what to make of the situation simply because nothing I believed made any sense anymore.

Thus, I tried to make sure that Uchiha Sasuke was indeed there and not some clone, or transformation jutsu or anything else trying to deceive me besides Sasuke himself. Unfortunately or not, I quickly realized it was him for sure. That conclusion puzzled me even more. Nothing could make sense to me as much as I tried. I couldn't comprehend a thing, even if I had the answers in front of my face. I was utterly confused and nothing seemed coherent to my eyes or mind.

Then, suddenly Sasuke moved and interrupted another one of my delirium sequence. The sullen young man was walking closer to me now. My muscles instinctively reacted and I faintly flinched. However, I somehow managed to suppress any other kind of reaction my body produced in his presence. Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he was close enough and surprisingly sat on the blue swing next to me. That exact moment the raven-haired shinobi locked his onyx eyes on my face. I almost felt the need to hide from his gaze, even though it wasn't really that menacing.

"Recuperated yet?" He asked. My answer came a little later that it was supposed to.

"Eeh almost... I feel perfectly fine though, thank you for asking." I swallowed hard trying to keep my calm demeanor. "How about you?" My voice trembled a little bit. Sasuke just shrugged as an answer. As expected from him of course.

A moment later he was leaning closer and closer to me. My heart's beating became nearly erratic and my eyes widened in angst, but nothing I was expecting came eventually. Instead I was met with a foreign and completely unseen experience. Gently and slowly Sasuke put his all too familiar fingers on my face…faintly pressing his index finger on my naturally white, but now slightly rosy cheek. Then he moved his index and touched my eye patch just a bit.

"Does it work?" He asked trying to inspect the new addition.

"Well yes, it's perfect…" I answered with a forced smile. "It was a gift... from the others…" I added then.

"Hm" He only said while still examining my eye and face.

"Sasuke..." he stopped touching me abruptly when my voice was heard. "I …" I inhaled deeply before I could finally speak to him. "I want to say thank you…thank you so much for everything...If it wasn't for you…" He interrupted me by placing his finger on my mouth.

"If it wasn't for me a lot of things would have and not have happened I am sure...and don't thank me. As much as I hate to admit it you saved me before too, didn't you?"He stated touching my eye patch again. "With a price though" Sasuke murmured, his words coming out as a soft whisper. I unintentionally flinched again so he stopped and retracted his hand.

For several moments we were just staring on the ground, without talking or interacting at all. I bit my lips, not knowing what I should do in Sasuke's presence. I should say something, move, do something interesting and effective, even though the awkwardness was overwhelming. The only thing that came out of me though was my deep breath. Suddenly without warning, the Uchiha next to me got up and surprisingly raised his hand at me, offering me help to get up as well.

"Follow me!" his tone was more demanding than it should. If I wasn't scared from the very beginning I might have been overly intimidated by his plea-order-demand and felt obliged to do as he asked. However, fear was fear any way you looked at it and I just couldn't bring my stiff body to move anymore.

"Ehh?" I widened my eyes in surprise. He seemed annoyed from my reaction and he just rolled his eyes disapprovingly, indicating his annoyance.

"You are out of bed anyway, so follow me." He told me again and started walking away, when he realized that I had no intention of grabbing his hand. However _he_ had no intention of _waiting_ for me of course. Sasuke had to save his pride after all. He had to keep his smug and sour attitude intact no matter what.

I didn't move for a while and he noticed my hesitation. Sasuke turned a little and set his threatening dark eyes on me without practically stopping his movements. His glance left me with no choice. I had to follow, I know…so I reluctantly got up too after heaving a sigh. I made the first step timidly...and the second…soon I was walking behind him, trying to catch up. I was still considerably weak though.

"Where are we going?" I asked but the answer never came...as expected from Uchiha Sasuke. We soon headed to the hospital stairs and we climbed and climbed to the top. There we were stopped by a large door. After a while he opened the said door and continued walking impassively. My guess was that it led to the rooftop of the Konoha Hospital, obviously. Sasuke held the door open for just a second and nodded for me to enter. I hesitated again, but soon complied.

The roof had a beautiful view. We could see almost the entire village. The sun was yet to set, so everything was painted light orange from the vivid and delicate sunbeams. The breeze was strong enough to make some flocks of my long hair dance in its rhythm, but just barely. I walked farther on the roof trying to grasp every image from the beautiful Leaf Village or the stunning nature that surrounds it. Shortly, I turned my gaze on Sasuke, who seemed to observe my moves, with his beautiful raven hair slightly moving from the light breeze as well.

"Have you been here before?" He asked with his hands in his pockets. I nodded no.

"Do you like it here?" I asked him after some seconds giving him a small smile. He just shrugged with his eyes momentarily traveling through some old memory.

Soon enough he stared at me apparently waiting for my opinion as well. I nodded yes in his silent question. I really liked it here. Sasuke slightly smirked once more and nodded to me to follow him on the end of the roof from the west side. I was surprised … I would never imagine there even was a bench on the Hospital's roof. I really cannot understand why Sasuke knew of the existence of such a bench here. The last male Uchiha immediately sat at the said place and patted the place next to him with a tiny hint of impatience. _Something seemed all too familiar…_ For several moments I did not move yet again.

"I think I once told you not to be afraid." Sasuke told me with a what seemed like encouraging look. It was true...he had said that at some point. I hesitated again, but chose not to be a coward any longer, so I approached him and sat at his right side, making sure I put some distance between us. I wasn't that bold yet.

No one of us talked for a long time. We were just fixated on the Hokage Monument Mountain. Soon, I was looking at the colorful sky. The illuminating romantic sunset was beautiful to watch. My gaze moved again, this time on the village. Only a few of the streets and houses of Konoha had started to prepare for the night, which was sure to come soon. Sasuke was silent. His dazzling dark eyes were traveling around the place, much like mine. For a tiny moment our eyes met, but I immediately averted my gaze.

I continued to observe everything and couldn't help but wonder: _What are we doing here? _However, I wasn't brave enough to ask, not in front of him at least. Finally, I made up my mind and managed to speak.

"Did you just come back? No one told me you have returned."

"Aa" was the only response I got. For that I was not surprised. Silence again…_what did he honestly want_? I couldn't come to any conclusion at the moment.

"Were you wondering where I was?" he soon asked with his eyes still locked forward. _Of course I was…this was killing me._ He got no answer though so he turned his face at me. I just shrugged. Sasuke gave me his usual smirk. Some moments passed again and all of a sudden I felt those familiar fingers on my hair; he unexpectedly started untying my eye patch with his slender and soft fingers.

"Hey, what are you-…" but he stopped me once more, for he turned my head towards him and gently placed his lips on my blind right eye. I was shocked to say the least. My breathing was uneven and my heart was threatening to jump out of my chest. This boy always surprised me to no limit.

"Idiot! Always doing unnecessary things!" he whispered against my face. I knew what he meant.

"I had…to save you..." I whispered.

"I was the one saving _you, _remember?" I could detect his light mocking down underneath.

"That's precisely why I had reasons to help you."

"I didn't need your help." He stated abruptly and coldly. I turned my face away from him and tried to ease my breathing.

"Look, Sasuke…I absolutely have no idea what you are feeling right now, but I should tell you that you don't have to feel guilty or anything, for my eye or anything on the matter." I let out a deep breath full of uneasiness and worry.

"You know… you talk way too much some times." He just stated and I bit my lip intentionally and with too much force. If I was lucky enough I would draw out some blood and ease my frustration.

"Shouldn't I feel guilty you say? Hn. Who told you I feel guilty?" Sasuke asked eventually and I turned a little pink, trying to focus on the streets of the village, which now started to lighten up from the lanterns.

"If that's the case, I am sorry I misjudged you..." I told him and remained silent for long time again. Shortly I crossed my arms over my chest and remained still and nearly emotionless..._almost._.. The only move we could grasp from each other was our hair flowing along the breeze. I resumed my tense and deep breathing as always. Lately, I just did nothing but sigh. It seemed like I was not brave enough to face the situations that came upon me. _Coward!_ I inwardly scolded myself.

"Did my words have such an impact on you that you felt the need to clean my sword from your blood?" He suddenly asked at last with his eyes focused on mine. I slowly set my eyes, -well _eye_, since only one actually worked-on him timidly.

"Well, it's not like I had never thought of what you said before...so…." His eyes sharpened and narrowed at me. This brought a shiver down my spine.

"Are you _serious_ about that?" I didn't answer to him in any way. I didn't even move. I averted my eyes again looking at the sunset.

Suddenly, I felt those beautiful fingers holding my chin and turning my face around to look at him without a chance of escaping. His eyes were strange and somehow demanding.

Before I could even realize, Sasuke's lips captured mine and they were so soft and...and...Oh Kami I don't know! He was kissing me again all of a sudden! I could easily collapse right on the spot but thankfully that did not happen. He soon broke the kiss without moving his face away…our foreheads were touching and so did our noses. I could feel his breath on my face and his eyes locked on my lips. I chose not to meet his eyes with mine though.

"You are so silly, Aelia, have I ever told you that?" He whispered against my face and before I could even think an answer his lips were on mine again.

They were indeed so soft and gentle and sweet and …perfect. I soon started kissing him back timidly again, since this was my first time acting up, but that made him kiss me more fiercely and not in the least bit gently anymore. He didn't break us apart. We continued to kiss each other for longer.

When I felt one of the last sunbeams warming up my face, he placed his hands on my cheeks and hair. Sasuke was gently caressing me in between our lip-lock, tangling his fingers on my long hair. I nearly felt my eyes watery. Then I slowly placed my arms around his neck holding him closer to my own body…who... me… I almost chuckled for my all too 'brave' actions. I was kind of scared though. I don't know why…maybe because all this was still all new for me.

Soon that kind of kiss wasn't enough. I felt his demanding tongue on my lips, trying to break them apart. This brought an uncontrollable shiver on my body. Perhaps it was joy...Perhaps it was fear. Either way, I complied with his wish and now _he_ was all I could taste, all I could feel, having the upper hand on the 'battle'. Our breathing became more intense, so did our kiss…it was more aggressive, more possessive and even fiercer than before but it was still so sweet for me.

After a while he wrapped his hands around my waist holding me closer and closer. Our bodies now touched. I was lost in our kiss. I was elated… I wouldn't realize even if there was an earthquake. Sasuke was so sweet and loving in his way…the man I was in love with, the only man I ever was in love with was kissing me, even though he was feared as the beautiful but cold man with no intention of giving you a chance to enjoy his presence at all. The sullen and sour Uchiha Sasuke was just now kissing me fervently.

Soon he was slowing us down finally breaking our kiss. I admit I didn't want it to end, but I soon tossed the thought away. So, I opened my eyes to find his onyx orbs, that always invited me to a frantic dance, to a crystal prison for the mind and senses, even without his Sharingan activated. For some seconds we were just staring at each other. But then he put his appealing lips on mine again just slightly, and then on my forehead, then on my blind eye.

"Aelia…You are such an idiot! You are indeed silly…" He whispered again.

"You keep saying that…" I noted. Our faces now were only visible because of the village's lights.

"Hn…true, but you are…" He held his chuckle and laugh, which soon was replaced from his usual cold and serious tone. "Did you actually believe I wouldn't care or come for you? After all _that _talk?" I was silent and just sighed again. He waited but the answer never escaped my lips. Sasuke retracted his hands and placed them in his pockets again. He seemed almost carefree, like nothing happened just now. It was his rightful turn to sigh.

"Well I guess you have a point since I am not particularly fond of showing my feelings but..."

"Sasuke..I.."

"Stop talking and just listen to me, because like hell I am saying that again." he abruptly interrupted me and I simply remained motionless, waiting to hear him out with utmost care and attention. "I..._god damn it_!" He started cursing himself. Obviously what he was about to say irked him to no end.

"I am... _sorry_ I yelled at you, I am sorry I said such things ok? But damn..you should have fucking told me…"he uttered with difficulty. That apology was no easy task for Uchiha Sasuke. Don't they say that Uchihas do not apologize? I was in front of a miracle...

"Then I owe you an apology as well. I am...terribly sorry, Sasuke." I bowed my head slightly.

"You don't have to be sorry _now_…" he reassured me moving up my head softly. Once again there was silence. This time though Sasuke used that pause to stare at my face again.

"Do you want to know where I have been?" he asked teasingly with his lips forming a mischievous smirk. I simply looked at him.

That young man was obviously used into seeing people-especially the female population- wondering where he has been or what he did. Damn all those fan girls! They have obviously spoiled him! And all these times Sasuke pretended he didn't care about his fandom and their obsessions…ha…. I hardly restrained myself from taunting him. Well, to be honest, one part of me knew the reason he acted like that when it came to me. Maybe I was the only one he bothered to test; to see if I bear any interest for him and his actions, as Sakura said to me before, using those very same words.

"Well I had to find you a gift as well, right? For joining the 'loser team'..." Sasuke casually told me while he was taking a box out of his pocket. It was about the same size as the one holding my eye patch. Then surprisingly he offered it to me. I blinked some times to comprehend what was going on.

"Sasuke you didn't have to…"

"See it first, then we talk." He interrupted me once more. I tried to have a look at the box first, attempting to guess about the contents. "It's...unusual, but that's the best option I had…Open it." Sasuke almost 'ordered me' after explaining. I did as I was told. My breathing and heart's beating became uneven for the millionth time today. I slowly and carefully opened the little box only to be shocked from the one thing inside of it. My mouth was completely agape and my eyes wider than dinner plates.

"Sasuke that's …."

"It's mine. You can have it." His orbs were focused on my face, carefully studying my reaction. "I was gone to find it. It won't be perfect but I will explain if you want me to." He talked casually but I was…I didn't know what to do...it was strange...and amazing and so thoughtful and so precious and so unique...I had no words to describe my feelings right now.

I was speechless and nearly distraught because inside that small box was a perfectly sustained Sharingan eye….

* * *

**Author's note: **Chapter 22!My favorite number(number not chapter:P)! I hope you liked it...Sasuke came back at last and he brought Aelia where he fought with Naruto that day, before the Sound Four came to get him. Maybe that means something for Sasuke, maybe not...? Who knows? :P ^.^

It's important to me if you like it...really...Sasuke is too OOC? Well I am going to defend myself saying one more time that the usual Sasuke we all love(or hate...depends...) does not fit to Romance...I am trying hard though...I hope it shows!(and I also pray it works...^_^)**  
**

Please do not forget to review and make me blissful one more time!**  
**


	23. Sharingan

_Thank you so so so much for your reviews_:** Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior, Asuka, Insanity-Fun, sage**_ and_** Wings Of Silver Wishes! **_They__ mean a lot to me!  
_

_Special thanks to **Wings Of Silver Wishes** for gradually reviewing almost every single chapter and making me laugh with her awesome comments! Thanks to her 'The Revival Of The Clan' reached nearly 100 reviews in a blink of an eye. Arigato my dear!  
_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 23**

**~Sharingan~  
**

* * *

"Sasuke…I can't believe you actually..."

"Don't look so dramatic. It's not such a big deal..." he simply stated, interjecting me. "I had to investigate Tobi's hideout to find it though." I was silent and just staring at that precious article…It was Sasuke's eye...his real eye…the one he was born with.

It's true…for everyone else this gift would seem freaky, repulsive even, but to me it was the gentlest gesture…and it was _a part_ of him.

"Sasuke…thank you so much…" I muttered while my warm tears were running down my face. He slowly wiped my tears to go away…he was so sweet again and that was nothing like the Sasuke I used to know, or heard about at least.

"I owed you that, didn't I? You were trying to save_ me_ when you lost your original." Sasuke's words were soothing for the uneasiness on my heart.

The only thing that came to my mind though was something completely crazy, given it was me who thought about it. Sasuke must have thought it was crazy as well, because he was completely frozen the moment I _hugged_ him tightly. I could feel his chest on mine, I could feel his heartbeat. Yes…I managed to hold him that tight. For a while he did not respond.

After some moments his hands tried to hug me back, but soon surrendered, not knowing how to respond to it. I did not mind. I knew Sasuke was not very fond of those gestures. I eventually decided to release my grip. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

When I moved away, I almost thought his cheeks were slightly pink. But, I soon snapped out of it. That wouldn't make sense. Why Uchiha Sasuke would blush because of a hug?

"Would you like to explain your theory to me?" I timidly encouraged him to speak and somehow break this nerve-wrecking silence. Eventually he cleared his throat, ready to proceed to the explanation. He started with a steady voice:

"You can replace your eye with mine, who also possesses the Mangekyo but there is no way you can acquire the Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan(Eternal Mangekyo) since we are not siblings. Most likely you will be able to use your Sharingan and even your Mangekyo if you train. But you will get blind at some point inevitably." He bluntly stated. I slightly nodded to make him realize I did understand where he was getting at. "However, that will take years to happen since your Senju gens give you a lot of support. That's just speculations though..."The Uchiha eventually added.

"But Sasuke… isn't the eye that uses Izanagi supposed to close forever?"

"Not in the way you mean it. Tobi did transplant another eye, didn't he?" I thought it over, at last deciding his words were true. "Plus, we are rumored to have the best medical-nins in this village to perform the transplant…You will be fine." He continued while –hesitantly this time -placing another kiss on my lips.

"I don't know what to say…" I murmured.

"There is only one thing for you to say..." he leaned closer and closer to my face once again. "Say it. I want to hear it from your mouth" I completely froze…_did he knew_? His eyes were staring on my lips with a seductive look I could never ignore.

"Sasuke I…" I hesitated again.

"Damn it…say it already!" he yelled with his lips just inches away. We were breathing at each other's faces; our breaths clashed together and exploded in each other's senses, filling our entire systems, rendering us unable to process anything other than the existence of the person before us. My heart was pounding erratically and I was nearly breathless.

"I love you Sasuke…" I mumbled hesitantly. I thought I saw a little smirk crawling on his lips.

"Louder!" he commanded, leaning even closer than before. I was about to literally explode now. My heart was threatening to break its confines and fly away forever. I felt the urgent need to respond to what I was feeling, to what Sasuke wanted me to do and yet it was so difficult...Somehow I managed to do it though.

"I LOVE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Finally…"he took a deep breath and kissed me as fiercely as before.

I was elated once again, I was traveling somewhere far far away. His lips guided me out of this world. I never wanted to move from here, I never wanted to leave. But at the same time I felt the need to cry my eyes out...My feelings were so overwhelming now -probably because it took so much time for me to even _feel_ again- I had to find a way to somehow express the trepidation within me before I start crumbling down like burning paper.

Instead of crying I simply held the young man before me closer and closer, until our bodies molded with each other. His hands on my body...let's say that this sensation could not be described.

No one has ever touched me like that before. Such intimacy...It felt like centuries ago that I was feeling so _good_ in someone's arms. Probably it was indeed centuries ago, because I quite frankly cannot recall any other similar moment in my current life.

I felt...satisfaction...I felt content...Somehow I felt...home...

Have you ever thought that there is no meaning to sleeping or to daydreaming anymore just because for once reality is so much better than any dream you could ever create? Well I felt just that right now. I never want to sleep ever again...I never want to dream ever again. I have no need for that anymore.

While we were kissing he managed to whisper against my lips something hardly audible.

"I love you too Uchiha Aelia…What the hell...I want you so much, damn it..." After that our kiss became even more intense. Only one thing came to my mind. There was no other explanation regardless of how many times I thought about it. That must be it...reality's boundaries are by now completely lost.

_That must be heaven…_

* * *

The time was passing by and I didn't even notice. I had no idea how much time we were in that place.

The dark blue night veil of the sky started to envelope our so precious and beloved village. The Hokage Mountain just barely visible from the dim lights coming from the streets. Voices emanating from the hearts of the merry villagers. Happiness...Excitement and yet... Peacefulness...

The luminous night stars now artistically adorning the dark natural blanket far above, were just starting to make their appearance more and more overwhelming, but nothing could compare with his magical ...ethereal...charcoal eyes.

Must have been ages...no…it must have been some seconds we were holding each other. I was resting on his strong chiseled chest and he was gently brushing my hair resting his jaw on the top of my head. His smell was out of this world...it felt like peppermint and grass and steel and earth and... God, I don't know how long it's been. I don't care. Sasuke is with me. I am not afraid.

It was extremely weird for Sasuke to show that affection. He actually was patient enough to hold me in his arms. At least he didn't seem that irritated or annoyed by it. I so longed those strong arms, that safe place I found at last. I tried to grasp and savor every single second and lock it within my heart. Sasuke was next to me and he finally knew the entire truth. Even though the night sky was tempting to look at, my traitorous eyes only yearned for Sasuke.

At some point, while he was gently brushing my hair, a shiver ran down my spine. He noticed almost immediately.

"Cold?" Sasuke asked me while rubbing my back and arms to warm me up.

"Just a little bit." I answered. Well, to be honest the hospital's clothes I was wearing weren't made to protect someone from the –now stronger- wind of the Hospital's roof.

In a few seconds he took off the light jacket he was wearing over his dark blue top and put it on me, protecting me from cold like _that day_…

"Then let's go back. Don't catch a cold or anything." He almost ordered me and got up giving me his hand again. This one time I gladly took it with a small, hardly audible giggle.

We started walking back, me still wearing his jacket and Sasuke with his hands on my shoulder holding me as close to his body as possible. I wanted to believe that this wasn't only because of the cold. Before he opened the door for us to climb down the stairs he placed one last soft kiss on my lips, taking me by surprise. I blushed, but unfortunately he noticed and 'hn'ed again.

When we were inside the Hospital again I wanted to be cautious and discreet, so I just held his hand removing myself from his kind embrace, even though I yearned for it. He understood my worries, so he complied and just held my hand tightly. We made it to the entrance of my room with hands still connected. However, when I took a closer look around, still standing on the door frame, I decided to let go of his hand and moved away from him. I tried to avert my eyes from Sasuke. Eventually with a face full of uncertainty and apology for my abrupt behavior, I gave him his jacket while murmuring '_thank you_' again and bowing my head in appreciation. I thought I heard him chuckle when I did so. He must have realized why I did that as well.

Our arrival was silent and subtle. Nobody saw us coming at first. However, there were_ people_ in the room, as I came to realize thankfully on time, who were startled by our arrival, upon finally noticing our presence. Sakura, Ino and Hinata almost panicked, when they turned around.

"Are you alright?" I asked with worry.

"No! Of course we aren't! It's not an everyday spectacle to see Uchihas appear out of nowhere!" Ino yelled and we all laughed, well Sasuke smirked to be exact.

"So here you are…." Sakura said while looking at me. I could never miss her meaningful look but I decided to ignore it and pretend nothing happened.

"Where were you? We were looking for you Aelia-san..." Hinata asked. I sheepishly shrugged.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…you are back..." Ino stated looking at the boy. The blonde was looking at us back and forth; one glance to Sasuke and one to me. I pulled some strands of my hair behind my ear and swiftly went to sit on my bed, trying to avoid their chilling looks. I shouldn't blush now…_I must not blush_!

Then, I curiously looked at Sakura, who was still staring at both of us with the same face, but she didn't seem sad at all. I couldn't help but notice their startled looks when they saw us coming in simultaneously. I was certain Sakura must have realized...but I would never bring this up now of all times.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? When did you come back?" Hinata asked the silent man hesitantly, trying to break the awkward silence and the demanding glances. That was extremely weird for Hinata, but I guess she was trying hard to socialize. At least that is what she told me the other day. _For Naruto-kun's sake._

"Never mind Hinata…the real question is **why** you are _both_ here…" Ino inquired raising an eyebrow. I had to fix that situation somehow…

"Ino….that's _my_ room, remember?" I stated the obvious trying to justify my presence there, although I knew that wasn't what she meant.

_'Well done idiot!' _I inwardly scoffed and prayed that she was thinking I just found Sasuke on the way here.

"Hn." Sasuke just said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sakura…"the boy started focusing his eyes to the pinkette.

"Yes Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiled at him.

"I have to talk to you. I want you to take care of something ."

"Of course…what is it about?" Sakura gave a small -and in my opinion wicked- smile.

"Medical stuff…"He said while looking at me. When I met his gaze I averted my eyes and started playing with my hair and look 'ignorant'. I really did a sloppy job. It was obvious I felt awkward now. "And I also want to see Tsunade" he finally added.

"So Sasuke…" a male voice called from the door. "You are finally back?" it was Kakashi once again out of nowhere. _How one earth does he do that? Are we all ninja or not? _We all turned to face the newcomers.

"Teme! You didn't tell me you came back so quickly… I can't believe it, dattebayo! You even came to visit Aelia-chan!" Naruto screamed too next to Kakashi.

"It was about time if you ask me. Everything ok Uchiha?"said Tsunade-sama who was standing behind Kakashi. Apparently she came to check up on me. _Yeah...marvelous timing..._

Sasuke just shrugged at her without even bothering to answer. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and gave us a smirk. The Hokage's amber eyes then locked on me. I looked back at her and I actually felt turning pink from her gaze, which obviously asked for answers. After 'studying' my movements Tsunade-sama turned to Kakashi and whispered something to his ear. Kakashi-senpai chuckled and murmured "I figured…". Both of them were staring at me and Sasuke moving their heads like following a tennis-ball.

I simply gulped.

"Where is Shizune? I want my sake to celebrate…" Tsunade-sama said while gracing us with a wide smile.

"I had to buy that book about love after all..." Sai murmured. The pale male was close enough to those two. He probably heard what Tsunade said and that really started to worry me now. My face turned all variations of pink and red. I swallowed hard. _What did Sai just say_?

"What?" I gasped. My voice came out as a broken whisper full of agony. I felt someone come closer and sitting on the bed next to me. The person leaned to my ear and whispered.

"So, is it true?"Sakura asked half teasing me. Her eyebrows were raised and her smirk as wide as ever. I looked elsewhere and started fidgeting with my fingers, something I took from Hinata.

"Seriously…stop spending so much time with Hinata." Sakura warned. Hinata looked puzzled at first, but when she saw what I was doing she smiled gently.

"Ne ne…tell me what is going on, ttebayo! Why you all have those looks on your faces?" Naruto sounded offended that he was 'left out'.

"I would also like to know what happened." Ino added with the same tone. Many eyes locked on me bringing shivers down my spine. _Why me?_

"Nothing happened." I casually answered, refusing to make eye contact. Ok….those eyes now were surely about to kill me.

"No. I am sure something happened." Naruto stated while crossing his arms and coming closer to me. I almost felt threatened now. I set my eyes, no scratch that, eye on him.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sakura pressed him to continue.

"Teme didn't come to see me. Why is that Sasuke-bastard? Why didn't you come to me to tell me you returned as I told you?" Naruto pointed accusingly to Sasuke.

"What are you? My baby-sitter? Why the hell should I come to you, dobe?" Sasuke simply responded.

"I am the one responsible for you, you know!" Naruto almost yelled.

"Not anymore." Sasuke flatly replied.

"Naruto stop yelling! Sasuke is not under your 'protection' anymore. You are no longer responsible." Tsunade-sama noted. "However, Sasuke I expect you to act accordingly and not destroy our agreement. Is that clear?"

"I thought we already agreed to that." Sasuke abruptly said. He certainly didn't like what they have agreed upon or at least he wasn't particularly satisfied.

"How are you feeling Aelia?" Kakashi asked trying to defuse the tension.

"I am perfectly fine. Can I be discharged now? I hate sitting on the bed all day." I replied. Sasuke gave me a weird look and twitched his eyebrows. _Darn it…I can't be discharged now, can I?_

"We will see about that…" Tsunade-sama said. "What did you want to talk to me and Sakura about, Uchiha?" The Hokage asked Sasuke.

"Sakura, Fifth, I want you to do something. It's a surgery."

* * *

**Author's note: **Teehehe...I think some people understood _what happened._.. But still Sasuke and Aelia tried to keep it a secret. Will the rest find out soon? How will Naruto react to the news? What about the surgery? Is Sasuke's estimation correct? ^.^**  
**

Please do not forget to review and find out!**  
**


	24. Revelation

_Thank you so much for your reviews**: **_**Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior, CreativelyOriginal, Asuka,sPaRkzZz, Wings Of Silver Wishes****! **This story now officially has more than 100 reviews! I can't even cry enough from joy! (^.^) _**  
**_

_Thank you for clicking on the favorite and follow little box too!_

**Warning:**This chapter is a little different than the rest...so it's longer(a lot...)! Uzumaki Naruto is here and when he is around a Chapter can never be serious...I am warning you...it is different than the last ones... I hope you like it though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 24**

**~Revelation~**

* * *

Strange…that is the only word that came to me. Peculiar…I never knew a life with a man…a boyfriend…a lover would be like that. Not that Sasuke made it too obvious or too difficult(we were still trying not to give away anything), but those meaningful glances they were giving us, almost made me want to punch a hell lot of people.

My 'friends' didn't make the situation easier one bit. Those glances, those smirks, those snickers…I swear I wanted to chop them up every time. Of course, I didn't show it since I had to play 'innocent', but I seriously put too much effort to keep my calm demeanor.

After 4 days of waiting Tsunade-sama and Sakura (who insisted to be the the one helping with the operation) were ready. They had studied the Sharingan thoroughly and finally the kunoichi prepared themselves for the eye transplant.

The Sharingan has a very complicated structure and abilities. This is why they needed to be absolutely sure about the safety and the efficiency of the transplant. The scrolls with their notes could easily form a huge pile. Everyone knew that this time the job couldn't afford to be sloppy. Everything had to be done with precision and accuracy.

For that reason even Sasuke spent time in the hospital. The two well-known medics, along with Shizune-san of course, had to scrutinize every detail of Sasuke's eyes, since he was the only living example that had been through such a surgery. That way they could feel confident enough to perform the transplant successfully.

I admit I was afraid when I was at the operating table, but not because of the surgery itself. I trusted the people around me. I trusted the Konoha Shinobi and the medical specialists that took care of me. I was even honored to have Tsunade-sama herself monitoring me and help with the transplant.

Thus, my fears lied elsewhere.

I was so afraid that I might wake up and all of that would be a dream. They were so close to a dream. I was so scared that all these wonderful people around me would disappear and the darkness will come to get me again, to capture me in an eternal struggle between my heart and my life. My soul commanded different things than my life as a Root member.

I didn't want to be stuck in that contradiction again.

Never...

In the end, I was so much blissful. Everything came into place. It didn't hurt much…the eye transplant I mean… When I opened my eyes after the sedative wore off and right before my eye got bandaged, I was looking at beautiful charcoal orbs. I smiled to Sasuke gently and soon I realized that my Team was there as well. Those smiles meant everything to me. Finally, I could talk freely, respond to the sentiments my heart was sending me and smile genuinely; smile out of pure happiness and joy.

When I removed the bandages from my eye, I could see the world again through Sasuke's eyes. I had my right eye bandaged for a long time though. I do not doubt the medics' efforts, but really I should have removed them sooner. The Sharingan is not that scary to deal with. Ok…wrong choice of words…the Sharingan is not that scary and difficult to deal with when you have to _heal_ it. However, I was kind of glad that they were so careful with my condition.

That right eye of mine was by far the most precious thing I ever had. That's what I thought and I was cherishing it like such. It was Sasuke's eye after all. It was an unimaginable and amazing gift.

When I got out of the Hospital Sasuke himself accompanied me to my house. He helped me move my belongings and after a long kiss, he left. He had some urgent matters to attend to lately, but anyway, Sasuke wasn't the type to act all boyfriend-ish. What he was doing was already too much for him. I understood how he felt.

However, I want to believe that this wasn't so great of an ordeal for him and that he was actually feeling ok and comfortable with all this. From my side of the spectrum, I was as careful and courteous as I could. I never wanted to be a burden to him. Plus, I honestly didn't know what 'girlfriends' do.

I had absolutely no idea...

* * *

One day, our new Team Seven was heading to Ichiraku Ramen after a long training session. I still had regular checkups for my eye's effectiveness. I did not wear bandages anymore but I had a certain medicine applied to my eye once in a few hours. The little bottle with my eye drops was continuously in my pouch. Sakura was always asking me if I forgot to distribute them. So, this time it was no different.

"Aelia, did you put your-"

"Yes, Sakura _I distributed my eye drops_. You should stop worrying so much you know. I am not a child." I pouted and put on a frown.

"Hm, no matter what you say I will keep asking you. I am your medic, aren't I?" Sakura asked with her eyebrows raised in an accusing and 'you-will-never-get-away' manner.

"Geez…yes you are indeed." I heaved a sigh and rested my case. It's futile to argue with Haruno Sakura. The only thing you are going to get in the end is probably a migraine, a pile of shattered bones and a long-term ticket for the Konoha Hospital. Let me just tell you that I did not wish to get back there any time soon...

"Aelia-chan, Sakura-chan is only trying to look out for you." Naruto tried to interfere and 'ease the spirits'. Sasuke and Sai were silently walking a few steps behind. We were all covered in dirt from training. Kakashi-senpai was even farther behind reading his perverted book with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.(at least his eyes signaled that he smiled, since the mask was covering his mouth like always)

"I know Naruto and I truly appreciated it, but Sakura is overprotective sometimes. I can take care of myself." My eyes were fixated on Sakura 'accusingly' and my arms folded over my chest stubbornly.

"Yeah, I know you can take care of yourself but I cannot help it. This was a..."

"…'_very important and subtle operation'_….I know Sakura." I continued her usual words in a sing-song tone, but that did not make her very happy. In fact she gave me a light punch on the head for that. Thank Kami-sama it was a mild one.

Shortly, we arrived at Ichiraku and ordered our ramen. I was sitting between Sakura and Naruto. Sai was sitting on the other side of Sakura and Sasuke next to Naruto. Kakashi-senpai left early claiming he had some job to attend to. I don't know if you can consider Icha-Icha Paradise series job though. Well, at least he spent some time with us for a while.

"Know what teme…You really haven't answered my question" Naruto managed to say while eating.

"Naruto you aren't supposed to talk while eating!" Sakura scolded him. The blonde looked at her apologetically.

"What is it this time, dobe?" Sasuke asked but did not turn to properly face the blonde. He on the other hand stopped eating to talk like a proper gentleman. _Maybe it was just me who thought that though..._

"What possessed you, man? You are really _worryingly_ nice lately…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke spat back.

"Yes, what do you mean Naruto? Sasuke-kun is as much a jerk as he always is." Sai stated bluntly.

If I was Sai and Sasuke was looking at me the same way he looked at Sai now, I would really want to hide under a rock or something similar.

"I mean that you seem less bastard than usual. You even gave Aelia-chan your eye. You still haven't answered to me." Naruto remarked and continued inhaling his miso ramen undeterred. At those words Sakura gave me such a look that I hardly fought the need to hide behind my chair or under the said rock I was talking about a while ago. However, I managed to hold my ground and present a perfectly placid and stoic face.

"This is not of your business, idiot." Sasuke simply said and continued eating his bowl. Our 'dating' was still a secret after all.

"At any rate Sasuke-kun, you really are nicer in a way I guess. Naruto is right." Sakura noted. "Don't you think, Aelia?" Sakura turned to me suspiciously. I stopped eating and looked at Sasuke in puzzlement for an infinitesimal moment, who surprisingly was looking at me as well.

"Hmmm, I guess you are right" I simply answered and shrugged, returning to my precious ramen bowl. Sakura let out a sigh of irritation and shook her head disapprovingly. Then, thankfully Naruto's next bowl of miso ramen came, effectively distracting him.

For a lot of time we were just trying to eat and we were laughing at Naruto and his antics. Then, something came into the picture and made me feel uneasy all over again.

"Hey, teme, come with me tonight. I promised Shikamaru to beat him at shogi today." Naruto asked Sasuke with a wide 'sunshine' smile.

"Really Naruto? You are never going to beat Shikamaru at that game, you know that right?" At Sakura's words Naruto seemed utterly disappointed and hurt.

"No. I can't. And even if I could I wouldn't come to see you ceremoniously lose, usuratonkachi." Sasuke flatly told him and took another bite from his ramen.

Of course Sasuke couldn't make it. He had promised to take me to a nearby town to eat alone after all. We could eat together in Konoha, but there were a lot of unwanted eyes here, so we just settled for a restaurant in Tanzaku town.

"Why Sasuke-bastard? Man, I am asking you every single day lately to hang out with me and you came in only half of those."

"You are lucky I came in half of them, dobe." The Uchiha bluntly told Naruto.

"Maybe Sasuke-kun is really busy with something, Naruto." Sakura tried to 'defend' Sasuke. I did not speak or moved whatsoever. _Traitor Sakura..._

"But what he could be busy about? I thought your consultations with Tsunade-oba-chan about the Council and all that stuff ended…" Naruto complained.

"Sasuke-kun might have a girlfriend to go to, Naruto. I read a book about something like that." Sai casually noted.

I almost choked myself and Sasuke simply froze. I knew that Sai must have heard Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-senpai talk that day in the hospital, but we never ever agreed to those rumors. We refused every 'accusation' from the two legendary shinobi. Naruto stopped eating as well, his ramen half in his mouth, half on his jaw and Sakura just chuckled playfully and cheerfully.

"That can't be it." Naruto simply said after some moments and I heaved a sigh thanking the heavens!

"Why not Naruto?" Sakura pressed one more time. For an infinitesimal moment I glared at Sakura grimly. She must have realized, but she remained undeterred anyway.

"Sasuke-teme would have told me. Besides, Sasuke hates his fan girls." the Jinchuuriki confidently stated.

"What if she is **not** a fan girl?" Sakura continued with an 'innocent' look. I glared at her even more coldly, Sasuke's eyes were expressionless, but Naruto's ocean blue orbs widened in shock and disbelief.

"Not a fan girl? Do you know something Sakura-chan?"

"There is nothing to know, dobe. Stop being annoying." Sasuke daunted him. Naruto locked his sparkly blue eyes on the raven-haired Uchiha.

Suddenly, a sense of realization hit him head on.

"NO WAY TEME! Everything fits!" Naruto practically screamed. "You seem kind of happier, nicer, you are not hitting me as frequently as you did before, you refuse my attempts to get you to have fun, you are unusually submissive to many things you weren't and I can see that your mind is wandering off somewhere a lot of times." Naruto put his hands on his hair trying to comprehend the new information. "Sasuke-bastard is _in love…_" Naruto murmured.

I wanted to dig a hole and stay there for the rest of my life...

"How did you jump to that conclusion, dumbass?" Sasuke asked Naruto with menacing charcoal eyes. Naruto pointed a finger to the ebony-haired young man and tried to talk, but no words came out. So he tried again…still no words came out…After several failed attempts Naruto sat up and started walking back and forth aimlessly.

"I think Naruto suffered a shock." Sai noted casually.

"I can't believe it…" Naruto murmured while walking like crazy. "He didn't tell me a thing, that bastard!" the Jinchuriki kept murmuring.

Suddenly and abruptly the blonde stopped moving and locked his gaze on Sasuke. He approached the Uchiha with sharp eyes and with a slow and confident gait.

"Tell me who she is! I can't believe _the_ Uchiha Sasuke actually has a girlfriend. All Konoha must know! Teme, the cold-hearted teme we all want to kick in the butt finally has a date!" Naruto was talking partially to himself.

"I never said I have. Stop making things on your own and keep your voice down!" Sasuke tried to reason with him, but I could almost sense his uneasiness, and Sasuke was never one to feel uneasy.

"I know because of what Sakura-chan said. I am sure she knows more things than I do." Naruto said with a toothy self-complacent grin. All three males looked at Sakura and so did I for different reasons though.

_Silence…_

"Sakura-chan, don't tell me **you** are Sasuke's girlfriend?" Naruto desperately tried to ask after a couple of minutes full of agony.

Of course Sakura wasn't kind about it. He hit Naruto with all her might. Yeah…definitely some bone fractures this time.

Sasuke seemed indifferent at Naruto's screams. I honestly don't know what he was thinking.

After Naruto's first hit I sighed. The next ones were pretty fierce as well. Some moments later Sakura was still trying to hit the Jinchuriki and poor Naruto was desperately trying to save himself to no avail. Sasuke looked at his oldest teammates and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of dark eyes locked on me, penetrating my every fiber. Surprisingly, it wasn't Sasuke though. My eyes met with Sai's usual smile instead.

"I know it's you." Sai proudly and yet casually said. I changed thousands of colors. Sasuke seemed to realize Sai was talking to me and he looked kind of surprised as well -as surprised can Uchiha Sasuke ever be-. His obsidian eyes were locked on Sai's dark orbs.

"S-Sai?" I mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked the Root member menacingly.

"I said I know that you two are dating. Hokage-sama and Kakashi-sensei know as well and some other people are suspecting it." Sai answered with one of his smiles. I looked at Sasuke and he stared at me. I knew I was blushing from the heat now centered on my cheeks.

Our faces weren't hard to read now. It was the moment of truth. We couldn't hold it at this point. I was sure though that none of us was actually willing to say that out loud to Naruto. Each one for maybe...different reasons.

"Ugly knows as well. Have her say it to Naruto if you are afraid to do so." Sai suggested, still smiling stupidly.

"Who said we are afraid, you bastard?" Sasuke menacingly told Sai. He shouldn't have said that in front of Sasuke if Sai valued his life. Was he trying to pick a fight? Knowing Sai, probably that wasn't his intention.

He was just...Sai, the usual nerve-wreaking Sai we all know and..._love_.

"Afraid about what?" A loud and familiar voice inquired.

Just then I realized that Naruto was coming this way with his face completely bruised and swollen; Sakura was following him with a quite content look. Was she that much offended by the mere implying that she was Sasuke's girlfriend? I guess I can partially understand why. Seems like the fight finally completely stopped though, so the loud noises and screams fortunately ceased.

"So you survived, Naruto…" I smiled at the blonde.

"Somehow I did, Aelia-chan." He said rubbing the back of his head. Sakura was staring at me the entire time. Slowly she came and sat next to me again while coughing meaningfully.

"What are you afraid of, teme?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke did not speak. He looked at Sai, then at Sakura -who smiled at him- and lastly to me.

"I am not afraid of anything, dobe." He finally stated. Naruto didn't seem convinced. Not to mention that he still haven't forgiven Sasuke for not telling him about the 'legendary girlfriend' yet. Sakura hit me softly on the ribs. The orders her eyes gave me were simple _'Talk!'._ I heaved a sigh once again and turned around to ask for a glass of water. Whatever was coming next required tons of refreshing and calming water to save us from the upcoming reactions and events.

"Sasuke-teme, tell me who she is! I want to warn the girl and give her my condolences. Your best friend has to approve of your girlfriend, dattebayo."

"No, no and no. Plus, who said you are my best friend, you simpleton?"

"So you do have a girlfriend…." Naruto surprised Sasuke with his conclusion. "Don't be afraid teme…I promise to be nice. Well with one condition…if the one you cold bastard want is my Hinata-chan I am going to skin you alive, you know." Sasuke rolled his eyes obviously telling him that _she_ is not Hinata.

"Come on Sasuke-kun…" Sakura encouraged him while giving me another hit, stronger this time. I reached for the glass of water the shop owner Teuchi gave to me gently.

"Hey, Aelia-chan, say something, will you? Help me get this teme to talk. You are a girl and you really are a sweet-talker, dattebayo" Naruto pleaded with his azure 'puppy-dog eyes'.

"Thanks for the compliment and the observation Naruto, but the fact that I am a girl doesn't mean I can deal with this situation." I stated and drank some of the soothing transparent liquid.

"Hell yes you can!" Sakura almost hollered. I sighed again and set my eyes on Sasuke. He seemed kind of 'troubled' (again according to Uchiha Sasuke's standards). He rolled his eyes again and shrugged slightly. From his look I understood that he was asking me if I minded him telling the '_glorious truth_'. I gently nodded no. Our interaction was very subtle and swift, so Naruto didn't realize. Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"Teme, I am not that scary. Don't be afraid…"

"I already told you damn it: I AM NOT AFRAID!" Sasuke yelled clearly offended.

"Sasuke-kun is **afraid** to tell you that he is dating Aelia-san." A cold and expressionless familiar voice came as an answer.

For a moment that seemed like forever no sound could be heard. The next thing I knew I was choking with the god damn water I asked for. I almost spilled the entire glass of it on the face of the poor old man who owns the shop.

"It was about time someone would say it." Sakura stated with a sigh and a toothy grin.

"You idiot!" Sasuke turned to Sai. I looked at the smiley Sakura, at the smiley Sai currently being choked by Sasuke's hands, at Sasuke, who apparently was too busy choking Sai and last but not least at Naruto, who was a living stone.

Like a ghost coming from the dead the blonde stepped closer and closer to me. When he finally stopped his face was a breath away from mine. That was spooky to say the least.

"Na…Naruto…Are you ok?" I managed to utter, trying to make him snap.

Before I even process what happened I was a captive on some strong and stifling hands. A loud voice was screaming like crazy.

"Naruto you are going to kill her!"At Sakura's words Naruto loosened his grip(which was possibly meant for a hug) and stopped yelling.

"Sorry Aelia-chan…I don't believe it! Is it true?" Naruto inquired. I set my eyes on Sasuke who was still expressionless. After some seconds he exhaled and nodded to me.

"I guess so..." I almost whispered. I wasn't really ready to make the announcement.

"Hands away, dobe. She is mine!" Sasuke told Naruto and approached me wrapping one of his hands around my waist, immediately causing a flush crawl to my face. Naruto backed away from me and locked his eyes on Sasuke's hand and then on Sasuke and then one me…..

"Wow!Aelia-chan I promise to protect with all my might now, dattebayo!" Naruto told me with wide eyes. "How can you handle this bastard I will never know. You have my condolences and complete devotion. I will not let him skin or drain you, I promise." Naruto seemed appalled. Sasuke spat some insults at him. "That can't be true…"Naruto blinked a hundred times more, murmuring not in the least understandable things.

"At last…" Sakura mumbled and winked at Sai.

"Seriously now, eh? You are not making fun of me or something?" Naruto asked one more time.

"Dobe, you are annoying me." Sasuke simply said. Naruto stepped back and tried to make his mind realize what he just heard. He swallowed hard.

"No way…that's why you were so eager to give your precious Sharingan! That's why you were so appalled when you realized Aelia was an Uchiha! That's why you went crazy-Sasuke-mode in order to save her! You fell in love with her, teme! I can't believe this actually happened!"

At Naruto's words I blushed like never before. Even Sasuke seemed ….eehh… speechless? Well, he definitely didn't know how to properly react to that.

"Just shut up dobe!" is the only thing Sasuke finally said.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be so shy! Aelia…you too!" Sakura told us. I just averted my face and surprisingly my feet seemed unquestionably more interesting.

"See Naruto?"

"What do you mean Sai?" Naruto questioned the boy. "You knew about this?"

"Sort of. Look, my dick-less friend, now you will to be able to babysit snotty Uchiha brats in the future…" Sai remarked.

I felt my blood boil and my face and limbs turning worryingly pale after reaching the most bloody red color there is. Naruto fell on the ground laughing and then he started jumping like crazy.

"What we will do is none of your business" Sasuke simply said. I could almost detect a shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh come on Sasuke! Let us celebrate! For some time I thought I will never be able to witness the appearance of a_ girlfriend_ in your life, not to mention little mini Sasuke running around Konoha with Uncle Naruto." Naruto's words made the Uchiha lash out at him with verbal profanities and a storm of kicks and punches without practically stepping away from me.

I on the other hand was simply aghast.

"Aelia, stop being so silent! Say something!" I looked at the source of the voice.

"What do you want me to say, Sakura?" I timidly asked when I gained my senses back, but I did glare at the kunoichi anyway.

"Say that you actually like that bastard, Aelia-chan. No, no, no…say that you _love_ him! If you are not utterly crazy about him you will never be able to handle him, you know" Naruto told me enthusiastically.

I swallowed hard my saliva and turned around only to spot the beautiful Uchiha fixated on me. His coal-black eyes asked for something. He was _strangely_ silent this time. Sasuke's hand was still on my waist. Somehow I felt the grip tighten.

His obsidian eyes were sparkly and astonishingly beautiful. They were the perfect traps for me. My eyes, the one with the usual brown color and the other the same onyx as his, were captivated by his everlasting beauty. I was sure my eyes could never match that sparkliness, that glow, that magnificent radiance, that strength, all those things his eyes were emitting.

They were always difficult to read. You would rarely find emotions lying there. His true feelings always lied deeper within the person called Uchiha Sasuke. And yet, those eyes could inflict so many emotions to someone. They were magical. Emotionless and yet full of emotions. That interesting contradiction was dazzling to behold.

"I…" I managed to utter. His face was some inches away from him.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Let Naruto scream as he much as he wants." Sasuke softly whispered. For a moment I thought his ebony eyes were locked on my lips. I turned around to completely face him with my body towards him as well. Without realizing I set my hands on his muscular chest and he wrapped both of his arms around my waist tightly and possessively.

"I …" I heaved a sigh again. "You said we are not afraid Sasuke. I am not afraid to say it. I love you more than anything Sasuke. I truly do." Those words came out as a soft whisper. From the sound of the people around me I realized that the others heard it anyway. Before I could process what they were saying something soft landed on my lips.

Sasuke's beautiful lips possessively captured mine in their inescapable embrace of senses. It wasn't a simple chaste kiss. It was a deep, intense, genuine kiss and most of all it was _in public_. I was lost in it yet again, lost in our unique 'dance'.

All I could feel, sense, perceive now was him. His lips on mine…the taste of him in my mouth. My day-dreaming stopped when we paused for us to take a breath. Only then I heard the clapping and whistles coming from around us.

With eyes widened in horror I spotted not only my teammates, but Kakashi too, Tsunade-sama and most of my newly-acquired friends. They were whistling and cheering and…well I almost fainted. Without giving it much thought, I buried my face on Sasuke's chest to save myself from the embarrassment and my blushing. Sasuke rested his chin on the top of my hair softly and he used one of his hands to stroke my hair. He was protecting me…He actually acted protective towards me in front of everyone.

"What the hell is this shit? What are you all doing here?" Sasuke abruptly demanded explanations.

"Oh please…you would never say it out loud if we didn't push you!" I slowly and timidly turned around to face Sakura.

"What?" I looked appalled and distraught.

"Let's say that it was our mission to make you two admit it at last." Kakashi-senpai explained with what must have been a wide smile.

"Mission?" Sasuke inquired still holding me close.

"Why didn't I know about it?" Our loudest friend complained with a pout.

"Because you would screw this all up, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto looked ready to cry at her words.

"Naruto you were the key to the success of this mission, don't complain."

"You knew about that too, Tsunade oba-chan?" The Hokage smirked.

"Of course. It was something to take my mind out of all those paperwork Shizune had for me. It's not every day that you get to restore a Noble Clan of your village from scratch." I blushed again at these words.

"Aelia-chan…" I heard a soft and timid voice. Sasuke loosened his grip to grant me freedom of movement.

"Hinata-chan, I am sorry I never told you." I gently told the shy girl while approaching her. She sweetly smiled at me.

"It's alright. I knew something like that was going on anyway." At those words I hit my palm on my forehead.

"So you all knew?" I asked after releasing the air trapped in my lungs.

"Not all. Naruto didn't." Ino noted with a suspicious snicker. The Yamanaka girl was standing just next to Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun's fan girls didn't know either." Hinata remarked. I followed the girls' gaze and spotted a bunch of teenage and some slightly older women whimpering and hitting themselves in exasperation and indignation just some steps away. Others were sitting in the back corner of the nearby street and being all gloomy.

"What the…?" I would have lied if I said I was surprised. But how on earth did all of them ended up here? Could they have spied on our team while we were eating? Could they have been stalking Sasuke all this time? That's kind of creepy, I admit...

"We will talk about that later Aelia. You need to be given proper protection from the fandom." Sakura smiled at me wickedly and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"So all this was a plan of yours to embarrass us…" I told Sakura accusingly.

"No. It was a plan we all devised in order to get you two to confess publicly." Kakashi answered me. "Although, only one of you did so." The copy ninja said looking at Sasuke who was currently loudly arguing about all this with Naruto and Sai.

Naruto was furious that he wasn't the first to know. Sasuke was exasperated that there was such a thing as a plan and he wanted to strangle Sai, who was smiling casually again, making Sasuke even angrier. When he sensed Kakashi's glare Sasuke stopped talking.

"What?" He asked while looking towards Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Uchiha, I want to drink sake again to celebrate the upcoming Uchiha babies! Get on with it!" Tsunade 'ordered'. _Wait…what? Uchiha babies_? _What's with those people today?_ I blushed again, darn it.

"Yes! Let's drink for the first step towards the Revival of the Uchiha Clan!" Naruto, happy and enthusiastic again yelled. I stared at Sasuke and he started back.

"Come on Uchiha. It's troublesome, get on with it. The girl already spoke!" Shikamaru, as lazy as ever, noted. Oh Kami, they even dragged Shikamaru here? Poor Nara...I will have to apologize to him for the inconvenience later...

Sasuke's usual 'death glare' came as an answer to Shikamaru.

"I knew Sasuke-kun is afraid." Sai said again, earning one more grim and stern Uchiha glare from Sasuke, who gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in ire.

"It seems so. The all mighty Uchiha is scared to say three simple words."

"Hyuuga!" Sasuke almost barked at Neji. Well, to be honest Neji was not the right man to say that. He resembles Sasuke in more ways than one. If Neji was on Sasuke's shoes he would do the same. Those two were sworn enemies though. Did Neji come to witness Sasuke's humiliation? Probably..why else Hyuuga Neji would let himself get yanked here? For one thing I was certain: Neji certainly was yanked.

"It's ok. You don't have to make his life miserable. Leave him be, please." I told everyone kind of hesitantly. All the people present turned towards me.

"Aelia, are you crazy?" Ino asked her teal eyes wide.

"No Ino. I am not. Sasuke is not the type to run around and yell about everything. Whatever he wants or doesn't want to say could either forever stay with him, or be uttered somewhere else. You don't have to press him like that." I tried to defend Sasuke, but I do not know if that actually worked as I was meaning to.

When my eyes met his, I perceived that his dark glowing ones were surprisingly wide. His fists were clenched more tightly, his fingernails buried in his flesh, his shoulders and generally his body looked stiff and rigid.

Oh Kami…_Did I say something wrong? _

Why nobody talks? I made that big of a flop? I bit my lips trying to control my uneasiness. Sasuke was fixated on me rendering me incapable of moving.

The next thing I knew a strong and steady body was in front of me, just some inches away. A steady hand held my face tightly.

"Baka! I am **not** afraid! You are mine! I love you damn it!" And before I knew it, Sasuke was kissing me again, without paying attention to all those cheering around us.

_Sasuke…I know that is a huge ordeal for you…I know that you are not fond of physical contact and of showing your feelings. I am sorry for that…but I love you…and I cherish your kiss…I cherish every moment with you…._

I could hardly realize what was happening all around me. The blush on my face never left….

* * *

**Author's note: **Long chapter, right? I hope you liked it too! Please tell me what you think, ok? Do you want me to try and update more frequently and finish the story 'quickly' or do you prefer updates once a week (I am definitely going to follow the one update/ a week rule!)? I promise to finish this story no matter what though...

Please do not hesitate to review if you feel like it! :)**  
**


	25. My Gift Is You

_Thank you very much for your amazing reviews_**: Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior,CreativelyOriginal, Asuka, NejiTenLover,saskia96, Wings Of Silver Wishes, Loving-you-is-a-crime ! **_Whoa...you guys really liked the last chapter, ne? Yokatta (=Thank God)!**  
**_

**WARNING**: Fluffiness is roaming free somewhere in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 25**

**~My Gift Is You~  
**

* * *

After that day at the Ichiraku ramen stand many things changed, but most of all, the people started treating us quite differently.

Tsunade-sama obviously was delighted to hear that Sasuke and I are... well together officially. Let's just say that the village was in urgent need of sake supplies... But, Tsunade-sama was the '_easy'_ part of it. I could hardly stand the glances and chuckles of the others.

When Sasuke was with me he could scare everyone away. All seem to avoid the infamous 'Deadly Uchiha Sasuke Glare'. (Actually that glare could be easily nominated as a ferocious and intimidating technique along with the other types of Ninja Arts. Sasuke's eyes are surely scary!) I could not do that. I did not possess the 'Deadly Uchiha glare'. I looked more of a weakling when I was in his presence really. At any rate, the deadly glare fulfilled its purpose wonderfully...

As the Hokage herself confessed to me, she was waiting the time when Sasuke would burst into her office with my corpse following behind. To be frank most of the people believed that something like that would happen. Those rumors made me gulp and be more careful not to make Sasuke angry. I certainly did not want to end up dead and Sasuke carrying my corpse as a 'battle medal' or worse as garbage ready to be disposed to the junk yard.

In any case, many people who knew us were happy and excited as well. However, I hardly escaped those fan girls ready to attack me for '_stealing Sasuke-kun'. _The attacks were now a daily routine. _Thank Kami I've been through ANBU training!_ They were such a nuisance, but I kind of understand how the girls felt, so _I_ felt a little guilty. I even took the hit a couple times on purpose in order to atone for that 'unforgivable sin'.

Sakura and of course Ino were trying to help me gain a little confidence and backbone. The blonde especially wanted to transform me to an 'Uchiha bomb' as she would like to call it. My savior, Hinata was always there to rescue me from Ino's claws. My personality matched Hinata's in a lot more ways that everyone else's, so that deemed her my loyal best friend.

However, Sakura was the one being with me almost the entire time. I tried to atone for what I did to her multiple times and in any way I could. I knew she was secretly suffering for not being able to have Sasuke, but every time I managed to talk about it I ended up in the hospital again with multiple bruises and bone fractures. That girl was truly dangerous! When I was thinking what Naruto and Sai had endured I really shivered.

Sasuke and I were meeting each other every day now. We talked about many things, but no one ever mentioned the real reason behind our teaming up and meeting. No one would even think to speak about _the revival of the clan_ for a long time. It's too early…We didn't even live together.

Everything was strange for both of us, that was certain at least.

Nevertheless, we spent our days with each other outside and inside our houses talking and just spending some quality time. We weren't acting like love-sick teenagers…that wasn't Sasuke…that wasn't me. In front of others we hardly even acted as a couple. Plus, I still didn't know how to act as a girlfriend anyway, despite Ino's continual efforts to get me to learn 'at least the basic stuff'. It was the first time I was a 'bad student'.

Our missions weren't the same for Sasuke and I. I was sent to ANBU missions sometimes whereas Sasuke was mostly at the village, taking care of various incidents and missions. There were some really important issues he had to take care of. For two Sharingan users to be on the same team anyway, the mission had to be something more than A-rank.

Only some people knew about me, I mean my real identity, but we never made an announcement for safety and for secrecy. There was no reason for everyone to know. We knew…most of our friends were informed so were all the others that needed to. That was all.

Nonetheless, nobody was_ fully_ informed yet. The Uchiha Clan's secrets were still safe. All those schemes, the Massacre, Itachi, everything was kept completely hidden from them, only existing deep within our hearts. The only thing our nakama knew is that I was secretly raised so I escaped the Massacre.

One more thing worth mentioning is the long-awaited (for Naruto) Chunin Exams, which was **partially** the reason why Sasuke was forced to be stationed in the village most of the time. Sasuke and Naruto were still Genin technically, so they needed to go through that stage as well.

Of course they passed with flying colors. It was extremely 'difficult' for them indeed. They really tried hard not to _eradicate_ the rest of the Genin that participated just with a simple move of theirs...

I was seated along with Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten and we were all cheering for both Naruto and Sasuke(even though lots of people were loudly hooting during Sasuke's turn simply because they haven't accepted him back in Konoha yet), much to the rest of the boys' distaste; like how Shikamaru murmured "_Troublesome women. You are too damn loud._", or Kiba yelling _"What the hell is so damn special about those two bastards_?", or Neji huffing at every move they performed, or Choji complaining about "_Why don't you want to have Barbecue after this? Ramen is good too..."._

In the midst of my cheering, I silently chuckled and snickered. I was very amused about the boys complaints -and how the girls properly retaliated for their pestering murmur- meaning: ruthless punches.

It made me feel I was a part of a company, of a greater group and not just the emotionless and reserved ANBU units. In the meantime I made sure to grimly glare at Sasuke's hooters with all my might. Sakura and the fan-girls were 'assisting' me as well.

Back to the ranking system, Sasuke was extremely hasty and took part in the very next Jonin exams as well, rather successfully of course. Naruto prepared to participate in the next one after that, but after being informed about Sasuke's participation in the upcoming Jonin selection...let's say that nothing could hold Naruto back anymore.

Speaking of Naruto's enthusiasm, the Hokage-to-be managed to convince Shikamaru into taking the Jonin Exams along with Naruto. After everyone tried really hard to persuade Shikamaru it seemed that only Naruto's obnoxiousness was finally enough to 'compel' the Nara to participate.

Sakura and most of the other girls needed some more time, since they were extremely busy with their other responsibilities, like Sakura and Ino had with the medical-ninja duties.

Hinata wanted to teach at the Academy, but Tenten wanted to be a Jonin soon, so she decided to train some more and take the next Jonin exams, after the one the boys took, as well.

The rest of the boys were always changing their minds. Only Kiba was adamant to take the very next Jonin exam, especially when he learned that Sasuke was about to achieve the Jonin rank.

Those men were honestly extremely competitive sometimes.

Needless to say the Jonin exams were a piece of cake as well and now Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba made it to Jonin, with Sasuke and Naruto leaving the Proctors agape once again. One would think that the world would be used by now into experiencing Naruto's and Sasuke's displays of those crazy techniques. And yet everyone was gawking every single time.

I was mostly astonished by Shikamaru's ingenious mind though. I never had the chance to experience it first-hand before. Yes, I happened to witness some of his tactics and plans during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, but it was amazing to see it again anyway and so closely to boot. As for Sasuke and Naruto..well I did not expect no less of them...

Back to the daily routine, I had lots and lots of missions, regular or ANBU, to keep me busy. I even had some missions along with Yamato, a fellow ANBU and occasional captain of Team Kakashi. I was acquainted with him for a long time now. I used to call him 'Tenzo'. Tsunade-sama said that he had been informed of my identity as a fellow member of Team Kakashi. Plus, as I came to realize he was one of the few that was informed about 'the entire truth', just like Naruto and Kakashi-senpai. Yamato-senpai has suffered a lot during the War, being held captive, so he needed a lot of time to recuperate before he could resume his regular missions. We spent a lot of time talking together. He is a really pleasant man.

My missions though, weren't even difficult anymore. That fact made me suspect that a certain _someone _had a lot of influence and persuasion skills. Why else would I be assigned with not-extremely-deadly missions all of a sudden, when I was mostly a constant member for the S-Rank and A-Rank Missions just some time ago?

Things passed smoothly and my friends were hanging out with me most of the time. Hinata and I were training together almost every other day. Neji helped as well, mostly Hinata though.

Sasuke was not very excited about this. They were Hyuuga after all. He couldn't help it though. Hinata is, was and will be my friend.

After my bandages were removed completely and my eyes finally adjusted to the change without needing the eye drops, I had training sessions to exercise my eye techniques. I wasn't allowed to use the Sharingan in the open, mostly for safety reasons, but I was using it far more often than I used to.

Kakashi-senpai and Sasuke, well mostly Sasuke, were helping me daily. Sasuke even tried to teach me how to make use of the Mangekyo, not too excessively though in order to protect my eyes. I even managed to use Tsukuyomi for a while. It was…hm... not perfect but not utterly bad. It was mediocre, but I didn't have much of a chance to exercise it further.

Sasuke wouldn't let me use the Mangekyo really often. He had experienced fist hand what are the results of the overuse, so this time he swore to be extra cautious. Maybe a little overprotective at times. Nonetheless, we even had the spar we had promised each other during our first mission.

Naturally, I lost.

...

_We were panting hard. The Training Ground seemed unrecognizable anymore. I was defeated and now lying on the heated ground -due to the Katon techniques we used- with the victorious Sasuke sitting over me like that first day we ever fought. Our Sharingan was active, and our scarlet eyes seemed to still ignite ferocious flames, even though none of us casted the Amaterasu at that exact point. My vermillion eyes were locked on his. For several moments we were just staring at each other._

"_You are improving…" Sasuke stated at last._

"_Well, thank you…" I managed to utter between my hard breathing. Our chests were moving erratically trying to catch our breaths. We were all sweaty, but the smell wasn't bad at all. Well, at least for me._

"_I had a good teacher, you see…" I said and he smirked wickedly. At last my intense breathing and uneven heartbeat were slowing down, but Sasuke was yet to move. His warm body now rested on me. I could feel every inch of him, but that made my breathing even harder to stabilize._

"_You can move now, you know." I finally said._

"_And if I don't want to move?" he teased with his lips forming that gorgeous smirk again. Suddenly he leaned even closer with his lips almost touching mine._

"_Sasuke please…I stink! I am all sweaty!" I tried to make him go away, even though I never wanted such thing, but let's just not go there for now.  
_

"_I don't see how that's a bad thing…" He trailed off while placing his lips on mine, just slightly, only a peck. It was enough to make me want more, but not enough at all. That teme! (_evident result of Naruto's influence here_) He was trying to seduce me! _

_I was blushing -now I was redder than those damn tomatoes Sasuke adores- from exhaustion and from our intimate touch._

"_Hey Uchiha-bastard, Aelia!" I heard a voice calling. By the voice, the chakra signature and the smell I realized it was Kiba. He came to train with Shino and Akamaru apparently. Sasuke rolled his eyes in frustration._

"_I thought I smelt dog stink." the raven man grunted._

_Eventually, I managed to push Sasuke away and stand up pretending nothing ever happened whilst removing the dust from my clothes. That damn Sasuke! He smirked again and he was constantly looking at me while standing up straight too._

_...  
_

It wasn't a big deal though. I gave it my all. I wasn't easy to deal with either. I had made improvement but I was no prodigy like Sasuke or Naruto. I was _a mediocre Uchiha genius_…I wasn't even close to Itachi, Sasuke's deceased older brother so 'Uchiha genius' can be a misleading title. To put it simply I was extremely skillful like the Uchihas and Senju were. That alone could be considered a great achievement. Albeit, Sasuke and Naruto were my friends and teammates, therefore the comparison was unavoidable.

Almost six months passed like flowing water. I had never been happier in my entire life…well now I had a life at least…

After so many years I could finally do what the other shinobi could: have some fun, spend time with friends, laugh, tease, live with love and excitement, live a happy life. I bet that mother and father would be happy if they could see me now…

_You know I love you mom, dad, don't you? I feel happy. I have friends. I am a Konoha Shinobi, but I have friends that I love and they love me back. I even have a man to love and rely on and he is the last Uchiha. He is one of the strongest shinobi ever existed, I think. I- I get a feeling that he loves me too…._

_Mom, Dad… I am happy…I am happy again, even though I was yet to show a genuine smile since the moment you left my life...  
_

* * *

"How did the mission go?" Sasuke asked me when I went to meet him as planned. Before I answered, I planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"It was ok…like always."

"Hn. That's my woman." He said kissing me back and licking my bottom lip, causing a trail of goosebumps cascade down my spine in his wake.

We used to meet where the Uchiha Compound used to be, but lately he asked me to meet him close to my house. This particular time he would wait in the back street near Tenten's apartment.

"How did yours go? Did you have any at all or did you just stay here?" I probed, but now he was wrapping his arms around me.

"One mission. Boring..."He swiftly told me while gently kissing my neck once.

"How are the others?" I asked but he didn't answer right away; he was busy placing more kisses on my neck and I tried to move a little away, with no luck of course, since his arms around me left me with no freedom of movement.

"Hn. I was with dobe just now. He told me to kiss you in his stead."

"Liar…" I teased and a pout crawled into my face. He merely smirked again.

Sasuke was gradually starting to change. I think he was slightly happier, slightly more cheerful, and even playful sometimes.

"Well, he did say to give you his greetings and love anyways...Probably...I opted not to hear his racket of a voice." He said and started kissing me again.

"What's all of a sudden? You seem really...I don't know... excited tonight…?" I asked him in puzzlement.

"Hn. I missed **my** woman." He stated while meeting my lips again.

"I missed you too, Sasuke." With these words I held his face with my hands coddling his cheeks and keeping him close. He seemed to like my gesture.

"Hm…you are starting to be more and more bold and active...so sassy!" He told me whilst capturing my now puffy lips again with his.

"What do you mean?" I asked while moving a little away from the kiss.

"A few weeks, even days ago you would just blush when I was merely looking at you, not to mention kissing you. Now you _want _to kiss me _yourself_?" another smirk crawled in his lips.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Do I seem dissatisfied to you?" he teased again. He was now demanding to part my lips with his. We were still on the streets. He knew I was holding back.

"What is it, Aelia?" He asked me.

"Nothing..." I shrugged leisurely. He arched an inquisitive eyebrow."Well, it's that…I don't want anyone to see us…"

"Why not? Don't you like being with me?"

"Of course I do! I just don't want to give anyone the chance to talk behind our backs, that's all."

"Yeah, like we aren't the talk of the damn village already." This time I felt my face warm and flustered. "Hn. I love that blush…" He murmured trying hard not to be heard. Sasuke laughed and pressed his lips on mine again just slightly in a playful manner. Why did he seem so insatiable tonight?

"Don't tease me!" I 'scolded' and put my hands on his shoulders blades, pushing him away a little.

"Or else?" He smirked and tried to kiss me again.

"You will make me do something I don't want to..."

"And what would that be?" he asked with a teasing tone again. The moment he tried to find my lips for one more kiss of utter delight, I moved away. Quite frankly Sasuke seemed a little surprised.

"Now you are playing dirty" He said while crossing his arms over his chiseled chest. I crossed my arms too, averted my eyes and show him my tongue playfully.

"Then don't tease me!"

"I will tease you as long as I like, woman!"

Now…that's what I meant by playful. That was a huge personality twist. Fortunately (or not) this didn't happen very often.

"Says who?" I turned to look at him.

I was startled over my own words. _Since when did I sound and act so brash all of a sudden_? Ino's lessons had finally started to take effect it seems. I couldn't decide if that was good or bad at this point.

Suddenly, I felt Sasuke closer to me. He placed his full of muscles and yet slender arms around my torso, holding me prisoner in his grip.

"**I** do! " He retorted and gave me an aggressive kiss this time. I tried to escape him but he tightened his grip even more."Where do you think you are going? Apologize first!"

"No! You teased me first. I had to counterattack!"

"Hm my little girl feels rebellious today? You are so sassy indeed!" Sasuke's voice was laced with a vexing tone. Our foreheads where connected all the time.

"Little girl? I am a proper adult now and a Jonin for ages, Uchiha!"

"So what? I am a Jonin and an adult too and I am stronger than you! I am the boss here! Not to mention the Head of your Clan!"

Still teasing me, damn him! He is so adorable though…

In any case that last part was true. He of course was the Head of the Uchiha Clan, well the remnants of what used to be a clan at least. He attended the councils with the Heads of the Noble Clans of Konoha along with Akimichi Choza, Hyuuga Hiashi and Aburame Shibi. Soon, Choji and Shino were about to replace their fathers in the meetings but nothing was certain about the Hyuuga Clan. They still had problems concerning the next heir. Hinata, Neji and Naruto, as the next Hokage and Hinata's boyfriend tried everything they could.

There were even discussions about the Nara, Inuzuka and Yamanaka Clan representatives.

"Hm. I doubt about that, Mister Boss." I retorted mockingly. Who was I kidding? Like I did not know he is the Uchiha Sasuke and could squash me with ease.

"Hn. That again! The more you talk back to me the more payback you get, woman! You are never going to escape me." Sasuke 'threatened' with his beautiful charcoal eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't put it that way! It's tempting to talk back to you then." I snickered and inwardly slapped myself for my words. Yes…definitely Ino would be proud for me now.

_Nice..._I have to remind myself to stop listening to Sakura and Ino anymore. Where is the coy and nice Aelia I know?

Am I turning into a fan girl?

Anyway, this time I had the upper hand in our 'kissing battle' with Sasuke. One point for me at last!

"Hn, that's more how I like it." I could almost see his smirk.

After a while he broke our kiss, but I knew he wanted something more...

"So, are you having plans for tonight?" He asked with one of his refined eyebrows raised.

"Hm…Maybe I have. Why do you ask?" I was the one teasing this time. That was quite true...Tenten wanted to have a midnight kunai throwing session after my mission and hers and I had promised her I would join the training for sure. However, we did not specifically talked about this one night, so I still had some freedom of movement.

"I was wondering...maybe the kind Uchiha girl would like to have a walk with me..." Sasuke said while leaning closer to me again.

"I will think about it. Please wait for my answer." I abruptly whirled to leave but, Sasuke way faster and grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks.

"I need an answer now, woman! I have to arrange my dates."

I froze at these words. Goose bumps traveled down my spine mercilessly. Jitters started storming my body.

"_Dates?" _I was something more than indignant, flabbergasted. "Explain yourself Uchiha!" I crossed my arms stubbornly and waited for a response.

"Now…are we getting jealous, _honey_?" he teased again_. _

_'Honey'_? For the love of God…what did he want? I did not respond whatsoever. He pulled me back, close to him and kissed the top of my hair.

"Did you really think that I would cheat on you?

"Probably no. I trust you, but I can't help it. So many girls are after you…."

"Indeed, but I chose one and that's final, so erase the 'probably' from your sentence." he stated kissing me again."So are you coming or not?" He tried to walk away, while looking at me.

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked but soon followed him, Sasuke yet again smirked. _Like hell I had..._

"So what is the walk about? I asked after a while.

"What? Can't I take a walk with my girlfriend?" He vexed but I raised my eyebrow as a response."Hn, let's say that I was thinking about offering you a gift..."

"A gift? Again? Why?" I asked tightening the my grip around his hand. "I have you by my side, Sasuke. That's enough of a gift for me." He smirked at my words.

I meant every word of it though. Was I being irrational? Love-struck? Perhaps...I couldn't help it though...

"Hn, good to know." he winked at me. "But I have something better than that."

"Hm…that's impossible and you know it." A small genuine smile was now playing at my lips. Sasuke merely 'hn'ed again in return.

"You will see _hime_, just wait."

That's strange…he rarely calls me hime. Sasuke does that when he is about to say something really important…

_I couldn't help but wonder… _Life with Uchiha Sasuke is truly a mystery, an adventure, a constant surprise, and of course it's nothing like I expected it to be._  
_

* * *

**Author's note: **And fluffy it is. (in comparison with _this_ story of course)Is it that bad? T.T I wanted some sweet moments between the two. I hope you liked it. I wanted to show that Aelia is gradually changing along with Sasuke, but she is changing the most. She is not that shy and closed to herself anymore. Even her way of thinking is more bold and enthusiastic. I hope it shows that I gradually kind of changing the writing style just a little, for the whole purpose of showing that change in Aelia. She was nothing like that 20 chapters ago... Well I am not that talented so it might not be like I intended it to be, so...yeah...

By the way...Oh My God! 25th chapter! :O

Hey...I hope you don't think this is the end..We are not nearly over, I have said that before(I am too excited to show you what happens next that's why I keep saying that..:P so please pay no heed to my craziness...) Aelia and Sasuke have a lot more things to go through, good and bad. :P

Please do not hesitate to review, ne... ^.^


	26. New Start

_Thank you so so so much for your wonderful reviews**:**_**Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior,Insanity-Fun, Cairn Ramius, Asuka,Wings Of Silver Wishes!**_**  
**_

**Warning:** Sasuke undergoes an emotional and personality shock. You have been warned. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 26**

**~New Start~  
**

* * *

Sasuke was taking me somewhere… I didn't know where…

He never let go of my hand. We were walking steadily, not too fast,not too slow. Sasuke obviously knew the way, but still it was a mystery to me...for now.

"Don't worry. We are close." he reassured me on the way. I nodded in agreement and continued to follow Sasuke in the numerous streets of the village. And then I noticed.

_That familiar street...it can't be…_

"Sasuke…where are we going? Why is it always you dragging me to places, I wonder."

"Didn't I tell you that you will see? You know I ha…"

"Hate to repeat yourself…I know…" I interrupted him.

"Hn..."

"You know, I once promised myself that I will hit you the next time you say 'hn'"

"And?" He looked at me questioningly, challengingly, his lips curved in a small smirk.

"It depends on your behavior, I guess…" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hn. That sassy nature again…"

"Is it that bad? Don't you like it? You told me yourself to take some more active and 'rebellious' traits a while ago." I asked teasingly.

It's true: He often told me I should not be that shy. Sasuke even blamed that fact on Hinata and our friendship. I certainly did not want Hinata to be blamed for my timid personality, so I often tried to improve, taking into consideration some of Ino's advices.

Anyhow, I was kind of puzzled by Sasuke's statement that time. It's not like he was acting very normal in the first place. After a lot of consideration I concluded that he might actually want me to strengthen emotionally as well. He most of the time-if not always- seemed unaffected by sentiments, no matter what kind. The only exception was when we spent time together. And yet, he was never that open. I guess we both tried to move one more step and learn to embrace all those feelings we tried to lock away all those years now.

"Hm. I do. That's the problem." He stated whirling his face in the front. My cheeks gained a deep shade of red.

"I like that too. Be careful!" He teased turning his eyes on me, but only his eyes. _Did he just say he liked my blush? _That made me flush even more_._

After a while, while the moon was standing above us lighting our steps in the dark night, he stopped.

_That road…that part of the village…_

"You know where we are, right Aelia?"

"I do. Why are we here?"

"It's right here. It is dark though. Hopefully you can see it…"

"Where is it?" I asked in evident puzzlement.

"Look to your left."

I immediately obliged to Sasuke's request and I certainly do not regret it. I gaped. I was awestruck, stupefied.

It was truly amazing…and it was even more beautiful given the place where it stood. Because what I was looking at was a beautiful well-built house, that looked all too familiar and we were standing where the Uchiha Compound once stood.

"Sasuke...I can't believe it! This is so much like-"

"...My old home. It is. It is exactly like it actually. I thought of rebuilding the one you lived with your mother but it wouldn't fulfill the purpose which I want it for."

I was even more confused now. His words did not make any sense to me.

"What do you mean? When was it made?"

"Just recently." he answered. "Me and the other idiots spent the last few days preparing the inside. The damn dobe was so annoying."

"This is wonderful…honestly…" My amazement was evident. I could not avert my eyes from the building.

"Hn. Good then." his lips formed a smile, just a tiny one though.

"I always admired your house, Sasuke. I passed from here only a couple of times when I was little. I remember I wished I would live in such a house. Not only because of the lavish building, but also because it was the house of the Uchihas, the Uchiha Clan's leader actually. Because it was your father's house, Fugaku and the house where you lived Sasuke…Now I understand why I liked it."

He gave me another smile, not a smirk but a real honest smile. I was delighted. He was so so beautiful.

"It was made exactly like my old one. To remind me of my Clan, the proud Uchiha Clan like my brother wanted me to remember it. To be reminded about my family, my father, my mother and my dear brother."

"I understand." I told him while brushing his left hand, the one he was holding me with.

"Aelia, I don't know if that sounds too rushing or odd to you, but hear me explain first." I nodded.

"There is a reason why I have made the decision to build this one. Tsunade agreed to it wholeheartedly of course." He took a deep breath murmuring _'What the hell is wrong with me now...'. _I raised an eyebrow at this words. After some seconds that seem like eternity he spoke again.

"It has always been my wish to revive the Uchiha Clan, you know that... Now, I think I can achieve this dream, the only dream of mine that can't bring suffering unlike my wish and obsession with vengeance. I know that now."

His eyes wondered somewhere. I couldn't pinpoint where. Maybe in his past, maybe in the present, or the promising future. All I knew is that Sasuke's eyes did not depict desperation anymore. That's definitely a good thing.

"But in order to make that wish come true I need help." He continued, but paused again for a moment. Did Uchiha Sasuke just admitted he needs held over something? That's definitely a first.

I felt like I forgot how to breathe. Having my heart beating, my lungs moving...it was utterly unfamiliar now. Living made no sense to me anymore. My eyes were locked on his, like they were trapped, simply caged on an onyx crystal prison and a mesmerizing one.

"For starters, I requested to build this house to remind me of my clan as I already told you. However, there is another reason, far more important, that I wished to make all this preparations." I froze completely now, my breath hasn't returned yet.

"Aelia…I want this to be _our _home, _our_ house… I want to start my Clan anew with you!" he stated with a new decisiveness. "I-I love...I love you Uchiha Aelia, I want to live my entire life with you by my side. That's why I consider this a gift for you as well. It's essential in order to make my proposal."

Sasuke hesitated for a second. I was aware that this was probably a huge ordeal for him. It was a completely different side of Sasuke, that until now was dug deep into his soul.

This Sasuke had feelings, had a tender side and most of all he had the ability to love again, after all this years of discarding that precious emotion. I understood how he felt. I was more or less the same. I knew it was so much difficult. That's why I appreciate his words and gesture more than I could ever explain to him, or to anyone else. I just could not find any words to deserve this Sasuke now imperiously standing in front of me.

He held my two hands tenderly and faced me now completely turning his entire body towards me. Sasuke's eyes were exploring mine for some seconds. His obsidian orbs captured and claimed my eyes, the one familiar hazel brown and the other onyx, just like his; my jewel, my precious diamond, Sasuke's very own eye.

Shortly, he carefully took something out of his pocket. I couldn't see clearly what it was, but is seemed to glimmer a little.

"Uchiha Aelia..." He continued while showing me the single artifact he held. It was a pendant, but not just any pendant. With a closer look I realized it had the Uchiha Clan crest curved on it. I think I was starting to hyperventilate, because I actually was familiar with the tradition this pendant held.

It was common in the Uchihas to give pendants with the crest of the Clan to the ones they loved. Rings were not that appealing for any Uchiha. I had read about that a long time ago, when I was obsessed with learning the Uchiha's traditions and customs. This pendant meant so many things; things that our words could never describe. It was an effective way to make your feelings clear. I gawked, just looking at the beautiful gift, mutely for I had no words to express my internal turmoil now.

Sasuke gently offered me the pendant, ready to place it on my neck.

"Aelia Uchiha, do you want to be my mate, my wife, my companion? Do you want to start a new life with me? Do you want to revive the Uchiha Clan with me?"

Our eyes never averted. They were practically still locked, captured, glued, mesmerized by another. I could almost feel his uneasiness. I knew for a fact that this was one of the most difficult things Sasuke ever did. He was not familiar with that kind of gestures. I wasn't either. Not only he offered me a huge gift and confessed his love but he actually...proposed. My eyes were watery and soon sweet tears started cascading down from them. I could almost taste the salty drops on my mouth. I was….

"Yes!" I almost yelled. "Yes, Uchiha Sasuke. I want to be with you forever. I want you to be next to me forever. I want a life with you. I want to revive our deceased clan with you. I love you…" I finally said. He gently placed the pendant on my neck, carefully and softly. He stared at the pendant for a moment and then his lips met mine once again.

"Thank you, Aelia...Thank you..." he whispered

"No, Sasuke. It's me the one who should be thankful." I retorted. "You gave me life…You gave me a life to live; you made me learn to love. I thank you for everything. For saving me both physically and mentally. You are my hero! I love you...and I am so honored to be by your side, not to mention your wife. Thank you…" I whispered.

We continued to kiss more and more intensely. Although, I was just content when being in his arms. That was enough to make me blissful. I did not need anything else.

My life lately has been a fairytale. I couldn't help but wonder once again if I actually deserved all that happiness.

Did I deserve Uchiha Sasuke, the one who made thousands of hearts to itch and break just by breathing around them?

Maybe that wasn't real love, or so I came to understand. My love was pure and real. I really loved Sasuke. Stunningly, he seemed to respond to my own feelings. He seemed to care; not only care, but he looked like I held an important role in his life anymore.

Sasuke never tried to show it. He was always cold and secretive. That very same man now proposed me. He even gave me that pendant.

Maybe it was destiny that brought me here; maybe it was destiny that the Council chose to reveal my identity.

Maybe it was destiny that the Hokage placed me on Team Seven.

Maybe it was destiny that I fell in love with him so badly…who…me...the one with no emotions, the wreck of a woman.

Maybe that was fate, maybe that was love.

Either way my life could never be happier...

* * *

**.:Bonus:.**

* * *

The kind woman was silent. She was resting on the soft auburn armchair looking more blissful than ever. The silver colors of the moon were gently caressing the room, the woman and the little thing she had placed in her arms. Nothing was more important than the little baby, now resting, snuggling on her chest. This so tiny and beautiful creature, with those big and sweet maroon eyes, like warm -almost burning- crystals was now her entire world. The infant's hair looked like they are going to be brown, like her mother's. The little person resembled her mother already.

"My little angel…you are safe..." Ayame whispered to the little one. The tiny baby frowned, but she did not cry. Why would she? She was safe and had gained her mother's unconditional love already.

"Ayame…" A gentle voice called from behind, gently approaching the two.

A human figure slowly and hesitantly appeared from the shadows. Finally the man stepped into the room and when he passed the door-frame the moonlight was able to lighten his beautiful features and give his creamy complexion a silver ethereal glow.

"Yakumi…" Ayame's response hid genuine anticipation, love but most of all gratitude. Gratitude for he was the one that gave her this unrivaled and amazing gift she was now touching gently. "Yakumi, come to see your daughter."

The man proceeded gingerly, timidly. It was really late at night and Yakumi secretly left the Uchiha Compound to meet the most lovable females in his life: his love, Ayame and his newborn daughter.

The Uchiha stepped closer to the mother and her child still hesitant. It was difficult to perceive that he was a parent. He was a father. He had a daughter and a beautiful one, a small but mesmerizing human being.

Slowly and gently Ayame gave the little baby to Yakumi. The man carefully and tenderly put the tiny creature in his arms and inhaled, trying to savor the precious moment. She was so small and so beautiful. She wasn't just a baby. She was something more than a miracle, she was the fruit of their forbidden love.

The baby started moving slightly, stirring a little inside her warm blankets and now in her father's arms. She was too young to be able to move freely and even react properly. Yet, her eyes were glimmering like she was a bright young woman. She seemed clever and somehow magical. Those pretty crystal eyes, igniting flames of love and devotion for the two lovers, meant everything to Yakumi and Ayame. She was their treasure, their baby, their daughter. She was the more important thing in their lives.

"She is so beautiful…" Yakumi mumbled in a low voice. Ayame smiled like that was everything for her…the love of the two people in front of her. How much she wished she could finally cherish and savor the moment and capture the picture of her 'family', burning it forever and irrevocably in her mind.

"Yes. And she is ours, Yakumi…" Ayame added, her eyes locked on the tiny baby now, moving a single finger above the infant to gain her attention.

"Ayame, I am so sorry I wasn't there during labor..." The Uchiha honestly apologized. He felt horrible for not being able to stand on their side. But, it was a secret…No one can know about this little miracle.

"It's ok. You had reasons not to be there." The kind woman softly responded. She was sad, but none of them had a choice. She understood their predicament. She finally came in terms with the concept of being alone. This will be her life from now on: struggling to raise her daughter, keeping secrets away from the cruel world.

"I am really sorry, my love." He said again placing a gentle kiss on the woman's lips.

The secret couple tried to admire the spectacle in front of them. A real baby…and they both were so young. They knew that it would be hard. The woman specifically knew that she had to shoulder the burden. Ayame didn't mind though. She was her daughter and she loved her with all her power of mind, heart and soul.

"What should we name her?" The man asked after some silent moments.

"I don't know yet…I haven't decided." Ayame sincerely answered sceptically. "But, I was thinking maybe something that has to do with light. I want her to be the light that destroys the darkness, even in people's hearts." The man nodded at her words.

"I agree. So, Hikari(=Light)?" The man suggested.

"Hm, not really…I want something more unique." Ayame replied. Yakumi thought it over once more.

"How about Akemi(=bright and beautiful)?"

"It sounds nice, but I am not entirely satisfied…" Ayame responded again.

"Then Megumi(= blessing, kindness), Sachiko(=child of happiness)?" Ayame nodded no once again.

"I want something more unique, Yakumi. She will be hidden enough as it is. I want her name to shine. I want something unheard of…" Ayame explained with a soft whisper, careful enough not to wake the -now soundly sleeping- little baby up. She seemed to enjoy her sleep in her father's arms.

"Hm…the last thing I can think of is Yoko (=sun child), but it's not that unique." Ayame made sure to show her lover that the name Yoko was not of her liking, not in the least bit.

The two shinobi contemplated for a long time. What name should the child have? More names came into consideration but none was satisfying for both of them. After what seemed like eternity…

"I think I thought of something…" a gentle voice said.

"Tell me Ayame…"

"Aelia.." The woman stated.

"Aelia you say? This is so unique. I never heard a name like that…"Yakumi commented.

"Yeah I know. It's not Japanese."

"I realized that sweetie." Yakumi teased.

"Aelia…I have read somewhere that it means the one with the light."

"I think it's a beautiful name."

"Yes. Just look, Aelia means the one who has the light, but that name also resembles the word aen for the first part, so it also means eternal. Think of it...eternal light. It could also be pronounced as Aeria *, so it has something to do with air, which is my favorite element." Ayame explained happily.

"I love that name, honey, even though it is _so_ unique." Ayame smiled at Yakumi's words.

"So...Aelia it is?" Ayame asked.

"Aelia, yes. Happy birthday my sweet Aelia." Yakumi murmured and both shinobi placed gentle kisses on the beautiful infant.

Aelia's tiny lips formed something close to a smile. The baby was blissful, she was utterly happy. She felt safe...

* * *

**Author's note: **This chapter was sweet right? Do you think the bonus was a bad idea? I thought it was nice to put Aelia's parents and naming here. It's a new start for Sasuke and Aelia and I wanted to also show another start( prior to the one we witnessed at first). The start of Aelia's life. I promise we will see more about the two lovers in the future...

I know that Sasuke looks a little (ok..a lot...) OOC, but do you think it's too bad? (Damn you Sasuke and your coldness! :P) I honestly hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think of Sasuke's and Aelia's interaction, ok? About the pendant...I wanted something more original than a ring. I thought that a pendant is more Uchiha like...maybe it isn't...it just came to me. Anyway, please share your thoughts with me, ne?

*About the name: I have already explained that it means the one who bears the light in Homer's dialect. Ae though can be easily considered a part of the word aeon, which means century or eternal. Also, about Ayame's explanation. I know that some Japanese people do not use the letter l at all. If you have watched Death Note(L or R) or One Piece(Luffy or Ruffy..) you probably understand what I mean. So Aelia can be pronounced Aeria, right? Aeria means the one with the air, like the lady of Air or something similar. So there you have it...

For the Japanese names Yakumi suggested, I used a site with Japanese names so don't blame me if they are not right. :P Ok.. I do apologize if they are incorrect. *bow apologetically*

Please do not forget to review! You want to see more Sasuke x Aelia, right?


	27. The Day After

_Thank you very much for your reviews:_** Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior, Asuka,CreativelyOriginal,Cairn Ramius, Wings Of Silver Wishes! **You guys are so sweet!

**A/N: **Ok...this story is still rated T, so...yeah...Nothing too excessive, but you definitely going to find some 'fluff' in there...so don't hate me if you don't like sweet stuff! :P Or more specifically Sasuke in sweet stuff. You have been warned.**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 27**

**~The Day After~  
**

* * *

The next morning brought a small gale of awkwardness to me. I knew it was morning because of the warm sun wisps that gently touched and brushed my body from probably a nearby window, providing me with warmth and safety. I haven't opened my eyes yet, but something felt peculiar, like something new and unfamiliar was forming around me.

_Where was I?_

The sunlight never normally reaches my bed in my house. I always thought that was a metaphor for my life until now. It's so comfortable now though. I feel so nice and happy. I feel complete and content. I never had that before.

Slowly and hesitantly I opened my eyelids only to realize that I was in a very beautiful room. As I have guessed the morning light was all over it painting everything gold, casting away every shadow, doubt and restlessness. It was indeed safe and so so warm and reposeful and…just felt right. I scanned around but nothing seemed familiar.

Soon I realized that a gentle hand was touching my body. It was so nice, invigorating…it somehow made me feel blissful. I slowly whirled around only to find _him_ sleeping right next to me.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. So lovely...He was sleeping so soundly. He seemed happy too. _I wonder_… Could that be it? I think I remember…what_ if that was a dream?_ No…my dreams never were so nice, so realistic, and so vivid in my memory. That must be it. I felt the blood rush in my cheeks.

No matter how much I tried I could never avert my eyes from Sasuke...

I observed him so thoroughly. I was breathing only when he did…it was an unconscious reaction. I was watching his bare beautifully chiseled chest moving in the sound of his breath. He was so peaceful. He was like a fairytale Prince to my eyes.

Many moments passed and he finally started to dangle a little. Shortly after he opened his beautiful onyx eyes to meet mine; his obsidian orbs met two different colors; one was brown and the other onyx like his.

"Good morning, hime." he held his yawn inside.

"Good morning my Uchiha prince..." I answered back with a small smile ghosting my mouth.

Sasuke moved closer to me to kiss me gently on the lips, making my breathing and heart's beating frantic one more time. I wonder when I will be finally able to properly calm myself around him.

"How was it?" He asked with his usual smirk.

"How was what?"

"Your night." His onyx eyes captured mine inescapably. I couldn't avert my eyes, even if I wanted to.

"Which part do you mean?" I asked once more. Sasuke's lips curved in a small smile after hearing my response and of course he 'hn'ed once again.

"Let's say every part of it…"

"It was...It was wonderful, Sasuke. That was the best night of my life. Thank you…" I told him while averting my eyes from his at last, probably due to my shyness. I felt a little blush appearing on my cheeks that I could not suppress whatsoever.

"Hn…I should be thanking you…" he whispered. I have figured that when he was saying something not-Sasuke-like, something more tender, he used to murmur, as if he wanted no one to hear him. I respected that part of him.

"Does that mean that you enjoyed it?" I worriedly asked. I really wanted him to feel nice. I am no expert, in fact I was a complete amateur...I don't know how the 'World of Love' goes on, hence I was at a loss. What am I supposed to do now? How to respond? How to touch? How to react? How to express my feelings and mostly my happiness and joy?

"What do you think?" he asked and placed a kiss on my neck slowly going down… I turned ridiculously pink again.

"I don't know. Tell me." I asked lowly and timidly still perplexed and worried. After a while he reluctantly stopped his kisses to finally answer me.

"Tch." he clicked his tongue refusing to answer, probably 'suffering' from the lack of words. I wanted an answer though...I needed to know.

"Please tell me..." I let my lips form a pout and widened my eyes in plea.

"It was..." he hesitated again but soon got over it, trying a different approach where I was lamentably the victim. "_Damn._..it was an unrivaled experience…it was the most _enjoyable_ night of my life, A-e-li-a." he only whispered my name in my ear with his bass and hoarse voice in a seductive manner. The way Sasuke uttered my name brought shivers down my spine, but this time _not_ shivers of fear. He smirked when he saw my body react like that to his voice and he brought his body even closer to mine, making me swallow hard.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we hime?" he playfully asked with a wide smirk plastered on his face and then he continued his kisses.

"Sasuke..?" he just 'hn'ed again, ready to hear my words without interrupting his trip down my upper body. I tried to cover myself but he gently removed my hands away from my torso. That one night this procedure was a constant phenomenon. I always tried to hide, to cover myself, to return inside my safe and lonely shell, since I was never 'exposed' like that before. I felt safe with Sasuke but I still was worried and uneasy. Each time I tried to escape his eyes or touches he carefully tried to help me to get over that, either by removing my hands, or reassuring me that everything was alright and safe.

"You know I love you more than anything, right?" I finally managed to declare with my face bright red.

"Hn. I can sympathize." He half-teased and focused his gaze on my face. This time I was the one that kissed him, still timidly though. Actually he seemed to respond to that.

"Damn! You drive me insane woman!" He said. My body stiffened. I was so afraid I might did something wrong or improper.

"Why? What did I do?" I questioned worryingly.

"Well, except for existing…" He paused to take a breath. "In a few words you have changed me; I would never say those things I keep telling you. I had never imagined myself saying and doing that stuff."

"But Sasuke, you are always so nice to me and-…"

"That's why I am trying. It makes you happy." He simply replied with more than one sentence -thankfully for me-. In all honestly, I found myself enjoying this side of Sasuke.

"Does that make you happy as well?" I asked a little worried again. I really wanted to know his feelings, I wanted him to somehow achieve happiness, even if I couldn't be a part of it in the end. At any rate, I wanted him to enjoy life as much as possible and find the old happy Sasuke again. The merry young boy has already dwelled deep within him enough as it is. It's time for Sasuke's smile to shine again.

"Hn, it does. Would I ever do something uncomfortable for me so willingly?" He murmured to my ear shell.

"You are so...so sweet to me. I ...I don't know what to say." I said wrapping my hands around his neck. He did the same with my waist. We just hugged each other trying to savor the intimate moment.

"Say no more then. Silence is gold they say." he taunted, never leaving me from his embrace. It seemed to me like he wanted to keep me close, like I wanted to do with him... to be able to hold him forever and ever, for all eternity.

"That's more or less true, Sasuke. But I really want you to know something before I silence myself." he ceased his movements for a second. "I want you to know that I am...I am amazed by you...You seem freer of pain when I look into your eyes. This is what I want with all my heart. I want you to be pain-free from now on and forever. It makes me so glad that you look like you forgot the darkness and let the ill feelings subside. I really am glad for that." my lips formed a tiny but honest smile and I tightened our embrace. Surprisingly, he hugged me tighter as well and took a deep breath resting his head on my neck and hair.

"You know…I even forget for a while my hatred for those damn Advisors, when I am with you, and I am sure you understand how important that is." He eventually said almost timidly, adding to my previous statement, although I could tell he was debating a lot if he should say that out loud or not.

"That's good then. I know you hate them so much, but try to forget about those two ok? There is nothing-.."

"I can't forget!" he abruptly interrupted me. "I just choose to avoid thinking about strangling their necks for a _while_. Mostly for your sake." his obsidian and crystal-like eyes darkened again, clouded by unseen enemies ready to take away his bright side again, dipping him in the abyss of revenge. That cloud of hatred haven't completely disappeared from him. It still was thirsty almost insatiable for vengeance. And it probably won't vanish yet. Not as long as these people are alive. He is struggling hard not to barge in their houses and kill them on the spot. We all try hard to avert him from that for his own good. The village won't take it well.

"Sasuke…" I warned him with a demanding stare. He countered with one of his cold ones instead and for a while none of us talked or moved in any way.

"Tch. Alright." he finally seemed to surrender for this one time. "But, like hell I am forgetting about those dogs or my hatred for what they have done to me...to us..to our Clan. You of all people should understand Aelia."

"I do, Sasuke. But please don't destroy your life recklessly, ok? Promise me!" I pleaded the man next to me.

"I can promise that, but I can never promise not to hurt them." He noted with his cold voice again eyes still enveloped by the persistent and menacing cloud of hatred and revenge.

"I understand..." I murmured, while touching his head tenderly and placing it on my chest, on my so pained heart, like he asked me the night before and like Sasuke himself did the day we first kissed back in the Land of Spring. The man snuggled there on my steadily beating heart and signed, occasionally kissing me, whilst I was brushing his silk dark hair.

The contact of our hearts...the contact of our so sore hearts alleviated us from the pain dwelling in our souls.

It was true that I could never ask him to completely forget the hatred he still held for the two Councilors. I could sympathize, I understood. I could never ask him that if I wanted to truly claim my side next to him, as someone that can understand him, guide him and support the Uchiha Patriarch. I sighed, trying to discard those thoughts for a while longer. I wanted to cherish and savor the moment.

"Wait till the others hear about the new Sasuke…" I teased to break the silence. He abruptly jerked his head to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looked a bit scared, if that was even possible.

"You know...the sweet and gentle one…" I trailed off impishly; he looked nearly shocked. "Don't worry. I am teasing you." I reassured him gently caressing his face.

"And now you are about to pay for that attitude!" He 'threatened' again attacking with a storm of his beautiful kisses.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke…"

"What?" He asked while trying to dress himself with some of his new clothes, now his pants to be exact.

"Do you have any idea where my clothes are?" He smirked, ready to burst into laughter. I was still trying to find my clothes around to no avail. Thank God I still had the bed sheet.

"What's so funny?" I arched an eyebrow towards him and stopped moving.

"Well, if you don't comply, then I have to make you..." I frowned at him.

"I don't understand a thing. Stop playing around! I obviously need my clothes." This time he laughed. Like real laugh. Ok…now I was officially scared. Why was he laughing? This can't be good.

"No." he simply answered, trying to hold a grin.

"What do you mean no? I can't move around like this…" I stated. He gave me a wicked look.

"Stop challenging me…" He finally said still smiling. Now I crossed my arms waiting almost impatiently.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" he exhaled and glanced at me wickedly again.

"Don't worry, your clothes are safe. But, they are currently under custody." Sasuke smirked, but he did not look at me at all now.

"Ok...what did you drink? How on earth can you keep some _clothes_ under custody?_" _I raised an eyebrow questioningly. Now he was completely dressed with new clothes. "And why may I ask you have new clothes?" I pointed at him accusingly.

"I have already moved my stuff here." He answered. _Perhaps he could… _"And I am not giving you mine, forget it…" he teased again, guessing my thoughts. His response left me completely perplexed and my mouth agape.

"I don't understand where you getting at." I told him.

"Baka! It's not like I don't want to give you my clothes! Come on confess! I know you thought about that."

I just 'hn'ed now. I guess spending so much time with Sasuke took its toll on me. If I start to smirk then this will mean the end of me for sure.

"Well actually I _don't_ want to give you my clothes but not because of what you think." he crossed his arms now and kept staring at me, apparently waiting for something..._amusing_?

"You still haven't explained yourself Uchiha." I still kept my arms crossed so now we were in the same situation, only he had his clothes and I didn't. This doesn't look fair to me...

"Hn. Just look at the wardrobe." He finally told me and shoved his arms on his pants' pockets. Without leaving the sheet wrapped around me I approached the wardrobe. When I opened it…well I wanted to hit something.

"Very funny…" I told him. But now... He was laughing. _Sasuke Uchiha was laughing! Again! _I slowly turned to face him. To say that was spooky was an understatement. My blood stopped moving and turned cold. Laughter? Honestly? Who on earth are you and what did you do to Uchiha Sasuke?

"Haha your face is priceless, so adorable…" He told me. And why wouldn't he laugh? I eventually thought with a sigh and a pout. The only thing in the wardrobe for me was that damn cerulean night gown he bought me that day in the Land of Spring. That thing he dared called a dress... or whatever, got me pissed off the first time I saw it and this time now after so many months ...well I surely felt extremely angry as well!

"Where did you find it?" I asked him furiously. I was sure I had dug it somewhere deep inside my house, completely forgetting about its existence as much as I could. The only reason I didn't burn the thing was because Sasuke bought it for me. He just shrugged as an answer and that wasn't any satisfying in my opinion. I needed some explanations.

"It's the only way to make you wear the damn thing." I didn't respond and just took my seat on the bed, arms crossed.

"Hey, don't give me that look!" he said while coming closer and giving me a chaste kind kiss with his soft and tasty lips.

"Look, we are going to make a deal." I just mutely waited to hear him out.

"I am going to bring all your stuff, everything you had in your house, here, without you making a move, **but **you **will **wear that thing!"

"All of my stuff?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Every single bit. It's not like you keep that much stuff anyway. Girls aren't supposed to have tons of stuff? At any rate I will bring everything and even put them in their rightful places. I promise." he gave me one of his smirks again.

"Bring and place everything? Where is your Uchiha pride? I don't want you to do all that for the damn dress. And by the way, kunoichi girls aren't _supposed_ to have tons of stuff; especially those working in the ANBU." I stated looking a bit offended.

"My Uchiha Pride is now collaborating with some _other needs_ of mine. Look, I was planning to do it anyway. I know where you keep your belongings. And we will remedy that 'tons_ of clothes' _thing soon. You just have to wear _it._"

I didn't respond, so he didn't even breathe waiting for the answer he wanted. _Uchiha Sasuke surely wasn't easy to deal with. _I was being stubborn though and didn't let him have his way. Soon enough though I was unable to resist him._  
_

"Blackmailer!" I accused him. He stood up with a look of self satisfaction after giving me one more kiss. "I will prepare breakfast ok?" I offered at last.

"It's a deal!" he stated and chortled.

"Hm…I don't know why I even bother…" I murmured while eventually putting on the dress.

"Because I am simply mesmerizing" He said, winking at me "It's always a pleasure to have business with you my dear…" He teased me one more time. Then he prepared to leave but he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "If I come back and you don't wear it you are going to be in serious trouble! You will pay dearly" his lips formed a devious smirk again.

"Hm…as if…" I answered teasingly and whirled around. At that very moment he swiftly left and I went to prepare breakfast just as swiftly too.

* * *

I was almost done preparing a morning omelette with lots of tomatoes when I heard his silk, velvet baritone voice, that always makes my heart pound faster and faster to the point of explosion.

"All set!" He smirked at me again.

"What …so quickly?" I asked him, a little perplexed.

"Hn you don't have a lot of belongings so it was rather easy. Plus you are very tidy so it was even easier to find everything. Now all is in place and at your disposal my dear." He said while giving a small theatrical bow.

"Well thank you very much sir…" I bowed back while placing the food on the table.

"Actually I haven't placed your underwear and bathroom stuff yet. I thought you wanted to make that yourself." He said while coming closer only to find his favorite tomatoes on the food. I almost dropped the plate.

"What? Have you actually _placed_ all the others? I thought you were simply kidding and teasing me before!" I honestly told him. I was indeed surprised... I never thought that he would really bother to do any other than bring the clothes here. I was almost certain he was just making fun of me.

"Aa. I promised you that I would do it. Everything else is in the wardrobe or the drawers. It's pretty easy to find. Now all you had to do is compensate for the trouble I went through for you." Sasuke said almost accusingly and now set his gaze exclusively on me _investigating._ "And I see that you indeed kept your part of the agreement as well. Good girl!"

Sasuke moved even closer to me kissing me again while observing that dress I wore.

"I was right about that indeed. It suits you perfectly..." he said while looking at me from head to toe, from inch to inch. I blushed yet again. Then I abruptly moved away from him and crossed my arms over my chest playing angry.

"Eat your breakfast!" is the only thing I said.

"Sure. I will have more time later anyway." He teased and I gave him an angry look. He winked at me and insisted that I should just sit and eat with him. I signed and started eating too, but my eyes could never part from Sasuke's.

* * *

**Author's note: **All I can say is fluff fluff fluff! I hope you are still ok there...:P A little OOCness I know. I hope you don't hate me for that. When I actually **ever** see Sasuke acting like he did in this chapter I will just go O.O and faint. But what can I say...it's funny to write about him like that...it's cute. Sasuke acting like that is actually part of the storyline. It means he changes, he found love and know he is slowly but gradually returning to the person he was supposed to be and not the ice-cube with the crazy passion for only revenge. You do understand where I am getting at right?

So...wait for the next chapter, because after that we will- oh wait I am not supposed to reveal that! :P Anyway the next one will probably be extra long to prepare you.

Please do not hesitate to review!


	28. Girls' Mission

_Thank you for your amazing reviews: _**Cairn Ramius, Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior, Asuka,Wings Of Silver Wishes !  
**

**IMPORTANT**!:In case you were wondering or needed to 'find' my profile: I changed my name from **Aelia Mikoto Uchiha** to_ **Aen Silver Fire. :)**_

**A/N: **Well...I haven't watched 'Road to Ninja' yet, even though I really want to, but I have read the manga they published for it. It's called 'Road to Naruto' if I am not mistaken. If you have read it you will probably find similar(ok..._almost_ identical) scenes from there. If not go and read it...it's funny:P

Have fun with this long chapter and the new side of Sasuke and the girls! This is the last 'boring' one I assure you...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 28**

**~Girls' Mission~**

* * *

Many weeks passed from that first night we spent together. Sasuke and I were officially engaged now. We even had a barbeque party to celebrate after Naruto begged us to do so. The 'marriage', that came a little afterwards wasn't anything big. Only our closest friends attended, since Sasuke couldn't handle that many people without slicing them with his sword of Kusanagi right on the spot.

It didn't matter anyway.

It was just a necessary procedure that held no meaning for us. Sasuke and I already have decided our future before the wedding. However, our 'dear friends' would never let us escape with just that. Plus, Naruto wanted to be the best man and Ino and Sakura wanted to buy _lots_ of dresses.

I was simply content with Sasuke at my side. Marriage wasn't that important for me, simply because I had never '_met marriage'_ so to speak. My parents weren't married and I mostly spent my life in the Organization, so I was just familiar with the concept of wedding and not the actual procedure or meaning it held for the couples.

Sasuke was never fond of social gatherings anyway, so he wasn't that excited either. However, having a wedding publicly meant that we loved each other and that we wished to spend our lives together, as a couple. I never underestimated or wished to underestimate the meaning and gravity the word 'marriage' held. Hence, in a way I really wanted to get married. It's just...I never imagined myself as a bride before. I was always imagining myself dying young during a mission or something similar.

At any rate, we finally could announce ourselves as husband and wife. When I actually think at the moment Sasuke kissed me in front of everybody I still feel my cheeks turning on blazing fire.

The moment Naruto proudly announced at the party afterwards that he will love it when we name our first son Naruto,(fact that Naruto deemed certain to happen) over 5 people needed to hold Sasuke down.

_"You damn dobe! Why would I want to put such a curse on my sons?"_

_"Oh so you are planning to have lots of sons, teme? You will honor your Hokage by naming one after me, won't you? Aelia-chan will agree I am sure."_

_"I SWEAR TO BUTCHER YOU AND FEED YOUR LIMBS AND VISCERA TO THE DOGS, USURATONKACHI!"_

I was just laughing in the corner along with Hinata and Sakura. In all honesty...well...it's true that we were really young. We barely were 20 years old. The life of a shinobi though did not give chances for second thoughts and delays. Moreover, it wasn't like we were planning to change our relationship. Our situation was a bit unique and thus the wedding came as something natural and expected(at least Sakura claimed that he expected it to happen soon).

I was glad to hear that Naruto and Hinata were about to be engaged as well. Actually, I overheard Naruto talking to Sasuke during one of his visits. That was indeed sudden. I was delighted though, because finally Hinata could have the man of her heart. Naruto was extremely nervous and tried to ask Sasuke's advice on how he should propose. Wrong choice if you ask me since Sasuke is...well...Sasuke….

Sakura on the other hand, was always looking carefree in a way. She used to overwork at the hospital sometimes, but she did try to find someone. There were many shinobi that admired her, even from the other hidden villages. We had many shinobi trying to participate in missions in the Land of Fire, just to meet again with the beautiful pink-haired medic we were graced with.

Even though I was happy with my life, when I was thinking about Sakura my heart always felt a little numb and sore. In any case, the pinkette never showed ill feelings towards me. She was even delighted about the wedding. Our days were relatively normal and everyone slowly started to take the next step in their lives.

In any case, the missions I had were actually _normal_ as well, since Tsunade-sama agreed-after Sasuke's continuous demands- that I should have more regular missions as Jonin from now on, rather than being in ANBU and strain myself all the time, especially since I was married now. Thus, I was recently placed on a mission platoon with my kunoichi friends: Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten. Sakura pleaded Tsunade to let us take a mission together. That way we could relax as friends while helping our village as well. Honestly, we were all exhausted from missions, guard shifts, paperwork etc, so it was more like an urgent need than a request.

The perfect mission soon showed up. The nephew of the Feudal lord requested a kunoichi platoon to escort him to the Water Country. The Fifth Hokage assigned all of us to escort the playful and eligible bachelor nobleman to the Water Country. He was 23 years old and quite a ladies' man, that's why he specifically requested the company of young kunoichi. He already had servants and guards to keep him safe anyway. I think he just wanted to have some fun. However, he failed to factor in the fact that kunoichi are not easy to deal with, specifically the ones he was assigned with. In fact, I almost felt sorry for the naive man...almost...

That morning I woke up early, careful enough not to wake up my new _husband._ Rapidly I wore my mesh armor and started dressing with my new uniform. It consisted of an azure short-sleeved, kimono-like blouse, held closed with a black colored obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at my thighs along with the village's forehead protector and low-heeled black sandals. The weather seemed nice so I decided to style my hair in a long high ponytail, leaving some strands that framed both sides of my face. Lastly, I wore my black jonin gloves and prepared my pouch.

When I deemed myself fully prepared, I leaned closer to the still sleeping Sasuke and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He seemed to understand I was leaving, so he placed a kiss on my lips and wished me a safe mission with his eyelids still shut. He was really exhausted lately. That week was very important for him, because it was the time to appoint the new Head of the newly organized Konoha Police.

He was the perfect candidate; given the fact that he was an Uchiha, he had worked hard for the establishment of the new Police and the Hokage in waiting strongly and firmly believed that Sasuke should be placed in that position. However, there were some complications. Many still despised Sasuke, even though things were a lot smoother than they were some months ago. Plus, he didn't help the situation one bit. Sasuke was not ready to give in to anything nor did he want to play nice and gentle in front of the others just for the sake of one job, no matter the importance of it. In fact, Uchiha Sasuke would never budge for or to anyone.

Nonetheless, I decided to cast away those thought for awhile, as Sasuke specifically told me, and enjoy my fairly easy mission. I swiftly left the new Uchiha Compound and headed to the Village's Gates, where Hyuuga Hinata was waiting.

"Hinata-chan, good morning! How are you?" I asked with a wide smile when I approached her.

"Aelia-chan! I am fine, thank you. How about you? Is Sasuke-kun alright?" The kind girl asked with a kind smile.

"We are fine, thank you. It's been days since I last saw you." I 'complained' while coming even closer to my friend.

"Yeah, that's true. Naruto and I have been really busy. Well, I am mostly busier taking care of the wedding plans." She stated with a sigh, but she looked happy anyway.

"That's great! You should be happy Hina-chan! And I thought I already told you to call me if you need anything." I reminded her and Hinata smiled kindly again.

"I know and I appreciate it, but I don't want to disturb you or..."

"Don't be silly Hinata-chan! I want to help you. You helped me as well, didn't you? It's only fair to return the favor."

"Easy for you to say. Sasuke-kun will kill me if I take you away from him for a long time. Hinata teased and I chuckled.

"He is not as scary as you think he is though. Don't worry. He even allowed me having training with you and Neji. This is nothing…." I assured the girl.

"True enough." She murmured with another beautiful smile.

"Hey, shy girls!" I heard an all too familiar voice calling.

"Hey Ino!" I greeted the blonde. Shortly she was next to us jumping around almost frantically.

"Ready for our marvelous joined mission?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Ino-san…It's just a mission." Hinata tried to explain but to no avail.

"No, it isn't _just a mission _Hinata! It's our first mission with all of us together. Much like a girls' party." Ino exclaimed.

So..._all of us together_...that must mean that I established a good bond with my kunoichi friends, right? Ino seems to think so,...

"What party?" A sweet voice probed from behind us.

"Hello Tenten! How are you?" I kindly asked the brunette new friend of mine.

"I am great Aelia! How have you been?" she smiled back at me.

"Very well. What is this about?" I asked the obviously _too much_ excited Tenten. She isn't used to be like that. Having Rock Lee and Might Guy on her team dictated that she should be level-headed to assure balance...most of the time...

"Good morning Tenten-san"

"Good morning Hinata, Ino"

"Good morning weapons-girl. Answer Aelia's question! Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Ino teased.

"Why? Is there anything wrong with that?" the brunette arched her eyebrows and frowned "Hey Aelia, Hinata how are Sasuke and Naruto lately?" Tenten wondered trying to lead the conversation elsewhere.

"Don't try to change the subject!" said Ino before we could answer. Tenten grimaced. "No matter. I will have all the time of the world to interrogate each and every one of you later." Ino threatened and pointed at us accusingly.

"Hey, has anyone seen our pink-haired friend lately?" Tenten asked.

"I saw her yesterday." I answered. "She will probably be a little late."

"Why for?" Hinata asked.

"Well, she kind of had a date yesterday." Ino screamed frantically at my words.

"That stupid forehead! She didn't tell me a thing! With whom?" Ino yelled and pulled her long blonde hair in frustration.

"It was kind of a last minute decision, Ino. That's why you didn't know. Well, I can't tell you with whom…" I hesitated. They are going to tease her forever and Sakura wasn't even serious about him yet.

"Spit it out!" Ino demanded.

"Come on tell us, Aelia! Sakura will tell us in the end anyway." Tenten pleaded.

"Can't you just wait for her then?"

"NO!" Two voiced said simultaneously.

"Well, I can't tell you much…The only thing that I can say is that he has a dog…" I finally mumbled. Ino and Tenten were like living stones.

"With Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"No way..." Ino murmured still dumbstruck and appalled.

"It's true Ino-pig." Another voice said, while coming closer to us.

"Sakura?"

"Thank God I told only Aelia. Otherwise everyone would be bothering me now." The pinkette sighed and finally came where we were stationed.

"What do you mean? You had Aelia tell the news to us?" Ino asked. Sakura rubbed the back of her head apologetically.

"Well…I didn't know how to say that to you guys, so I appointed an ambassador to clear the first and most difficult part."

"Mission accomplished my lady!" I told Sakura teasingly and gave a toothy grin.

"Why Kiba? What's gotten into you?" Tenten asked the rosette.

"But Kiba-kun is nice Tenten..."

"Hinata is right. Kiba is not that bad. He is a great guy actually." I took the liberty to add. Then, suddenly I sensed some pairs of intimidating eyes lock on me. Somehow I felt like something really bad happened, or was _about to_ happen at least.

"Excuse me?" Ino asked while arching her eyebrow and placing her palms on her hips in an accusing manner.

"What?" I wondered defensively.

"Oh oh….I am sure Sasuke-kun won't like what I just heard…" Ino mumbled with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ino! I didn't mean anything…"

"Yeah…I am sure. Sasuke will agree too." She teased again clearly amused.

"I wonder how we should tell him…" Tenten wondered with a mischievous look. I swallowed hard.

"You guys…"

"No. I think we should tell Kiba as well. He would love to hear that Aelia thinks he is a _great guy._"

"Sakura! I thought you were on my side!"

"Stop teasing Aelia, girls. I said that Kiba-kun is nice as well." Hinata timidly said, trying to defend me.

"You actually were in the same team with Kiba, Hinata" Tenten noted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Plus, Kiba might like Aelia in return. He told me that the first day we met at Ichiraku that you looked like a very interesting girl." Ino stated with a wicked look plastered on her visage.

"Very funny. Especially saying it in front of Kiba's date!" I snarled and glowered at the kunoichi who were silent but still undeterred, their faces plastered with looks of taunt and mischievousness. "Stop bugging me, darn it! Even if he said that it means nothing and you know it better than I! Stop making false assumptions just for the fun of it! It's not fair to tease me like that!" I stuck out my tongue at them 'playfully'.

"Good morning girls!" A loud and certainly unexpected voice yelled. We slowly turned around only to spot something…disturbing I would say.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked her fiancée clearly surprised and perplexed.

"We came to see you leave, Hinata-chan" Naruto answered. The word 'we' was soon justified because surprisingly enough behind Naruto were standing Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Choji, Shino and even more surprisingly…

"Sasuke? I thought you were sleeping." I told him. He just smirked.

"Neji ni-san. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"What the hell…What are you _all _doing here?" Ino demanded an answer.

"As troublesome as it is, we came to check up on you." Shikamaru answered with a yawn.

"What do you mean check up on us?" Sakura asked in an annoyed nearly irritated manner.

"Well, that Noble is supposed to be a ladies' man. Do you think we would let you go without making sure you are safe?" said Kiba proudly.

"Of course not! We have to protect our youthful sweet flowers, like true men do!" said Lee enthusiastically.

_Sweet flowers? _I had nothing against Lee, but his quotes could easily leave me speechless. Thus, I looked at the pink flower of the company, but she seemed annoyed. I couldn't hold my chuckle.

"Shut up you!" She yelled hitting me on the head.

"Aouch…"

"Don't laugh at me, Aelia!"

"I am sorry Sakura! It just came out." I answered giggling again. "Don't be mad sweet cherry blossom flower." I knew Sakura was greatly pestered when someone was calling her 'cherry blossom'. I was in a good mood today and I honestly wanted to have some fun.

Ino and Tenten were laughing hard with Sakura's face right now, Hinata chuckled and Kiba and Naruto were laughing too. Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked; they knew Sakura's opinion about that nickname. Choji was eating some chips impassively and Shino was as expressionless as ever. Lastly, Lee seemed speechless and surprised.

"You mean ugly flower, Aelia-san" said Sai, who couldn't avoid Sakura's kick in the end.

"Hey Sai-bastard. Don't irritate Sakura!" Kiba attempted to defend his new date while also trying to stop his laughter. I couldn't blame him. Sakura's face now was truly highly amusing. This time Ino almost died laughing. Sakura was obviously pissed. Shortly she turned towards me.

"This is your fault." She accused pointing a finger at me.

"My fault? Why for? "I asked whilst still laughing.

"You started this Aelia!" She yelled.

"No I didn't. I was just…"

"Ah I just remembered." Sakura stopped me and looked at the bunch of the guys clearly plotting something inside her head. "Sasuke-kun I want to tell you about a '_great guy'_…" Sakura said with a wide evil smirk. I was appalled and immediately stopped laughing abruptly, like I was just hit by something.

"Hn?" is the only thing he said, wondering what she meant.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot" Ino noted while stopping her loud laughter at last to get to their next vicious plan.

"Kiba-kun, you should know as well." Sakura added looking at the boy victoriously.

"What thing?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura…" I mumbled between my teeth, trying to save myself as soon as possible.

"You are just mean." Hinata told them with a sigh.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Don't worry Naruto. You are not in danger." Tenten reassured. "However someone's skin definitely is…" She added looking at me. Cold sweat dramatically enveloped my body.

"What the hell is wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just that Aelia s-…"

"Sakura you are dead!" I stopped her with a hiss.

"Whoa whoa…what is happening here?" Sai asked teasingly with that fake smile of his.

"Nothing" I tried to say casually but my last outburst put me in a very awkward position.

"It's nothing guys. Sakura is just playing around." I mentally thanked Hinata for that one.

"_What._ Is. It?" Sasuke asked almost annoyed now, his eye flickering between Sakura and me.

"Someone of you is a _really great guy_." Ino teased further snickering uncontrollably.

"Ino, you are not making any sense. This is troublesome."

"Yeah girls. Time to stop." Tenten warned lowly, but highly amused until this point.

"But, I haven't had my payback yet." Sakura complained. I couldn't help it. I swung my leg towards the back of her knees throwing her down mercilessly.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled while rubbing the pain on her rear away. I gave her a sharp look.

"Traitor!" I whispered.

"Don't pay attention to us boys!" Ino told them reassuringly trying to hold her laughter once again.

"Girls can be scary, dattebayo." Naruto grimaced and started to back away from Sakura and I like we carried some contagious disease.

Shortly, the carriage with the Feudal Lord's nephew arrived and after giving him a close look and threatening glances the boys started leaving one after another, going back to continue their sleep or their training. That's what they wanted to do: Make their presence known to him in order to deter him and avoid..._troublesome situations._

The Nobleman was fairly tall and I might say handsome, with blonde hair and green eyes. I think his name was Suzaku. We greeted the Lord and prepared for the 5-days mission ahead of us.

Before I could even realize a pair of strong hands were holding my waist and trapping me inescapably. At that point I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Don't even think I let that go. You are going to tell me what Sakura meant the moment you are back, otherwise many heads will fall off, ok A-e-li-a?" I shivered and gulped due to the demanding and threatening tone of that all too familiar voice and of course because of the way he uttered my name again. I swallow slowly.

"It's nothing Sasuke. She was just playing around." I reassured him while he still was behind me. He placed a possessive and passionate kiss on my lips and left, not accepting any excuses. Soon, he was nowhere to be found or seen.

I swiftly walked next to Sakura and started departing from the village, with the carriage in front of me for now.

"I am screwed now, you know that?" I told Sakura while the other girls were listening closely to our conversation.

"Oh please. What do you think he is going to do? The worst thing he can do it throw you to the …"

"INO!" I stopped her.

"You should thank me Aelia. I gave you a chance to have fun." Sakura smirked and winked at me. I just signed and resumed my steady walking.

* * *

The mission was nothing special to worry about; most of the time we were having fun together. However that damn relative of the Feudal Lord was really persistent and continued to suggest _'things'_ to us all the way. Only Ino was interested though just for the _adventure_ as she called it. It was really annoying after some point. Aside from that, everything was quiet, without any kind of complications. We were professionals after all.

At the last day of the mission, the Noble wanted to spend his night at the Hot Springs of a small but well-known village and he was kind enough to offer us to stay as well. It was all '_for the beautiful ladies of Konoha'_ he said.

"Have fun my beauties." He told us in a lecherous manner."And just maybe come to my room later to check my security and maybe have some fun…" He added lasciviously.

"No thank you!" I answered for all of us as the oldest Jonin captain(since I was Jonin the longest) of the platoon.

"Hm…This one flower is really rebellious, right? We could remedy that my dear." He smugly said while leaning closer to me.

"She is married!" Tenten warned for like… a hundred time.

"That's a pity." He said with a sad-like face."It doesn't matter though if she wants to spend some quality time with-"

"I am having a perfect quality time with my _husband_!" I almost growled and interrupted him. He slowly moved away, hitting on Sakura this time.

"This is getting on my nerves…" Tenten complained with clenched fists.

"I know Tenten. One more day, ok?" I told her and she signed deeply.

"Damn these missions! We are shinobi not-…"

"Don't say that Tenten-san" the shy Hinata stopped her.

"Whatever... Damn kunoichi business!" Tenten mumbled with a frown and crossed her arms.

After we 'saved' Sakura, with Ino distracting him for a while, we quickly undressed and entered the relaxing hot water that was waiting for us so patiently in between the steams of the Springs.

"Some good hot water after a mission is really the best" Tenten exclaimed while relaxing in the water.

"Tenten, you sound like an old man." Ino noted and twitched her eyebrows.

"And technically it's _during _a mission Tenten" Sakura added.

"Will you stop that, please?" Tenten said while closing his eyes.

All that time, Hinata was sitting silently in the corner while hugging herself, trying to cover up her body somehow. I was mutely sitting in a corner too, trying to savor and enjoy some moments of relaxation, without any males around whatsoever.

"Hinata, you don't have to be shy and hide. We are all girls. You should relax more." Sakura told the timid girl at some point and tenderly smiled at Hinata who seemed a little worried and uneasy.

"Yes..." Hinata timidly started."It's just that... they come up." Hinata mumbled becoming even redder that she usually gets. Not to mention that the hot water worsened the situation. Sakura seemed shocked for a moment and after giving a quick glance down at herself she submerged farther into the water. Now she clearly was depressed.

"What is it Sakura?" I asked.

"I am always envious of Hinata. Well, of her bulges." Sakura murmured and Hinata almost fainted from the embarrassment.

"Hey, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, each one on a different field. That's what my mother used to say." I tried to calm her with a smile. Sakura gave me a threatening look.

"You are not one to talk. You can at least _compete_ Hinata at _that _field. I am not even talking about winning, because that's impossible. I am a loser from the **very beginning**." Sakura told me with a pout, 'desperation' welling up on her jade eyes. It was my turn to blush and submerge deep.

"Sasuke-kun is one hell of a lucky guy! But nothing can compete Naruto's luckiness in this." Ino stated impishly continuing mine and Hinata's torment.

"Will you stop that?" I asked still blushing and trying to cover myself like Hinata did.

"Hm ok. We have way more things to discuss." Said Ino looking at Tenten.

"What?"

"You know what Tenten"

"No I don't." she stubbornly refused to give in. Tenten was to be admired.

"Tell us what you did _that_ night. You still haven't spoken a word and it's our last day in this mission." Sakura demanded, playing along with Ino's game. The weapon specialist blushed now as well.

"You tell us first. You were with Kiba that night and you haven't said a thing." Tenten counter-attacked harshly.

"Because nothing happened." Sakura flatly stated. "We just went to drink something. Nothing else. We don't even like each other like that so much. You all are forcing us to do something since you have been married, engaged or just dating someone by now."

"Hey, don't blame us." I finally spoke, but my voice was hardly audible and very muffled since I was still in the water up to my nose.

"You are not one to talk in that matter either. You are married with the absolutely hottest guy in the universe!" Ino told me. "And Hinata is engaged to the next Hokage, and world's hero for crying out loud!" Ino probably wanted to hit something now... I could tell by her face.

"Tenten, tell us who you were with." Sakura continued her investigation.

"Sakura-chan, don't press her."

"What is wrong with you Hinata? You are standing up for everyone these days. Let us torture someone a little." Hinata just bowed her head and shook it lightly probably in disapproval.

"Ok I will tell you!" We all turned towards Tenten now. "Only Hinata knows up until now."

"HEY! Why only Hinata? That is not fair." Ino complained and splashed some water around by hitting her hands on the water's surface splashing water around.

"It was an accident really…" Hinata tried to clear out the situation.

"Explain." Sakura demanded once again.

"Well, I.."

"Yes…"

"I was with…"

"YES!"

"Spit it out damn it!"

"I am with….Neji now." She finally said. There was silence.

"Like Hyuuga Neji?" Ino's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"Congratulations Tenten! That is great! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Aelia." She smiled at me.

"That's why only Hinata knew." Sakura noted.

"I accidentally saw them. I had no intention to…"

"It's ok Hinata. It wasn't your fault." Tenten reassured her.

"I can't believe you all have boyfriends now and I am…" Ino frowned.

"Well technically I don't have any yet, Ino." Sakura explained.

"And even more technically nor does Hinata and Aelia. They have a fiancée and a husband to be exact." At Tenten statement Ino almost drown by slowly diving in the water.

* * *

The night passed quietly, since we made sure to be as far from that damn Feudal Lord's nephew as we could. The mission was a success, so we returned to the village the next day, after making sure Suzaku made it safely to the ship that was going to take him to his destination, like our mission scroll specifically indicated.

When we returned, it was after midnight. We were extremely tired, but also happy because we had so much fun together and plus we had some time to ourselves if you count out our irritating client. We wished 'Good night' to each other and each one of us headed to their respectful homes to finally rest in a proper bed.

I was trying hard to be quiet, not wanting to wake Sasuke up. Well, to be honest, as a ninja I was silent by nature, but specifically because Sasuke was ninja as well -and an extraordinary one- I had to be extra careful.

I slowly entered our room only to find my dear Uchiha sleeping silently. As quiet as a cat I undressed myself and put on my night clothes in order to sleep. I slowly lied down next to Sasuke who as I realized was bare-chested. I had to bite my lips to control myself from kissing him and tried to avoid looking at my love, for I wanted to sleep soundly at last. When I had almost surrender to Dreamland ….

"Now explain yourself A-e-li-a..." A demanding but silk and alluring voice said all of a sudden. I was startled, so I abruptly turned around to face Sasuke who apparently was awake.

"Sasuke…I am sorry. Did I wake you up?" I asked while turning my entire body around to look at him properly and without twisting my neck.

"No. I was waiting for you." He bluntly answered. "I was going to ask you how was the mission with that jackass, but I would rather hear first what Sakura meant as I promised I would."

_Talk about persistence…_

"It was nothing really." His demanding look left me with no choice eventually.

"Ok, I will tell you, but honestly it's nothing." Sasuke didn't even move an inch, his onyx eyes fixated on me almost impatiently.

"Ehh…Did you know that Sakura had a date with Kiba?" I started while fidgeting my index fingers.

"I heard about it. Go on." He steadily insisted.

"Well, Ino and Tenten started making fun of her, so Hinata and I tried to defend her." I stopped but he was still waiting mutely. _That Uchiha never stops until he gets what he wants…_

"Hinata said that Kiba is nice and I said that he is a great guy. That's all. Silly, right?" I tried to make fun of the situation. He just 'hn'ed.

"That was it?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. I swear to it." I locked my eyes on his obsidian orbs.

"Hn. I waited five days to hear about that mutt?" his eyes narrowed on me.

"Sorry." I lowly apologized "I told you it was nothing."

"Then why your friends deemed it necessary to tell me that?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just to tease me." I casually responded. Sasuke heaved a sigh.

"Do you know that mutt likes you?" Sasuke finally asked me.

"Well, I heard that he once said I was interesting but that doesn't mean anything." I replied reasonably.

"Hn, it's true. I beat him up for even saying that though." he flatly said

"You did what? But he just said I was looking like I was an interesting girl. Anyone could have said that. " I was shocked now. _Poor Kiba...Sasuke is scary..._

"Hn. The mutt shouldn't have said that at all and that also applies for everyone around. They should learn to stay away from **my woman**. That was long ago though. When we started dating." the raven-haired Uchiha explained.

"And why didn't I know that?" I was now supporting my weight on my elbow, thus I was standing a little higher on the bed than Sasuke was.

"Because I saw no reason in telling you something as useless as that and the dog probably didn't want to be ridiculed in front of you." He casually said.

"I don't believe it..."I sighed in defeat. "Poor Kiba…" I murmured.

"What was _that_?" He asked abruptly and put himself in the same position as I was and effectively towering me.

"Well, I feel sorry for him."

"Why for?" he pressed me even more.

"You beat him up for practically nothing. We both now that you beating someone is not a good thing by itself and Kiba did not even deserve that treatment.." I simply answered.

"Hn. Tell me…do you actually like the mutt?" he asked me, leaning closer and closer to me.

"What do you mean?"

"You did say he is a great guy, right?" he still remained expressionless.

"Not in the way you mean it." Sasuke now turned and lied on his back, facing the ceiling.

"Hn, that's good. For a moment I thought you didn't consider me a good _lover _or_ husband_." He stated. I pulled myself on a sitting position.

"Just when did I say that?" I asked shocked for even the possibility of implying something like that.

"You suggested it." he nearly accused me.

"No I didn't." I responded steadily.

"Then prove it, woman!" Sasuke challenged me with a suggestive smirk. I couldn't help but heave a sigh.

"_You _are the silly one this time Uchiha Sasuke." I said while starting kissing my complaining husband intensely.

* * *

**Author's note: **This mission is just a chance for a girls get-together thing...and Sasuke was slightly jealous? Well he is a possessive man after all. But let me makes this clear: Kiba doesn't like Aelia _that way_. You can feel sorry for him all you like, since he was beaten up for nothing :P So...enjoy now that everything goes smoothly,because I can assure you a lot of drama is coming our way and it's not for the light-hearted :P

As I keep saying: The calm before the storm... I really mean it! Be prepared and don't say I didn't warn you...

Please do not hesitate to review! Yes I mean the cute box under there! (But please don't flame me T.T)


	29. Gray Clouds On A Blue Sky

_Thank you for your reviews:_ **Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior, Cairn Ramius, Wings Of Silver Wishes, Hiwatarisgurl38!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 29**

**~Gray Clouds On A Blue Sky~**

* * *

Every night I spent with Uchiha Sasuke was truly amazing just like everything disclosed to me while I was in his side. Even though at the same time each one was unique in its own way. Every day was an adventure, a new experience, something different and exciting, a new world, a new beginning, a new life. The last male Uchiha was a lot different than I thought at first. Every single thing I heard about him after he returned from being a missing-nin was apparently false...all malicious lies.

Because the Sasuke I came to know as time went by was no traitor, no murderer, not heartless, not vicious and not malevolent by nature. He simply was misunderstood by his fellow-villagers and this entire world...a victim of his time and the pain that had invaded his life ever since he was a small child.

It's true that the Uchiha Sasuke was and still is a cold person, not particularly talkative or social and definitely not the easiest person to deal with. He was mostly sullen, silent and he hardly ever communicated with other means than his cold glares, since he still despised most of the villagers of the Hidden Leaf for many reasons. However, if you are bold and willing enough to meet the man beneath this cold and uncaring visage, and of course if he lets you in, you will most certainly find an amazing person, full of suppressed emotions and a heart more pure and honest than _most_. Because unlike _most _my husband had faced pain and suffering beyond belief and understanding. Isn't pain a form of catharsis after all?

Sasuke saw his entire world crumble down and burn like paper twice already.

The first time was when all his bonds were severed viciously and he was left alone, doomed to walk the path of the cursed life of an avenger. The second time was when he finally realized the true story behind his path of vengeance. When Sasuke learnt the truth about his brother, Uchiha Itachi his world and whatever he believed up until then, collapsed once again. Of course leaving Sasuke with only a remnant of his former self, forcing him to abandon the happy Sasuke for the one who was entirely bound by hatred and had no other choice but to walk the path of eternal darkness, misery and death. To walk the path of destruction and loneliness with no chance of going back.

I was able and honored enough to meet the Sasuke beneath the cold persona he displayed since his coldness seemed somehow to subside in my presence, particularly when we were alone. At last Sasuke could start a conversation willingly and voice his deeper worries and share some of his mercilessly crushed emotions. Not to mention that he was finally able to display his flirtatious and 'lover' side with me. Obviously he was an amazing husband and a fantastic lover, even though we were always moving with small baby steps.

Having all that in mind, and being able to witness the difference in Sasuke's heart I couldn't help but feel indebted to my friend and Hokage-to-be Uzumaki Naruto. He eventually was the one that pulled my dear Sasuke from darkness and showed him the light of this world. Naruto was the one who helped Sasuke open his eyes to the sun again and I will never forget that or I will ever relinquish my gratitude for the blonde Jinchuuriki...ever...

That night I returned from the mission with the Noble, Sasuke was more or less calm at first, but at the same time he was energetic and definitely loving towards me in his own way. We talked about my mission, his missions and things like that...some irrelevant and some important...

Sasuke though was completely enraged after hearing about that Noble's behavior, and I even skipped and excluded the _outrageous_ parts. Somehow though I managed to help him relax and cool down again.

"_You went in a hot spring you say? With that asshole?" he asked with a devilish aura emitting from his dark eyes always full of mystery.  
_

"_Please don't worry. Everything was fine with no_ incidents. _It was really nice and relaxing for us." I answered sheepishly. Sasuke leaned closer and placed his hands on my body sealing my lips with his._

* * *

Some more weeks passed like translucent flowing water with missions, 'ramen gatherings', training, fighting and generally what the life of a shinobi demands. Hinata and Naruto finally married. This one wedding definitely depicted Naruto's personality. It was so much crowded and loud. There were numerous guests from other villages as well, not to mention some of the Kages. Gaara, the Kazekage certainly came, but so did the Raikage's brother, namely Killer Bee, the Hachibi(=Eight Tails) Jinchuuriki.

In a few words it looked nothing like mine and Sasuke's wedding. In any case, the two newly-weds seemed indescribably happy, so I had no place or reason to complain. Ino and Sakura were extremely excited too. It was another chance to 'party' after all. I swear...Ino is a really bad influence for Sakura….

What really burnt inside everyone's heart and mind though was those beautiful words the couple uttered out before the consummation of the marriage.

_"Hinata. My precious Hinata. I promise to be your loyal husband forever and ever as I promise to be the best Hokage Konoha has ever seen. I am sorry for not being the best man you could ever deserve, because your kindness is worthy of so much more. I am sorry I did not realize your feelings for me sooner. We could have saved such precious time. I am now ready to try to compensate for that. I love you Hinata. I promise to always cherish you. Thank you for taking that silly me to be your husband." he declared merrily making Hinata flush uncontrollably, which fact was made even more profound with Hinata dressed in her silver/midnight blue wedding kimono._

"_Naruto-kun. I should be the one being grateful and thankful. You now know_. _I used to always cry and give up some years ago. But you… You helped me find the right path to follow with your honest sunny smile. I always chased after you, wanted to catch up to you and take some your courage to never give up. I wanted to walk beside you, I just wanted to be with you, maybe even lucky enough to hold your hand. And now my dream is finally real. I can't thank you enough for what you have so kindly offered to me. You changed me! Your smile is what saved me from my foe: my weak self. I am not afraid anymore. I have you! I love you Naruto-kun! I am honored to be your wife."_

Their kiss finally sealed the Ceremony, signaling us, the guests to applaud and whistle, shedding tears of joy for our friends. I even saw a small smile settle itself on Sasuke's lips, while he unceremoniously handclapped for his best friend. That made me smile even more.

* * *

This particular afternoon I was in the hospital hanging out with Sakura, Ino and Hinata. The first two were working there so Hinata and I often(as much as we could between missions and house-wife duties) passed by to say hello and make them take a break from work. Sometimes Tenten was coming as well. This time she was training with Neji, so she couldn't make it. The medical-ninja of our company always worked really hard and the job itself was stressing enough. So, we had to offer any help we could to the devoted kunoichi friends of ours, who bear in their hands the lives of our fellow shinobi and friends every day and night.

"So, Aelia, how are things with Sasuke?"

"Ino! You are asking me that every single day!" I let out a sigh, but I wasn't really that much annoyed.

"She is right Ino-pig. What do you want to know anyway?" Sakura asked the blonde.

"Hm...You know what, but you don't seem to get it." Ino winked at me suggestively.

"Aelia told you what you needed to know, so now cut it off." Sakura tried to defend me and gave Ino a light hit with some of her patients' files.

"Come on Sakura! You want to know as well what happened after _that_ mission." Ino teased more.

"You guys should stop giving that angry looks to each other. Besides, that was weeks ago." Hinata warned. Ino and Sakura just frowned.

"Well it's not that I don't appreciate your bickering and screeching, but I should really get back now. I have to make some preparations before Sasuke comes home." I explained and sat up from my chair.

"Aelia is going to leave us again." Ino pretended crying theatrically.

"Ino! You know I can't help it." I gave her a tiny but honest smile.

"That's ok Aelia. You agreed to come tonight anyway so that's fine with me."

"I didn't actually agree Sakura. You forced me to agree." I exclaimed accusing the pinkette, but she simply smirked.

"Hm you agreed anyways. See you at the restaurant ok?" I let out a sigh and nodded.

"Ok…"

"I really don't understand what do you like about a 'girls' night' all of a sudden. The wedding was just a couple of weeks ago." Hinata wondered out loud.

"Come on Hinata! You are spending too much time with Naruto. I know you just married and all, but you should spend some time with us for a while. So does miss Uchiha here." Ino stated while looking at me.

"Ino–pig is right Hinata, Aelia. You spent too much time with Naruto and Sasuke lately and so does Tenten with Neji. We haven't had time for ourselves since that mission. We need your company as well." Sakura complained and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout on her face.

"Hm it's not like Ino doesn't spend time with Sai these days…" I noted teasingly, trying to play along for once.

"Hey! I am not even close to you three!" she retorted half-accusing us and Tenten.

"Well, Ino-chan, that actually makes sense. Aelia-chan and I are actually married now. Plus, Naruto and Sasuke are very persistent. So…"

"Hinata is actually right, but that doesn't change a thing. We will meet tonight, ok?"Sakura insisted. We all agreed again and I prepared to leave at last.

"Oi Aelia I almost forgot." Sakura called."I will give you the papers with the results tonight, ok? I think they should probably be ready soon."

"Ah ok Sakura." I nodded. "Thanks again. Sorry but I have to leave now. Bye everyone!" I said and left swiftly to prepare everything I needed to before the night comes.

I was heading towards my house to prepare our dinner and finally decide what to wear tonight. This is really a drag but I have no choice. I guess it won't be so bad spending time with my friends, but I wasn't feeling so well lately. Plus, I never was too fond of stuff like girls' night or celebrations or parties and those things seemed to happen a lot lately.

In any case, I kept walking towards the new Uchiha Compound. As I was heading there I realized that some big grey clouds were ruling, unexpectedly polluting the sky at the moment; the possibility of rain was more than evident. So I just walked faster to prevent myself from getting soaked.

The sun had almost disappeared. It was afternoon, but the absence of the sun so suddenly wasn't normal. Those grey clouds must have been the cause. I don't really like rain, or those menacing clouds. The grey clouds and the loud thunders brought me many bad memories. They remind me of _that day._ That very day my mother told me about father's death or the day she died and _he_ came to get me.

...

_It was raining so hard back then that I was hardly able to hear anything other than the heavy downpour. The thunders were fierce like they shook the earth from beneath. I kept running and running away from the blood and _him_. Moments ago...suffering thundered inside me, just like the real thunders quaked the sky. I saw my dead mother lying on the floor with blood all around, the kunai knife some steps away from her, covered in scarlet blood. I had tried so many times to wake her up to no avail…_

"_Mother, what happened?" I asked when I returned home from training only to find her cold on the floor, with red stains all around. My bag fell down and I run to her._

"_Mommy, please wake up. What is this? Please wake up." I pleaded to no one. I was trembling trying to shake my mother up, to see her move and smile again._

"_Mommy please, Wake up!" I started crying and sobbing loudly."Please don't leave me alone! Mommy..."_

_Then those hard footsteps…Silence, only my loud sobbing could be heard in the entire house. Those steps…_

_In the end all I did was ran… ran away from him and the darkness he brought along._

_...  
_

I shook my head to discard those memories. It was no time for that. Things are different now. Those heart-breaking memories have no place in my mind anymore. I tried to think of something else, like tonight's gathering, like Sasuke returning home in a few hours. That certainly brought a smile to my face again.

Shortly though a feeling of uneasiness surprisingly started to overwhelm me and settle inside me. I was still walking towards my destination. However, my steps now became careful, slow and steady. I rapidly turned on 'Shinobi Mode'. My eyes were prepared to grasp any movement. My hands were ready to grab my kunai. On the outside I looked normal, a simple girl walking home to meet her husband, but inside I was a ninja, a kunoichi, an ANBU Captain.

Soon after I started to be extra vigilant I stunningly realized that it was in fact an ANBU team that was following me, trailing my every step, my ever move, my every breath. However, I did not let my guard down, even though they were fellow ANBU members. I decided to learn their intentions first. They probably knew that I had realized. I was an ANBU captain after all and they certainly knew that.

"Aka! Stop right there!" a strict voice ordered and broke the silence the upcoming rain brought to the village.

"And who demands it?" I courageously asked looking around, but not stopping. Soon four ANBU members appeared before me as an answer. This time I stopped on my tracks, otherwise I would just collide with them since they were currently blocking my way.

"I see...Hachi (=Eight), Neko (=Cat),Saru (=Monkey) and even Kiiro (=Yellow). What business three ANBU members and even an ANBU captain have with me?" I probed with a steady and strict voice myself now. My life as an ANBU captains evokes a different side of me to surge.

"We pleaded you to stop, Aka." one of them responded.

"You didn't_ plead_ actually; it was more like an order, Kiiro. And since when ANBU call their fellow ANBU member, and especially a captain, with his alias even though the last is unmasked? That is a basic rule. I thought I taught you that while in my team Neko and Saru, Hachi even."

"You taught us well captain." Neko, the youngest of them answered impassively.

"So why are you here? Kiiro, you are a fellow ANBU captain. Explain this to me, please."

"I am not the one who gave the order, Aka." He simply answered.

"Hm easy for a masked man to say to an exposed unmasked teammate." I retorted.

"**We** ordered this." A cold voice -even stricter than that of the ANBU captain- from behind declared. It wasn't hard to guess whom this chilling voice belonged to. I almost shivered down my spine, but I was stronger than that.

"For what do I owe the pleasure to see you again Koharu-sama, Homura-sama?" I asked while turning around and looking at the two elders with a firm gaze. I bowed my head at them out of respect and waited for them to approach me.

"Aka. You are a difficult woman to find." Homura noted while the two were coming even closer to where I was standing.

"I don't see your point Homura-sama. I wasn't hiding from anyone or anything if that's what you suggest." I slowly raised my head while talking.

"Indeed. But the ANBU placed by Tsunade-hime made it nearly impossible to contact you." Koharu stated with her nearly invisible dark eyes locked on mine.

"And may I ask why did you want to find me Lord and Lady Councilor?" I gently asked.

"Restrain her!" Koharu abruptly ordered and all the present ANBU members suddenly rendered me unable to move, by trapping me in their arms. My arms, my legs, my torso, my head. I was unable to use my body to escape now.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked while unsuccessfully trying to loosen their painful grip, not too violently though, at least for the time being….

"You will find out soon." Homura answered. "Uma!(=Horse)" He called for another ANBU and a medical-nin, with who I always had good relations.

"Uma check her now!" Koharu ordered when the ANBU medic appeared out of nowhere before me. I felt his stare for a second behind his mask.

"What?" I asked clearly perplexed. My hands were now behind my head and the four masked shinobi hardly gave me a chance to breathe, let alone move.

Uma raised my top blouse to the point where my abdomen was exposed. _Can't be…_

"Stay still, Aka." Uma ordered me and he quickly placed his palms on my lower abdomen. He held them there for a while and I could feel his chakra evading my restrained body. I didn't know how to react in this situation. Shortly, Uma removed his palms for a while and he pierced my right index finger and put the blood on a medical scroll. I knew the difference between those and the normal ones, because I often acted as the ANBU medic when we were short-handed.

"Please explain to me. Why are you doing all this?" I asked whilst looking at the Elders. They were just focused on Uma and they stubbornly refused to answer me, let alone look at me.

"So? What is the situation?" Homura impatiently asked the masked medic. Uma retracted his hands for good and covered my belly with my blouse again.

"She _is_ indeed Homura-sama, Koharu-sama" The ANBU answered while looking at his scroll. _Can't be…_

"It is as we feared Homura." Koharu told the other Advisor with an almost inaudible sigh.

"Indeed. Now we have to proceed with caution." the man added impassively, but his eyes were narrowed.

"Please explain your reasoning. What is this all about? You have to-"

"Tell me Aka-" Koharu started, interrupting me in the process "You are still a loyal ANBU member, a captain in fact, is that right?"

_Why would she question that?_

"Of course I am. This is why I demand some explanations about this. As an ANBU captain I have to know your reasoning. The last mission was a success as always. I don't understand your strange behavior Honorable Council." I said still being held captive."What did I do to deserve such a treatment?"

"You very well know what you did, Aka."

"No sir, Homura-sama. I don't."

"We will explain then. The street seems vacant for now." Koharu stated. My eyes were focused on them.

"Are you aware of your condition?" Homura asked me. I now felt the strong humidity hit my body. I was always sensitive when it came to weather changes. The cold and dark atmosphere matched the dreaded scene.

"What condition? I still don't understand sir." My words were hard to get because of a nearby thunder that lightened our faces for an infinitesimal second.

"Were you aware of your pregnancy?" Koharu bluntly asked. I froze.

_So it was true. I was pregnant…. I have Sasuke's…._

"Were you aware?" Homura insisted interrupting my thoughts. A lightning lightened up the Hidden Leaf Village once more.

"No sir. I am just now informed." I swallowed thickly, trying to comprehend what was going on around me.

"But you had your suspicions." Koharu stated more than asked. Some drops of rain started falling, just slightly landing on my cold face.

"Yes, that is true. I ran a test this morning." I admitted.

"And what was the result?" Koharu insisted.

"I don't know Koharu-sama. I was supposed to receive the results tonight."

"Well now you know for sure." Homura noted impassively again.

"I still fail to understand your reasoning, dear Councilors of Konoha." The Advisors shared a meaningful glance and turned to face me again.

"Things are simple Aka. You stated that you are a loyal ANBU just now, isn't that right?" Homura reminded me, even though it wasn't really necessary. I never though that my loyalty was in question.

"Hai sir. I did say that."

"Now you have to fulfill your duty as one." He added and I heard some clouds crash with each other far away. My eyes were wide, demanding an answer.

_What the hell can they possibly want?  
_

"You cannot have this child, Senju Aelia." Koharu stated. The next thunder hit just some meters away from us and lightened up my shocked face.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hm...I told you drama was coming...The beginning of new trouble is here! I know Aelia's background story about how she found her mother was quite short. Believe me, we will see more of it soon.

Please do not hesitate to review! (^.^)/**  
**


	30. Inabilities

_Thank you for your reviews:_ **Cairn Ramius, Asuka !**

**A/N: **_All I can say is drama drama drama... I told you that things will change, didn't I? Oh by the way...30th chapter! *doing a little dance* Hope you like it!_**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 30**

**~Inabilities~**

* * *

"You cannot have this child, Senju Aelia." Koharu stated.

The next thunder hit only some meters away from us and lightened up my shocked face. The noise echoed through my entire existence. For some moments my breath was completely cut off. My heart's beating utterly ceased. I would be unable to move, respond, react in any way even if I wasn't restrained by the ANBU platoon. I just couldn't process my situation. It was like my inner self refused to hear Koharu's voice. I refused to face reality. I simply couldn't react.

Soon enough, I managed to inhale again. My heart resumed its' beating, but now it was frantic. My heart was pounding and threatening to explode... out of my chest forever. I also tried to exhale, but it was unexpectedly painful. A burden was now settled inside of me, an indescribable pain that threatened to eat me alive right on the spot. I had to make sure I heard right. This can't be the case. It simply can't be it...

"I beg your pardon?". My voice sounded hoarse again.

"Hn. Pathetic." Koharu mumbled but I tried not to pay attention to the rude comment. I needed answers.

"We said that you absolutely **cannot **have that child." Homura repeated steadily and my heart's rhythm became even more disordered, my breathing worryingly uneven.

"I ...I don't understand." I lowly muttered "And.."I swallowed thickly "And at any rate I have to remind you that my name is _Uchiha_ not Senju…" I attempted to gain back my dignity and courage. Now something awakened inside of me. It resembled a fire of ire. I was really mad. My hormones did not help one bit. It has to be a nightmare...there is no other reasonable explanation for that predicament.

"We will explain _Senju _Aelia." she taunted. "You have no choice but to abide by our rules." Koharu declared nonchalantly. I was looking at them with ferocious eyes. My orbs were igniting flames. Not real flames though. I simply was unable to use my Sharingan at this point. _How dare they?_

"We all _understand_ your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke. But that relationship did not have our approval." Homura flatly told me. Now, I couldn't hold myself any longer. If I couldn't react with my body, my words should do the trick.

"And why our relationship should even gain your approval?" I retorted clearly in an irritated manner. I clenched my teeth and fists to the point of it being painful for me.

"I see. Aka, you don't act as a loyal shinobi now…" Homura mocked me right on my face.

"And what do you like me to say Honorable Council?" I swallowed, trying not to lose my sanity in front of them.

"We talk first and then you set the plan into motion. That is the system you agreed to serve, right?" Koharu asked but I didn't answer. I was a shinobi all my life. I knew the drill. Why did we even have this conversation? What is the hidden motive to it?

"First of all, you are well aware that we do not wish or have any intention to allow the Uchiha Clan to be revived again." Koharu started decisively.

"They are such a troublesome kin; full of betrayal and schemes." The man's cold voice strengthened the woman's previous statement. Was Homura being_ sarcastic _now_? _Why are they unsatisfied? They wiped out our entire clan for crying out loud!

"This is precisely why we are here; to protect the village." Koharu stated and I tried to speak. But, two strong hands covered my mouth depriving me from the ability to voice my opinion.

"As I was saying…"the old woman continued untouched by my internal turmoil...Strange...I was resembling so much a volcano eruption inside that it seemed to me almost impossible for someone not to be affected by it or at least notice it.

"You absolutely _cannot_ and _will not_ have that child you bear in your womb. The Uchihas are threats for the peace of the village. The last thing we want is a full-fledged Uchiha offspring full of treachery schemes_ and_ bearing a strong Sharingan to cause calamity to Konoha. It's absolutely essential and imperative to prevent the birth of a child coming from you two, who possess the Uchiha blood, let alone one child with also Senju powers. You _**will **_get rid of this child."

The hands on my mouth were soon removed when the older woman stopped talking. I was completely at a loss. My mouth was agape and my mind empty...I felt void and yet so filled with exasperation and rage.

"You are asking..."my voice trembled unintentionally "You are asking me to kill my baby?" I asked bluntly, trying to decipher their words and burn them to my head and soul. Perhaps that way I could have my brain finally understand what the hell is going on here.

"We are asking you to stop the fetus' development in order to save the village."Homura steadily said, correcting me, unsuccessfully though. This was simply madness to my eyes.

"What kind of argument is that? I am not going to kill my child!" I declared with what strength I could muster. It all looked like a joke...a sick and sadistic black joke...

"No. You don't understand. You have only two options." Koharu strictly told me, leaving me no room to respond or react yet again.

"One: you get rid of the child and destroy your internal organs needed for a child's conception forever, rendering you unable to ever conceive an offspring and stay at your husband's side for as long as you like or Two: you are getting killed along with the fetus. Those are your options and you have to choose now." Koharu added with the same cold tone, that was more than enough to shatter your bones and let you burn in your misery like paper in a fire.

The rain was gradually getting more intense. I was simply speechless. I was trembling horribly. My eyes were watery and soon produced a lot of tears, easily rivaling the droplets falling from the sky all around me. I could not hold them. My body reacted on its own. I did not want to cry in front of those _people. _And yet I did. I cried horribly.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? You have to be joking…You _must_ be joking…" I uttered between my strong sobbing. The two Elders remained silent and expressionless as marble statues. I tried to calm my sob and talk reasonable. Maybe I still fail to realize something...Perhaps I misunderstood everything or misinterpreted something crucial.

"In other words..." I started, trying to contain my stutter, that was caused from my shock. "In other words, you are telling me to preclude any way for me and Sasuke to revive the Uchiha Clan, that has always been his desire or just _die_ with my unborn child?" None of them moved or responded to me in any way. I glued my watery and sore eyes on the two Advisors. Their silence and impassiveness were proof enough that my words...what I understood and grasped until now was utterly true. A shiver ran down my spine again.

"You must be out of your mind!" I hollered with a broken voice, trying not to explode.

"I can assure you we have made way harsher decisions. This is nothing…"Homura noted, but that certainly didn't make me feel any better.

"Also, Aka, to be honest, the destruction of your organs may lead to your death anyway if it's conducted outside the hospital. And you are to never mention your pregnancy to anyone; neither Sasuke nor Tsunade. This is an order." Koharu demanded with the same chilling and shattering tone.

My weeping became more intense and my tears wouldn't let me see anything. I was...I don't know where I was anymore...I could be falling from a cliff and haven't realized a single thing. The strong rainstorm didn't help one bit.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to Sasuke? Haven't you caused enough destruction and grief already? Why? Why do you like to torture people, especially the Uchihas?" I managed to ask.

"You will meet us again tomorrow at this exact hour. If you haven't taken care of the matter yourself, you are going to face your execution." Homura said focusing on his outrageous demand. I jerked my head and looked over to the two, trying to discern their figures in the midst of the downpour that was definitely going to worsen by the minute.

"You were well trained in the basics of medical ninjutsu. Make sure to heal the evident damage by healing the outer layers. Remember, if anyone learns about this they will die as well. No exceptions. And don't even think to plead the so-called next Hokage. You are to stay away of Uzumaki Naruto, or he will face his _end_ as well." Koharu added, adding to my desperation.

"Or worse, the death of his loved ones. The Hyuuga heiress and that Haruno girl are next on the line." I froze once again. And I thought I was in despair before! What else was at stake now? What could they possible do to my current predicament...No...it wasn't a predicament anymore...It was something far more disastrous. My trembling became more and more intense rendering me unable to focus on anything anymore.

"That's ridiculous! You can't just _kill_ Uzumaki Naruto, the World's Hero, the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki! You also can't touch Sakura. She is the Fifth Hokage's apprentice for god's sake! And Hinata...Are you prepared to declare war to the Hyuuga Clan as well?"

They...They should have thought about all that, right? This is just...irrational!

"Excessive measures are necessary." Homura remarked apathetically. "We will not have another coup d'etat threatening Konoha even remotely. No Uchihas are to interfere with our village. Therefore, to assure that, we will not hesitate to eliminate any other obstacles, even if it concerns the so-called Village's Hero, Uzumaki Naruto. Do not forget that many things are far worse than death, Aka. As an ANBU captain you should understand that." I was standing motionless. "I am sure that you are also aware of the _complexity_ of the situation. Fortunately for this plan's fruition, Uchiha Sasuke has caused enough problems already. He is not trusted yet. It won't be too difficult to blame the Uchiha for betraying Uzumaki Naruto and his friends. It is commonly believed that he is capable of assassinating fellow villagers. Do you think we won't be able to accuse him of those crimes? Your husband has certainly made our plan a lot easier to conduct."

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarled at Homura, but I sounded weak yet again. The Advisors did not speak. HOW? WHY? What can they possibly do to Naruto? To the others? I do not have the luxury to test and find out! What if...? And they are all going to blame Sasuke for everything! NO! No...

Shortly, the ANBU members restraining me removed their tight and painful grip and I fell on the ground with a loud 'thob'. The rain has already started to form small rivers on the street. I hugged my abdomen trying to protect my child. _How can they even threaten them? How can they? They must be monsters…_

"Tsunade-sama…" I started while crying and trembling like never before. "Tsunade-sama declared that I am under her jurisdiction. You have no control over me." I tried to defend myself and the child I carried. I had to think of something to escape this... The rainfall was now overwhelming, rendering every part of my body soaking wet.

"No. That's not accurate." Koharu retorted. I set my gaze on them once more with my eyes carrying a cloud darker than the ones that ruled the sky.

"Recently a scroll written by Shimura Danzo was found. It specifically mentioned that absolutely all members of Root are under our jurisdiction and not the Hokage's after his death. We can present the aforementioned scroll to you if you want." Homura informed me. I wanted to pull all my hair out of my skull.

_That can't be real. It's a nightmare…I need to wake up now…._

"That means anything Tsunade-hime tries to do will be to no avail. Your actions are completely under our control and we hold the responsibility for you. Absolutely all members of Root are to follow us blindly. No exceptions. The Fifth is in no place to do anything. So, I suggest not to even think of trying to call out for her help." The old woman threatened me. I must be looking utterly pitiful now. I must be...because I felt like I just died even though I am still alive. Their words...every single word was a sword aiming straight for my heart...and my naval...where my baby was resting now.

"Don't forget; your husband must not find out either. You are ANBU, a Root member even. Make sure of it!" Homura ordered one last time. The words echoing in my head like a misplaced scream. I was engulfed, enveloped by utter and unmanageable despair.

Soon enough everyone turned away and disappeared into the rain just like that; the Council and the ANBU alike were nowhere to be seen or heard.

I was just lying there on the cold ground, on the hard cement under the rain. The downpour felt like it was hitting me mercilessly, beating me senseless. I couldn't move. I just held my abdomen and gently caressing my unborn child. I wanted to scream until my lungs explode. I felt broken, shattered, burnt to the point of no return…

I tried to massage my temples and ease the pain, but the moment I removed my hands from my naval, I felt horrible, like I was torn apart. I had to protect my child. I had to protect Sasuke's legacy. I was...

I simply couldn't believe anything at all. The one moment I learn about my baby and the next I am ordered to kill the child or die with it... If that is no reason for despair I don't know how else I should describe it...I had to do something...but what?

_No...No …NO! I can't! I can't kill or let my child die! _This is a piece from Sasuke...the fruit of our love…the new Uchiha generation! This child is his…our dream. I won't do it. I will die to protect my son or daughter_._ My mind started a crazy conversation, while I was shivering so badly, folded on the cold cement and completely surrounded by the heavy rain.

_I could always flee from here… _

** They won't let you. They will hunt you down and kill you and your friends will suffer as well. Do you want them to get killed or be tortured because of you?  
**

_I can give the Councilors something in return... _

**This child is what they want. They want your child dead. They want to extinguish the Uchiha Clan forever.**

_I won't let them... _

**You don't have much of a choice.**

_I can't do this… _

**They will do it for you if you are unable to.**

_I …I … _

**There is nothing you can do**.

_NO! There is always hope!... _

**Those are the words of a fool who doesn't understand how cruel the world really is.**

_Yes but, hope dies last…._

* * *

**Author's note: **Heck...I was cursing gods and demons when I was writing this one. I really hate the Council as you can see. **_  
_**

If you remember from the first chapters Aelia's mother had told her 'Hope dies last' and now Aelia herself is using that quote. Maybe it will help her, maybe not. She is in serious trouble you know...

Please do not hesitate to review! It will make me super super happy... ^.^**  
**


	31. My Despair

_Thank you for your reviews_: **CreativelyOriginal, Wings Of Silver Wishes, Asuka, The Winggoddess, Squiddds!**

**Squiddds:** Oh my... Thank you SOOOO much for your compliments and your awesome review. *blush Hinata style* Although I am more than certain that this story is not as good as you presented it to be (even though I am flattered that you think so). In any case I thank you from the bottoms of my heart for this lovely review. So I take it that you are following this story since the beginning? Oh summer...good times...I used to be so so so excited when posting another chapter. Now I cannot enjoy it as much since life is so much busier for me. Anyway, thank you again for your support! I would really love to see you reviewing again. It means a lot for me that readers who are following "The Revival of The Clan" since the beginning like the development of the story. I hope to see you soon again (^.^)/ Many kisses and hugs in return!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 31 **

**~My Despair~**

* * *

The downpour never stopped coming down from the heavens, splitting them apart. Every droplet was torture. Every drop was a knife to my heart and mind.

I felt lost, horrible. I felt drained of any power and emotion. In a way I felt worse than I did when I was captured _that time_. My pain was not physical now. But it was emotional and mental beyond belief. I am sure that any kind of excruciating pain people claimed to have felt must had actually been nothing more than a caress of the wind. I had no other way to explain that characterization, since what I was feeling right now could not just be described by the word 'excruciating' or the word 'pain'.

It seems that I always was so wrong. I had never faced true despair in my life, not before that. In fact I had never even met the vague concept of desperation before I was put in that kind of stalemate. I know that now and I can't help but want to explode into thousand pieces. My instincts were completely screwed up. I was supposed to improvise an effective plan of attack, but I honestly couldn't do it. My body turned defensive and even that was a load of crap. My defense, my shield was nothing...it was made of sand ready to wane down from the strong wave. I had to protect something again this time and not me.

_I_ was of no importance just like always, but now I had to protect something important for me again. However, this time my life was crucial to the other person's survival. I had not the luxury to be selfless and sacrifice my life. I was connected. And weak...

I finally made it home after a lot of trouble and ado. My feet could hardly support me anymore and my mind was too blurry to give the right orders. After a lot of contemplation with my eyes plastered with an empty, completely void gaze I managed to reach my room, my nest.

Soon enough I was on the bed staring at …nothing with the same empty gaze, unable to receive or sent any signal like it was supposed to be. I was empty, drained. I was so full of emotions and yet so _void_. I couldn't cry anymore. My tears had long since run out. I could produce nothing more to relieve and express my despair and helplessness. It was like I lost the ground beneath my feet and I was gradually falling into the dark abyss, where intimidating monsters were waiting to devour me. To also devour my unborn child.

I was lying down on the mattress curved like a small ball, trying to shield and protect my son…Well, that's what I think…I think I bear Sasuke's son… My clothes were still wet from the rain. I didn't have enough strength to wear new ones, hence I was now only a mass of wet clothes and dirt.

I was utterly weak. I couldn't do a thing…I was just trembling. I was useless once again. Even my willpower was weakened. Not to mention that my mental strength had long since abandoned me. It left the moment I realized where I was in...Where on earth I am trapped without a chance of breaking out.

_They_ left me with no choice but to mourn, despair and simply turn crazy and commit suicide just by thinking I was actually supposed to do _just that! _They ordered me to kill myself in so many ways...physically, emotionally, mentally...I was left with nothing but a stifling cage of loneliness and utter inability.

Shortly, my inward delirium that I dared call contemplation stopped as I heard footsteps coming this way…coming my way...Oh no… _What am I supposed to do now? _I am not ready for this! I am not ready to face him! I am not ready to stand strong and impassive! I am not prepared! I am not ready!_  
_

Sasuke slowly entered the room with steady steps, and closed the door behind him. I could nearly smell his damp hair framing his also wet fair skin. I could imagine his onyx pools dragging me in their little paradise, but now I was far from that. I couldn't be appeased anymore.

"Aelia? Are you all right?" he lowly and carefully asked with his masculine cold voice, while coming even closer to my limp body. I didn't feel any movement on the bed, so that meant that he was standing still and upright, probably looking at me. I slowly turned around, without practically changing my position, only to see him standing there, like I thought he was.

Indeed some water droplets were traveling down his obsidian hair reaching his strong neck and then making their way inside of his Jonin vest. My husband's eyes were cold and emotionless, but this time my gaze stood out the most. My eyes were a lot worse in those terms comparing to his.

I tried to speak but my voice didn't come out that well. "I am fine Sasuke!". I was extremely tired from crying and the emotional strain I endured. "How was your day?" I asked trying to force a fake smile on my face, which probably didn't turn out well either, because his eyes narrowed when he focused on me.

"You don't look so well." He simply stated while trying to pinpoint what was wrong with me with his glimmering hawk-eyes. I remained still and he crossed his arms over his chest questioningly.

"No I am fine…" I forced another smile, but the knot in my heart just worsen at the action. And then...something horribly mundane hit me. "Oh no…I forgot to prepare dinner!" I exclaimed placing my palm in my forehead and biting my lips mercilessly. "I should…" I attempted to sit up and get to work soon. In the end I failed.

I got terribly dizzy and lost my ground again. The vertigo took the best of me and almost fell hard on the floor face-on. Of course Sasuke caught me on time with his strong hands once again.

"It's ok." he reassured me while trying to support me again. Meanwhile his always watchful eyes left no inch of me unscrutinized. I almost felt exposed, even though Sasuke was indeed my husband. "Aelia, you look like-" he murmured to me with nearly worrying eyes. For Sasuke's eyes to show worry, he must facing an internal turmoil right now. Just what is he thinking?

"I am fine!" I tried to reaffirm, but my hoarse voice did not help me strengthen my argument. Plus, I was still trembling a little bit and my balance was yet to return. Sasuke was still holding me in his arms. "I just got up quickly and got dizzy." I attempted to explain while trying to gain my balance one more time. Sasuke was not fond of letting me go now. His grip was quite strong.

"No. You are not fine." He stated decisively his observation. "Your clothes are wet." he noted with his usual cold tone and his eyes traveled down my body again and again showing me that he was right. In fact I was still _soaking wet._

"I- I was in the rain for a long time." I explained trying to give a reassuring smile. I casually pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear and tried to widen my smile to him. However Sasuke still looked worried and unconvinced.

"A cold?." He simply murmured to himself and placed his lips on my forehead to check my temperature. "I will help you change." he offered unquestioningly (since I evidently had no choice on the matter) and soon helped me dress with new clean and warm clothing. He was staring at me intensely during the entire procedure.

Sasuke seemed to scrutinize my every single move; from how I moved my hands to how I was responding to his touch. He was still in his work clothes, but obviously he got them dried before stepping into the house. Only his wet hair were proof that he has been outside. After he was done with dressing me like I was a helpless baby, he removed his vest and seated himself on a nearby chair, close to my side of the bed.

"Do you have gastroenteritis?" He suddenly asked me, his onyx eyes were still glued on me. I knew I had to escape his gaze, but for now I couldn't think of any effective way.

"No. Why do you ask?" I retorted while straightening my blouse.

"Because you touch your belly too much and you feel feverish" He noted and I removed my hands from my naval immediately. Geez…I haven't realized I was touching myself like that. It was completely unconscious reaction. Is that an _expected_ reaction?

"Well you must be right. My stomach doesn't feel so good lately." I said rubbing the back of my head, playing along since his deduction was quite helpful at this point.

"Need to go to the hospital?" he asked me while he moved his body only at the edge of the chair and closer to me.

I waved my hands before me defensively. "NO SASUKE! Of course not. I will be fine. Tomorrow I will be absolutely fine, you will see." but my tone was too abrupt and loud it was almost ridiculous. That's probably why Sasuke arched an eyebrow at me.

"If you say so…" Sasuke muttered doubtfully still looking at me with the same questioning gaze that looked like it was emitting x-rays. He must not have believed a single word I said. I don't really blame him. I know I am doing horribly bad right now, but really that's the best I can do. Thank Kami I am still able to interact and not snuggle in a corner again.

Shortly, Sasuke came and slowly sat next to me after removing himself from his sitting position on the chair. He was on my left and his eyes were still to leave me. It was like he had tied a rope around me and I couldn't escape.

"Sakura told me to give you this." He suddenly said giving me something from his pocket. As I looked closer I immediately realized...It definitely was the scroll with the results. "She said to give it to you as quickly as possible. She seemed excited about something and even said that it's ok if you don't go to the restaurant tonight. Sakura said she understood." he impassively announced with his orbs still glued on me.

_Oh heck! Sakura knows, damn it! _I immediately felt my heart pounding erratically and my breathing was impeded by something incomprehensible inside of me._  
_

"Aaaaa yes. I almost forgot about the damn 'girls' night'." I rubbed the back of my head, looking simply absent-minded. Or at least _trying to_. "Well if she says it's ok, I can't let my chance fly away, right?" I asked with a forced fake smile again, quickly snatching the scroll from him.

"I thought Sakura was the one who forced you to go." Sasuke insisted.

"Well...she was. Who knows; maybe she felt guilty for tormenting me." I quickly came up with a pitiful excuse. Sasuke remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"You won't open the scroll? She said something about results..." he eventually told me, still trying to decipher me.

_Damn Sakura! You are leading both of us to destruction! _I swiftly prevented myself from biting my lips and clenching my teeth and fists._  
_

"No…I am sure I have gastroenteritis, like you said. I ran some tests today. Just a regular checkup" I told him and hid the closed scroll on my bag. Sasuke didn't seem in the least bit convinced though.

My Uchiha husband moved away from me and lied down on his side of the bed.

"So…you didn't answer. How was your day?" I asked lying down as well and trying to start a casual conversation with him. He let out an inaudible huffing noise before answering.

Sasuke casually said with a deadpan face."I was assigned as the Chief of Police by Tsunade." He finally averted his eyes from me and fixated on the ceiling instead.

"Honestly?" I exclaimed quite incredulously. "That's great news Sasuke! You took the place after your father as you always wanted! Oh my God this is so wonderful We should-..!"

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" he asked interrupting my blabbering. I remained still and expressionless almost dumbfounded. Sasuke though definitely isn't dumb or idiot. He clearly understood I was...off...

"What do you mean?" I played distraught and innocent.

"You are hiding something Aelia. What is it? Why don't you tell me?" he probed with his eyes still locked on the ceiling, refusing to make eye-contact with me.

"I am not hiding anything." I casually replied. Now though his ferocious eyes whirled to rest upon me and demanded an answer. Sasuke wasn't gentle anymore. His dark orbs looked like they held a blazing fire ready to eat me up if I didn't oblige to his wishes.

"Sasuke I don't…" I tried to speak but his sudden and abrupt kiss stopped me. Sasuke's lips sealed mine inescapably. He forced this kiss. I tried to respond to it but in the end I couldn't. For some second he continued our merciless lip-lock rendering me almost breathless. Finally he backed away to catch his breath.

"Aelia, tell me what's going on." He demanded while pulling himself in a sitting position and crossing his arms over his chest one more time.

"Nothing is going on! What is that all of a sudden?" I told him with an innocent look and pulled myself in the same position he was in.

"Have you actually seen yourself lately?" He asked and twitched his eyebrows. I simply gulped.

"What is your point?" I asked back.

"Do you have any idea how worried I am?" his tone was more loud and demanding now "When I saw you folded on the bed like that I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sasuke…this is so sweet, but you shouldn't worry. I am just a little sick that's all." I tried to reassure him with a calm and steady voice.

"You are doing it again!" he pointed and accusing finger at me and reached an even louder volume than before.

"What thing?" I asked puzzled.

"You are touching your stomach again." He noted. I looked at my hands that were again resting on my belly without me realizing it. Then I refocused on Sasuke.

"Well it's normal. I am sick…it hurts…" I tried to explain again and find an excuse. _Why am I screwing this up that badly?_

"Do you think I am an idiot?" his breathing held his exasperation. "Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!" He yelled.

"Sasuke calm down..." I tried to reach him with my hands and appease him.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I quickly retracted my hands, away from his rage.

"And what _should_ I say? You are freaking me out."

"_You_ are freaking _me_ out Aelia!" He yelled again placing his hands on my upper arms."Tell me what's going on! This is not normal. TELL. ME!" Sasuke demanded.

"What isn't normal? I told you I am not feeling very well."

"Are you trying to drive me insane?" his grip dangerously tightened. "I come home and you are nowhere to be found. I check the house for your chakra and come to the bedroom only to see you folded like a scared 3 year old while still wearing your wet and dirty clothes. You forgot things you never had before, you are holding your abdomen all the time and your face looks like the world collapsed when I give you a damn scroll from Sakura! What the hell is going on?" he yelled at me again.

I …I couldn't help it anymore. I took a deep breath in order to control myself but it didn't work...Actually it failed miserably, because I just burst into unmanageable tears. I was crying so much, sobbing so badly I almost completely lost my breath. _I screwed up, damn it!_

Sasuke removed his hands from my arms and soon hugged me tightly, trying to soothe me.

"Aelia…it's ok. I am here. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. Just tell me what is going on." He said with a calm voice and whilst stroking my back and hair. My crying couldn't be stopped. Without realizing it I put my hands on my womb again, but Sasuke was vigilant and he noticed right away. He broke our hug abruptly and looked at my hands.

"_Baby_…Aelia…don't tell me you…" he started mumbling but I just even cried louder. Sasuke hugged me again, even tighter than before. He never ceased to caress me gently and tenderly.

All I knew was that...

_I failed!_

"Aelia…my hime, please don't cry. I know it must be-" he swallowed deeply "-hard to comprehend, but I am here. _Together _we will-." He tried to calm me down, but he was at a loss of words as well. For the first time in his life Uchiha Sasuke was at a loss. I tightened my hands around him, trying to find consolation. My tears dripping down my face made his clothes wet again.

_If he knew…**No**_**! They are going to kill him too**.

_They can't kill him…_**Are you willing to take the risk?**

"Sasuke…"

"Yes hime I am here…everything is fine." He reassured me while rubbing my back gently.

"Sasuke I am so happy but…" I was sobbing even more now, unable to stay even conscious from crying. And here I though I had ran out.

"I know. You don't have to apologize for crying. I know it's hard…Aelia…You have no idea how happy I am!" He stated and took deep breaths trying to comprehend the situation. _Only if Sasuke knew..._

Soon after, while my tears started to lessen-but never stopped- he tenderly and slowly placed me on the bed. His eyes locked on mine once more and he asked for my permission, but I did not answer to his silent pleas. That's why he took the liberty of getting the job done himself. Gently, he removed my top carefully and stared at my lower abdomen intensely. Softly and carefully he leaned closer to my torso and put his head on my belly trying to feel and hear _our son, _after asking from my approval.

"Aelia…I can….I can feel something... a small and faint chakra signature" He told me happily. His blissfulness and joy were so evident and I had no power left to do what I was _supposed to_ and destroy this bliss.

I couldn't resist any longer. "No…place your head here." I instructed him. He was sweet and I craved for his touch and our baby. I smoothly guided his head a little to the left where I could feel my baby and his eyes widened.

"I can't believe it." he murmured. I kindly caressed his hair holding him closer to our unborn child. Another single tear left my eyes.

For a while all I could hear was our breathing and our beating hearts. I wanted to smile, to relax but the burden inside me wouldn't be lifted so easily. It was just too much...

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked a while later. He meant _this _whole thing...him lying on me and our child within me. I nodded firmly trying to close my eyes to grasp and savor the moment. While Sasuke was resting on me I softly stroke his hair and he actually seemed to like it.

"What do you think? A boy or a girl?" He asked after some more moments of silence…_How much I want those moments to last forever._

"I am not sure. But I have a feeling it's a boy." I answered in all honesty. His onyx eyes met mine again this rainy night.

"Do you mean that?" He asked with eyes full of anticipation. I hardly ever saw Sasuke that happy and excited.

"I told you. I am not sure. This is just a speculation."

"So... any names?" He asked me again enthusiastically now. I could almost spot a faint but genuine smile on his lips. _Oh God…why is he doing that?_

"I have thought of one. I think you are going to like it." I honestly replied and swallowed hard.

"Tell me." he said while softly caressing my abdomen with extra care. It was so…such a beautiful feeling that I wanted to savor forever and ever.

"I think the proper name would be…Itachi…Uchiha Itachi!" I nearly whispered but he definitely heard me. In my words Sasuke kissed me so fiercely …so forcefully… so intensely again I almost lost my senses.

"Aelia, that's perfect! Thank you! Thank you for having my son, our Itachi within you!" He told me while hugging and kissing me.

We stayed like that for a long time. We even talked to the baby. Sasuke was actually trying to talk to_ my_ baby, _our baby_. I was deeply moved. He had me in his arms. He had both of us in his arms, attempting to make me relax and feel safe. The father of my son was kissing me gently. My husband was touching me softly….I wanted to feel safe. I wanted _our son_ to be safe….

_Why am I doing this? This will hurt so badly afterwards…Why? Why am I tormenting myself and him like that?  
_

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke said after a while of sweet embraces. I suddenly ceased breathing and my heart lost a couple of beats as well.

"Hear what?" I asked with a terrified look plastered on my face.

"I think someone is at the door." When I heard that I abruptly moved away from him and crawled over to my blouse putting it on swiftly. Then I grabbed my kunai turning on 'Shinobi Mode' a second time this evening….I was trembling now.

"Aelia, what is it?" Sasuke asked worriedly and got up from the bed coming closer to me.

"They- they are coming…"

"Who?" But I didn't have the chance to respond.

Our window was smashed and 10 ANBU members were ready to attack relentlessly. Sasuke grabbed my arm and held me in his arms. He also activated his Sharingan threateningly.

"What the hell do you want in my house?" he demanded an answer while revealing his katana out of nowhere and pulling it in an attack position.

"We are not here for you Chief of Police." An ANBU member answered. I couldn't help but snuggle and hide in my husband's chest, trying to save myself from the madness.

"Code name: Aka, Original Name: Uchiha Aelia, you are hereby arrested for high treason against the Village Of Konoha and the Land of Fire. Your awaiting punishment is… execution!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Things are bad bad bad...Don't hate me for it, ok? I also want to make something clear. The baby is not old enough to have a proper chakra signature, that's why Sasuke couldn't feel the child's chakra when he was looking for Aelia.**  
**

_Please do not hesitate to 'drop' a review! Please? *puppy eyes***  
**_


	32. Prison

_Thank you for your reviews_: **Squiddds, The Winggoddess, Asuka, Wings Of Silver Wishes!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters only the plot of the story

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 32**

**~Prison~**

* * *

It was so cold…

The cell was so cold and dirty. I was trembling. My eyes were sealed. But...Those pictures couldn't escape my mind. Sasuke fighting the ANBU away, even Naruto came to our aid. Most of our friends were there as well. They came to congratulate us for the baby after Sakura announced the results, but they met the horrid scene and soon they entered the fight. The Council of Konoha and the Hokage herself came over. When Sasuke demanded a proper explanation Tsunade announced that she has been informed that I am-

_a traitor_.

That the baby in my womb was of someone else. That the father of my child was a criminal trying to avenge the village. I supposedly exchanged some of the top-secret files for my safety. They even claimed that I even agreed to offer my Sharingan to save my life…or something like that…I don't really know. And honestly now...I don't give a damn about their lies. Sasuke though did give more than a damn. He looked aghast, flabbergasted, incredulous and then-

_came darkness._

My best option was to agree; to claim that this was the truth. This was the only way I could even think of. It was the best possible way to keep the secret sealed.

All these transpired a few hours ago. After some more hours -I really couldn't keep proper count- I would be executed.

Dreadful end...

And once again: It didn't matter that I would die. But my_ child_? What about my son?

None came to visit me. Even my guards had masks of utter disgust plastered to their faces upon seeing me. I bet they were all sickish of me. They must loath me. I was nothing but a repugnant traitor of the Hidden Leaf before their eyes.

_Yes_ I would answer. _Yes I am. Yes I betrayed my village, my husband, my Clan. _Hopefully those words will be enough to protect the others. I have only one other goal. To protect my offspring.

But...loud and unstoppable sobbing came to storm me again. My crying emanated from deep within my soul. It shook my entire existence. I was...lost, damned for sure.

Why? Why things had to turn out like that? Why? I was so happy! Why? WHY?

If my guards heard the loud whimper they definitely did not show it.

Erelong, I heard footsteps approaching. _Closer. Closer_. _They are coming again_. The steady sound only made me sick. I shivered.

_Those Advisors…_that must be them trying to mock me… I _wanted_ to make them suffer as they do now with me and my family_. _I slowly raised my head from my kneeling position. I tried to feel their chakra signatures, but no. I couldn't. I was restrained. As it turned out though I was wrong all along, because now in front of me were _not_ the two Councilors of Konoha. It was-

"Kakashi-senpai! What are you doing here?" I asked escaping my 'little ball formation'.

"I came to see you of course!" He answered. "How are you holding up?" the man stepped closer and kneeled to my level.

"Senpai…how- how did you come here? I thought no visitors-"

"You know...The Root members guarding you were all your teammates even once. Apparently they care about their captain more than we all thought.…" he said while leaning closer. "I guess that the Root control switch over to those old bags is not a situation the remaining ANBU and Root members kindly embrace."

"But Kakashi-senpai, it doesn't make sense! I- I am..I am a traitor! Why would you-"

"Everyone knows that is a lie, Aelia." He interjected me with a small smile covered by his dark mask.

"Wh- What?" I asked incredulously.

"All of us know this was a lie. There is no way you could have done something like this. Everyone finally came to their right minds and understood." his statement left me dumbfounded. "Look, I know you can't talk about it because of your orders, so I am just going to just state some things and you will nod, ok? We have to keep it short." I nodded in agreement to his words.

"Well here it goes…these are what all of us thought up carefully. Hear me out:" I waited silently for him to properly start, my hands clutching on the railings of my cell. "To put it simply the Council learned that you are pregnant and they want to get rid of you in order to prevent the birth of another Uchiha and the revival of the clan, right? I nodded vigorously.

"Geez…these people." Kakashi huffed. "Sasuke is at his limit. Only Naruto can restrain him now with great difficulty. Not to mention that we are trying hard to help the others assist us without telling them the _entire_ truth. But we have a plan; Worry not!" He reassured me."Before I tell you more details please answer me something. Some of us considered that it might have been a possibility, but it's too extreme." I still waited patiently.

"Did they order you to kill yourself, before they resort to execution?" he asked almost whispering each word.

I swallowed the knot in my throat with great effort. "Not exactly." I replied abstractly and he seemed startled.

"What do you mean?"

"Kakashi-senpai. I know a better way to 'talk without talking'. Bind me in a genjutsu." I suggested. He immediately understood. Inside a genjutsu, an illusion, you can explore another's mind without actually speaking. I 'showed' Kakashi what happened when he focused his Sharingan on my eyes. I still couldn't use mine because of the seals, though.

"I can't believe it!" he murmured while resting his hand on his jaw, contemplating about what he saw. "In any case, I will tell you how things are now." Kakashi started again."We all know that for now Tsunade-sama cannot do anything to save you because of that scroll Danzo left behind. For that reason we thought, Tsunade-sama included, that we should wait for your execution time to prevent unnecessary killing. This was decided after a hell lot of consideration. Some of us can't be that patient after all this, and first and foremost your husband." He signed in indignation.

"You know that Root is obliged to abide by the Advisors' will. That means that they have to fight when ordered to even if they do not wish to. Sasuke is way too furious to be controlled. Well, to be honest so are we. Sakura and Naruto are exasperated as well. Even Hinata is angry, and you know very well how rare that is." I nodded again, a ghost of a small smile of acknowledgment slowly crawled upon my dry lips "We are trying to save as many lives as possible. Yamato and especially Sai are getting every information they can to help us from the inside. So fear not! We will succeed; be sure about it." Kakashi-senpai tried to calm me, sending me a vibe of courage through his voice and eyes.

"I trust you all senpai." I felt my lungs taking more sufficient amount of oxygen now. "So...so none of you believed it, right?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course not. We are your friends after all." he stated like that was the answer to every problem in the world. "Not to mention that most of the Root and regular ANBU desperately want to save you from the Advisors' tyranny, so we have the advantage there. By the way congratulations! What you did as an ANBU captain evidently was enough to reassure many shinobi of your innocence, beside all those terrible accusations. Great job!" He gave me the thumbs-up pose. I sighed and shook my head. "All in all, we didn't attack to prevent unnecessary killing as I told you."

"I understand. You are doing the right thing. But, I have a question Kakashi-senpai. _You_ know the truth about the Clan. However, no one else is supposed to know except from Naruto and Yamato-senpai as far as I know. What did you tell the others? You mentioned that you _tried._" He simply smiled at me.

"It wasn't as complicated as you think even though it was kind of difficult…"He started. "Everyone else knows that the Advisors hate Sasuke because of Danzo's death and his treachery and that he hates them in return, so they can partially 'understand' the fuss over your family. Moreover, they know that the Council wishes to control Root strictly. No one from us who know the truth actually gave a proper answer. But there are many reasons to 'justify' so to speak the Advisor's hatred towards you and Sasuke. In any case, I believe that even if everything seemed _badly_ suspicious your friends would have covered for you nonetheless. This is the Will of Fire Aelia…" I nodded firmly and shed one more hot and salty tear.

"Your secret is safe with us. Nobody will put a stain on the Uchiha Clan's glory."He reassured me.

"Thank you senpai." He tried to smile and caressed my cheek beyond the railings.

"Aelia, I also want to convey some messages to you ok?"He eventually said.

I wiped away my tears. "Ok."

"The first one is one of the best. Naruto and Hinata said that you better keep their _child's classmate_ safe and sound. Well, that was mostly from Naruto."

"Is Hinata…?" I covered my mouth with my palms incredulously. "This is so great!" I almost screamed.

"We will celebrate for both of you properly after that thing ends. That's a promise!" he winked playfully "Also, Sakura says that if you make her plan fail you are never going to see Sasuke ever again. She said she will make _damn sure_ of it." I could almost see Sakura's scary face and feel her angry fists.

"Message taken!" I was smiling now.

"Well I don't actually remember all of that stuff they told me…" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

I chuckled a little "It's fine senpai. They are going to tell me when I am out of here, right?"

"That's my Aelia! Have faith!" he patted my head affectionately "Well the last message is from Sasuke, but consider it as everyone's plea for the most part." I waited completely transfixed on the Jonin.

"Take care of baby Itachi he said and that he loves you two more than anything. -By the way you made this cold student of mine utter the word love in a proper sentence, that's a feat! Anyways..- Don't be scared and be patient because he is never going to leave you from his arms ever again, or your baby. Actually that last part is exclusively from your husband as you can see."

Tears of joy and hope started forming in my eyes.

"Tell him I will and that I love him too. I trust you all and tell Hinata to be careful, alright?"

"Yoshi my lady Uchiha! Do not lose faith. We will protect you and Itachi."

"I know…thank you from the bottoms of my heart."

"Well, see you later Aelia-chan." he smiled again "And see you _soon_ too Itachi-chan in there…"

I was aghast. And completely flabbergasted...and moved. It was so..so nice in a way, in the middle of all this darkness that fall over my life. Kakashi, a person actually talked to my baby. My tears were running, but I wouldn't mind. _I finally had hope_ even though Kakashi's shadow completely disappeared from that repulsive room.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, this chapter was a lot shorter than the last. I hope you did not mind (too much.. :P) Next chapter is...execution time? Maybe? I hope not :( There are looots of things waiting to be illuminated! But unfortunately -or maybe not...depends on your opinion- this story is _slowly_ reaching its end. Will it be a happy end? :P Perhaps. Oh...I feel like a very bad person for keeping you waiting, but anyway... Thank you for reading this! If you just finished reading ch. 32 it means that you had a loong way till here and I appreciate that!**  
**

See you next week! And I am sorry about the angsty moments! -.-'

Please do not hesitate to review! Reviews give me strength!**  
**


	33. Execution

_Thank you for your reviews: _**Squiddds, Asuka, Wings Of Silver Wishes!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 33**

**~Execution~**

* * *

Drop. Drop. Drop.

Breath. Drop. Twinge.

Drop. Breath. Drop.

Pain.

It felt almost unbearable to remain in this cell. It really is hard and cruel to anticipate your execution. _Hard..._? Maybe the right word was excruciating, a torture, a life draining procedure that I had no hope of escaping for now.

My mind wasn't as turbulent as it was before Kakashi came, but I still was anxious, restless, trembling. I had one more life to protect and unfortunately this one life was inside me. That life was connected with mine right now. I couldn't do as I pleased. Νο.

I was touching little Itachi, attempting to feel him in me. I tried to talk to my son mentally. '_Everything is going to be fine…Have faith!'._

He...he was so tiny but he was a miracle. He was mine and Sasuke's. He was everything! The last piece to complete the perfect puzzle of my life as an Uchiha. And yet I could not enjoy the bliss his existence should have evoked within me.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by loud steps. I was sure of the identity of the newcomers this time_. Sure_? Well, at least I knew these steps were not Kakashi's, they were not friendly. No...they were menacing...

Tap. Tap.

Drop. The ceiling's humidity fell down one me in the form of sharp droplets of water. To me it felt like each drop caused a long deep and bloody abrasion to my skin and heart.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The time has come. The time of my long awaited freedom or of my death...

I swallowed my saliva and tried to moisturize my completely dry lips.

"Aka, we are the platoon assigned for taking you to your execution site." A fellow ANBU announced to me. My eyes jerked to meet several white ANBU masks.

The sound of moving chains...heavy steps and loud tapping still stormed my uneasy mind. My heart was throbbing uncontrollably and my eyes were so pressured by the seals and the bottled up emotions inside me I was on the verge of exploding.

Eventually, I obediently obliged to the lead man's beckoning and soon they placed several other, slightly lighter chains on my hands and legs insuring that I wouldn't escape. However, the movements of the three ANBU responsible for guarding me were surprisingly gentle and kind. It probably was as Kakashi said. I certainly hoped so...that...they didn't want me to die like this.

Thus, I attempted to give an acknowledgment in return.

"Thank you." I smoothly let my voice be heard, while the men were placing the last tight bindings on my neck. Their masks locked at my face. They knew what I _meant_. Of course they weren't allowed to speak of it.

"We will now take you to the two Councilors, Uchiha-sama" One of the ANBU informed. My stomach and heart did somersaults and my eyes widened in disbelief and surprise. _Uchiha-sama? _ That had such a nice ring to it, really...

Soon enough I found myself walking along with my assigned guards through the corridors of Konoha cells. Passing one by one. Maybe even trembling upon sighting the convicted felons, criminals, traitors. The worst part definitely was that_ I_ was still considered one of _those_. The traitors.

Moments later, I was unable to know or understand in any way, if I was walking or not. My mind was not resting on the earth anymore. It flew away, swayed like a leaf in a hurricane.

I was thinking about my life, especially those last months of happiness. It was a dream. It was heaven. I longed for those moments of serenity. I wanted to be with my dear friends again. I wanted to snuggle into my Sasuke's arms forever. I wanted to be able to smile without regrets or burdens. I ,at last, wished for freedom from this mental and emotional bindings Root had forced me in so many years now. Maybe those will always remain void hopes...

A possibility. A plan? Will it fail? Will I be saved?

The large metal gates were soon before me. That all too familiar script. "_The unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth_" still engraved on the large doors. That was Root, that was the Foundation of Konoha.

I still lively remember the day I first came here, when I was _brought_ here, in the secret chambers of Root. I can understand why the Council chose this as my execution place. _How ironic indeed._

Strangely -or maybe not- I also remembered the day the cursed seal disappeared from my tongue. The day Lord Danzo was killed by-

I swallowed thickly at the mere thought of the perpetrator. I felt nearly free that day, but scared of the outside as always.

Root was disbanded then.

However, I was among the lucky ones. Even from my first years as Jonin I was working as a 'regular' ANBU under the orders of the Hokage as well. Danzo intentionally put me into the main ANBU units for surveillance and espionage, even though the Hokage was actually aware of that fact. _Much of an espionage it was..._ The two men finally came to a mutual understanding and thus I was considered and soon working like a regular ANBU as well.

Sarutobi Hiruzen seemed to trust me regardless of my position in Root and assigned me missions aside from the ones Danzo dispatched me in, deciding I was capable and trustworthy even though I was foremost a Root member. This is why I had the ANBU tattoo engraved in my arm, since that long ago, while most of the Root members acquired it after Danzo's death.

I will never forget Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Lord's trust and kind words. Even the next Hokage in charge, Tsunade-sama, was kind and gentle. I have no way to know if Danzo was happy that they appeared to trust me so much (in comparison with their opinion of other Root members of course), probably because of my flawless record and young age -I don't really know exactly- but he never complained of this fact in front of my eyes or ears.

It's true that the Third knew my true identity and situation, making it much easier for him to trust me. I ponder now and think that he might wanted to somewhat atone for letting the Uchiha Clan Massacre transpire all those years ago. He was a part of it after all, even a small one.

The Fifth took some time, partially because of the mutual grudge they, Danzo and herself, nourished towards each other, but she definitely put faith -a slight one at the beginning surely- in me in the end. That is indeed a feat considered that this is Tsunade of the Senju Clan we are talking about. Not to mention that she was the one person that ordered me to be a part of Team Kakashi and that lead to-

No! Don't think about it now! I can't cry and wail now!

When Root became just a regular part of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, I had the easiest time of all, being used to work as a normal ANBU member and not just Root. That is why I knew Kakashi, I was appointed captain etc. I was a spy, but a spy they all knew about. And yet it wasn't such a big problem, because, even though schemes did transpire, above all we all were Konoha Shinobi and deeply cared for our village. Danzo, the Third Hokage, the Fifth Hokage, ANBU, Root, me, we all lived to protect the Village of Konoha.

All those thoughts were traveling through my mind unconsciously, uncontrollably. The chambers were annoyingly familiar and instigated a storm of thoughts and memories I could not easily contain and withhold, especially in this weakened state of body and mind I was in.

_This_ is where I was trained like a circus animal. This is where I almost left my last breath so many times, due to the excessive training. Those are the rooms where Lord Danzo was studying me for hours, no matter if it was painful or not. I have learnt to hold all those_ experiences_ in. I was a loyal Konoha Shinobi. I still am a loyal Konoha Shinobi. No matter what they say...yes I do am.

Shortly, I felt some annoying shadows interrupting my deep thoughts. I did not need to make a guess. I slowly raised my head to regard them.

"You failed." The strict voice of the female Councilor declared breaking the uncomfortable silence. She aimed to pierce me with words.

"You even let Uchiha Sasuke know. You didn't just fail. You failed utterly and miserably." Homura continued.

"It really is a pity. Your _last_ mission was a complete flop." Koharu said seemingly in an apathetic manner.

I just chuckled sarcastically. "In this one I am happy to fail." I immediately retorted rudely. Suddenly a loud slap landed on my cheek ruthlessly.

"How dare you disobey orders? How can you even consider yourself a shinobi?" Koharu, the one who slapped me spoke. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I took a sharp intake of air. "Maybe today is the moment of my end-" I started saying."- but, you know what Council of Konohagakure? I honestly think I was a loyal shinobi. I did not _spoke_ of anything to anyone, if that even matters." Maybe it did. After all this was true. I never _said,_ never used my tongue to disclose the horrid truth. "If I die it would be as a loyal Konoha Shinobi and a proud member of the Uchiha Clan." I finally declared, patting from anxiety and excessive stress.

"_If _you die, you say?" Homura mocked. "Just so you know, all of your so-called friends are under house arrest. Your husband is put in a cell, until further notice." Those words made my heart miss some beats and sunk inside my body. _That can't be…_

"Tsunade-hime will be here as the Hokage. She must attend no matter what. You can bid your farewell to her. And I can assure you that she is in no place to do anything, as we specifically disclosed to you before." Homura added. I felt my body numb and let out a small sigh of defeat.

_Itachi…I will try to protect you anyway…I promise._

Some steps came towards us, compelling the Advisors to face the newcomer. By the sound of it I realized it was indeed-

"Tsunade-hime, let's get it over with."

"You crazy old-bags! How can you even-"

"Tsunade, you are just here as the Hokage. If it was on our hands you wouldn't even know, but rules are rules. Please refrain from speaking now. This is our responsibility." The male Advisor interjected the blonde woman.

I slowly raised my head to regard Tsunade. I was on my knees, exactly how my guards placed me. ANBU members were all around to prevent me or the legendary Medical Ninja from acting carelessly. Her eyes were sad and held unbidden desperation, much like mine, if you could even compare.

"Aelia…" Tsunade mumbled with the ANBU members of Root ready to catch her if she tried anything to grant me freedom of movement.

"Tsunade-sama…." I whispered in return.

"How are you feeling? How is the baby?" she asked softly. I tried to reply but-

"That is of no importance anymore." Koharu noted. The chains on my neck tightened even more, making me cough loudly.

"Your execution is under the crime of High Treason against the Village of Konoha, the Land of Fire and the even the Feudal Lord." She added formally.

"The Honorable Council of Konoha consisted of Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura along with the Fifth Hokage of Konoha will be the witnesses of your execution. The entire Root division left alive will witness your death as well." Homura continued.

I felt another fire of anger erupt inside of me. _Why these people continue each others' words? How can they-  
_

My eyes widened in realization.** Root. **They are here. Then Sai is here. He_ must be_ here. I didn't even try to spot him though. I had no strength whatsoever.

"You will be executed in the form of Chakra depletion seals until death. During that procedure, you will be given poison in order to stop the fetus' development once and for all as a precaution measure. Tsunade-hime will administer the poison." He added formally.

"You are lucky we are kind. That method saves you from a bloody end. It's the more humane of all, but at the same time the most agonizing." _Of course it is...And then you can have the dead body at your disposal to experiment_. I never voiced those thoughts though. "It is not even as painful as decapitation, although it takes longer to be completed."

A single tear left my eyes unwillingly. Some other Root members placed a seal on my stomach, just like in _that mission_. That mission...the beginning of a new life for me. The beginning of a new life with friends. And Sasuke.

_Sasuke...I...I love you so much! I am sorry! The Uchiha Clan...Your son...he is...I will try to..._

Even my thoughts were incoherent.

The last chakra depletion procedure I experienced brought me closer to the man I love. To the man I married. To the man of my life. To the father of my unborn child.

And now...This once time...

_What?_ What awaits me? Only death? Is death really my only path? My only option? Death as a traitor to the Hidden Leaf? Was that the end I deserve? Was that the outcome of the life I lived?

They pulled my chains holding me partially elevated in the air, ready to die, by giving away my precious life force. The only thing left; Tsunade hesitated to give me the poison. I could feel it.

"Uma, check the substance." Koharu ordered the medic.

"What is that about? Don't you trust me?" Tsunade yelled, offended.

"Tsunade, we all know that you will try to save the girl. You will administer the medicine we give you." The elder woman told the Hokage, who appeared a little worried. I set my eyes on them and was able to regard the ANBU member give the little bottle to the Fifth Hokage. She expertly placed the fluid inside a syringe and raised my blouse to find my stomach, where she was supposed to administer the poison.

The only sound: my sweat drops reaching the ground. Droplets of moisture leaving the walls only to collide with the cement floor again. My labored and erratic breaths."Do you have any last words?" Homura asked abruptly. I was silent. Nearly trembling. Like every light disappeared from the world.

Yes. Evey light vanished from _my_ world. Or at least was about to. It was the end, wasn't it?

I finally uttered out. "I do."

* * *

**Author's note: ***Gasp* What Aelia has to say to them? Will little Itachi die? T.T

I really want to use something the faithful reviewer **Asuka **remarked before. They are killing Itachi _again_! I am glad you got the feeling I wanted to display with this. Indeed they are trying to kill Itachi (a second time, this once the unborn one) with their decisions. Will they succeed? By the way, many revelations are waiting for you all in the next chapter. ^.~**  
**

Well, I think I have counted 39 written (not yet edited) chapters to finally finish "The Revival of the Clan". That obviously means that this story is really coming to an end as I told you before. Even if I end up writing another chapter or two, that doesn't change the fact that this story is indeed ready for closure. With that being said, please be kind enough to share your thoughts with me. I know it's not the best you have ever read not even close (this is the first work I ever published, so... ^.^' ), but please if you feel the need to flame do it gently (I get hurt quite easily I think)and use a Private Message. I will take your advices into consideration like always.

I want you all to share your feelings about this with me sometime soon. I don't expect you all to send a massive number of reviews for this chapter because I am more than certain that this is not going to happen. But if you did enjoy reading some of this then, spend a moment or two to tell me about it, ne?

I am sorry for my rant. I get all emotional lately. Thank you for reading and please wait for the next chapter. It will disclose _many_ things!

Please do not hesitate to review! (^.^)/**  
**


	34. Final Words

_Thank you for your reviews: _**Silent767, Asuka, Wings Of Silver Wishes!**_  
_

**Asuka:**(Since you don't have a profile here I can only reply to you like this.) Really, I can't thank you enough for your support to my story! I always find myself waiting to read your next review like a love-sick puppy! And thank you very much for your compliments, but I don't think I deserve them *blush*. About writing another story: I don't think I can write a story with an Original Character so soon after this one. I do have plans for SasukexHinata story though, probably I will start working on it after my exams, so I am afraid that an OC story will have to wait. Sorry...^.^' Again thank you! Your beautiful review made me cry out of joy! T^T**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 34**

**~Final Words~**

* * *

Those familiar chambers seemed so stifling and cold. I was about to die here, without seeing the sun ever again, or anyone of my beloved ones. I would die silently, stealthily while the Council will keep my rare chakra, my lifeless body with the special genes I received from my parents and...my unborn child.

That's in. Finale. End of story. End of _my_ story. But could I allow that to happen? Could I allow my own son to die because of my stupid decisions and some fools' need to acquire better control over our village? What kind of person would that make me?

I knew _they_ tried to save me. All of them…I knew my friends tried hard, but in the end it wasn't enough, it seems.

Despair is what I feel? Is that it? Yes.

Have I used this word many times before? Yes to that too. But- I really couldn't find better word for this...catastrophe I am facing!

Maybe...maybe the only way to escape the shackles of desperation I was confined with was-

"I would like to say…" I started and awkward silence ruled the place ready to devour every person present.

"I always fought for this village, even though I knew you deprived me of my father and my clan. I was always loyal, no matter what obstacles I faced. I never had a life of my own, just like every member of Root here might understand." I sent a quick glance around without actually looking at anyone. "You formed an organization which 'kills' people by' killing' their emotions. I understand it clearly now. Regular ANBU can be both effective and protect its members better that Root can, but you weren't satisfied. Nonetheless, I don't question Root's importance. I never disobeyed orders or even thought to flee the organization." I paused to take a deep breath.

"Now I have finally found the life I wished for. I was happy at last. I was not alone. And the moment I thought I could find happiness at last, you came to destroy everything. Not only me, but my husband, my baby, my friends…all because of your schemes and dirty secrets." I stopped my hoarse voice from trembling and ceased talking for a moment, but no one uttered a single word to fill the stifling silence.

"I never opposed Root, but what you are doing now is beyond inhumane. I am not going to easily oblige." '_Any way I can'_ I added mentally. "I don't see the Honorable Council anymore, just murderers, ready to take everything away from me. You rendered me half-human because of your tactics; me and every single one of my comrades. ANBU didn't suffice to you. You wanted more strict control. You were the same as Danzo, perhaps even worse." My anger was almost tangible in my voice. "You _murdered_ my Clan and now you stand before me, ready to kill two more members of the Uchiha. You don't have regrets and that is even worse! You disgust me!" I wanted to spit on their faces, but they did not even deserve that.

"I thought...I thought I could forgive you, because what you did was aimed to protect the village, _our_ village. But, as I said, you evidently have not a single regret!" I felt my fists trembling even more fiercely. "We are not talking about enemies of the village! You wiped out an entire clan, and one of the best, because of your arrogance and spite! You wiped out your brothers from the same village! And you never even stop! You want to kill an unborn child as a precaution measure? You are despicable beings." I hollered indignantly.

"Whatever might happen I finally know I did nothing wrong by loving someone, by forming bonds with my friends. So this is what I think. We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think*****? I can now see clearly. I have no regrets for the life I lived those last months, the ones you consider an abomination." I finally ended my speech with stopping my erratic breathing.

"Aelia…" I heard Tsunade whisper, her voice laced in many different overwhelming emotions.

"Those are indeed big words from someone coming from Root. Seems like Danzo never actually 'killed' your human side as he was supposed to." Koharu noted vehemently. "Or perhaps you have spent too much useless time with Uzumaki Naruto and he embedded some of his ridiculous ideas in your head."

"No matter. Now it's the end. _Your_ end." Homura added. "But before you go to the point of no return there is one last thing we wish to tell you." I was trying to be completely focused on them now, but my consciousness threatened to abandon me.

"Consider it a gift for your –until recently unconditional- loyalty to Root and the Village." Koharu said. I was clearly confused.

"Do you wish to learn the truth about your mother's death?" Homura asked. I turned into a living stone. Petrified, stupefied.

"Wh…what?" I mumbled with a slight tremble.

"You once said that you don't believe your mother killed herself, isn't that true? Well, you were right. Your mother did not commit suicide." I was breathing erratically again and my heart's beating was uneven.

The next words shattered my heart into thousands of lifeless pieces.

"You mother was killed by Shimura Danzo." Koharu stated. My eyes widened and I lost every connection to the world.

"What- what are you saying?" I shuttered out, unable to control my reactions.

"When we found out about your _existence," _I could almost feel the sneering tone on the pores of my skin "-it was obvious that you could pose a problem. That's why we had to kill you." Homura stated like it was the most rational and obvious thing in the world. I was sweaty from angst now. I was enveloped into a trance of blackness, consumed by fear. Fear of _knowledge. _Is ignorance a blessing after all? Do I want to learn the ultimate truth behind my life?

"Danzo, on the other hand, proposed we should keep you alive, but completely and utterly under our control. You were the last female Uchiha left, and of course you possessed very talented eyes as a member of this clan. You were a precious tool. That's why we had to act."

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

_The beautiful brunette woman stood proudly. Her fists clenched, jaw tightened. Her determined brown eyes were full of courage, the bravery of a lioness. She understood better than most what perseverance stands for, what loyalty, pain, love can inflict on one's heart. The woman had to stand strong, to pose as the foundation, as the source of strength and courage for the sake of the little girl with the magical eyes, that was waiting back home. _

_Ayame loved her daughter more than anything in the world. She would protect the little girl from pain, the pain of losing the girl's father. Yakumi was now dead. By the hands of a fellow clansman. And lamentably, _so_ desperately, Ayame could do nothing more, nothing less than stay strong. She couldn't mourn, she couldn't cry… The woman will and must protect her sweet little girl._

_The man was sitting still on the big chair, which screamed authority. The room was all made of wood, and some corners looked dusty. ANBU members were stationed all around him. Was he seeking protection? Protection from her? _

_The atmosphere was stifling. The man had in display newly-acquired bandages over his right eye, just like those on his right arm. Could he be injured? The man's only uncovered eye was locked at the young woman, demanding answers._

"_Did you wish for my presence, Danzo-sama?" The courageous -and yet not as courageous as she wished- woman asked._

"_I did, Senju Ayame. Is that the name you are given?" The man asked deadpan.  
_

"_Hai, sir. It is." However, it was more than obvious that the old veteran was seeking more than just plain answers._

"_Recently, many things came to my knowledge…" He started meaningfully. "Tell me, you are ranked as a Tokubetsu Jonin, isn't that right?"_

"_That is true, sir." _

"_And you count 27 years of age?" the man continued._

"_Hai, Danzo-sama."_

"_Too young…"he mumbled disapprovingly having in mind something Ayame could not entirely place. She was not young for a shinobi, for a Tokubetsu Jonin. Not at all. What did he want? "I have been hearing that you have a daughter, age 7. Is that also true?" the woman clenched her fists more tightly, but other than that she didn't display the immenseness of her worries._

"_Indeed. I do have a daughter…"_

"_Which you raise by yourself?" The man asked abruptly, nearly barking at her._

"_Yes." The woman casually responded, swallowing thickly._

"_Where is her father?" At his words, the kind woman's eyes widened for a moment only to sharpen and narrow on the other._

"_He is not-... here." She bluntly asked._

"_Then_ where_ is he?" Danzo demanded an answer. Ayame hesitated for only a second._

"_I do not know." And it was more or less true. The place where the dead reside is still a mystery for the living.  
_

"_Thus you imply that you know almost nothing about your child's father."_

"_That is correct, sir."_

_Danzo exhaled calmly. _"_You were only 20 when you gave birth to your daughter." He stated more than asked. The woman nodded._

"_I can understand young love for the simple civilians. But you are a shinobi, a Tokubetsu Jonin even, and you managed to impregnate yourself with someone you didn't even know..." Ayame swallowed hard at those words. An unbidden lump settled itself in her dry throat.  
_

"_I guess I was really light-minded and irresponsible back then." she admitted half-heartedly. She will be damned to even honestly consider the thought that the moments she spent with Yakumi were not the most enjoyable part of her entire life. Oh god...she still loves him so...  
_

"_That is evidently true." he coldly retorted. "And now you have a child to raise alone. Does that make you happy and pleased of your reckless attitude, Senju Ayame?" The man mocked, his voice dripped acid._

"_I love my daughter if that is what you suggest." she retorted quickly. "She is no burden to me. I am happy to raise my child, even if that means I have to starve to feed her." The man seemed expressionless at Ayame's passionate and truthful words._

"_Good for you then." he rested his jaw on the back of his linked hands. "I also hear that your daughter has one of the best records for her age group at the Academy." He continued._

"_Yes, she is very smart and capable for her age." The woman answered proud for her daughter._

"_According to the rumors she indeed is." The veteran spoke again.  
_

"_Excuse me for asking, but is this what you wished to see me for?" Ayame inquired.  
_

"_No." Danzo bluntly answered. The question of the woman still lingered. _"_Answer one more question. What is your relationship with Uchiha Yakumi, or more precisely _was_?" Ayame's heart skipped a beat._

"_We…we used to be childhood friends long ago." She quickly answered, trying to conceal her trepidation. This was no secret to the village after all.  
_

"_I take it that you are aware of his assassination."_

"_I am." Again Ayame swallowed hard. The pain was still fresh._

"_So, what are your thoughts?" The man asked again._

"_It's so unfortunate. The entire Uchiha Clan was completely..."_

"_Wiped out you wanted to say?"The man stopped her. "I have to inform you that you are mistaken. Obviously, the __perpetrator, Uchiha Itachi, is still alive and well. So is his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, your daughter's classmate, I presume." Ayame did not respond to that._

"_Furthermore, there have been some rumors among the high officials that there is at least one more Uchiha alive." Ayame was now afraid. Aghast. Enveloped into a cage of overwhelming dread. She was afraid of the exposure. **That secret…**At any rate, she didn't show it._

"_If you value your life you have to reveal your secret now, woman." Danzo ordered viciously. Ayame did not move, did not flinch._

"_We know about your daughter." The elder stated. The young woman wanted to scream, but fortunately she didn't._

"_I am afraid I do not understand what you mean, Danzo-sama." She deadpanned bravely._

"_I am well informed, girl. You can hold no secrets for me, of the Council. We know that the father of your daughter, Aelia, is none other than the deceased Uchiha Yakumi, the son of my own previous comrade, Uchiha Kagami. Yakumi was 21 when you got pregnant." he stated the findings of his research. "It's a pity since he was married to some other woman at that point, right?" Ayame just bit her lips at the elder's words. If those words reach the villagers...the girl will...  
_

"_Therefore, I am also aware that your daughter is obviously an Uchiha; the last female Uchiha left, to be exact." He paused for only a second. "What about her Sharingan?" the cold man asked. Ayame did not reply._

"_ANSWER ME!" Danzo growled._

"_I am responsible for her training in general."she gulped. "About her Sharingan…She possesses two tomoes per eye now. I trained her so. I don't let her use it, though. Only under strict control and only when I am around." She eventually spoke of the facts.  
_

"_And that's precisely why she is still alive. I just recently found out. Your secret was well hidden. You are indeed lucky… if I was aware before your daughter would be dead by now." Ayame shivered at his statement. What did he mean by that? Did he wished for the Uchihas to die like that? That's impossible. It can't be true. She must have misinterpreted.  
_

"_Please do not hurt my Aelia." The woman pleaded desperately._

"_As I already said, you are lucky and so is your daughter. I am not going to kill her." Danzo told her -hardly in a reassuring manner though. At the same time the contest of the words made Ayame feel relieved in a way and she signed deeply. _

_But...that...those words meant that Danzo had _intended _to watch the Uchiha Clan's demise. Oh Kami...What else lies behind this village? Why Yakumi had to meet his death so suddenly, so cruelly?  
_

"_However, I am hereby responsible for her." He added at last._

"_What?" Ayame asked incredulously, still partly lost in her thoughts about the Uchiha Clan.  
_

"_I am taking her in Root. I will train and protect your daughter. I will make her a fine shinobi under my control."_

"_I beg your pardon? Why would you do that, Danzo-sama?" It did not make any sense now. Or did it? One word could only dissolve the haze: Sharingan. Ayame's eyes widened in realization.  
_

"_I am taking her from you. She will work under me for the rest of her life." He calmly announced._

"_You are taking my Aelia away?" The woman was now shocked. "You can't do that!"_

"_I most certainly can. I will take that child with me. She will be trained as a proper Uchiha, but her identity will remain hidden forever." He paused again. "Is she even aware of her father's identity?" he asked after a second._

"_She is…" Ayame hesitantly disclosed.  
_

"_Hm. We will remedy that." Danzo noted mostly to himself._

"_Why are you taking her away? Why Root? I can raise her myself. She is _my_ child. We only have one another."_

"_You are not of my concern. Not in the least bit. I will take the girl along with her powers and she will be trained as a Root member. No emotions, no family, no bonds." Ayame now felt her eyes watery. She could not contain her grief.  
_

"_Please don't take my baby away! Not after what happened to Yakumi. Aelia mourns just like I do." Danzo remained expressionless._

"_This is not of my business. The girl will get over it. I will train her. That is enough an honor."_

"_I didn't question that, but-"_

"_Your attempts are naive." he interjected. "You are too young and too inexperienced to raise a child, let alone a promising Uchiha genius. Your lover was also too young to think of the consequences. You will now face the outcome of your actions."_

"_Just…let me see her…"_

"_I am not finished." He coldly interrupted the nagging mother again. "You are going to die, Senju Ayame. I am taking your child in my care. That should be enough of a relief before you leave your last breath… in your house. Your daughter must witness your dead body."_

_The kind woman lost her breath. Completely. She had no wait to inhibit the storm of emotions that flooded her entire system all so ruthlessly. She finally let herself succumb into never-ending tears. _

* * *

_The little girl ran into the rain merrily and yet quite hastily. The training took longer than expected. She had to beat that Uchiha Sasuke after all. She owed that to her late father. She promised herself she would beat the other Uchiha and claim the place of a true member of the clan; only in her mind and heart though. After all _this thing_, her identity, was a secret.  
_

_Soaking wet the young girl, who so much resembled her mother stepped into the house hesitantly. The abnormal silence was enough to make little Aelia worry._

"_Mother, I am home! Sorry I am late!" she announced and walked in carefully, not to make everything wet._

"_Mom! Where are you? I am home…" the brunette girl came closer to the kitchen but the other woman was nowhere to be found. That was strange. At that time every day Ayame would cook dinner. Probably today was waiting for her daughter to return. Why wasn't she here? Could she have left to find Aelia in the rain? The 7-year-old signed and decided to search a little more._

_She was walking around the house, trying to find any sign from Ayame. All rooms seemed untouched, and there was no food in the kitchen either. The girl was puzzled, but continued to scan around anyway._

_ Suddenly she stepped into something wet that felt strange under her toes. Aelia was worried that she made the clean house wet with her dripping clothes and long hair. Thus, she decided to clean up the mess and hopefully appease her mother afterwards. She was in no mood to hear her chastising her of being untidy and irresponsible. Her mother hardly ever scolded her and the girl never wished to give the woman the chance to do so and especially not now of all times.  
_

_When she finally brought the mop close, she almost collapsed on her knees. She certainly didn't remember the water being crimson **red**. And...There was a red stain on the floor. _

_Aelia looked closer only to find more of the vermillion substance leading to the living room. The girl gingerly moved closer and opened the door timidly. She almost fainted from the shock. An all too familiar body lied there. The red stains were all around, the walls, the floor but most of all it was all over her mother. Aelia dropped her bag and went to sit next to Ayame, hurting her knees in the process._

"_Mommy, are you ok? Please wake up. What is this? Please wake up." she pleaded to no avail. Aelia was trembling trying to shake her mother up, to see her move again._

"_Mommy please, Wake up!" She started crying."Please don't leave me alone! Mommy!" The young student tried everything she could, yet the body stayed still and cold, no pulse, no life. She checked the body again, harnessing and putting to good use some of the knowledge she acquired from the Academy lessons. And...nothing!  
_

_Little Aelia was feeling broken, desperate. So afraid. Why? Why that kind of fate? Father was already gone. And now Mother too. The girl is all alone in this horrible night and her beloved mother lied dead on the floor. What could she do now?  
_

_Then those hard footsteps…Silence, only loud sobbing could be heard. Those steps…_

_Tap.  
_

_Tap.  
_

_Drop.  
_

_A voice emanating from pure darkness came to envelope the young kunoichi into a trance of dread._ "_Your mother is dead." The old man stated abruptly and coldly. The girl soon found herself swimming in salty tears._

"_Why? Why? Who hates us so much?" Aelia mumbled incomprehensibly. "What did I do? I only tried to make them proud of me." she sobbed loudly. The man approached the child without hesitation._

"_Fear not. I will explain. Come with me." The man finally said. His tone spelled authority and order.  
_

_Soon...When he told her that her mother committed suicide, that she left her alone, begging this man, Danzo to take care of her, the only thing Aelia could think of was to run away…Run away from this cursed world._

_"Mother!" she hollered to the top of her lungs to no avail. Could the dead even hear her pleas of mercy and salvation?  
_

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**_  
_

"That can't be true" I stuttered. My blood was feeling glacially cold and my mind utterly blank.

* * *

**Author's note: **Konbanwa everyone! (=Good evening)( ^.^)/ How have you been? Good I hope. Nothing like Aelia is doing right now... -.-'

I promised more revelations and there you have them! Finally Aelia's back story is now revealed. I feel so sorry for her T.T ...is that even normal? Maybe I am getting too attached to the story... (*´ο`*) Please let me know your thoughts about all this. I will be grateful if you do.**  
**

*** **I am sure those words reminded you of someone. They are Itachi's words! I thought it would be very emotional and fitting for Aelia to use them, without of course knowing that Itachi (the senior obviously) was the first one to speak of them.**  
**

**Please do not forget to review**! It will make me very very happy to see some more reviews! I think I lost many of you on the way here! ^.^ (please **be kind though**...) And as usual, please expect the next chapter in one week from now! See you then! (^.^)/


	35. Crumble Down

_Thank you for your reviews:_** Asuka, Guest!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 35**

**~Crumble Down~**

* * *

"Th- That can't be true." I stuttered. My blood was feeling glacially cold and my mind utterly blank.

"I can assure you. It is true. Your mother gave Danzo a hard time. She fought well." Homura answered bluntly. I was- I...-my mother..._OH KAMI!_

"Are you out of your mind? Why none spoke about this?" Tsunade hollered in indignation.

"Tsunade calm down. What's done is done. Everything that unfolded because of what _we_ did was aiming for the sake of the village. You of all people should know that." Koharu interrupted the Fifth's outburst.

My mind was gradually falling into the impending abyss. My soul and heart were burning in a ferocious blaze and my tears were unstoppable. I couldn't handle it anymore. Tremors shook over my entire existence. I was so shocked that my insides begun to ache. Itachi...

"You-" I swallowed my saliva to saturate my dry throat. "You killed my mother for the sake of the village?" I asked while weeping and wailing as loud as ever. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER FOR THE SAKE OF THE VILLAGE? YOU KILLED MY ENTIRE CLAN FOR THE SAKE OF THE VILLAGE?" The elders appeared so ridiculously expressionless and cold I felt like vomiting in disgust of their placid masks.

"You compelled me to witness my mother's dead body. You had the same man who killed her train me, teach me, experiment on me? You agreed to all those atrocities and you still have _the nerve_ to stand before me and demand mine and my baby's execution?" I cried out loud and coughed from the pressure I was experiencing both mentally and emotionally.

At the same time another realization came to register on my mind: So, I was right. My mother never left me. She never committed suicide. I felt so genuinely proud of her. I- I really am so... proud.

A inward conversation with the dead was not a far off reality. I needed to address to her. It was the least I could do for the woman that sacrificed everything for my up-bringing. For my life. For me.

_Mother. I love you. I am sorry I doubted you even for a second…I knew you wouldn't leave me…thank you… I know you tried to protect me…I love you…Tell father I love him too…_

My tears finally ceased. I could swear I almost saw the last drop falling down the cold ground; the very same ground that I once shed my blood on. My Sharingan was burning me. It demanded to take revenge, to kill behind its restrains. I slowly raised my head to regard the older shinobi.

"I will never forgive you. You are monsters! You so yearn for control and cling to power that you dare eliminate everyone and everything that might pose a threat. Enough is enough!" I yelled more determined than ever.

The Advisors didn't even blink. I spotted Tsunade clenching her fists and my eyes widened in realization. It was another way to succeed her goal. She was trying to destroy the syringe.

Koharu was fast and snatched the item. Before I could even realize, or react she stabbed the syringe on my abdomen like a sharp kunai. It wasn't even an accurate hit. It hurt.

No. No! God NO!

My heart stopped beating. Ceased giving life to me. The last meaningful beat. All the rest were just a repeated noise. I heard that very last beat ring in my ears, inside my head. I was still alive, but I was _dead_. A corpse.

This very moment my reactions were unable to be commanded by the rational part of me. I screamed like a maniac and tried to escape, to heal my son. remove the poison before it's too late. I even attempted to collect my chakra around the baby, to shield him._ But..._ My chains were strong.

I heard Homura yell. He ordered the ANBU to hold me still. He put his hands on my belly and with the female Advisor's help they activated the chakra depletion seal themselves. _I had had enough with that chakra depletion crap lately! _This seal though evidently was different from the one that was placed on me during _that_ mission. I was shaking vigorously and avidly, like experiencing a seizure.

"STOP!" I hollered with my broken voice as loud as I could. No one paid attention. As a result, I shortly felt the seal burning like hot metal was embedded onto my skin. My chakra was alienated farther and farther away from me. The glowing energy was taken and guided towards a sealing pot placed some meters away. Of course…they wanted to preserve it…

_'Those bastards are going to pay!_' I cried mentally.

I heard Tsunade-sama holler once again. I even realized she was fighting to save me, but to no avail. It goes without saying that she couldn't just kill the Root members. They were parts of this village as well. Our village. They were parts of Konohagakure just like me.

I tried to control my now completely demented chakra flow, to focus my energy on Itachi, to protect him by sacrificing myself. Maybe if I did that Tsunade-sama would be able to perform a medical jutsu capable of saving him without me needed. Hopefully...

I wanted to try and heal him from the inside. Like all those stories I have heard about shinobi able to heal without hand contact. What a fool I truly was...That technique could only be performed by Tsunade or the First Hokage. However, I had to try. I was _obliged_ to try. I_** had to**_ try everything. I **_had to_** save my son. I owed that to him at least.

What...what if I could just focus my chakra there for protection and then moderate it into a healing jutsu energy? What if-

Another wail left my lips.

The ail was huge. The seal was painful enough, even though it wasn't nearly as strong as _th_at time. In any case, the pain was different, because I was on the verge of losing not only my pride, my chakra and my life, but my child as well. My futile attempts and the poison acting up, my baby slowly dying brought me pain physical and emotional as well. I was quivering vigorously.

In between the endless torture and desperation I heard something. I heard loud steps, voices and immense noises. There was a huge upheaval. My binds loosened a bit. Something felt awfully familiar… Something was..._out of place._

Something...

"SAKURA! GO TO HER!" a masculine voice full of agony and oozing rage yelled all of a sudden waking me up from my paranoia only for a moment. I tried to raise my head and have my eyes focus on the cruel reality again. My sight was hazy, so I tried harder. A pink silhouette came closer. I must have heard wrong...

"Sakura, I will help you." I recognized Tsunade-sama mumble.

"Thank you Shishou." I tried to focus my blurry gaze more intently.

"Sakura?" I wondered out loud incredulously.

"Yes Aelia...We are all here. We came for you!" the pinkette smiled brightly and encouragingly at me. This was... almost unbelievable!

"But-" my voice sounded highly dysfunctional and raspy. "They told me you were on house arrest." I murmured in between heaving loud pants.

"We were. Sasuke-kun was in prison even. But, honestly, after all that time with us you still wonder what happened?" she beamed again and winked at me.

My attention was soon averted elsewhere. "Please let her go and we will not harm you." another voice pleaded. It was- If I could only smile now...But in the end I couldn't. It was none other than Yamanaka Ino and she was conversing loudly with my guards. Or better_ almost demanding_ my release.

The noises around me were getting even louder now.

"No." A masked member retorted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" Tsunade yelled and interfered violently.

"Hokage-sama we won't let her go- " The man paused and surprisingly started taking off his mask slowly and agonizingly. "-we will help as well." he finally declared.

"SAI!" Sakura and Ino screeched in glee. Sai nodded to the other guards. They removed their masks too and quickly started helping out. They promptly released me from my binds and caught me before I hit the ground. I couldn't believe my weak eyes and exhausted senses.

"Thank you. " I said while sobbing loudly. They were now helping me lie on the ground. I received no verbal answer; only face expressions of understanding and consolation.

"Now…to stop the seal." Another voice came closer.

"Neji, you deal with the sealing jutsu. I will try to heal her and the baby." Sakura told the Hyuuga in an authoritative manner. I glanced at Neji and bowed my head in utter appreciation. He nodded back to me and immediately tried, under Tsunade's guidance to stop the flow of chakra.

"Sakura I will help too." Ino declared and leaned closer. Sakura and Tsunade were already next to me with their healing hands. They were focused on my abdomen.

"I want to help as well." I mumbled weakly, feeling the soothing and calming energy of the kunoichis' healing techniques entering me. Their chakra was perfectly suitable for healing jutsus. It felt soothing and soft and ... _right_.

"Wait until we fix the damn seal." Tsunade nearly yelled at me. She was right. To perform any medical ninjutsu I had to utilize my chakra. If my chakra was being derived off me there was no way the jutsu would be efficient. On the contrary, it could be proved highly detrimental. Not to mention that I was no match for the kunoichi around me. Their healing expertise was unrivaled. I would only meddle with their professional business.

Sakura and Ino swiftly opened a large pouch they brought along and took out some medical utensils I couldn't really recognize at this point. They spouted orders at each other, while Tsunade still had her hands on me in complete focus. She helped me breathe properly and gave me some instructions. My question was...

"Where are the Advisors?"

"They disappeared." Sakura responded quickly and curtly.

"What do you mean?" I asked abruptly full of incredulity.

"We will now stop the flow!" I heard Neji yell. I saw that next to him was Tenzo...well eeh...the man now known as Yamato. I felt the chakra seal immediately stop draining me of my precious energy, but I had not much left.

"Good job!"Tsunade abetted, while Ino removed the seal completely off my skin.

"What do you mean they disappeared?" I asked Sakura again persistently. Now I had the ability to try and help as well. We were all struggling to remove the poison swiftly and accurately and heal Itachi at the same time.

"They are gone." Tsunade started. "Those bastards vanished as soon as they heard them approaching."

"The others are fighting them now probably." Ino added. _The others? _I looked around and was finally able to observe many people fighting, but I couldn't make out who they were at this point.

"Godaime (=Fifth)" I turned towards the other familiar voice and found none other than Shikamaru. "Some Root members are fighting against us as well. They are trying to protect them."

"Shikamaru-kun!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Aelia, are you alright?" He asked, while coming closer and looking at me carefully.

"I am trying…" I answered honestly.

"What is the situation, Shikamaru? Explain with details." Tsunade asked in a professional manner.

"We almost pinpointed where they are. The Advisors are still in this building. This is so troublesome; it's like a maze. The Root members are helping us, but , as I told you, some of them are battling against us. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei ran in the front. Kiba, Choji, Shino and Lee are guarding this place and the floor above and beneath. I think we have them cornered. But," he paused for a split second "- they have placed a damn seal on the door. Sasuke and Naruto are ready to barge in, but we think there is more to it than just a seal." Shikamaru explained briefly.

"Most certainly. Be careful Shikamaru. Don't let those two idiots do reckless things. Thank Kami Kakashi is with them." Tsunade sighed and refocused on me.

"Hai. I am going on ahead to inform them." he said and disappeared before nodding and waving.

"Everyone...thanks for your efforts… I am grateful...and sorry for this whole mess." I murmured while panting quickly.

"Baka. Don't you see? Not even Shikamaru said that this is troublesome. So, don't even mention it." Ino excitedly answered. "Besides, your husband would have killed us if we dared act otherwise…" she added with a pout of feign discontent. I chuckled a bit, as far as I could of course.

"Ino, focus!" Sakura scolded the blonde. "Aelia just lie down now. You can't help anymore." Sakura turned to me with meaningful eyes.

"But-"

"No buts. This one is hard and tricky. We will fully draw out the poison." Tsunade almost explained briefly."But this will be painful. There is no point in lying to you. You had some training as a medical-nin as well, Aelia." I nodded and inwardly huffed. Some medical ninja. I was rendered useless so soon during this procedure. But of course this was to be expected. Those women were the top on their field.

"Lie back and focus your chakra on your womb to keep the little one going." Sakura advised while wiping away the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Ok. I will." I told them greatly determined.

"Aelia, this is going to be rather painful, I already told you. But at this point you can't afford to lose consciousness. Normally, the baby would be dead by now. We are trying as hard as we can, but we need your cooperation. If you lose your focus and consciousness, we lose the baby. Understand?" Tsunade stated seriously, a mask of graveness plastered on her face.

"I understand." I finally uttered out and took a sharp intake of air.

"Tsunade-sama, I am conveying the last message from Shizune-san. She said she tries to keep the things at the village stable. Nobody has suspected anything." Another voice came in.

"Thanks Tenten." The older woman only nodded firmly.

"Can I help you?" The kind girl asked gently.

"No Tenten. You are not a medic. But, you can keep company to Aelia." Sakura answered, while focusing on her medical utensils and bottles. The brunette approached me swiftly with a couple of long strides.

"Aelia, how are you? Alight I hope?" she asked and kneeled next to me, reaching for one of my arms. "The baby?"

"I am fine Tenten. We are still trying though." I sucked my bottom lip in anxiety.

"Aelia take a deep breath. And don't forget; protect your baby!" I nodded to Tsunade vigorously and inhaled from the bottom of my lungs.

* * *

**Author's note: **I am so sorry for the unusual long wait...My mother got sick with bronchitis and I had to take care of her (and do all the house chores), so I didn't have enough time to edit everything I wanted on time. Now, I hope I compensated a little for the lateness.**  
**

Everyone is here at last! But...where is Sasuke? Where is the husband/father? Blinded by revenge again? Damn he should check on his family first, not lash out at the old bags. :O (Wait...wait...did I just reprehend one of the characters **_I_** write for in this story? O.O My brother is right. I am demented after all...) Anyway! Wait for Sasuke's (infuriated) entrance please!

Another thing: I have noticed that the number of reviewers is greatly decreasing. Is it something I did? T.T If the last chapters were that bad that you debated to either flame or not review at all, then I am glad you opted for the latter, but if you did enjoy some of it, then please be kind enough to share your thoughts with me. This story is coming to an end soon, so I will not bother you for much longer anyway...T.T

_Also!_ If any of you happens to **_follow the manga,_** and is updated for the latest developments, then please, if you are interested, check out my _**new one-shot**_ and be also kind enough to share your thoughts with me. I would love to hear from you. ^.^ It's not depressing I promise ^.~

_**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a very very Happy and Amazing New Year!**_

_**Please do not hesitate to leave a review! **_I promise to update as soon as I can. (In one week preferably. If I happen to be late again I will post the date for the next update on my profile page.)_**  
**_


	36. Healing And Pain

_Thank you for your revie__ws:_** LikeTheSky, saskia96, Asuka! **_You gave me strength to post more!**  
**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 36**

**~Healing and Pain~**

* * *

**_Pain..._**

They were right. _Damn…they were absolutely right_. The pain was_ killing_ me. It was killing my sense of logic, every single splinter I had left from my rationality, destroying my senses, and shook my whole world from its roots. I couldn't inhibit my loud screams of agony, but I tried to focus on Itachi nonetheless.

Tenten and the others tried to calm me down but honestly...this was torture. Excruciating pain that obscured every chance for me to think or react properly. It was all a mess I could not escape from. A hurricane even. A volcanic eruption.

In the midst of all this torment and craziness, a bizarre thought occurred to me. It was both encouraging and yet so damn disappointing…_What will happen when I will actually give birth to my child?_

Encouraging because it connotes that we will both live. That I will get to give proper birth to Sasuke's child. Disappointing, because there was a great chance that one of us -if not both- weren't going to make it. Disappointing, because even if we did survive I will have to go through this hell of ail. No. _Not really._ That last one was not really disappointing, because it also meant that my son was going to live and grow up...to be a wonderful shinobi someday.

A tear of hope was shed from my eye, but it was also a tear of pain.

I had to focus, to accumulate my energy for one greater goal. Everything else didn't matter. I had to protect….

"Well done, Aelia. Hold out a little more." Sakura tried to encourage me. I was panting hard and thickly. My lungs threatened me to collapse after all this impossible strain they endured from my screams and cries and unstable breathing.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"What is it, Aelia?" The woman jolted her head, helping her eyes lock on my now wan face.

"I have a question…" I managed to utter out trying to defy my aching body's requests for peace. I had to say something to keep me sane.

"What is it?" she gently asked catching up to my plan: 'Help-Aelia-Stay-Sane-and-Awake'.

"I wonder…" another scream erupted from within me. "...what was the substance you brought in the first place." I paused to inhale in tremble "In the syringe I mean…." I could hardly talk. My teeth were grinding loudly.

"Ha, it was one of my inventions. It should have done the trick and save the baby at least." she informed and attempted to send an encouraging wink.

"Thank…you..." I tried to mumble, still quivering intensely.

"Hey, just a little more tiger-chan!" Sakura smiled and wiped the perspiration off her forehead once more. "Focus on Itachi!" she reminded.

"I do." I muttered in between my grinding teeth.

Several moments of pain elapsed, and surprisingly I was still there. Conscious, and somehow still cognizant of my surroundings. My _close_ surroundings. Anything else beside the kunoichi around me was a complete haze, covered and obscured by curtains of mist.

"What the hell are those screams?" a male voice appeared out of nowhere. Some hasty footsteps demanded my attention, since I was currently lying on the floor and any kind of vibration close to me was easily tangible; when my pain allowed me to focus on anything else of course.

"Just shut up and leave Kiba!" Ino hollered in annoyance.

"Is Aelia ok?" he asked again. I also heard a loud bark. That must have been Akamaru.

"Kiba?" I asked still a little incredulous. For all I knew, I could easily be trapped into a hallucination, devised by my very own mind. I had to check if he really was there. "I am ok…Kiba." I responded, after I confirmed his presence. "I-..." I tried to answer but my scream stropped me.

"Really? You don't seem so well to me." he mumbled and arched a worried eyebrow.

"Kiba hush! We are trying to save the baby! Go away!" Sakura reprehended this time, whiffing a strand of her pink hair away.

"Geez Sakura. Fine!" he pouted at the kunoichi's cold demeanor. "I just came to check and tell you that I will try and bring the Uchiha here, until we deactivate the seal._ Rumor_ has it that he is being a total pain in the ass for Shikamaru there." he gave away a mischievous smirk in delight for pointing out Sasuke's insufferable obsession.

"That's a good idea." Tsunade-sama barked in between her concentration. "Inuzuka, bring the Uchiha here. Tell him his wife is in pain. That way he might remain sane too and restrain himself from destroying the door for a little while longer." she said, while continuing to remove the poison. Kiba was soon nowhere to be seen.

"We are almost done with the knotty part." Sakura informed me encouragingly.

"We need to stabilize the baby first." I heard Tsunade-sama state. "And then we will start healing again. Do not stop Sakura, Ino!"

"Hai!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Aelia…you are doing great…"Tenten murmured to me reassuringly. I _attempted_ to smile at her in acknowledgment and appreciation.

"How is Hinata?" I finally asked. I was indeed worried about my friend, but in the midst of all this, it slipped my mind to ask.

Sakura was kind enough to offer me an answer. "She is perfectly fine. We asked her to remain in the village and help Shizune keep this operation a secret. It's a really hard job. She wanted to come and help but…"

"You- You did well not to let her get... into th- this…" I stuttered this time, heaving a sigh. At least one pregnant woman was safe.

"OI! What's going on?" a male voice echoed through my ears and inside my mind. This one voice...shook my world as devastatingly as the pain itself. I knew that voice. I was tuned to that masculine voice. I_ loved_ and craved to hear it. My eyes closed for a second, only to focus my full attention on the upcoming presence of the shinobi.

"Uchiha! You never listen to anyone, do you?" Tsunade chided wryly. Sasuke didn't even bother to answer to the Hokage. He immediately bolted towards me like lightning.

"Aelia..." He mumbled while reaching for my hand and gently kissing my forehead.

"Sasuke…" I tried to smile but the next blast was huge…and my scream stopped me midway. I clenched my fists and bit my lips from the pressure and ail. "Damn it!" I yelled while still panting. I was...I was rendered utterly weak.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, a worried expression registering on his perpetually blank mask. "Is the baby-?"

"Shut up and calm down Sasuke!" Eh? My eyes widened for a second. No Sasuke-kun? Only Sasuke? That was new...and rude, given that it came from a certain pinkette. "For the love of God, why men always have to come in and panic everyone?" Sakura huffed in indignation.

"Thank Kami Naruto didn't come as well." Ino added and grimaced for a second.

"Ts." he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "The dobe and the others are keeping watch on the damn door. Tell me what is happening here. Why Aelia is in so much pain? Is the baby ok?" The angsty tone of his voice and his impatience were tangible even on my own bones.

"Calm down Uchiha" Tsunade spat out. "They are both alive for now. We are trying to remove the poison from your baby and from your wife simultaneously. The Council did a really sloppy job. And it's rather obvious that we can't have the little one endure much of the pain, so Aelia is taking both of it. Moreover, your wife has to keep her almost completely gone chakra around the baby for protection. The pain is fairly strong and she has to be extremely focused."

"You do all that Sasuke." Ino teased. "Men cannot handle all that complexity."

Sasuke opted to entirely disregard Ino's comment. He caressed my cheeks and kissed me gently on the forehead again, wiping away my perspiration with his hand.

"Aelia, here comes the last big one…" Sakura warned while nobbling her lower lip. "One more and we save little Itachi, ok?"

"I still don't understand why you named him Itachi. Wasn't he an S-Rank criminal who slaughtered your people? "Ino murmured with evident puzzlement. None of us bothered to answer though. Sasuke only glowered grimly for a second.

"Ok Sakura." I took a deep breath. "Damn! Let's finish this." I said between my gritted teeth again.

"Hold on." Tsunade heartened me.

And that was the biggest eruption of all.

**_Healing..._**

I really really really really had to keep my sanity in its confines and grab any kind of anchor to reality I could possibly find, because that one was the worst. My scream could easily break windows and probably nearby eardrums. So much for proving my endurance and strength.

"Oh my ears are gone." Ino teased to defuse the tension, but I knew that was partially true. I actually felt sorry for the girl in the midst of my overwhelming agony.

"So…sorry." I tried to apologize but, as a result, I coughed blood. Sasuke eyes were now gleaming with panic.

"WHAT NOW?"

"It's ok. That is a normal reaction because of the strain she endured. The baby is safe. Well done Aelia." Tsunade beamed gently at me. I closed my eyes for a second and nodded.

"Now we have to stabilize your mother Itachi." Sakura said perkily while moving her hands from my belly to my lungs.

"Is he really safe?" Sasuke asked abruptly tentatively placing his palm and mine where our baby was resting.

"Yes. We have the best medical specialists here. Not to mention one hell of a mother he has." she glanced at me and winked. "She protected him." Sakura informed. "I don't know about the father though." she mumbled only for me to hear. I really wished to chuckle, but it would be probably proved painful.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke snapped in worry. I tightened my grip on his hand reassuringly.

"Hm, I would love to see what happens when it turns out to be a girl eventually." Ino joked and resumed the healing again; no one bothered to give more answers to Sasuke.

"Ino! That is the least of their worries." Tenten chided.

"It will be a boy." Sakura stated confidently.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Sasuke and I asked in unison. She nodded avidly.

"We checked every fiber of him. His hormones say he will be a fine young man. This is certain." Tsunade added trying to heal me in the process.

"And one hell of a healthy one." Sakura continued with a smile.

"From what we saw and checked thoroughly he will be a very healthy baby. He was under our care after all; be sure of it." Tsunade smirked slightly.

"Yokatta(=Thank God!)" I mumbled and swallowed my saliva.

"We will monitor him. I will personally. But the way things look he will be absolutely fine. The after-effects of this _adventure_ of yours will have no actual side-effects on him, I will bet my medical expertise for it. I will give you some pills anyway, Aelia, just to be cautious." I nodded affirmatively to our Hokage.

"You are done." Sakura told me proudly whilst she removed her hands from my exhausted body.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke gently asked me. I turned to lock my gaze at his charcoal eyes.

"Tired." I answered in all honesty. "But other than that I am alright, I think." I slightly smiled and Sasuke gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you..." he whispered in my ear and my eyes widened in puzzlement.

"What for?" I whispered back.

"For being alive. Thank you for protecting our son." He mumbled while hugging me tightly.

"So sweet…" Ino and Tenten cooed simultaneously. Sasuke didn't pay attention. I pulled him into an embrace in return and rubbed his back affectionately.

"Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for saving me from blackness. Thank you for protecting our child. I love you Sasuke."

"Aa." was the only thing he said, but deep down I knew that it meant 'Me too.'. It was a form of reassurance. He leaned closer, kissing me again. In a moment I turned to face the kunoichi around me.

"Thank you from the bottoms of my heart. Thank you for saving us." I said while touching my belly tenderly.

"Stop it, you!" Ino teased again.

"Our pleasure, Aelia." Sakura said while leaning closer to hug me as well.

"This village owes it to you Aelia, Sasuke." Tsunade gently said.

"Hey, I don't want to ruin the moment." the brunette kunoichi cut in. "But we need to relocate."

"Yeah. We have to take Aelia to the Hospital now." Sakura added and got up, while dusting off her clothes.

"Didn't you say she was fine?" Sasuke asked threateningly, getting up as well in a quite menacing manner.

"That's beside the point. She has to get as much medical care as she can." the pink-haired retorted.

"Before that I have only one request…" I said and they all looked at me. "I want..." I paused for a second. "I want to see them dead." I stated hesitantly and stared at Tsunade. She sighed in defeat.

"I understand." Tsunade eventually muttered.

That exact moment, I heard the sound of crackling knuckles and clenching fists.

"I will make them suffer as they did to my Clan. I will destroy them as they destroyed the Uchihas. I will make them hurt as they did to my wife and son!" To say that Sasuke was furious was an understatement. I held his hand. I also decided to ignore my friends' questioning glances.

"I can see where that comes from, Sasuke. But they still were the Council of-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" he yelled stopping a deadpan Tsunade. "I don't give a shit about who they are or what they did for the village! I will kill them, be sure of it!" The female Hokage sighed deeply again.

"After what the latest information I received, I don't have the heart to stop you anymore. Do as you wish and prepare to face the consequences." she stated formally and crossed her hands over her large chest.

"Consequences?" I gulped. "What do you mean Tsunade-sama? What consequences? You are not going to get him in prison, right?" I asked with utter worry, eyes widened in anguish.

"That is not up to me." Tsunade only replied. I almost felt a single tear running down my face. Then, a gentle finger wiped it away.

"Worry not." Sasuke reassured me and after kissing me once again left in a rash, to achieve what has been his long for so long now. It was my turn to sigh now.

"I will go as well." I declared decisively, my hands balled in fists, while I was getting up properly and straightening my clothes as much as I could.

"You what?"

"I will go too, Sakura. I wish to witness that with my very own eyes."

"But you need to rest…" Ino added and came to stand next to me.

"I will. After all this is over. Besides I will never be able to rest, thinking that Sasuke and all of my friends are risking their lives because of me."

"But the baby?" Ino put her hands on her head in indignation.

"I have already focused my chakra on him. I am not going to fight Ino. I just want to be there." I told her and stared intensely.

"But what if they try to kill you?" Tenten noted in worry.

"They won't." I casually and abruptly answer.

"It's ok. Let her go."

"But, Tsunade-sama…"

"Hush! We are all going there." Tsunade declared.

* * *

**Author's note: **I am terribly sorry for the long wait! Exams are coming, you see, and my schedule is so busy, I hardly have time for my stories anymore. T.T I will finish everything though. Depending on my time, I might publish the next chapters sooner than normal. I will try to! I am planning to finish this story before the exams officially start.**  
**

Anyway, Sasuke finally came! I chose not to have him appear immediately at Aelia's side for a certain reason. Sasuke is always obsessed with revenge, we all know that. It would make better sense for him to rush to spill his enemies' blood, rather than running to check anyone's condition really, not only Aelia's. So after making sure that one of his trusted teammates went to Aelia's aid, Sakura in this case, and that she will be taken care of, he had nothing else in mind than taking revenge. Something had to shake him, to calm himself down a notch and be rational enough to check on his family at last. Tsunade also told Kiba, that if he informs Sasuke about Aelia's state, that's what will help him remain sane and not lash out at the door to kill the Council. (^.~)

About the medical stuff. As you probably realize, I am no expert to medicine and whatnot, so Sakura's statement about the baby's hormones and all that are just a product of my imagination with hints of real life elements (hormones do exist :P). So I am not sure if this is accurate (can a young baby as Itachi have all the hormones necessary to indicate his gender?) but I feel relieved by the fact, that people do NOT heal with their hands and chakra, so I am claiming my "Writer's rights" and declare: Please do not stick to this particularities! This is, after all, a work of fiction! (^.^')

**_Please do not forget to review!  
_**


	37. Seals And Summonings

_Thank you for your reviews:_** Asuka, Radgi, animelover56348!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 37**

**~Seals And Summonings~**

* * *

We departed swiftly, like proper shinobi, directing our hurried steps towards the chakra of our friends. The rest of the girls appeared confused on guiding themselves in those maze-like chambers. Even Tsunade-sama looked a bit worried. Well, there was no need for that. I was a Root member after all. I easily bypassed the traps and lead us to our destination in a span of five minutes or so.

I admit I was incredibly tired. But my tiredness rivaled my urgent need to see_ their_ end. I knew Sasuke would do it. No one could deny him the chance anymore, the _concession _to be the one to finally deliver justice. He craved for revenge. And this one time I wished and longed for revenge as well. It's been told that the Uchiha Clan is a clan of avengers. I can finally understand why. My very own boiling blood was guiding me there.

We quickly reached the second level, where the Advisors were hiding. Those chambers were made to prevent attacks, leak of information, invasion…everything. Those old bastards probably felt safe and protected in that room. I don't blame them. This was meant for protection anyway. They even placed that suspicious seal everyone was talking about to be utterly certain of their safety.

Sadly for me, when we were finally standing some meters away I regrettably almost lost my balance in a sudden haze of dizziness. It was highly embarrassing. Some pairs of hands, though, immediately reached to save me in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Aelia! Don't overdo it!"

"I am fine Sakura." I assured the reprimanding girl and attempted to stand properly again, gaining back my lost footing.

"If I sense you are not as fine as you claim to be, I will drag you away myself!" she threatened with eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and cracked her knuckles. I only darted a reassuring smile at her direction.

When we were close enough, I realized that most of the people I care about were there. I saw Naruto, Kakashi-senpai and of course Sasuke -how did he make it here so quickly?- Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Yamato, Sai and some other ANBU and Root members. The rest of my friends, like Shino, Choji and Lee were guarding the other exits. I also perceived that many seemed injured, especially the Root members now lying on the floor defeated. My guess was that they were the ones trying to defend the Council.

"Kakashi, Shikamaru what is the situation?" Tsunade demanded answers as soon as we arrived. Everyone focused on us. Eyes jerked to tryst our nearing figures. One of them undoubtedly was the most enthusiastic of all.

"Tsunade oba-chan, Sakura-chan and even Aelia-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for noticing Naruto..." Ino complained and huffed indignantly.

"Aelia, are you alright?" Kakashi asked with evident worry gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah. I am fine, don't worry." I smiled gently.

"The baby, Aelia-chan?"

"He is fine Naruto." I replied rubbing my belly slowly and affectionately.

"That's good news Aelia." Yamato noted with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be at the village with Hinata-sama?" Neji wondered, arms folded over his chest.

"Uchiha, you are allowing that?" Kiba turned to Sasuke with lifted eyebrows and crossed arms as well.

"Hn. I am not going to stop her now. If she wants to be here that's fine by me. I will protect them anyway." he stated, the last sentence hardly audible, with his onyx orbs focused on mine. I smiled to him.

Shikamaru by now has explained to Tsunade that they still haven't decoded the seal's nature and they are proceeding cautiously. It was certain that the old members of the Council were inside. The Fifth herself tried to scrutinize the seal to no avail. All of us were fixated on that door. Many have instigated brisk conversations with each other, trying to offer their own advice and opinion on how matters should be dealt with.

"Aelia?" A voice whispered at my left. I turned to face the source.

"Sai? What is it?"

"Do you remember our mission in the Land of Steam a couple of years before the War?" he asked, lips tilted up into his usual smile. I tried to...

"Yeah, I do. What about it?" I asked back in bewilderment. Why bring that mission up now? It was completely off the point. He only nodded towards the door.

"The seal…"he murmured.

Ha? What is he talking about? I had no idea what_-_

"KAMI-SAMA! You are absolutely right! This is almost like it." I abruptly hollered and clapped my hands against my mouth. Suddenly they all veered to look at us in utter puzzlement. "Why didn't you mention it sooner?" I asked the pale friend of mine.

"I just now remembered. You were the one to undo it along with Tora, right?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade-sama asked nearing closer with her eyes gleaming with perplexion. I was too shocked to offer a proper answer to her though.

"Sai... that was pure luck. I don't even know how on earth I did it. Tora doesn't know either. We just did ... _something_… and I was just following his orders."

"But you did deactivate it." he stated decisively.

"Yes but I had help. It was a collaboration. Plus, I had the mask on and momentarily activated the Shari..."I stopped myself abruptly to think it over.

"We already used the Sharingan." Kakashi informed, realizing what I was going to say.

"You know how to undo it?" Sasuke asked me, eyes wide with anticipation. I sighed.

"No. No clue." I answered bluntly. By the huffs and snorts I heard I gathered that they all seemed disappointed. "But I can try…" I promised with a timid smile. Could I really try? Or was that only a void promise? I certainly hoped I could offer something to help too.

"Aelia, you don't have enough chakra to spare around." Sakura reminded me, voice increasing in a mild scolding tone.

I raised pacifying hands."Don't worry about that, Sakura."

Shortly, I performed the right signs and undid the seals on my eyes. I blinked, transforming my brown and onyx orbs to scarlet and black. It stitched just slightly.

"I still haven't used to that." Naruto mumbled, blinking and pouting upon perceiving my eyes.

I approached the sealed door and tried to examine every inch up and down. For a while everyone was silent. Every loud breath was halted in anticipation. I almost felt dissected under their anticipating and scrutinizing gazes and I bit my lower lip in constraint. Heaving another weary sigh, I finally spoke.

"You are right. The Sharingan can't give answers at this point. And certainly not _my_ Sharingan. If Sasuke and Kakashi-senpai haven't found any clues yet, I see no reason for me trying any further. They are much more skillful." I mumbled while exhaling, closing my eyes for an infinitesimal second.

"But you have seen it before." Naruto noted.

"Yes. But, as it seems, it wasn't exactly the same and I don't even remember how we deactivated that one all those years ago. I may have been among the ones who have found the solution back then, but a seal's efficacy also depends on the caster. I don't think it will be simple this time."

"Aka." I turned to face the source of the voice. "Please do what you can. I am counting on you." An ANBU member pleaded with wide eyes under his mask and a demanding tone. I..I was certain I knew this man.

"Midori." I acknowledged his name and swallowed. "You are putting too much faith in me. I already told everyone that-"

"Aka..." he interjected and paused for a second. "I am sorry; I mean Aelia-san." he corrected himself. "We have been in many missions together so many times before in ANBU _and_ Root, haven't we?" The blonde boy was right. Midori and I have lived through so many missions, hard, easy, short and long.

"Yes. Yes, we have." I answered honestly.

"When things seemed to reach their darkest peak you showed us the light, by encouraging us. Always…" he trailed off. What he said was mostly true. I always tried to hearten my comrades and give them volition to move on, especially during the time I was the captain of a platoon. The reason was quite simple really, and nothing too flashy or glorious or gallant.

I have lost many things before; objects and people alike. I have lost my entire life once already. The only thing I had left was my life as a shinobi. If I happened to also lose my decisiveness and volition during an important mission, then I could count on nothing. _Nothing._ Thus, I always tried my best to embolden my nakama too. It was another means to achieve our goal; the success of our mission.

"Despite being younger than me, you were even placed as my captain a fair lot of times. When I found out about your age, I was furious, I admit. You remember that time, right?" I nodded affirmatively and livid images from his outburst against me all that time ago traversed through my mind.

He promptly continued. "But... in the end you were the one that gave me the will to move on as a captain in the ANBU. You, inadvertently or not, gave me the volition to move on and prove to everyone that I can be a capable Captain too." his voice came out steady and clear, more determined than I ever expected. "Remember what you told me during_ that_ mission?" His eyes demanded an answer.

I remained silent for a couple of seconds, trying to focus my mind's attention all those years back. During that very mission when Midori lashed out at me. During that very mission we finally ceased fire and called a truce. With a price though. The scars we acquired back then took very long to heal. I unconsciously reached for my thigh, were I was injured back then. Luckily, the physical scar was long gone. The mental one never did.

"I told you..." I gulped. "...to never give up. That you were placed in that mission for a reason. That you could lead the mission to success, even though you were wounded. That, if you play your cards right, the death of your comrades and friends…" I paused.

"…will never be meaningless." the blonde ANBU member continued for me. "You told me that you just have to find the piece of the game that represents you and the one you are missing. Grasp the piece you are missing, make it an integral part of you and finish the game victoriously." Midori finished and clenched his fists.

_...Find what you are missing...Make yourself complete..._ Those words were, of course, not mine. They belong to a certain courageous woman from the Senju Clan; the very same woman who begun my training, the very same woman who brought me up, the very same woman who gave birth to me. Hearing her words coming from another person, made my heart scream in joy.

"You gave me inspiration and you only were 14 when you spoke those words." He send a kind smile at me, earning a highly threatening glance from Sasuke, that went mostly unnoticed. The Uchiha was glowering at my ex-teammate grimly, ready to attack if necessary.

"Aelia-san..." the use of my name from Midori surprised me. "Find the piece you are missing, even though you are wounded mentally and physically. Find that piece, whatever that might be. I want those people there dead as well." he pointed a nearly trembling finger. "They compelled me to kill my brothers. They had me thinking this was the right thing to do. They have tortured us along with Lord Danzo."

"How dare you speak like that for Danzo-sama, Midori?" an injured Root member yelled from the floor interrupting Midori. "This is how you are proving your loyalty?"

"My duty and loyalty lie with the Village Hidden in the Leaves." he casually answered calmly and steadily.

I sighed deeply. "My resolution is not in question, Midori. It's not about giving up."

"It is. You just said you can't see what the other might be able to see. Believe in your powers. You didn't deactivate the seal back then out of luck." he insisted.

"I did." I almost yelled in indignation. "Don't make me look like a hero, who is supposed to save the day. I am not Naruto." I stated looking at the aforementioned Jinchuuriki for an infinitesimal second. He looked a bit confused. Then, I stepped back and sat down on the ground, trying to think. "I just can't act like the person capable of achieving what the others couldn't. I am not strong enough for that." I murmured and sighed again.

"What about the Byakugan? Can you find anything, Neji?" Tenten inquired at last. He shook his head.

"I have already tried. I see nothing that can bring this to an end." Neji replied monotonously.

"Damn it. Now what?" Naruto wondered out loud. Sasuke was walking up and down, trying to think of something.

"What if we use Gatsuga(=Fang over Fang)? Or maybe Garoga (=Wolf Fang Over Fang)?"

"Haven't we already established that physical attacks will not work if the seal is not deactivated, Kiba?"

"Then what are you proposing, Hyuuga?"

"I propose that you should learn to use your head for once!"

"What about Naruto's Rasen Shuriken? This technique is strong enough anyway. It doesn't matter that it's physical."

"If the seal is as strong as we have gathered, then Rasen Shuriken will only destroy the bulding and us and they" Shikamaru pointed at the door "will remain unscathed. It will only be prooved troublesome for us, Ino."

Another round of silence for a while, that was soon to break.

"Teme? What now?"

"Just shut up, dobe! You already asked! I am trying to think."

"HEY! AND_ I_ DON'T?"

"Naruto! Stop bickering with each other in such a time!"

"But Sakura-chaaan..."

The small engine was roaring in my mind like crazy, almost causing me an insufferable headache. Until it finally made contact with something mostly unfathomable. "I think...I may...have an idea…." I started and all eyes focused on me. I hardly resisted the desire to shrivel under their gaze. "But I don't have enough chakra for some_ things_…" I confessed honestly earning Sakura's grin.

"We can help." Ino offered and made a step forward in determination.

"Sure thing." Naruto added and all agreed verbally or just nodded.

"There is a high chance that I will need yours as well later. But for now I will resort to something else." I informed. Then, I stood up and bite my thumb.

Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram: "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (=_ Summoning Technique). At my words my own personal summoning appeared. In a dance of white smoke a giant and intimidating form rose. He was a proud white wolf, with gleaming threatening green eyes. A relatively large animal for his species. His muscles clenched in his every move. Ino screamed at his presence, while some other just looked surprised or awestruck.

"Yuna!" I greeted and titled my head to bow in respect. "Sorry to call you..." He just growled as an answer.

"What now, girl?" he finally snarled and almost interrupted himself when his eyes locked on me, scanning me from head to toe. "You look horrible." he noted with his bass animal voice.

"Never mind me. I have something for you to do." Yuna didn't respond. He just came closer to me and poked at me with his nose. I always was astonished that such a large (his back was up until my chest) and proud animal could feel comfortable around me and even listen to my commands.

Yuna started sniffing around me all of a sudden, without bothering to look at the rest of the people present. I could almost hear his big claws scratching the ground mercilessly.

"Why a summoning animal?" Naruto asked me suddenly in pure puzzlement. Yuna, turned to growl to Naruto in irritation. He never was a tolerant character.

"Pff...that is your question? Look at him. He is one hell of a summon." Kiba noted while petting Akamaru, who seemed to deeply respect the white wolf. Yuna turned towards me again.

"You haven't summoned me for so long. Is this the reason?" he asked pointing at my belly with his nose. "Why haven't you told me about it?" he growled again. I tried to caress his silk fur.

"Hey, Yuna, don't be like that. What did you want me to say? Hey, if you have time in you busy schedule, please come and see how my life turned out?"

"I did expect you to call me after you announced you are going to get married during the mission in the Lightning Country." I rolled my eyes. "Where is the bastard that impregnated you?" I flushed a bright red at those words. "I am going to tear him to shreds and eat him alive." Yuna threatened baring his sharp and white teeth.

"Please. I didn't call you here to make a scene." I warned tentatively, trying to appease him and overcome my obvious embarassment and blush. I sensed steady steps coming closer.

"I am the man you are looking for."Sasuke stated coming forward, closer to Yuna and me. The wolf turned to face him with his claws and teeth bare.

"So you are Uchiha Sasuke." he growled. Sasuke held his ground proudly.

"I am." At Sasuke's confident answer Yuna growled louder, taking a defensive pose in front of me.

"You are dealing with me, kid." The wolf threatened.

"Yuna! I didn't call you here for that. I want you to do something. It's urgent!" I yelled at him almost desperately. Ok...my last statement was not entirely true. He doesn't listen to me and my commands all the time. Only when he wishes. _Oh Kami-sama..._

Yuna surprisingly seemed to back off a little bit. He took a look around. His piercing eyes came to rest on the door.

"I can do it." he said reading my thoughts.

"I am counting on you." I smiled gently.

"Although, I am never going to cooperate with this kid." he pointed at Sasuke's general direction. "I thought you had better taste, woman."

"Yuna!" I gently reprimanded him again and tugged some strands of my hair behind my ears.

"Hm. He seems too hostile." Sasuke mumbled and neared even closer. "Tell me wolf…what can you do to keep me away from _my wife_ and _son_?" Sasuke mocked being all possessive, even though we were all in the middle of something important.

"Sasuke...please don't..." I trailed off and my head dropped in surrender. Like, if I reprimand Sasuke, there is a chance for him to listen to me... _Ha... _I slapped my palm against my forehead. Yuna, on the other side of the spectrum, was growling like crazy.

"Sasuke don't play games with him." Kakashi warned more authoratively. Sasuke only glared back.

"Aelia, is this one of the White Wolves Pack?" Tsunade-sama asked me, slowly walking towards my direction. I set my eyes on her.

"Yes." I answered quite timidly. Tsunade and most of the people there -those who were familiar with the meaning of those words and title of course- wiggled their eyebrows, widened their eyes and bowed slightly to his presence in acknowledgement.

"How did you manage to get a summoning like that?" Kiba questioned.

"Kid, I am the one who chose her." Yuna almost barked, claws scarring the tiles.

"This is not the time or the place for that." I chided again. Yuna appeared highly annoyed in my eyes now, even irritated. But soon he was gracious enough to provide me with an answer.

"All right. I will help you, Aelia. I will even protect the son you bear. But do not expect me to collaborate _nicely_ with the father of this kid." he declared and bared his teeth once more threateningly, momentarily glaring at Sasuke.

"You don't need to for now. We will work this out later. Now, Yuna please grant us your special chakra for a while."

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! (^.^)/ I am sorry for being late again, but my studies are my priority now that exams are so close. First test is scheduled for Monday T.T And I had to prepare the next chapter of my other story too. I do hope that the next chapter for "The Revival of the Clan" will come out soon.

So...you have met Yuna, the white wolf! To those of you who are interested, I have planned out most of his story, of how he met Aelia and what he meant by "I am the one who chose her." If you are willing to read it, I will gladly write a side story for it the moment I get the proper chance. ^.^ If not, I will not bother. It's up to you really. You will learn more about him in the next chapter anyway though ^.~

*****Yuna means Moon in the Japanese dialect spoken in Okinawa. If this is not correct please excuse me. I found it on a site when I was writing this part of the story. ^.^'

_**Please do not hesitate to review**! Reviews are gold!_


	38. Yuna

_Thank you for your review:_** Asuka! **

_You are standing by my side in this story for so long. Thank you from the bottoms of my heart for not giving up on this story!_

**A/N:_ I am terribly sorry for the long wait everyone! _m(_ _)m**_** Exams were such a pain in the neck! But now I am finally free again! Please enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 38**

**~Yuna~**

* * *

The large snow-white animal sniffed around one more time, taking in the air around us, tasting the angst and agony and fear emitting from our still and awaiting bodies. Yuna gloriously claimed his position before the door, examining the mystery-seal, scrutinizing every unattended detail. He was carefully inhaling and exhaling, breathing rhythmically as if his very breath was enough to reveal the hidden secrets behind the enemy's jutsu. His genius gleaming eyes pierced every little thing they were fixed on. His claws and teeth were bare once again. Everyone in the room including me was almost impatiently staring at him.

"What is he doing?" Naruto finally asked breaking the stifling silence. Yuna abruptly veered to fix the blond with a grim and persistent stare. For many long seconds the wolf was simply glued at the awkwardly blinking blonde boy.

"A Jinchuriki..." he exclaimed in mind surprise. "Send Kyubi my greetings, young man."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief at those words. "You know Kurama, wolf oo-san?" he asked in evident perplexity.

"I met the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox a long time ago. He is strong indeed." the wolf murmured, a faint growl surging out of his lungs. "But I am not the one imprisoned in a human body." he pointed out acutely. Naruto's body appeared to greatly stiffen. Definitely the Kyubi didn't like how things were going at this point.

"Yuna, please…" I whispered faintly and pleadingly. He only shook his head once and resumed his examination.

"Can this be a real white wolf. Like those from the fairy-tales?" Sakura asked.

"What fairy-tales?" Tenten asked.

"Geez Tenten. You never read any books?" Ino teased and huffed, feigning indignation.

"As troublesome as it is, I have a feeling that he is indeed a member of the White Wolves Pack." At the mention of the word 'troublesome', that freely escaped from Shikamaru's mouth as always, I sensed Yuna's chakra change. Thus, I activated my Sharingan clearly showing to him that he needed to stay calm and focus. He growled again.

"You still haven't answered me…"Naruto complained reminding me his last query. _Why a summoning animal?_

"Aelia, may I explain?"

I turned my head to face the voice. "Of course Tsunade-sama." I gently smiled.

"Yuna-sama?" With careful and calculated steps and a firm gaze, she genty asked for the wolf's approval as well. He nodded in response.

"Listen carefully Naruto." the Hokage started. "Lord Yuna is obviously a member of the White Wolves Pack. That probably makes him one of the most ancient summonings. His parents probably lived during the era of the Sage of the Six Paths, am I right?" Yuna snarled lowly and shook his canine head affirmatively. Naruto's eyes widened. He focused on the wolf.

"Some specific animals, like the first white wolves, the forefathers of the White Wolves Pack, were chosen by the Sage himself to witness his quest in order to tame the art of ninshu. Ninshu is, as you probably know, how ninjutsu was called back then." Naruto only swallowed. "As a result those animals' chakra was extremely gifted and it was capable to coordinate with the shinobi effectively. This is how the first summoning animals appeared." Tsunade-sama explained briefly.

"However, some animals are more gifted than others in special fields. It's something like my personal summoning animal, Katsuyu, who specializes in medical-ninjutsu just like I do. Most of the times those specially granted abilities are considered a part of the animal's traits, so they don't tend to stand out as much. However, in some species and especially in some gifted individuals those traits are way more recognizable."

"Do you understand anything Naruto?" Kakashi asked the Jinchuriki with a sigh.

"Ha…I do…Most of it." He answered rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Once a dobe, always a dobe." Sasuke murmured to himself.

"Hey teme!"

"Not again please." Shikamaru and Sakura pleaded in unison, with the pinkette fixing identical glares to her dear friends and teammates.

"Yuna, is it alright?" I asked, fists clenched in tension.

"Have patience, girl." he retorted without looking at me at all.

"How does that explain what Yuna-sama is doing?" Tenten inquired, her brown eyes blinking once in question.

"The wolves for example-" Tsunade-sama continued. "-have an exceptional ability to distinguish chakra, but also ninjutsu. That's probably why Aelia chose to summon him." I silently nodded at the Hokage's words and meaningful glance.

"What do you mean?"Kiba questioned. "What is the _exceptional_?" At his words Yuna snarled aggressively. "I did not mean it that way, Yuna-sama!" Kina rushed to rectify, gulping audibly.

"It's quite simple. Those animals can understand the nature behind every jutsu, even the Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi-senpai explained.

"That ability grants them a bigger perspective and knowledge." Tsunade-sama added.

"How did you manage to acquire such a summoning animal?" Ino arched a questioning eyebrow.

Tsunade-sama turned to face me too, in an almost accusing stare. "How indeed...?"

"I did not. He came to me. Although, that is a completely different story, Ino. I will leave it for later if you don't mind, Tsunade-sama." I replied, making crustal clear that my impatience to sort this out eventually once and for all was quite urgent.

"I will be expecting a fully detailed report on that." Tsunade-sama leaned towards me.

"Tell me young ones." Just by glancing I realized that Yuna was referring to Naruto and Kiba. "Are you aware of the fact that ninshu is somewhat different than ninjutsu?" he asked. Kiba seemed confused while Naruto remained silent and his body turned stiff and still again.

"Kurama agrees with the wolf oo-chan." He finally announced.

"Of course. The Kyubi is far older than I am. He certainly knows more." Yuna confessed. "The differences cannot be distinguished by ordinary shinobi. As a matter of fact there is no need for that, because they never pose a problem. And the differences themselves are too subtle to notice." He continued turning completely around to face us with his back to the door. "However, when used in sealing formulas like this one, they pose a problem." He stated confidently.

"I knew it!" the often hot-tempered Fifth Hokage mumbled and clapped her hands once.

"So there is a ninshu seal in front of us?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Not exactly girl. I am sure the Sharingan users or the Byakugan users didn't notice that."He said while looking at the respective owners of the ocular powers. "It is impossible to recognize, if you do not know _what_ you are looking for."

"What do you mean?" Neji and Sasuke asked simultaneously. They were definitely offended by that last statement.

"Listen to me, young shinobi. Ninshu and ninjutsu only differ when it comes to the distribution of chakra. As I already mentioned, the differences are_ too_ subtle. In a way there is no difference at all. You might have encountered ninshu and you didn't even notice. Your ocular powers allowed you to 'see' the seal, am I correct?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered and Neji nodded. Yuna glowered at Sasuke but promptly continued.

"Generally those two are the same thing. It's just an old way to manipulate chakra. However, there is one small problem, which is also the case here."He paused for a second. "Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga kid, come closer to the seal." he nodded to the boys. Without hesitation or fear the two geniuses approached the seal and activated their powerful eyes. Kakashi-senpai and I did so as well, even though we stayed at our respectful places further away.

"Are you able to see it?" Yuna asked. I instinctively moved closer as well.

"There is-"

"There _are_ differences. The chakra is slightly different. In every inch." Sasuke interrupted Neji.

"That is correct."Yuna answered quite reluctant to praise Sasuke in any way. I leaned even closer.

"I don't see it."I stated.

"Look closer."Yuna encouraged me. I focused more and more intently. For many long moments I found nothing there. Just when I was about to give up and declare my surrender, I stunningly realized that what Sasuke stated was indeed true. The seal's chakra changed slightly at its length. The color was just a little bit darker or lighter as my eyes moved. It was almost impossible to realize.

"Aaah...I think I can see something." I mumbled stepping back.

"The people you seek have distributed the chakra on the seal differently." The wolf informed for all to hear.

"So, in a few words they 'mixed' the ways of chakra distribution? That way you won't be able to break it with chakra. You have to scrutinize every single centime of the seal and dart your own chakra accordingly." Shikamaru continued

"That's also correct. You seem smart, boy. Nara Clan?" Yuna complimented in a rare recognition of abilities. Shikamaru shrugged, but dipped his head slightly nonetheless.

"So, how do we counter?"Kiba asked next to a barking Akamaru.

"Simple. It is just like untying a knot. You go back the way you came."Yuna stated, while meaningfully glancing at my direction.

"Yuna, I ...I can't do it. You have to find someone else." I informed my summoning. He growled once more.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"You have to distribute your chakra accordingly, Naruto. And if I am not mistaken you have to get Yuna-sama's guidance, right?" Kakashi said.

"Why? The Sharingan can do it without his aid." Sasuke spoke up. Yuna barked at him menacingly.

"We have to utilize Yuna-sama's abilities to be absolutely safe, Sasuke." Tsunade-sama insisted. "He knows better that us what to do here." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"See? I am not going to join forces with this insolent kid." Yuna snarled and glared accutely at him.

"Ok…ok. " I tried to calm him down in vain.

"Then how?" Neji asked.

"Hyuuga kid, I can guide you. I can also guide the one with the single Sharingan there." He said pointing at Kakashi.

"Yuna-sama, I am not the most suitable for this job. I cannot distribute chakra _that_ accurately." Kakashi retorted with raised hands.

"I have an idea…." I started saying and heard Ino snort teasingly mumbling a hardly audible _"Again."_

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Use a medical ninja." I suggested. "They have extraordinary chakra control." I looked at Sakura briefly.

"But Aelia, I don't have ocular powers. Tsunade-sama and Ino do not have either." Sakura stated the obvious.

"Sakura, you are used to chakra. With Yuna's guidance you can do it." I reassured her, while Lady Tsunade sent her a confident smile. "I don't have enough chakra to help. But you have. Plus, we have one more hidden asset."

"And what is that, Aelia?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna…please tell me…will senjutsu help?" I asked glancing at Naruto.

"That's what I thought…."Kakashi murmured contentedly.

"Senjutsu? Of course, but do you know any Sage around?" Yuna mocked. I only nodded happily and gave Naruto a smirk. Yuna seemed surprised.

"Yosh! Let's do this thing." Naruto exclaimed with his usual unrivaled excitement.

Shortly, under Yuna's guidance, Naruto in his legendary Sage Mode, Neji with his Byakugan and Sakura with her amazing chakra control were working on the formula diligently. We stared in awe as the shield was starting to open; only a little bit. However, this procedure required a fair amount of time. I sensed Sasuke's 'irritated' chakra.

"How long?" he impatiently asked. Yuna growled again at his direction. I heaved a weary sigh. I haven't seen him growl and snarl so frequently before.

"That's it. I am helping." Sasuke stated in pure decisiveness and approached the door. Despite Yuna's disapproval Sasuke joined the team in order to break the seal as well. Surprisingly, after a long while of barking, bare claws, menacing activated Sharingan eyes, stubbornness, glares and carefully executed jutsu they coordinated beautifully -in a very _peculiar_ way- and the procedure moved on a lot faster.

Ten minutes elapsed and the seal was almost at its ultimate breaking point.

"Now all it needs is a stong and steady impetus." Yuna noted. No one spoke a word except-

"Teme, let's do this." Naruto finally suggested, looking at Sasuke with solid determination. Sasuke nodded without a single hint of hesitation and the two of them thrust forward to begin the final step. Everyone was ready. Fists clenched, jaws stiff, teeth gritted.

With a loud thunderous bang the door and the seal alike crumbled down in a haze of smoke and a storm of debris. The path to the Advisors' end was as close as ever.

* * *

**Author's note: **Again I am so very sorry for the delay. I haven't even taken a nap after the exams finished you know T.T I tried to have this chapter ready for you. Also, please bear in mind that the information and details about ninshu, nijutsu the animal's abilities and stuff are mostly products of my own poor imagination. If you wondered about their origins, there you have them. I hope it was not extremely confusing ^.^' I am always available to answer your questions. Well _now_ I am available again after all those weeks.

Please expect the next chapter soon!

_**Please do not forget to review! **I was quite disappointed by the lack of reviews last time, so please be kind enough to tell me if you enjoyed my work. The next chapter might be the last one you know...  
_


	39. The End Of Revenge

_Thank you for your review:** BlueRingedUmbreon23!**_

**A/N:**_** Last chapter! I don't know how I am supposed to feel about it though. ^.^' Should I feel sad? Content? I really hope you will enjoy this anyway.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only the plot of the story.

* * *

******The Revival of The Clan **

**Chapter 39**

**~The End Of Revenge~**

* * *

Dust and debris was flowing everywhere. It covered every inch; people and objects alike. Prevailed in every sense of the world, since there was nothing I could see or feel for a moment beyond that debris. It covered everything like a merciless veil, denying us our senses' control. The blast threw everyone a few meters away and most, including me, lost their balance, because of the immense power of the blast. There were some strong ones who remained mostly intact as well. Naturally my first priority and ultimate worry, the first and last thing ruling my sense of logic was the safety of my unborn son. Hence, my protecting chakra was focused on him the entire time.

"Another door, damn it!" a voice highly resembling Naruto's drummed into my ears.

I coughed a little removing the remaining dust from my mouth and focused my current endeavours into sitting up. Shortly, I sensed a presence and a thumping heart right next to me. I abruptly looked up and recognized Yuna in the midst of this unusual fog, shielding me from the rocks falling around relentlessly from the blast. I also sensed something _else. _Something completely and utterly different, the likes of which I could not have encountered ever before. At least not from up close. Maybe I was indeed granted the special concession to set my eyes on it at some point, during the Great War. But _this presence..._

When I finally managed to look closer, more thoroughly and my eyes were finally allowed to zoom in, I spotted strong and somewhat solid-looking chakra all around me, enveloping me, engulfing me, embracing me so furiously and yet so gently. Purple energy was shielding me as well. This chakra was definetely insanely strong and intimidating. So this is…

"Susano'o? Was that even necessary?" I asked indignantly but also quite thankfully, glancing at Sasuke's standing figure was, while standing up too.

"Nothing is ever enough." he coldly stated while retracting the purple chakra away.

"I was protecting her fine by myself." Yuna growled again to Sasuke. He just 'hn'ed in response.

"Is everyone ok?" Many voices were asking and others answered; some sounded like they were deep in pain.

"Aelia, are you ok?" a certain pinkette asked with worry.

"I am fine, Sakura. How about you? Are you hurt?" I asked back. She nodded no.

"There is one last door." I heard Sai, who was strangely thrown beside me, murmur, his weird smile slowly crawling back onto his lips.

"No. It's not a door." Kakashi noted calmly.

"This is a genjutsu." Sasuke explained with his Sharingan gloriously active and gleaming. The illusion was promptly released thunderously by all shinobi, uttering a strong drumming "Kai" full of volition that echoed through the maze-like building.

The door disappeared. A relatively small room emerged from inside. My body tensed, my breath hitched, my hands and lips trembled. I could feel their chakra. I could feel their urgent need to escape their predicament in any possible way. The Advisors vainly tried to escape. An incomrehensible frantic dance was taking place before my very eyes as Sasuke kicked everything that was standing in his way and he was slowly and menacingly approaching the two elders. And...they tried to use the Time-Space jutsu.

A weird noise reached my ears and soon I realized that someone was taking action. Seeing who it was I mentally thanked him.

"Kage-mane no jutsu: Successful." Shikamaru stated, while holding the Council with his incredible Shadow Jutsu.

"Cool, Shikamaru!" Naruto complimented. I walked closer and closer to the door, but still out of the room. I wanted to see them…

"Now you cannot escape." Sasuke snarled. Many formed signs and secured the room. The Councilmen could not flee from this place anymore, that much was relatively obvious.

Shikamaru soon retracted his shadow. I stepped even closer. I could see Koharu and Homura standing there, almost defenseless. Only their eyes could show their fright. Fright because of our presence...because of us.. but mostly because of Sasuke's intimidating presence looming closer and closer. I slowly reached Tsunade-sama. The current Hokage looked at me meaningfully and patted my shoulder firmly.

"Everyone, please fall back. You can observe from afar." She ordered and everyone promptly complied. Before she left the room Tsunade addressed the Council.

"For a long time your decisions have stopped benefit Konoha. Now you reduced yourselves into nothing but a stain and a burden to the village with your very own hands." she paused and frowned. The elders only stared back blankly.

"I respect your experience and wisdom, and all those decisions that led Konoha into what it is today for the most part. I could have retained the option not to kill you and just let you spend your last days in prison for what you have done, especially those very last days." she inhaled deeply. "But, right know, I do not think I have the right or the heart to prevent the last male Uchiha from taking his revenge. As unfortunate and painful as it is to utter towards the village's veterans, Uchiha Sasuke and his family are far more important for the village than your medieval and inhumane methods anymore." Tsunade-sama's fists tightened and she bit her bottom lip for a second.

"We need to change. The village needs the change it rightfully deserves. Before I step back from my title to finally leave Konoha to the last change it needs to be reborn and reformed-" she paused to glance at Naruto "-I wish to be done with the grave mistakes of our past." she paused again and let out a deep breath. "I now bid you farewell." The Fifth exhaled generously and retreated to the shadows to silently observe the scene from afar.

Sasuke was the one closer to the Advisors. I was standing at the door silently. A firm hold was put into my arm. I glanced at my right only to meet Naruto's kind cerulean eyes and encouraging smile. Until a voice demanded our attention.

"This is finally time to pay!" Sasuke tried to even his erratic breathing. He slowly unseethed his katana. "I waited so long for this moment, I nearly tremble now." Before he finally took the final, the ultimate, the very last step of this painful journey, Sasuke veered to tryst my eyes. The elders set their grim eyes on me as well.

"You are alive…" Koharu noted with evident disgust. I tried to send a weak smile.

"Yes. I am alive and well. And so is my son." I announced gently touching my abdomen. They only fixed me with looks of contempt, dissapointment, resentment. After all what they tried so hard to see to an end, did not gave the fruits they had wished to collect. Their elderly eyes were indeed depicting their inner feelings up to a certain extent. They stared at me as if they just set their eyes on a piece of_ filth_ unworthy to be seen by human beings.

Sasuke placed his Sword of Kusanagi on their throats threateningly. "I do not like the looks you are giving her." His acute tone also served as a threat.

"_'Honorable Council'..."_ I started with a reserved mocking tone. "You failed." I paused to swallow. "You did not just fail. You failed utterly and miserably." I returned their words, somewhat more weakly than I intented. "It really is a pity. Your last mission was a complete flop." I finally send back with eyes void of any kind of enthusiasm. But...was that a feeling of liberation that slowly overwhelmed my heart?

"I have already paid my last words to you. There were the last words _for_ you. The last words you heard for me and have to remember. I do not wish to repeat what I said. I am sure you already know that you disgust me to no end." I inhaled and dug my front teeth to my lower lip. "Today, dear Advisors, I feel that my Clan is finally free. I feel that all of Root is free. My husband, our children and I will live on. The Uchihas are still alive." I paused to lock my eyes on their gray ones.

"I would tell you to send our greetings to our Clan, family…our parents and-" I glanced at Sasuke. "-siblings but..."

"I don't think you are going to the same place." Sasuke continued my words without hesitation. "You wished for a world free from the Uchiha Clan. I wish for a world free from you. Die with desperation in your rotten hearts. For my Clan will live on." he closed his eyes for an infinitesimal second to fully appreciate this moment. He promptly continued:

"I am going to end your pathetic lives. You will be remembered as traitors in the hearts of many and certainly in the hearts of the Uchihas. I do not care if some consider you heroes. Today I am one step closer into starting my Clan anew. I will clean the Uchiha's name from your schemes and filth. I am also claiming my wife and son back from your claws. This is the end to the path of my revenge."

Sasuke raised his sword. The famous Kusanagi blade gleaming as it was enhanced with lightning element. Sasuke was utterly prepared to finish off the Advisors. Before the end he mumbled something I nearly missed.

"Ni-san…this is it…."

With those words he guided the swords to their necks. And that was the end.

Blood was all around. I didn't care. It didn't matter. We are free… I am free.

A blood-stained hand reached mine. I looked up only to be lost in those obsidian orbs. We did not kiss. Instead, I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and only placed his lips on my hair. _We are free…_

Sasuke put his hands gently on my belly and rubbed softly. I smiled widely and contently.

"That's it…" he whispered.

"No." I embraced him again. "This is only the beginning. It's our new beginning…" I sighed deeply.

I was really and honestly content. For both Itachi's can now rest in peace. The senior one will rest in heaven, knowing that his brother is free from hate and pain with the end of the path of an avenger. The junior Itachi now can rest inside me, waiting for his day to shine. From now on he is safe. His parents will protect him. Konoha will protect him. We can now face our future with a smile.

* * *

**.:xxxxOOxxxx:.**

* * *

"Yo! Aelia-chan…! Aelia-chan!" I turned to meet the man calling my name so excitedly. "How are you today?" I smiled at the always beaming Naruto.

"Good morning Hokage-sama!"

Naruto only rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe. Not Hokage yet." he paused for a second and grinned widely. "But very very soon, Aelia-chan."

"Only three days left, Hokage-sama." I winked and Naruto slightly blushed at the new name. "I am fine, though. Thanks for asking. How are _you_ holding up? Are you nervous about the upcoming Ceremony?" Naruto pouted and murmured a faint "A little" that put a smile on my lips.

"How is Hinata-chan? I haven't seen her since the day before yesterday."

At the mention of his wife, Naruto's smile widened even more. "She is fine. But, she can't fit anywhere anymore, ya know." he puffed his cheeks meaningfully. "I swear this huge belly is scary." I laughed at his words and pseudo-worried face.

"To be honest Aelia-chan…" he started staring at me from head to toe. "-yours is even scarier. A few more weeks, right?" He asked.

"Yes. More or less. Hinata isn't far away either." I replied rubbing my now enormous belly.

"May I?" He asked for my permission to touch. I nodded firmly. The Sixth Hokage placed his hand on my baby and tried to caress him.

"Hey Itachi-chan! How are you today, little buddy? I know I have said this before, little man, but please take _everything_ from your mother. Don't even think to take your father grumpiness and stuff. I wil not tolerate another teme in my village. Believe it!" At his words I chuckled again.

"You know Naruto" I started, gaining his attention. "Your Minato will be a terrific pair with Itachi. Considering who their fathers are, I really do wonder what is going to happen when those two team up."

"Earthquake. That is going to happen. Utter and total destruction." A female voice answered without hesitation.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Good morning Naruto, Aelia, Itachi-chan!" she waved excitedly, placing a kind hand at my belly.

"Hey, hey! He is not even out yet and you are eyeing Sasuke's son?" another voice commented, coming from the person walking right next to Sakura.

"Good morning, Ino!" I greeted enthusiastically. Sakura only grimaced in _malice _and growled at her friend, screaming profanities at the despicable accusation.

Ino greeted us as well and asked to greet little Itachi too. Which was not something new for me. This tiny creature was popular even before he is born. Well...as expected from Uchiha Sasuke's son.

"Naruto!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the future Hokage in sudden realization. "Why are you out in the market this time of the day? Aren't you supposed to take care of the last details for the Ceremony? Aren't you _also_ supposed to have a meeting with Shishou and the Clan Leaders today? Do you want to become the Hokage or not?" Sakura yelled indignantly.

Naruto raised pacifying hands in the air. "It's ok, Sakura-chan. I know what I am doing. I just wanted to get some air." and suddenly his head dropped in grief as he continued. "I do have a council meeting. And one with the damn Chief of Police!" Naruto tightened his fists at the thought. "Sasuke-teme is not easy to deal with, ya know! And he is so damn grumpy in the morning, I want to Rasengan him in the face!" he exclaimed almost angrily.

"Oh.. I can sympathize with you." I teased lightly.

"Seriously, Aelia-chan, how can you put up with him for so long?"

"I honestly don't know." I admitted half-jokingly. "He is nice when he wants to, though." Naruto just frowned at those words.

"And, Naruto-" Sakura continued. The blonde Jinchuuriki almost shriveled again. "Stop _freaking_ fighting about your sons, got it? You will not fight this time." Naruto had no choice but to shake his head affirmatively. He had no power over Haruno Sakura. "They are not even born yet and you have already started bickering about which one is the best. It causes me a headache! You will _not_ fight today!" she repeated pointing accusingly again.

"Demo sa…demo sa... _He_ is starting it." Naruto whined apologetically. Ino, Sakura and I gave him a questioning look with lifted eyebrows. "Ok…ok…It's my fault as well. " he finally admitted with a grimace and took a step back. "I am off." he announced and then murmured almost inaudibly: "Who knows what he will say when he sees I am late. Damn teme!"

"Tsunade-sama will also smash your head." Sakura reminded him as calmly as announcing the weather. Naruto froze in his tracks and visibly gulped.

"Sometimes, I really do wonder why on_ ramen's name, _did I decide to place those kind of people in my Council." he muttered while waving a final goodbye to us. Final goodbye for this morning at least.

"Aelia, how come you are in the market as well?" Ino asked, turning to face me. "You are supposed to be resting. The day is close, you know."

"I wanted to take a walk, _Medic-san_." I stuck out my tongue playfully. "Plus, I had to buy some tomatoes again." I lifted my shopping bag for them to see. "We are almost out and that's the only food that can calm Sasuke down after a meeting with Naruto." The girls just shook their heads and sighed.

"I guess that's an acceptable reason to go out. Hey, hear that!" Ino exclaimed. "Sakura received some very suspicious looking flowers the other day." she stated, leering at Sakura meaningfully. "And damn Forehead-girl did not tell us right away! The_ nerve_ of her!"

"Flowers?" I repeated Ino's words. "What kind of flowers? From whom, Sakura-_chan_?" I smiled wickely at the now blushing pinkette.

"Do tell, Forehead-girl!" Ino excitedly smiled and clapped her hands once. It was Sakura's turn to shrivel. After many long seconds she finally spoke.

"Wait. At least wait until we meet the others. I will tell you then." she pouted and started walking. "Aelia, you are coming with us, right?"

"Sure. I cannot miss those news now, can I?" I winked and smiled again.

"Sure you can't!" Ino ricocheted and laced her arm with mine, helping me with my bags.

And soon we followed Sakura's lead, heading to the Hyuuga Compound where Hinata and Tenten surely were now. While walking I gazed at the blue sky of Konohagakure. Without realizing, a smile of hope and joy settled itself on my lips.

A single tear was shed. But...I did not matter. I chuckled inwardly at the last words. The phrase 'It did not matter' had involuntarily become my motto. I need to find a new one soon. Letting one more breath out, I continued walking and chatting happily.

_Konoha… a place where the leaves bloom, where the fire dances and where the dreams of young shinobi are born. In this village that is hidden in the leaves, hope finally shines once again._

* * *

**Author's note**

* * *

**So...that was it. This was the end of this journey.**

** Thank you all those who supported my efforts during all the way until this last chapter. Special thanks to those who reviewed and those who favorited this story. Thanks to all the followers too.**

**Warning! Writer's blabbering ahead:**

So...I really wanted to say...I very well know that not many people read OC stories anymore, at least not as many as people as those who read stories **without** Original Characters. To be honest with you I cannot read OC stories either now. I found myself on the verge of deleting "The Revival Of The Clan" thousands of times just because of that.

The reason why I did not was because this was one of the first stories that took form in my head. The **very first story** I managed to publish and show to the world. It has its flaws. Many flaws actually. It lacked character development, charactirization, vocabulary, grammar, originality maybe, (**I honestly apologize for that**) but I could not just throw it into the garbage can, right? At least I felt that I could not just do that.

If you have a look at my other stories I am sure you will realize that my writing style has been greatly improved ever since I took that huge step and started writing this story. I did not changed the writing style as the chapters of this story rolled and time passed and I was slowly getting better (not _good_ just better...) just because I did not want to show the contrast between the first chapters and the last ones_ too much_.

I also do recongize that OC characters tend to be too perfect sometimes. I tried to minimize that to the best of my ability when I realized that my OC was close to becoming a Mary Sue. **Do you think I somewhat suceeded?**

In my humble opinion Original Characters are only the beginning of the evolution, a step closer for a good story to form inside one's head. As I said I do not enjoy OC stories anymore, but all those who just flame because the story was based on an Original Character and just because it is written in a first person POV maybe have not yet realized that Original Characters, that either represent our own selves or not, **are the very beginning of something very beautiful**. And I am saying that not only as the author for "The Revival of the Clan" but for some other stories as well, that are not based on OCs neither are written in first person's POV.

Consequently, I humbly apologize for the quality of this story. I hope you can forgive me for that. Either way, I very much enjoyed writing this despite its flaws, lacking points etc. I am also **planning to come back at some point an redone many many things** that do not sit right with me in this story anymore. I am not sure when will that happen though. This could take a while.

In the meantime I would love to see you in my other stories. (Some chapters of my other 'big project' will also be fixed soon.) Lately, I am planning to post a story set in the Ninja world(somewhat) based of a Disney movie I am sure you love as much as I. This will be an ItachixSakura story though, fair warning.

Please do not hesitate to review one **last time**! So that I know that you are still there and reading? **One word** is enough for me if you prefer that. **And please no flames, ne? **

**Mission: Finish "The Revival Of The Clan"**

**Status: Completed.**

******Aen Silver Fire out! **

******Lots of love to all of you! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**


End file.
